Ukochana polityka
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Autorka prosi o niepodawanie jej nicka i nielinkowanie oryginału. Zbetowane przez Kaczalkę.  Rodziały będą aktualizowane mniej więcej raz w tygodniu. Miłej lektury!
1. Chapter 1

**UKOCHANA POLITYKA**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

**Julia jest słońcem***

_Granger, muszę porozmawiać z Tobą o Jenkinsie…_

Potrzebowałam zaledwie chwili, żeby podpalić notkę machnięciem różdżkfi. Druga zjawiła się moment później. Westchnęłam. Chyba nigdy dziś stąd nie wyjdę.

_Chociaż dzielą mnie od Ciebie ponad trzy piętra, to jestem pewien jak własnego nazwiska, że spaliłaś pierwszą wiadomość dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie, w której rozpoznałaś mój charakter pisma__. Dlatego tę pisała moja sekretarka, więc wiem, że przeczytałaś ją przynajmniej do tego miejsca. Wracając do Jenkinsa…_

Zakaszlałam w pięść, gdy druga notatka, już w postaci popiołu, rozproszyła się po moim biurze.  
Od drzwi nadfrunął trzeci kawałek pergaminu.

_Do trzech razy sztuka, Granger. Jenkins jest…_

Trzecia wiadomość podzieliła los dwóch poprzednich, a moje biurko oraz półki pokryła warstwa popiołu, którą trzeba będzie usunąć zaklęciem. Jak gdybym miała czas na sprzątanie swojego gabinetu. Nie znoszę zaklęć czyszczących. Drań.

_MALFOY, PRZESTAŃ NĘKAĆ MNIE SWOIMI BEZCELOWYMI, IDIOTYCZNYMI WIADOMOŚCIAMI, KTÓRYCH JEDYNYM CELEM JEST WSPIERANIE CI__Ę__ W TWOICH ŻAŁOSNYCH PODCHODACH DO STANOWISKA KOLEJNEGO MINISTRA MAGII._

To powinno zadziałać. Wysłałam wyjca, aby czynił swą radosną powinność.

XXX

Wczoraj miałam kolejny długi dzień w pracy. Gdy wróciłam do domu, Ron już spał. Dziś też nie zapowiadało się lepiej. Rano, kiedy wychodziłam, spał _jeszcze_. Przed opuszczeniem domu wsunęłam chleb do tostera, dołożyłam masła do maselniczki, postawiłam dżem na stole i napełniłam czajnik świeżą wodą. Czując wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tak późnego powrotu, dołożyłam nawet jego ulubiony kubek i przyozdobiłam blat serwetkami. Doprawdy, co za żałosne próby. I tak zignoruje to wszystko, umówi się na śniadanie z Harrym u McDonalda niedaleko ministerstwa i kupi sobie coś noszącego nazwę Egg McMuffin. Któregoś ranka po drodze do swojego biura przyniósł mi kawałek do spróbowania. Gdy z obrzydzeniem wyplułam to paskudztwo na podłogę, zapewnił mnie, że specjał ów jest w zasadzie bardzo smaczny, o ile ma odpowiednią temperaturę. O Boże, czego ci Amerykanie nie wymyślą! Staram się zwykle zachować otwartość umysłu na wszelkie zjawiska, ale cóż dobrego można powiedzieć o społeczeństwie, którego ikonę kultury stanowi Bart Simpson? Ron przepada za tą kreskówką.  
Przybywszy siecią Fiuu do pracy, stanęłam przed windą, dokonując w myślach pobieżnego przeglądu spraw wymagających dziś ukończenia, nawet gdyby wszystko miało się palić i walić. W chwili, gdy otwierały się drzwi, wyrwało mi się przeraźliwe ziewnięcie. Z szeroko otwartymi ustami przywitałam widok wnętrza windy wypełnionej czarodziejami i czarownicami oraz Draconem Malfoyem, stojącym na samym ich czele.  
— Nie wyspałaś się, Granger? Weasley nie dał ci zasnąć po tych wszystkich nadgodzinach? Nie wiedziałem, że aurorzy potrafią być aż takimi napaleńcami.  
Całość wypowiedzi podkreślił jego markowy, złośliwy uśmieszek.  
Zatrzasnęłam szczękę i spojrzałam na niego.  
— Zaczekam na następną windę, dzięki. Ta jest przepełniona.  
— Ach, nonsens — zaświergotał. — Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo miejsca. Ścieśnijcie się, ludzie. Im szybciej Granger znajdzie się przy biurku, tym szybciej będzie mogła zacząć ratować świat.  
Bardziej grzeczni współpasażerowie zamarkowali kaszel, aby ukryć wesołość. Wredna mała jędza z księgowości, ta, która zawsze czepiała się moich rozliczeń, wydała piskliwy, cienki chichocik. Niewątpliwie marzyła o dobraniu się Malfoyowi do gaci i śmianie się z jego dowcipów miało zapewnić jej drogi obiad plus popołudniowe rżnięcie w charakterze deseru. Mimo długoletniego małżeństwa z Pansy Parkinson reputacja największego flirciarza w ministerstwie trzymała się Malfoya niczym uporczywa etykietka i to niezależnie od ilości otrzymywanych przez niego awansów. Przypuszczalnie byłam jedyną kobietą w całym budynku, której nie próbował uwodzić. Znać go znaczyło gardzić nim.  
— Wcześnie się dzisiaj zjawiasz, Malfoy. Rzadko zdarza ci się przychodzić przed dziesiątą. Czyżby jakaś okazja, aby dać się sfotografować?  
Tym razem odpowiedzialność za rozbawione parsknięcia poszła na moje konto. Jędza z księgowości spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem. Wyobrażam sobie, że tydzień, w którym Malfoy z żoną lub bez niej ukazuje się na łamach „Proroka" zaledwie _co drugi_ dzień, należy do tych zdecydowanie nieudanych.  
Mój świeży awans na stanowisko podsekretarza Departamentu Stosunków Czarodziejsko-Mugolskich oznaczał ścisłą współpracę z Malfoyem, jako że piastował on urząd podsekretarza Departamentu Prawa Czarodziejów, zaś większość prawodawstwa w magicznym świecie obracała się wokół chronienia mugoli przed czarodziejami i vice versa. Obie pozycje służbowe stanowiły naturalną trampolinę do stanowiska asystenta ministra magii. Ku mojemu głębokiemu niezadowoleniu po raz kolejny staliśmy się rywalami. Wzajemna antypatia, wyniesiona jeszcze z czasów hogwarckich, nie zmniejszyła się z biegiem lat ani o jotę. Ograniczałam kontakty z nim do absolutnego minimum. Oportunista jakich mało, Malfoy już na samym początku wojny wydedukował, że moc Harry'ego będzie rosła wraz z jego wiekiem. W pewnym momencie rychły upadek Voldemorta zdawał się być rzeczą nieuniknioną, więc Malfoy błyskawicznie zmienił strony. Nie miało to nic wspólnego ze spóźnionym napadem wyrzutów sumienia ani nagłym przypływem moralności, za to wszystko z chęcią zwycięstwa. Podczas gdy wielu ludzi łykało bajki Malfoya o tym, jak to ojciec zmusił go do przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku, członkowie Zakonu nigdy mu nie ufali i nie zamierzali robić tego w przyszłości.  
W miarę ubywania pracowników, wysiadających parami lub trójkami na każdym piętrze, zdecydowanie przesuwałam się w głąb windy, nie chcąc dać Malfoyowi okazji do kolejnych uszczypliwych uwag. Jeśli nie ośmieszał akurat mojego męża, obierał sobie za temat mnie samą. Rygorystyczna higiena jamy ustnej, dokładne czyszczenie zębów przy pomocy szczoteczki i nici dentystycznej (nigdy nie przestaje się być córką stomatologów), przetarcie twarzy nawilżoną gąbką oraz próba ujarzmienia niesfornych włosów stanowiły całość mojej standardowej porannej toalety. Brak makijażu. Zero manicure. Żadnej starannie ułożonej fryzury. Konieczność zadbania o taki zestaw zalatywała kolejną porcją cholernych problemów. Wszystko absolutnie niepotrzebne. Czekało na mnie tyle spraw do załatwienia, że w ich obliczu wizja straty trzydziestu minut dziennie na pindrzeniu się przed lustrem zakrawała wręcz na nieprzyzwoitość.  
Ponieważ Malfoy nie był w stanie pokonać mnie na polu intelektu, szydził z mojego braku zapału do upiększania własnego ciała. To, co ja uważałam za przejaw siły charakteru, on obracał w wadę oraz niedbałość. Na jednej z ostatnich narad zwinęłam sobie włosy w luźny kok i umocowałam go na czubku głowy, wtykając w niego różdżkę. Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, gdy ujrzałam kartkę, przesuwaną po stole w moim kierunku. Widniało na niej nakreślone jego zmanierowanym pismem „Wyglądasz potwornie, Granger", a żeby rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości co do interpretacji tych słów, przetransmutował moje pióro w szczotkę do włosów. Wypadłam z sali konferencyjnej i popędziłam do łazienki, by zimną wodą ochłodzić zaognione od gniewu policzki. Odbicie w lustrze nad umywalką powiedziało mi, że _naprawdę_ wyglądałam potwornie. A niecały tydzień temu, w trakcie spotkania służbowego, przyciągnąwszy mój wzrok natarczywym spojrzeniem, najpierw spuścił oczy na moje zmaltretowane skórki wokół paznokci, po czym uniósł idealnie wypielęgnowaną dłoń do ust, ostentacyjnie zasłaniając nią udawane ziewnięcie, na koniec zaś, już w drodze do drzwi, upuścił mi na kolana pilniczek.  
Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że nie obchodziły mnie jego „miłe" uwagi odnośnie mojego wyglądu, niestety mijałoby się to z prawdą. Sprawiał, że czułam się stara i zaniedbana. Od czubka zaczynającej siwieć, pokrytej gęstwiną nieokiełznanych włosów głowy aż po obute w wygodne baleriny pięty. Wystarczało jedno spojrzenie na moje króciutko obcięte paznokcie lub własnoręcznie przystrzyżoną grzywkę, by na jego usta wypłynął mały uśmieszek. Nie będący niczym innym niż komentarzem, jak to nie chce mi się nawet udawać, że podkreślam swoją kobiecość. Uśmieszek ów nieustannie zmuszał mnie do zastanawiania się, kiedy dokładnie ostatni raz byłam u fryzjera, by zrobić _prawdziwy_ porządek z włosami. Albo kiedy ostatni raz kupiłam sobie nową szatę. Kiedy sięgnęłam po szminkę. Kiedy zmieniłam kolczyki. Ze straszliwym zakłopotaniem uświadamiałam sobie, że na moich stanikach próżno było szukać choćby skrawka koronki. Oraz że reszta mojej bielizny otrzymałaby błogosławieństwo od mniszki z zakonu karmelitanek. Malfoy nigdy nie musiał się nawet wysilać, żeby wywołać we mnie poczucie, iż obrączka na palcu to jedynie rekwizyt, ukrywający tkwiącą w mojej skórze starą pannę. Dziś też nie było inaczej: postarał się, aby cios dosięgnął mnie podwójnie. Bo niby w jakim celu wygadywał te farmazony o Ronie, skoro doskonale wiedział, jak długo zostaję po godzinach, jeśli nie po to, by dotrzeć do sedna brzmiącego „Kto by ją chciał w ogóle przelecieć?".  
Nie mogłam nawet powiedzieć, że uczepił się mnie osobiście w jakiś szczególny sposób. On po prostu obserwował każdego. Jako niepoprawny plotkarz zawsze wiedział, kto z kim sypia lub kto niebawem dostanie awans. Jeśli pokłóciłaś się ze swoim chłopakiem poprzedniego wieczoru, on już wiedział i zdążył nawet posłać ci różę na biurko. W przypadku sytuacji odwrotnej, jeśli to ty byłbyś wspomnianym chłopakiem, zamiast kwiatka zabierał cię po pracy na drinka. Dostrzegał wszystko. Twoje słabości. Twoje mocne strony. A jeśli przytrafiło ci się stać na drodze jego zbójeckiej wspinaczki po służbowej drabince, starannie ustalał, jak najlepiej obrócić twoją siłę w słabość. Całość pociągała za sobą ten dodatkowy efekt, że gdy tylko zaczął mieć cię na oku, zmuszał do uważnego patrzenia na niego w ramach czystego odruchu obronnego.  
Czas obszedł się z nim wyjątkowo łagodnie. Wyrósł ze swojego spiczastego wyglądu, a porzucenie quidditcha na rzecz tenisa umożliwiło mu zachowanie tej samej szczupłej sylwetki, którą miał jako nastolatek. Siedziałam razem z nim na wystarczająco wielu zebraniach, by wiedzieć, że manicure dwa razy w tygodniu było absolutnym obowiązkiem: zawsze wypolerowane i opiłowane paznokcie miały za zadanie ukazanie jego eleganckich dłoni w możliwie korzystnym świetle. (Tego, że sama sięgałam po cążki dopiero wtedy, gdy paznokcie zaczynały zaczepiać mi o szatę, nadmieniać raczej nie trzeba.) Niewątpliwie odwiedzał też raz na tydzień fryzjera. (Gdy moja strzecha zaczynała mnie irytować, przycinałam ją przy pomocy kuchennych nożyczek.) Nawet ja zdawałam sobie sprawę, że utrzymanie podobnej, pozornie rozwichrzonej nonszalancji kosztowało sporą sumę galeonów. W zeszłym roku całkowicie posiwiał, co rozproszyło ostatnie resztki blondwłosego chłopca, którym był kiedyś. Szczerze mówiąc, nie uznałabym za bzdurę myśli, że dodawał sobie lat (i powagi) zaklęciem kamuflującym, ale każda próba machnięcia różdżką w pobliżu jego głowy i wymruczenia ukradkowego Finite Incantatem kończyła się niepowodzeniem.  
Wraz z biegiem lat nauczył się, że leniwy uśmieszek jest bardziej popłatną walutą niż szyderczy grymas. Parafrazując mugolskie przysłowie, że na słodki lep złapiesz o wiele więcej much. Oczywiście Malfoy nie omieszkał zaadoptować powiedzonka we właściwy mu sposób, posługując się przy łapaniu much słodyczą _oraz_ pieniędzmi. Jasne, że jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent aktywnego czasu zajmowało mu kultywowanie bycia sarkastycznym dupkiem, zdążył się jednak zorientować, że jak najbardziej można wygadywać o ludziach okropne, wstrętne rzeczy, o ile obróci się je w żart.  
Ron i ja byliśmy częstym obiektem takich właśnie żartów.  
Jak gdybym potrzebowała jeszcze kolejnego powodu, żeby go nienawidzić.  
Winda meandrowała we wnętrznościach ministerstwa, stopniowo wypluwając pasażerów do chwili, gdy pozostało w niej tylko nas dwoje.  
— Przegapiłeś swoje piętro, Malfoy — odezwałam się, podkreślając wypowiedź naciśnięciem guzika z symbolem czwartego piętra. Moje biuro znajdowało się na siódmym, co było niezbyt optymistycznym sygnałem tego, jak ważną pozycję w hierarchii czarodziejskich spraw zajmują stosunki z mugolami.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, wybierałem się akurat do ciebie — opowiedział, wysiadając za mną z windy.  
Jako że w pobliżu nie kręcił się akurat nikt, pozwoliłam sobie na wybuch.  
— Na miłość… Malfoy, daj sobie spokój z tym Jenkinsem! Pracuje w departamencie sportu. Jakie on może mieć dla ciebie znaczenie? Poza tym jest równie głupi, jak niski.  
O mój Boże, naprawdę to powiedziałam? Moje zmęczenie musiało być większe niż przypuszczałam. Ignorując rozbawiony chichot Malfoya, przyspieszyłam kroku, podążając w kierunku drzwi swojego biura. Otworzyłam je błyskawicznie, zamierzając wśliznąć się do środka i zatrzasnąć mu je przed nosem.  
Okazał się za szybki. Zdążył wcisnąć się w ślad za mną, po czym opadł na krzesło przed moim biurkiem, rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i magiczną barierą zabezpieczył pokój przed potencjalnymi intruzami.  
Uniosłam brew. Z pewnością sprawa Jenkinsa nie wymagała aż tak drastycznych posunięć.  
Malfoy nie zwrócił uwagi na moje zdziwienie i zapytał:  
— Kawy? — Wlałam w siebie wczoraj taką ilość kofeiny, że na samą myśl o kolejnej dawce żołądek zareagował bolesnym skurczem. Potrząsnęłam głową. — W takim razie herbaty — powiedział, strzelając palcami. Na blacie przede mną pojawiły się dwie antyczne, porcelanowe filiżanki od Spode'a**, spodeczki, dobrany wzorem imbryk oraz cukiernica i dzbanuszek ze śmietanką. Stojący zwykle na honorowym miejscu w biurze Malfoya serwis kosztował przypuszczalnie więcej niż cały mój dom. — Przepraszam za tę uwagę w windzie. Ale nie możemy rozczarować ludzi, prawda? Oczekują od nas uszczypliwej wymiany zdań. Spytałem sam siebie, dlaczego odmówić im przedstawienia? Napełnić ci filiżankę? — zapytał grzecznie. — Lubisz dość mocną herbatę, czyż nie? Ja również — dodał, nalewając odrobinę naparu na dno naczynia w celu sprawdzenia koloru.  
Przez dobrą ćwierć sekundę czułam się wzruszona zarówno jego przeprosinami, jak i zaoferowaniem mi herbaty. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu niemal natychmiast odzyskałam rozum. Bo któż oto siedzi naprzeciwko ciebie, Hermiono Granger? Oportunistyczny śmierciożerca, drań pierwszej klasy, Draco Malfoy.  
— Czego chcesz? — odezwałam się szorstko, uprzytomniając sobie, że plan mojego dnia już w tej chwili był napięty do ostateczności, bez wliczania w niego trwającej godzinę beztroskiej paplaniny z szanownym panem Malfoyem. W tym tempie z pewnością kolejny raz nie dam rady wyjść na obiad. Co daje nam wynik pięciu przegapionych ciepłych posiłków w tym tygodniu. — Jeśli chodzi ci o Jenkinsa, to zabieraj swój bezcenny zestaw do herbaty i znikaj.  
— Odrobina mleka i jedna płaska łyżeczka cukru? — zapytał drwiąco. Ton jego głosu mówił mi wyraźnie, że doskonale wiedział, jaką herbatę pijam. Tak intymna znajomość moich zwyczajów utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że reszta to kwestia czasu. Klasyczny malfoyowski zabieg: bądź blisko z przyjaciółmi, a z wrogami jeszcze bliżej. Wiedza o moich preferencjach dotyczących herbaty była zapowiedzią nadciągającej katastrofy. Najwyraźniej zdecydował, że jeśli sprzymierzę się z nim przeciwko Jenkinsowi, ten nie będzie miał szans awansu na stanowisko asystenta ministra. A gdy już Jenkins nie da rady zmierzyć się z naszymi połączonymi siłami i wypadnie z gry, Malfoy zacznie robić podchody, by wykopać z boiska również mnie. — Nie, Jenkins nie jest tematem naszego dzisiejszego spotkania. — Zauważyłam, że sam wolał czarną herbatę, bez mleka i cukru. — Chodzi o sprawę… raczej osobistej natury.  
Westchnęłam.  
— Co przeskrobał tym razem? Ilu mugolom będzie trzeba zmodyfikować pamięć? Połowie Londynu? Wybacz. Już wykorzystałam wszystkich, którzy byli mi winni przysługę, by ratować twojego syna z opresji. Tym razem będzie musiał wziąć to na siebie.  
Brzeg filiżanki nie krył całkowicie schowanego za nią uśmiechu.  
— Myślę, że jednak nie.  
Upiłam łyk herbaty. A niech to, była _idealna_. Dokładnie taka, jaką lubię. Parzenie takiej było rzeczą, której w dziwny sposób Ron nie nauczył się przez dwadzieścia lat naszego małżeństwa, a osobie, którą pogardzałam najbardziej na świecie, udało się to za pierwszym podejściem.  
— Słucham?  
— Myślę, że nie. — Mocno zaakcentował pierwszą sylabę i odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek. — Masz coś przeciwko temu, że zapalę?  
— A czy gra to jakąkolwiek rolę, jeśli powiem, że tak?  
— Nie bądź niemądra, Granger. — Krótkim gestem ręki przywołał znikąd paczkę Playersów. Nigdy nie psuł sobie linii szytych na zamówienie szat nieeleganckim wybrzuszeniem, powodowanym przez trzymane w kieszeni pudełko papierosów. Przypalił jednego czubkiem różdżki. Protest nie miał sensu. Zamiast tego transmutowałam przycisk do papieru w popielniczkę i popchnęłam ją ku niemu. Uniósł kąciki ust w zwycięskim uśmieszku, poprzedzającym długie i głębokie zaciągnięcie się dymem. — Kilku fotografów przyłapało Doma na tańczeniu nago, jakim go Bóg stworzył, w fontannie przed pałacem Buckingham.  
— Bądź tak uprzejmy i nie wydmuchuj mi tych śmierdzących kłębów prosto w twarz. Nie widzę tu żadnego problemu. Przecież bez przerwy nie robi niczego innego poza podobnymi wygłupami. A skoro jesteś właścicielem „Proroka Codziennego"…  
— Co daje ci powody do myślenia, że „Prorok" należy do mnie, Granger? — zapytał, wydmuchując kółeczka z dymu.  
— To, że należałoby go raczej przemianować na „Codzienną Pansy", jako że wraz z żoną pojawiasz się na jego łamach niemal każdego dnia. Jeśli już koniecznie masz zamiar przemienić jedyny czarodziejski dziennik w swoją prywatną kronikę towarzyską, to rób to przynajmniej z umiarem.  
— Gdybym był właścicielem „Proroka" — zaczął wyjaśniać, na co przewróciłam oczami i spojrzałam na zegarek, gdyż o pierwszej musiałam oddać ministrowi sprawozdanie — nie miałbym najmniejszego kłopotu z upewnieniem się, że tak nieskrępowane zdjęcia nigdy nie ujrzą światła dziennego. Niestety, Dom zdecydował się wybrać dość nadzwyczajne miejsce na swoją najnowszą eskapadę. W efekcie mamy kilka mugolskich gazet, które należałoby jakoś… Hmm, jakby to ująć? Należałoby przekonać o tym, że coś podobnego nigdy się nie wydarzyło.  
Absolutnie nieprzewidzianą częścią moich obowiązków stało się od pewnego czasu ratowanie z opresji tyłka Dominica Malfoya. Powoli robiło się to nużące. Latorośl Malfoya z pełną premedytacją buntowała się przeciw ojcu za pośrednictwem tego typu wyczynów w mugolskim Londynie. Jedynie fakt, że był synem Dracona Malfoya, połączony z jakością jego pracy jako młodego aurora, uchronił go do tej pory przed wylaniem na zbity pysk. Harry wystawiał świadectwo swojej sprawiedliwej naturze, pogardzając wprawdzie charakterem Dominica, doceniał jednak jego autentyczny talent na polu działań aurorskich. Zjawiał się w moim biurze co najmniej dwa razy w miesiącu, szalejąc z wściekłości na tego zasranego gówniarza, równie nieznośnego jak jego ojciec, napomykając przy tym mimochodem, że w zeszłym tygodniu ów gówniarz uratował mu życie podczas akcji, więc czy byłabym tak miła i zaczęła rzucać Obliviate na prawo i lewo w celu posłania w niepamięć jego ostatniego wybryku.  
Bez wątpienia niezwykłością trącił fakt, że dziś po raz pierwszy w życiu o podobną przysługę prosił mnie Malfoy senior.  
— To Harry zawsze zwracał się do mnie z prośbą o wyciągnięcie chłopaka z opałów. Co się stało? — zapytałam, dodając w duchu: _I ile jesteś gotów za to zapłacić?_ Stłumiłam budzącą się we mnie radość. Miałam przed sobą Malfoya w tarapatach. Co za wyjątkowa sytuacja.  
Uniósł do ust swojego nieśmiertelnego papierosa — Merlinie, ileż on ich wypalał dziennie? — zaciągnął się powoli, niemal pieszczotliwie i wypuścił skręcony w luźne „S" obłoczek dymu. Sprawił na mnie wrażenie żałosnego jak nigdy, co było całkowicie nietypowe. Wolną rękę trzymał zaciśniętą na kolanie tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie.  
— Dominico przyszedł do mnie i sam poprosił o pomoc. — Zgasił niedopalonego papierosa i natychmiast przypalił następnego.  
— No i? — popędziłam go.  
— On nigdy nie prosi mnie o pomoc. Nigdy — odparł opryskliwie. — Nie słyszałem od niego ani jednego uprzejmego słowa od dnia, w którym poszedł do Hogwartu.  
Gdy Dominico Malfoy rozpoczął naukę, zamek nadal znajdował się w trakcie odbudowy. Słowo „horror" nie wystarczało z pewnością do opisania tego, co musiał czuć w obliczu faktu bycia wnukiem Lucjusza Malfoya. A choć Draco Malfoy dokonał sporego wysiłku w kierunku uratowania swojej arystokratycznej skóry poprzez szpiegowanie na korzyść Zakonu, wiele osób nadal dobrze pamiętało, której stronie zapewnił swoją lojalność na początku wojny. Wprawdzie wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta Mroczny Znak nieco wyblakł, to jednak żadne czary ani pieniądze świata nie usuną do końca tatuażu z jego przedramienia.  
Malfoy machnął ręką trzymającą papierosa, sypiąc dokoła popiołem.  
— Czy ty wiesz, jak przyjemnie mi było zobaczyć syna bez tego wiecznego szyderstwa wymalowanego na twarzy? Zazwyczaj jest małym, aroganckim palantem, który odzywając się do mnie, nigdy nie darowuje sobie sarkastycznych, wyjątkowo paskudnych wzmianek.  
— Dowiedziałeś się więc, jak to było chodzić z tobą do szkoły. Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi — zauważyłam z ironią.  
Zdusił w popielniczce świeżo zapalonego papierosa i złożył obie ręce niczym do modlitwy.  
— Granger, wiem, że uważasz mnie za absolutnego drania. Wiem, że ciągle myślisz, że jestem gównianym śmierciożercą…  
— Prawdę mówiąc, _oportunistycznym_ śmierciożercą, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.  
Spodziewałam się, że rzuci mi mordercze spojrzenie. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło.  
— Możliwe, że to moja jedyna szansa naprawienia naszych wzajemnych stosunków. Przyszedł do mnie z własnej woli. Poprosił o pomoc. Nie mam zamiaru tego zaprzepaścić. A jeśli chcesz, żebym cię błagał o wsparcie, niech się tak stanie. Będę błagać.  
Jako że wypowiedział to wszystko swoim typowym, uszczypliwym tonem (brzmiącym równie szczerze jak, powiedzmy, błaganie o podpalenie mu szat), przymierzyłam się do odpowiedzi, żeby się odpieprzył i wynosił z mojego biura. Ale wtedy nagle zauważyłam wyraz jego oczu. Nie zwężonych w rozbawieniu czyimś kosztem, nie rozgniewanych, pełnych wzgardy lub charakterystycznego lekceważenia. Mniej szarych, bardziej srebrzystych.  
Siedzieliśmy, wpatrując się w siebie. Przerzucałam różdżkę z ręki do ręki, głupi nawyk mający ukryć moją niepewność lub zażenowanie, a on zapalił jeszcze jednego papierosa i zaciągnął się nim tak mocno, jakby miał to być jego ostatni.  
Malfoy nie znosił mieć zobowiązań wobec nikogo. _Kiedyś obróci to przeciwko tobie_, powiedziałam do siebie w myślach. _Nigdy nie wybaczy ci, że miałaś nad nim władzę przez jedną, jedyną przeklętą minutę_. Wiedziałam, że to prawda. Ale te jego oczy… Mógł mówić swoim zwykłym, pogardliwym tonem, ale jego oczy _błagały_. Do jasnej cholery!  
Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że doskonale wiedział, iż moje wewnętrzne poczucie przyzwoitości nie pozwoli mi zostawić go na lodzie. Nie traciłby nawet czasu na przejażdżkę windą, gdyby nie był pewien, że mu pomogę.  
— Wiem, że będę żałowała. Jeśli użyjesz tego przeciwko mnie, to cię wykastruję. I robię to ostatni raz. O które mugolskie gazety chodzi?  
— Dlaczego ukrywasz przed resztą świata tę łagodną stronę swojej natury? Czy tylko ja dostrzegam, jaka jesteś naprawdę? — Dolał mi herbaty. — Masz jakiś koniak w szufladzie biurka? Owszem, gazety stanowią niejaki problem, ale nie jedyny.  
— Wyglądam na kogoś, kto trzyma w biurku cały barek? A jeśli nawet, to czy doprawiałabym sobie herbatę alkoholem o — zerknęłam na zegarek — ósmej rano?  
— Dziś rano mogłabyś. Mówiłem ci, że pewnego dnia pożałujesz swojej wygranej w debacie nakazującej prohibicję w budynku ministerstwa. Jak myślisz, kto towarzyszył Domowi w tym tańcu na golasa?  
Świat stanął w miejscu. Ponieważ Draco Malfoy nie zjawiłby się u mnie z prośbą o pomoc tylko dlatego, że jego syn Dominico postanowił wystąpić publicznie bez ubrania z jakąś nieznaną mugolką lub czarownicą.  
— Kto? — zdołałam wydusić.  
— Lily Potter — odpowiedział niemal szeptem.  
— Do diabła. Czy ona zwariowała? Z tym nic niewartym dupkiem? Dobra. Wykonam kilka telefonów. Maxwell jest świetna w takich sprawach. Oddam to w jej ręce. A gdy to zrobię…  
— Granger, nie ma nawet mowy! — przerwał mi ostro. — Sytuacja wymaga nieco poważniejszych działań niż machnięcie różdżką przed nosem paru mugolskim dziennikarzom. — Wyczarował chusteczkę do nosa i uniósł ją do czoła, zbierając pot z brwi. Zagapiłam się na niego. W malfoyowskiej mowie ciała gest ten miał siłę rażenia bomby atomowej. Za szkolnych czasów wprawienie Malfoya w dziki szał było dziecinnie prostym zadaniem. Wojna zmieniła go diametralnie. Podczas akcji wraz z innym członkami Zakonu zawsze można było na niego liczyć, jeśli zaistniała potrzeba zduszenia w zalążku zagrażającej misji grupowej histerii. Tylko raz w ciągu całej wojny zdarzyło mi się być świadkiem, jak stracił nad sobą panowanie. Był to dzień, w którym zabito mu ojca. Od tamtej pory bez przerwy zachowywał okraszoną sarkazmem zimną krew. — To jeszcze nie wszystko — dodał bezbarwnym tonem.  
— Nie wszystko? — powtórzyłam.  
— Na zdjęciach, które oglądałem, wyraźnie widać nad ich roztańczonymi, gołymi tyłkami parę bardzo gustownych tatuaży. Dom potwierdził mi później ich obecność. Fotografie były oczywiście czarno-białe, ale uwierz, że potrafię rozpoznać tatuaż małżeński, gdy go zobaczę.  
O mój drogi Boże. Puszczenie w niepamięć takich wybryków Dominica Malfoya jak uwolnienie po pijanemu zwierząt w londyńskim zoo było jedną sprawą (korygowanie pamięci tych wszystkich dzieci, które musiały patrzeć na lwa goniącego zebrę w szkolnym ogródku, nie należało do przyjemności). Albo przemalowanie zaklęciem wszystkich hydrantów w mieście na jaskrawozielony kolor. Albo posłanie zaklęć kamuflujących prosto w niebo tak, by mugole pomyśleli, że właśnie lądują kosmici. Jednak poślubienie córki Harry'ego Pottera i uroczyste uświęcenie godów tańcem na golasa w samym centrum St. James' Park, to już rzecz zupełnie innego kalibru.  
— Widzisz więc chyba, że naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy. — To nie było pytanie, lecz stwierdzenie faktu, z którym, niech to szlag trafi, zgadzałam się całkowicie.  
— Pansy wie?  
Potwierdził skinieniem głowy.  
— Z całą pewnością kończy właśnie trzecie martini.  
— Ginny?  
— Zakładam, że Potterzyca właśnie w tej chwili otrzymuje radosną wiadomość. — Widząc wyraz mojej twarzy, poprawił: — Przepraszam. Ginny otrzymuje radosną wiadomość.  
— Harry?  
— Przestań. Jeszcze nie, jak widzisz, skoro mój syn i ja nadal żyjemy. Możesz myśleć o moim ojcu, co chcesz, ale na pewno nie wychował idioty. Zaufaj mi choć trochę, Granger. Chyba nie sądzisz, że z premedytacją ściągnąłbym na siebie gniew najpotężniejszego czarodzieja w Anglii? Jestem równie przerażony wizją tego związku, ale że nie dorastałem wśród dzikich, czego o Potterze powiedzieć niestety nie można, potrafię utrzymać swoje negatywne emocje na wodzy. Najważniejszą sprawą jest zachowanie faktu w tajemnicy, dopóki oświeci go o naszym świeżym powinowactwie ktoś podchodzący do sprawy znacznie spokojniej. I tutaj pojawia się miejsce na twój ruch. Znając zamiłowanie Pottera do mugoli, na pewno abonuje jedną z ich gazet. _Koniecznie_ chcesz, żeby dowiedział się, kto jest teściem jego córki z lektury przy porannej kawie?  
Gdybym trzymała alkohol w biurku, bez wątpienia pociągnęłabym teraz spory łyk prosto z butelki.  
Dzięki Merlinowi Malfoy docenił przynajmniej powagę sytuacji. Nie miał zamiaru załatwić jej, zamiatając wszystko w typowym dla arystokracji odruchu pod dywan. Wnuczka Jamesa i Lily Potterów nie zabawia się nago w fontannach z wnukiem najsłynniejszego po Voldemorcie śmierciożercy. A już na pewno nie wychodzi za niego za mąż.  
— Czy nie możemy anulować aktu, zanim Harry dowie się o wszystkim? — Potworny skurcz omal nie rozerwał mi żołądka na pół. Za czasów wojny doznanie to było niezawodnym barometrem wskazującym nadciągającą katastrofę.  
Malfoy potrząsnął głową.  
— Obawiam się, że nie. Dom uparcie twierdzi, że są w sobie zakochani, co by to nie znaczyło, a poza tym… — zawahał się.  
Zaledwie zdołałam dokończyć w myślach jego wypowiedź słowami „ona jest w ciąży", bariery wokół mojego biura pękły w jednej chwili, a drzwi wejściowe zniknęły przy akompaniamencie wrzasków:  
— Malfoy, do kurwy nędzy, zabiję tego twojego cholernego syna! Pourywam mu wszystko po kolei!  
Tym razem to Malfoy zerknął na zegarek.  
— Jak widzę, Potter choć raz zjawił się punktualnie.

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

* „Julia jest słońcem" to cytat z drugiego aktu _Romea i Julii_ Williama Szekspira w tłumaczeniu Józefa Paszkowskiego. Tutaj nawiązuje do miłości między dziećmi zwaśnionych rodów (Potterów/Weasleyów i Malfoyów).  
** Spode to słynna angielska manufaktura porcelany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ro****zdział drugi**

**Skoro nalegasz**

_Jeden miesiąc, trzy walki na pięści, sześć wyjców i jedną wymianę policzków później: wczesne lato, Hogwart, godzina 00:30._

Dźwięki granej przez kapelę muzyki towarzyszyły mi nadal, gdy wyszłam na zewnątrz, pragnąc jak najkrótszą drogą dostać się do ogrodu różanego i w spokoju paść z nóg. Wybrałam w tym celu samotną kamienną ławeczkę, przycupniętą za altaną, która jako ulubione miejsce uczniowskich schadzek ustępowała popularnością jedynie Wieży Astronomicznej.  
Harry uparcie obstawał, aby ceremonia ślubna odbyła się w Hogwarcie podczas nowiu, więc Remus mógł wziąć w niej udział, nie martwiąc się żadnymi nieprzyjemnymi dolegliwościami. Ogród, ukryty w cieniu zamku, otulała nieprzenikniona ciemność. Miałam wrażenie, że brnę przez warstwę czarnego atramentu. Jako siedemnastolatka potrafiłam nawigować tu po omacku. Jako czterdziestojednolatka byłam żywym przykładem na to, że nieużywane umiejętności zanikają.  
Dziesięć minut później dotarłam mniej więcej w pobliże ławeczki, niestety za cenę obcasa od nowiutkich pantofli (złamanego gdzieś w okolicy rododendronów) oraz zakrwawionych kolan. Drepcząc małymi kroczkami, by nie stracić równowagi i nie trzepnąć ponownie poranioną skórą o kamień, jak najszybciej zmierzałam do celu. Byłam już blisko, gdy z mroku nagle dopłynął do mnie głos:  
— Podzielę się z tobą miejscem, jeśli chcesz, Granger. Przesunę się nawet, żebyś nie musiała tkwić na samej krawędzi ławki w obawie, że zarazisz się ode mnie czymś paskudnym. — Czerwony punkcik dopalanego papierosa na chwilę rozjaśnił ciemności. Cholera. Malfoy.  
— Siadaj — usłyszałam. Poczułam dłoń chwytającą mnie za biodro i ciągnącą za szatę w dół. Zawahałam się na moment, skupiając wzrok na rozżarzonej końcówce papierosa i spróbowałam wycelować w miejsce, gdzie powinnam usadzić swój tyłek w nadziei, że trafię nim jeszcze w ławkę. Kolana bolały, a but domagał się naprawy.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja, Malfoy?  
— Założyłem, że albo to stado dzikich słoni doszczętnie tratujących ogród w oszalałym galopie, albo ty, usiłująca znaleźć drogę po ciemku. Poruszasz się z dość charakterystycznym, choć nieco hałaśliwym i przyciężkim wdziękiem. — _Policz do dziesięciu__, Hermiono. Ulecz kolana i napraw pantofel, poczęstuj go szybkim zaklęciem galaretowatych nóg, jeśli akurat wykażesz tyle łaski, albo, jeżeli ci jej zabraknie, powolnym upiorogackiem (drugi wariant przemawia do mnie znacznie bardziej) i będziesz mogła stąd odejść. — _Cóż on tam teraz opowiada?  
— Słucham? A tak swoją drogą, to się odwal — odparłam, błądząc myślami gdzie indziej i szukając różdżki, jednak z opóźnieniem zrozumiałam, że nie miałam jej przy sobie.  
— No wiesz. Którą historyjkę? O partyjce szachów w podziemiach Hogwartu czy o tym, jak to on i Harry stawili czoła trzystu czterdziestu sześciu śmierciożercom, mając do dyspozycji zaledwie jedną różdżkę? Właśnie tę lubię najbardziej. Ilość śmierciożerców rośnie wraz z każdą opowiedzianą wersją. Założę się, że gdy twój mąż dobiegnie pięćdziesiątki, zastęp wroga będzie liczył tysiąc trzech śmierciożerców wymachujących różdżkami, maczetami i przenośnymi wyrzutniami rakiet.  
— Odpierdol się, Malfoy — rzuciłam ostro. Niestety, miał rację. To właśnie z tego powodu wymknęłam się z sali. Dni, kiedy udawałam, że z poddańczym, pełnym uwielbienia zachwytem przysłuchuję się fantastycznym wojennym opowieściom, którymi Ron raczył zgromadzoną wokół niego publiczność, dawno należały do przeszłości.  
— Co? Ciesz się, że on jest zaledwie potwornym nudziarzem. Wyobraź sobie, że żyjesz z kimś takim jak moja żona. Która to, w żałosnej próbie wzbudzenia we mnie zazdrości, narzuca swoje rozszczebiotane towarzystwo siódmoklasiście z Hufflepuffu, dorabiającemu sobie jako barman. Czy ta kobieta nie ma wstydu? Spływa to po mnie jak woda po kaczce, ale żeby od razu zadawać się z Puchonami?  
— Jesteś niemożliwy. Pansy powinna dostać Order Merlina za to, że wytrzymuje w małżeństwie z tobą od dwudziestu lat. A ciebie należałoby zamknąć w klatce, wstawić do zoo i pozwalać dzieciom kłuć cię patykami o wyjątkowo ostrych końcach. — Zapragnęłam mieć teraz taki akurat patyk. Dziabnęłabym go nim z rozkoszą. — Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Nie powinieneś czarować właśnie swoich gości?  
— Och, bynajmniej. — Westchnęłam. Co za płonna nadzieja, że jednak zrozumie aluzję. — To Potter jest dzisiaj bohaterem. Większość gości szaleje z zachwytu, że gdzieś przepadłem i ma olbrzymią nadzieję, że zostanę pożarty przez Wielką Kałamarnicę — zauważył wyjątkowo trafnie. — Oczywiście zakładam, że ty nie knujesz aż tak niecnych planów w stosunku do mojej osoby.  
— Bardzo wątpliwe. Nie są to plany nawet w połowie tak bolesne, jak powinny. Czy byłbyś na tyle uprzejmy, żeby się zamknąć?  
— Bardzo wątpliwe — przedrzeźnił mnie. — Jeszcze się z tobą nie rozliczyłem. Nie zdobyłaś się na razie na ani jeden komplement — w tym miejscu najchętniej prychnęłabym krótko i skomentowała „po moim trupie", jeśli tylko dałby mi cień szansy na otwarcie ust — odnośnie mojego wzorowego zachowania podczas dzisiejszego wieczoru. Czuję się śmiertelnie urażony, Granger, i chcę, żebyś o tym wiedziała. Wydaje mi się, że w poniedziałek rano sporo osób dozna rozczarowania. Sprawdziłem wczoraj, jak stoją zakłady: pięćdziesiąt do jednego, że Potter lub ja nie dożyjemy sakramentalnego „tak". Przeważnie typowano moją śmierć. Co należy uznać za potworną obelgę. Jednak, zadziwiającym trafem, Potter i ja przebrnęliśmy przez tę straszliwą torturę, nie zabijając się nawzajem. Nie mogę wyjść ze zdumienia. To naprawdę jakiś cholerny cud. Teraz nie mam już zamiaru wracać na wesele. Szkoda byłoby wszystko zepsuć. — Jego ręka odnalazła moją, a po chwili dołączyła do niej druga, prowadząca ją do zmrożonej butelki. Podskoczyłam. Nie wiedziałam nawet, jak ciepła była noc, dopóki chłodna wilgoć szkła nie zmoczyła mi skóry. — Masz ochotę się napić? — zapytał. Ognik papierosa zatańczył w górę i w dół tuż przy jego wargach.  
Przesunął dłoń trzymającą butelkę ku mojej, obejmującej szyjkę, a potem powolutku uniósł całość w stronę moich ust. Nie sięgam zbyt często po alkohol. Można by powiedzieć, że Ron pił ostatnio wystarczająco za nas dwoje. Podczas wieczornych wyjść jedno z nas musiało pozostać trzeźwe, by doprowadzić drugie do domu, a wraz z upływającym czasem zawarliśmy niepisaną umowę, że tym kimś będę właśnie ja.  
Zawahałam się.  
— No dalej, Granger. Przecież nawet ty nie możesz być aż tak przewidywalna i nudna, by odmówić napicia się szampana na weselu córki twojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zaskocz mnie, proszę — powiedział przymilnie.  
Boże, ależ ja go nienawidziłam. Doskonale wiedział, w który punkt powinien uderzyć. Szarpnęłam za butelkę, próbując wyrwać ją z jego uścisku, spodziewał się tego jednak i przytrzymał ją mocniej. Och. Szampan okazał się naprawdę wyśmienity: wytrawny i cierpki niczym pierwszy pocałunek. Dokładnie taki, za jakim przepadam. Przekazałam Malfoyowi butelkę, nie zdejmując ręki z jej szyjki, a po chwili przyciągnęłam ją z powrotem ku sobie po kolejny łyk, ignorując jego gardłowy chichot.  
Przez kilka następnych minut szampan krążył w ten sposób między nami, przy czym Malfoy nie wypuszczał z uchwytu spodu butelki, a ja szyjki. Mimo niezmiennie irytującego towarzystwa orzeźwiający smak zimnego alkoholu (Merlinie, ależ ta noc była upalna) wydał mi się bardziej kuszący niż wizja potykania się w egipskich ciemnościach w poszukiwaniu drogi powrotnej do zamku i perspektywa wysłuchania opowiadanej przez Rona historii odnalezienia piątego horkruksa.  
Powtarzałam sobie w myślach: _Siedzę na ławce, sama, w sercu spokojnego różanego ogrodu. Popijam doskonałego szampana, który jakimś cudem zmaterializował się przede mną. Nie towarzyszy mi w tym największy moralny degenerat czarodziejskiej Anglii, który nie ma nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zatrzymać dla siebie swoją okropną opinię o swojej okropnej żonie._ Po kilku następnych łykach wmówienie sobie powyższego przestało wymagać wysiłku. Napięcie całego dnia opadało wraz z poziomem alkoholu w butelce.  
To prawdziwy cud, że nikt nie został dzisiaj zraniony.  
Jedyną rzeczą, co do której Potterowie i Malfoyowie okazali pełną zgodność, był fakt, że zawarcie związku małżeńskiego przeprowadzone przez artystę wyspecjalizowanego w tatuażach matrymonialnych, choć jak najbardziej legalne, absolutnie nie mogło zostać uznane za odpowiednie. Należało więc jak najszybciej postarać się o prawdziwy ślub. Niestety zgodność kończyła się w tym właśnie punkcie. Zanim doszło do wesela, całymi tygodniami zmagano się z najróżniejszymi incydentami typu wymiana wyjców czy ciosów z pięści. Doszło też do jadowitej kłótni między Ginny i Pansy w sklepie madame Malkin o szatę, która jednocześnie wpadła w oko obu zainteresowanym. Szczytem wszystkiego była bijatyka nad bijatykami, mająca miejsce w trakcie próby generalnej, kiedy to Harry i Malfoy zaczęli miotać w siebie klątwami ponad zdobiącą stół, wyjątkowo nieudolnie imitującą Tiarę Przydziału rzeźbą z lodu. Wraz z postępującym wieczorem żałosne dzieło sztuki zaczęło się topić pod wpływem ciepła bijącego od świec i nabrało dosyć fallicznego wyglądu. Czego naturalnie Malfoy nie omieszkał skwitować swoim specjalnym komentarzem: „Nie wprawia cię to w zakłopotanie, Potter?" Na co z kolei Harry odkrzyknął: „Ja przynajmniej potrafię trzymać kutasa tam, gdzie jego miejsce, w przeciwieństwie do tego dupka, twojego syna!" Co znowu sprowokowało Malfoya do rzucenia pierwszej i bynajmniej nie ostatniej klątwy. I co w efekcie zmusiło Molly, żarliwie pragnącej zakończyć konflikt, do ciśnięcia Drętwoty na wszystkich zgromadzonych.  
Remus, jedyna osoba respektowana zarówno przez Harry'ego, jak i Malfoya, zażądał w końcu konfiskaty wszystkich różdżek z chwilą przybycia na uroczystość ślubną, aby nie przekształcić wesela w bijatykę. Zwrot własności miał odbyć się po zakończeniu przyjęcia. Dopiero gdy ujrzałam Lily rzucającą bukietem w tłum i znikającą wraz z mężem na dwutygodniowy miesiąc miodowy, pozwoliłam sobie na małe odprężenie.  
Co za przepiękny wieczór. Do miejsca, w którym siedziałam, muzyka nie docierała, zamiast tego słyszałam miękki szum uderzających o brzeg fal jeziora. Światła Wielkiej Sali słały refleksy w nocny mrok, otulając zamek iście, no cóż, magiczną aurą. Przyprawiający o mdłości smród dymu tłumił wszelką woń wydzielaną przez róże…  
— Malfoy, wiem z całą pewnością, że ławkę, na której siedzimy, otacza kilka gatunków róż kwitnących nocą. Naprawdę wolałabym wdychać ich zapach zamiast smrodu twojego rakotwórczego, nasyconego substancjami smolistymi papierosa.  
Z kaszlem, dziwnie przypominającym śmiech, zgasił niedopałek obcasem buta.  
— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, droga Granger.  
— Skończ z tym — warknęłam i znów uniosłam butelkę do ust. — Przyznaję, że okazałeś dziś nietypową dojrzałość.  
— Dojrzałość? Muszę natychmiast wyprowadzić cię z tego błędnego przekonania. Czemu tak uważasz? — zapytał, przyciągając szampana do siebie.  
— Powyrywam ci nogi z tyłka i zrobię z ciebie krwawą miazgę, jeśli nie przestaniesz. Chodzi o dojrzałość w zachowaniu wobec Harry'ego. Zszedłeś mu z drogi, udając się na zewnątrz. Chociaż nie wydaje mi się, żeby był teraz zdolny do zadania jakiegokolwiek celnego ciosu.  
— Zgadzam się. Gdy wychodziłem, znajdował się na najlepszej drodze do urżnięcia się w trupa. Jak bardzo pijany był, kiedy widziałaś go po raz ostatni?  
— Ledwo przytomny. Z trudem trzymał się na nogach.  
Harry nie tyle tańczył, ile trzymał Ginny w ramionach, kiwając się na boki w rytmie, który niewiele miał wspólnego z tempem odgrywanej właśnie melodii. Raz po raz donośnym głosem powtarzał, jak bardzo kocha swoją żonę. Nadal, po tylu latach.  
— Zaczekam jeszcze godzinę. Wtedy przestanie cokolwiek do niego docierać. I choć przepadam za naszymi małymi przepychankami, bo przecież świat stanąłby chyba na głowie, gdybyśmy przynajmniej dwa razy w roku nie skoczyli sobie do gardeł, dzisiejsza noc jest wyjątkowa. Duszenie swojego największego rywala i jednocześnie powinowatego na weselu własnego syna nie świadczy najlepiej o przyszłym asystencie ministra magii.  
— Dzięki Bogu. Bo już przez chwilę myślałam, że zachowałeś się przyzwoicie z powodu kogoś innego niż ty sam. Wtedy _mój_ świat rzeczywiście stanąłby na głowie.  
Przyciągnęłam butelkę.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział, odwracając się. — Tam już nic nie ma, dopiłem resztę. Ale… Do cholery, wiem, że zabrałem ze sobą co najmniej trzy… Oczywiście mogłem pomyśleć, że… _Lumos_. A-ha! — Blask padający z jego różdżki ukazał moim oczom ramię, triumfalnie wymachujące w powietrzu następną butelką szampana, jakby była jakąś flagą.  
— Ty draniu! — krzyknęłam. — Przeszmuglowałeś zapasową różdżkę! Co będzie, jeśli…  
— Ciii — syknął ostrzegawczo i zagestykulował gorączkowo. — Nie chcesz tu chyba zwabić pewnej osoby oraz jej braci, prawda?  
— Przestań machać łapami — odwdzięczyłam się równie syczącym szeptem. — O mało mi nie przyłożyłeś tą przeklętą butelką.  
— Dobrze, a ty przestań tak krzyczeć — zażądał. — I wsadź sobie swoje nastawienie w ten sztywny, sumienny tyłek. Czyś ty oszalała do reszty? Ten facet to główny auror. Możliwe, że ty oraz Lupin dla wygody zapomnieliście, jakim pieprzonym geniuszem w rzucaniu zaklęć bezróżdżkowych jest Potter, ale ja o tym doskonale pamiętam. Całe dwa lata walczyłem u boku tego kompletnego świra i na własne oczy widziałem, jak jednym uniesieniem brwi zmiażdżył Dołohowowi oba ramiona. Owszem, przyznaję, zwykle jako broń wybiera swoje grubiańskie łapska. Dlaczego tak się uparł, żeby mnie udusić, pozostaje dla mnie niezbadaną tajemnicą. To chyba jakieś zboczenie. Myślisz, że jest pedałem? I robi wszystko, żeby mieć pretekst, by mnie dotknąć? A może uważasz, że to jakaś mugolska pozostałość, pociąg do zabijania ludzi gołymi rękami zamiast patroszenia ich przy pomocy różdżki? Och, co za niemądre przypuszczenie z mojej strony. On lubi _obie_ te rzeczy.  
— Znać cię znaczy chcieć cię udusić, Malfoy. Zostawmy to lepiej — powiedziałam i westchnęłam, w duchu przyznając mu rację w kwestii różdżki. Zrobiłam to z wielką niechęcią, ale nie mogłam go tak naprawdę obwiniać. Lepiej nie wygrzebywać starych historii, bo chociaż bardzo kocham Harry'ego, to przypuszczalnie nie mogłabym go usprawiedliwić, gdy w szóstej klasie rzucił na Malfoya tamto straszne zaklęcie, którym go omal nie zabił. — Zrób lepiej coś pożytecznego. Otwórz tę butelkę. I zrób to cicho. Bez słów. Powstrzymaj się też od ich używania przez następną godzinę. Oczywiście, że Harry nie jest gejem. To chyba powinno być jasne.  
— Mówisz o dzieciach? To nie świadczy o niczym — prychnął, zbijając mój argument. — Chciałbym dostać po galeonie za każdą propozycję, złożoną mi przez Baxter-White'a. Byłbym wtedy dwa razy bogatszy niż teraz. A ten facet ma pięcioro dzieci.  
— Baxter-White jest gejem? — zapytałam zszokowana.  
— Dla niego samego to nowość. Ale nie dla całej reszty z nas. Masz, potrzymaj różdżkę i poświeć mi. Mam trudności z otwarciem tego szampana.  
— Halo? Czy jest tu w pobliżu jakiś czarodziej? Na to istnieją stosowne zaklęcia, Malfoy. Poza tym wcale ci nie wierzę. Przecież Baxter-White zachowuje się jak wzorcowy macho. Musisz się mylić. — Skierowałam światło na butelkę. — To ja chciałabym dostać galeona za każdy raz, kiedy próbował mnie obmacać. Też byłabym bogata. Na wszystkich przyjęciach ten uzależniony od seksu troll łapie mnie za tyłek.  
— Nie przejmując się tym, że patrzy jego żona oraz połowa sali. Szkoda, że brak trafnych słów na określenie tego, jak apetyczny jest twój tyłek, Granger. Gdybyś faktycznie zechciała wystawić Baxtera-White'a na próbę, zaciągając go w jakieś ustronne miejsce na szybki i brudny numerek, z pewnością zwiałby aż do Walii. Jestem przekonany, że robi to z żoną wyłącznie od tyłu. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób ona raz po raz zachodzi w ciążę. Ten cholerny korek nie chce wyjść. No chodź, ty zasrańcu, wyłaź — mruknął.  
— Możesz odpuścić sobie te obsceniczne epitety? — poprosiłam.  
— Są częścią rytuału, Granger. Męcząca walka z upartym korkiem od szampana, której towarzyszą nieparlamentarne komentarze.  
— No nie, przestań. — Tym razem to ja musiałam parsknąć pogardliwie.  
— Gdybyś nie była — zamruczał znów, nie przestając mocować się z korkiem — aż tak diabelnie naiwna, wiedziałabyś, że ci wszyscy biedni, pożałowania godni, homofobiczni geje pokroju Baxter-White'a, który swoją drogą jest najautentyczniejszą ciotą, zachowują się jak uzależnione od seksu trolle dlatego, żeby udowodnić sobie oraz reszcie świata, że wcale nie są gejami. Dla zrównoważenia, szampan smakuje o niebo lepiej, jeśli go przeklinasz przy otwieraniu _bez_ użycia magii. Czary w jakiś sposób uszkadzają bąbelki. Ach, nareszcie drgnął.  
Spróbowałam zrozumieć, co wspólnego ma ten skory do obmacywania i pozerstwa idiota Baxter-White oraz jego żałosna potrzeba ukrycia homoseksualizmu przed wszystkimi, łącznie z własną osobą, z przeklinaniem i bąbelkami w szampanie. Przeważnie nie mam, niestety, problemów z nadążaniem za tokiem myślowym Malfoya. Jak nisko musiałam więc upaść przez ostatnie trzydzieści minut? Zdecydowanie za nisko.  
— Malfoy, to nie ma żadnego sensu…  
— Cicho! Zaraz, zaraz… Gotowa? — Jedną ręką złapał mnie za przód szaty i pociągnął, tak że znalazłam się z nim twarzą w twarz, drugą zaś wcisnął między nas butelkę, nakrywając korek kciukiem. — Teraz! — krzyknął.  
Korek wystrzelił z impetem, ginąc w ciemnościach nocy, a szampan rozlał się gwałtowną, cudowną falą. Przy pomocy podstępnie wymierzonych w żebra kuksańców zaczęliśmy wyrywać sobie butelkę z rąk, walcząc o pierwszy łyk tryskającego z niej alkoholu.  
— Wygrałaś, Granger — poddał się Malfoy, a w jego pełnym, niskim barytonie pobrzmiewała, o Merlinie, prawdziwa radość. Był autentycznie rozbawiony. Nie, nie w stylu swojego typowego, sarkastycznego „pfff", wydmuchiwanego przez jedno nozdrze, ale bliski najszczerszego śmiechu na całe gardło. Czy ja w ogóle _kiedykolwiek_ słyszałam, żeby Malfoy śmiał się głośno? Raptem do moich uszu dotarł głuchy łomot, krótkie „kurwa mać!", dobiegające gdzieś z dołu, a potem usłyszałam:  
— Nie, nic się nie stało, szampan ocalał. Granger, podaj mi rękę. Obawiam się, że spadłem z ławki.  
— Malfoy, czy ty jesteś narąbany? — Wstałam, macając dokoła powietrze w próbie zlokalizowania jego głowy.  
— Pijany jak bela, szczerze mówiąc. Tylko bez żadnych kazań, stanowczo dziękuję… — Moja lewa stopa doznała kolizji z czymś dosyć solidnym. — Aaaauuaa! Cholera, Granger! Kopnęłaś mnie właśnie w przyrodzenie! No nie! Masz szczęście, że jestem napruty jak messerschmitt i nic nie czuję…  
— Masz różdżkę — przypomniałam mu. — Wystarczyło sobie odrobinę poświecić, a cenne fragmenty twojej anatomii nie doznałyby uszczerbku.  
— Granger, nie próbuj być szydercza. To do ciebie nie pasuje. Wróć lepiej do dobrze mi znanego jazgotu, który dużo bardziej odpowiada twojemu charakterowi. Czy wspominałem ci ostatnio, jak cię uwielbiam? I wcale nie mam różdżki. To ty trzymałaś ją ostatnia. Co z nią zrobiłaś?  
— A niech to — jęknęłam. — Musiałam ją upuścić, gdy szampan wystrzelił z butelki. Skończ z tym bezużytecznym siedzeniem jak kupa nieszczęścia i zacznij jej szukać.  
— Pomóż mi. Kurczę blade, nic tu nie widzę po pijanemu. Wyczyszczę ci potem szatę zaklęciem — biadolił Malfoy.  
— Nie mogę — mruknęłam. — Upadłam, idąc tutaj i zdarłam sobie skórę z obu kolan.  
— Głupia gryfońska małpa. Dlaczego nic nie… Ależ z nas idioci. _Accio_ różdżka. _Lumos_.  
Ujrzałam go, siedzącego z szeroko rozwartymi nogami, podpierającego się na łokciach, z różdżką w jednej i butelką szampana w drugiej ręce. Jego włosy połyskiwały w delikatnej poświacie zaklęcia. Nawet półleżąc na ziemi w pijackim nieładzie był uosobieniem gracji. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie istnienie naturalnej prostoty, którą rozwinął jako dojrzały mężczyzna, a która zastąpiła wystudiowaną, sztywną elegancję, z jaką obnosił się za młodu. Bez żadnego wysiłku wyobraziłam go sobie w dawnych blond włosach, oślepiających nienaturalnym wręcz białym odcieniem. Blade światło różdżki połączone z moimi wspomnieniami ułatwiało zadanie, pozwalając zapomnieć o jego obecnej, srebrzystej siwiźnie.  
— Granger, podejdź bliżej, ty paskudo. Daj, wyleczę ci te kolana. Zanim pojawiłaś się tutaj w całej swojej chwale, usłyszałem gdzieś w ciemnościach czyjś bolesny jęk. Miałem gorącą nadzieję, że to ten irlandzki palant Finnigan, połykany właśnie w całości przez Wielką Kałamarnicę. A tu okazuje się, że to byłaś ty, zaatakowana przez grządkę rozmarynu. Proszę. Lepiej?  
— Masz jakąś niezdrową fiksację na punkcie kałamarnicy — zauważyłam, pochylając się nad swoimi kolanami. Całe i zdrowe. — Powinniśmy wracać…  
— Jeszcze nie — zaoponował. — Zostało nam do wypicia pół butelki. Pozwól mi sobie przypomnieć, że jestem w posiadaniu różdżki. Więc jeśli nie zamierzasz znów paść w objęcia ogródka z ziołami, powinnaś trzymać się mnie.  
Rzuciłam mu ostre spojrzenie.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny. Uważam, że oboje jesteśmy wystarczająco nietrzeźwi…  
— Granger! Jesteś pijana? Ja też! Ten fakt należy niezwłocznie oblać…!  
— Wypchaj się. Wątpię, żebyś był naprawdę pijany — rzuciłam oskarżycielsko. — Tylko udajesz. Nawet nie bełkoczesz.  
— Tylko dzięki zaklęciu przeciw bełkotowi — przyznał. — Opracowanie tego bezcennego, małego klejnotu zajęło mi całe ferie świąteczne na piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Bo widzisz, my, Ślizgoni, nie marnowaliśmy czasu na bezużyteczne zaklęcia typu transmutowanie filiżanek w krety. Wymyślaliśmy _przydatne_ czary, takie, które pozwalały nam wytrzymać wykłady Binnsa po spożyciu połowy butelki wódki tak, by nikt nie zauważył naszego stanu. Nie uwierzyłabyś, z iloma nudnymi zadaniami w ministerstwie uporałem się, będąc pijany w sztok. — Spojrzał na mnie, promieniejąc takim zadowoleniem z samego siebie, że mogłam tylko wybuchnąć śmiechem. Wyciągnęłam do niego dłoń.  
— Wstawaj, ty skończony idioto. I wiedz, że podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia na piątym roku nie zajmowałam się transmutacją filiżanek w krety. Byłam…  
— Boże, Granger, nic mi nie mów. Bez wątpienia to, czym się wtedy zajmowałaś, znacznie przekraczało umiejętności kogokolwiek w twojej klasie i przypuszczalnie również zdolności najbardziej utalentowanego ucznia siódmej klasy. Przenieśmy się na podłogę altanki. Nie utrzymam się już na siedząco na tej ławce.  
Nie puścił mojej ręki, gdy wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy we wskazanym kierunku chwiejnym krokiem. Nie powiedziałam ani słowa, ale jego uwaga o moim przemądrzałym zachowaniu za szkolnych czasów, zamiast napełnić mnie dumą, wywołała jedynie zawstydzenie. W dodatku wcale nie próbował mi nią dokuczyć.  
Zaciągnął mnie w kąt, przywierając plecami do miejsca styku ścianek, po czym ześliznął się w dół, uderzając miękko siedzeniem o podłoże.  
— Chodź tu — zażądał, ciągnąc moją rękę. — Odwróć się i usiądź. Przytul się do mnie.  
— Na pewno nie — zaprotestowałam żywo.  
— Kurwa, Granger. Nie będę cię obmacywał — prychnął i szarpnął mocniej. — Serio, jestem tak pijany, że gdyby ktoś powiedział mi w tej chwili, że zostałem ministrem magii, nawet by mi nie stanął. Nie bądź taką chodzącą przyzwoitością. Potrzebuję żywej poduszki i kogoś, o kogo mógłbym się oprzeć, a jesteś tu tylko ty. Inaczej się przewrócę — wymamrotał.  
Drogi Boże, też się zataczałam. Ileż musiałam wypić? Na pewno nie aż tak dużo. Och. A może jednak. Nie tyle uklękłam, co opadłam obok niego jak bezwładny worek. Pochylił się w moją stronę, złapał mnie za rękawy i przyciągnął do siebie.  
— Unieś kolana do piersi — zarządził. Otoczył mnie ramionami, a chwilę potem nogami. — A teraz oprzyj się o mój bark. I już. — Ułożył mi głowę na obojczyku i momentalnie zasnął.  
Siedziałam bez ruchu przez kilka minut, próbując wytrzeźwieć na tyle, by nie budząc go podkraść mu różdżkę i wrócić do zamku. Przewidziano tam nocleg dla wszystkich gości weselnych. Malfoy był tak pijany, że mógł sobie spać w altanie i obudzić się nazajutrz zesztywniały na całym ciele i niewątpliwie nękany bólem rozsadzającym mu czaszkę, za to z czystą reputacją, jeśli chodzi o nas _oboje_.  
Właśnie zbierałam się w sobie, by wykonać pierwszy ruch, gdy wyszeptał mi prosto do ucha:  
— Mogę zapalić?  
— Nie, nie możesz. Podpalisz mi włosy.  
— Racja. Granger, dlaczego zawsze chowasz te fantastyczne cycki pod workowatymi, rozpaczliwie niegustownymi szatami?  
— Co? Odwal się! — Usiłowałam wstać, ale natychmiast mnie przytrzymał.  
— Przestań zachowywać się jak dziewicza mniszka, której napalony biskup złożył właśnie dwuznaczną propozycję. Nie przystawiam się do ciebie. Mówiłem ci już, że strategiczne części mojego ciała uległy czasowej awarii. Wszystkie moje _członki_ są zdrętwiałe. Co mnie w zasadzie powinno dziwić. A to, że masz wyjątkowo piękny biust, to już na pewno nie moja wina. Że też nigdy go nie eksponujesz. Poza wyjątkowymi okazjami. To znaczy, dziś na przykład wyglądasz bardzo uroczo. I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że to kwestia pieniędzy, bo dokładnie wiem, ile oboje zarabiacie. Mam w zanadrzu całą paletę trafnych obelg, którymi mógłbym obrzucić Weasleya, niestety „skąpiec" do nich nie należy. Co więc jest nie tak z twoim cholernym mężem? Na jego miejscu wstydziłbym się wypuszczać cię z domu w tych szmatach, które uważasz za szaty.  
— Przede wszystkim trzymaj swoje wstrętne łapy z daleka od teczek personalnych pracowników. Poza tym, co za przewidywalne, feudalne podejście do kobiet, Malfoy. Jak gdyby Ron miał coś do powiedzenia w sprawie mojego ubioru — wytknęłam mu.  
— Przestań się wiercić — poskarżył się prosto w moje ucho, choć wcale się nie ruszałam. — Tu nie chodzi o feudalne podejście. Dlaczego nie chwalić się otoczeniu swoją żoną? Weasley _powinien_ coś zrobić. Przyznaję, nie płynie z prądem. Ze wszystkich pracownic ministerstwa jedynie ty weszłabyś do ścisłej czołówki pretendującej do Nagrody Przerażająco Brzydkiej Szaty Miesiąca. Chcę ci tylko uzmysłowić, że podobnie jak wszyscy masz swoje plany i zamiary. Zrealizowałabyś je dużo łatwiej, gdybyś postarała się być bardziej powabna. Zakładając raz na jakiś czas dekolt, ukazujący ten nieziemski biust.  
— Rozważę twoją radę, gdy zostanę podsekretarzem wydziału pornografii.  
Zareagował zduszonym śmiechem w moje ramię, a potem znów zasnął, tylko po to, by obudzić się chwilę później.  
— Ładnie pachniesz.  
— A ty nie. Cuchnie od ciebie jak od kupy starego popiołu.  
Brak odpowiedzi. Ponownie zapadł w drzemkę. Wykorzystałam czas na próbę wyzwolenia się z jego uścisku, co udało mi się w połowie, gdy kolejny raz wrócił do przytomności.  
— Nie idź jeszcze — wymamrotał i z powrotem oplótł mnie ramionami, wpijając mi ostry podbródek w bark.  
— To boli, ty głupku. Ciągle masz spiczastą brodę. Malfoy, przestań. Muszę wracać — poprosiłam. — Ron zacznie się dziwić, gdzie znikłam i wątpię, czy chciałbyś, żeby znalazł mnie tutaj robiącą za twoją żywą poduszkę.  
— Chrzanię twojego męża. Mam różdżkę. Oberwie klątwą, jeśli zacznie się stawiać. Pójdziemy za pięć minut. Obiecuję.  
Wymościł sobie podbródkiem gniazdko na moim ramieniu, tym razem nieco delikatniej.  
— Ładny prezent ślubny. To mieszkanie — zauważyłam, starając się nie dopuścić, aby zasnął.  
— Wolałbym, żeby moje wnuki nie dorastały w jakiejś ciasnej kawalerce. A gdy już o tym mowa, to Potter zapłacił za wesele. Mogłem zrobić przynajmniej tyle. Jeszcze dziesięć minut.  
— Z różdżką czy bez, idę sobie stąd za cztery i pół minuty. Wyglądali cudownie, prawda, Malfoy? Malfoy? — Stuknęłam go łokciem.  
— Au, ty wredna małpo, to boli. Kto wyglądał cudownie?  
— Masz cztery minuty. Twój syn i Lily.  
— Uhm — mruknął, co do złudzenia przypomniało chrapnięcie.  
— Trzy minuty — upomniałam go i poczęstowałam następnym kuksańcem. — A wesele było naprawdę pierwszorzędne.  
— Jesteś absolutnie niemożliwa! Czemu nie dajesz mi spać? — Wyprostował nogi. — Muszę powiedzieć, że Pansy dobrze wie, jak zorganizować doskonałe przyjęcie. Drogie doskonałe przyjęcie, o czym Potter musiał się boleśnie przekonać. Żałuję, że to jedyna rzecz, którą potrafi zrobić porządnie. I nawet wtedy matka musi doradzać jej po cichu. Moja żona wykazuje tendencję do blichtru, ale owszem, tak, całość wypadła całkiem przyjemnie. — Ziewnął. — No dobra, wstajemy, moja droga Gryfonko. Ale muszę z żalem przyznać, że to wielka szkoda nie móc pochwalić się w poniedziałek każdemu w biurze, że spędziłem noc z Granger.  
Boże, czy nie zrodzi to żadnych plotek? Jakimś sposobem udało nam się podnieść na nogi, przy czym Malfoy przewrócił się cztery razy, a ja trzy.  
— Gotowa? — zapytał. — _Lumos_. Wiesz, co jest najlepsze w tym ślubie? Mój syn znów zaczął się do mnie normalnie odzywać. Mamy już na koncie całe cztery rozmowy, podczas których ani razu nie nazwał mnie draniem ani zdrajcą. To było warte ceny spowinowacenia się z Potterem.  
— Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałeś. Nosisz przecież żywą reklamę swojej przeszłości na przedramieniu — mruknęłam, również ziewając. — Gdy zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie, zewsząd docierała do niego niezafałszowana prawda o wojnie. Nie ta podkolorowana, upiększona, którą bez wątpienia wciskałeś mu w domu.  
Jego swobodnie ułożone ramiona poderwały się w nagłym zrywie.  
— Zamknij gębę, Granger. Nie potrzebuję osądów dokonywanych przez ciebie lub mojego syna. Popełniłem mnóstwo głupich błędów. Wszyscy je popełnialiśmy. Jak czyste są twoje ręce? Hmm?  
— Dużo bardziej niż twoje — odgryzłam się. — Dołączyłeś do Zakonu raczej późno…  
— Przymknij się — powtórzył i opuścił różdżkę, łapiąc mnie za ramiona i potrząsając mocno. — Wyobraź sobie, że masz dziecko, które jest twoim światem. Całym twoim światem. — Potrząsnął mną znowu, aby podkreślić wagę swych słów. — Wyobraź sobie, że twoją żoną jest kobieta, której największe intelektualne wyzwanie to podjęcie decyzji na temat nowych zasłon w jadalni: czerwony aksamit czy czerwony jedwab? To dziecko cię kocha. Kocha też swoją matkę, ale dosyć szybko dostrzega, że jest raczej pustą kobietą. Zwraca się więc zawsze do ciebie, ponieważ ci ufa. Ty zaś kochasz to dziecko bardziej, niż można w ogóle kochać jakąkolwiek ludzką istotę. A potem ono wyjeżdża do szkoły i przestaje z tobą rozmawiać. Przestaje ci ufać. Zaczyna nienawidzić. Dzieci są najokrutniejszymi stworzeniami na świecie. Widzą go w dwóch barwach: czarnej i białej. Żadnych szarości. Jesteś samym złem. Albo dobrem. Nie istnieje nic pomiędzy. Mój syn nie mógł zrozumieć, czym to wszystko musiało być dla mnie, ufającemu swoim bliskim dorosłym przez całe dzieciństwo i wczesną młodość. Wierzącemu w nich. Nieświadomemu, o co toczy się gra, dopóki nie napiętnowano go niczym bydła gorącym żelazem. Że Voldemort miał gdzieś czarodziejski świat. Że nie interesowało go nic poza własną nieśmiertelnością. Spróbuj wyjaśnić to małemu dziecku i nakłonić je do wysłuchania. Do zrozumienia. — Zupełnie trzeźwy, szarpnął mną ku sobie, a potem raptownie odsunął i puścił. Opadłam na ścianę altanki. — Wprost uwielbiam, gdy ludzie, którzy nie mają dzieci, nonszalanckim tonem rzucają głębokimi maksymami typu „A czego się spodziewałeś?", jakby sami byli ekspertami w dziedzinie wychowania. Tylko bez komentarza. Powstrzymaj się. Zawsze byłaś nieznośną, przemądrzałą moralizatorką.  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy — ostrzegłam.  
— Owszem, spodziewałem się, że mnie zrozumie. Wybacz mi jednak — tutaj zmienił ton na zimny i sarkastyczny, przypominając mi, iż najwyższy czas na typowego, ironicznego Malfoya — że zapomniałem zapytać cię uprzednio o zdanie. Twój brak doświadczenia, wynikający z absolutnej bezdzietności, nie byłby przecież najmniejszą przeszkodą w _pouczeniu_ mnie co do _właściwej_ oraz _poprawnej_ metody uświadomienia syna o mojej niezmąconej niczym karierze śmierciożercy. Mogłabyś ująć wszystko w instrukcję obsługi o przejrzystej strukturze. To bardzo w twoim stylu…  
— Zamknij się, do cholery jasnej! — wrzasnęłam.  
— Słuchaj. — Dziabnął palcem w moim kierunku. — Ty i Weasley postanowiliście nie uszczęśliwiać świata nowym pokoleniem rudzielców, ponieważ cały czas poświęcasz na robienie wzorowych służbowych notatek, nie masz więc żadnego prawa wygłaszać mi kazań na temat mój i mojego syna. Zakład, że notka przypominająca ci o zajściu w ciążę i urodzeniu dziecka przepadła gdzieś w służbowej skrzynce pocztowej? Pewnie miałaś akurat bardzo zajęty tydzień i…  
Chciałam go zabić. Dosłownie zamordować. Rzuciłam się w stronę, gdzie stał, nie trafiając w niego rękami o palcach rozcapierzonych w desperackim pragnieniu rozdrapania skóry, ranienia i rozrywania na drobne kawałeczki.  
— Cholerny, pieprzony draniu! — krzyczałam. Byłam szybka, ale przewidział mój atak. Usiłował złapać mnie za ramiona i powstrzymać. — Ja nie mogę, nie mogę… — Uderzyłam go w łeb, chwyciłam za ucho i wykręciłam je mocno. Zawył z bólu, próbując odsunąć głowę. Doskonale. — A wszystko, kurwa, dzięki twojej obrzydliwej, złej ciotce… żadnych dzieci… rzuciła… na mnie klątwę. — Wryłam mu paznokcie w policzek. — Klątwę… — Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wykręcił mi rękę do tyłu, próbując unieruchomić. Do jasnej cholery, zabolało, zabolało jak sami diabli, ale nie przestałam. Chciałam go zranić. Drugą, wolną ręką starałam się chwycić go za włosy. Kopałam na oślep, pragnąc złamać mu piszczele. _Chciałam roznieść go na strzępy_.  
— Przestań, przestań, do cholery, albo złamię ci rękę! — krzyknął, wykręcając mi ramię jeszcze bardziej. Ból sparaliżował całe moje ciało, zamieniając mój wybuch w głęboki żal. Opadłam na niego, płacząc bezgłośnie. Zwolnił uchwyt na wykręconym ramieniu, powoli odwrócił mnie do siebie i zamknął w objęciach, pozwalając się wypłakać.  
Uniosłam jedną dłoń ku twarzy, drugą położyłam na swoim bezpłodnym brzuchu, wciskając się w jego pierś i wylewając łzy nad dziećmi, które mogliśmy mieć z Ronem i których nigdy mieć nie będziemy.  
W pewnym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że głaszcze mnie po głowie, delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie. Nie mówił żadnego „Już cicho, cicho" ani „Wszystko będzie dobrze". Byłam mu za to wdzięczna. Nie ma nic gorszego niż ktoś, kto usiłuje zbagatelizować twoją głęboką, prawdziwą zgryzotę. Istnieją rzeczy, które opłakiwać będziemy zawsze. Myślałam, że podobne wybuchy należały już do przeszłości. Nie przytrafiły mi się od lat. Jednak dziś, podczas aktu zaślubin, gdy Lily instynktownym, opiekuńczym ruchem osłoniła sobie brzuch, a ręka Dominica powędrowała w ślad za jej dłonią, musiałam zwalczyć obezwładniającą potrzebę wybuchnięcia płaczem oraz zdusić w zarodku ponowny atak szału na wspomnienie diabelskich machinacji Bellatriks Lestrange.  
Zadygotałam, a Malfoy przytulił mnie mocniej.  
— Bellatriks?  
— Tak. — To było jej końcowe dzieło, zanim zginęła z ręki Kingsleya Shacklebolta. — Tuż przed rzuceniem klątwy powiedziała: „Jedna szlama mniej, grożąca zanieczyszczeniem naszej krwi", a potem wycelowała we mnie różdżkę. — Wiedziała, że Kingsley był zaraz za mną, ale zamiast odbić jego zaklęcie, wolała trafić swoim we mnie. Jej przerażające oczy lśniły radością z ostatniego występku, na zawsze odbierającego mi możliwość zostania matką. Co uczyniło z niej kobietę, która wolała, żebym spędziła resztę swych dni ze świadomością, iż nigdy nie będę mogła mieć dzieci, od zwykłego pozbawienia mnie życia?  
— Święty Mungo? — zapytał Malfoy ochrypłym, cichym głosem, jakby znał już odpowiedź.  
— Nie dają żadnej nadziei. Uzdrowiciele stwierdzili, że moje narządy wyglądają, jakby spaliła je pożoga. Najwyraźniej potrafią regenerować kości, ale nie macice.  
Po pobycie w Świętym Mungu całymi latami dręczyły mnie koszmary. Nie zwyczajne, złe sny, gdzie wszystko jest tak groteskowe, że nawet w samym ich środku dobrze zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nic nie dzieje się naprawdę. Koszmary, które miałam, zawierały dokładną replikę werdyktu uzdrowicieli, opowiadających o beznadziejności mojego przypadku i widok twarzy Rona, uzmysławiającego sobie, że nigdy nie doczekamy się dzieci. A gdy nasza czwórka kupiła sąsiadujące ze sobą domy, ciągle męczyła mnie świadomość, że Ron spędza całe wieczory i weekendy u Harry'ego i Ginny, bez przerwy bawiąc się ze swoimi siostrzenicami oraz siostrzeńcami, podczas gdy ja leżałam w łóżku, zwinięta w pozycję płodu i wsłuchana w ich radosne okrzyki dobiegające zza otwartego okna. W końcu wstawałam, zamykałam je, żeby odgrodzić się od śmiechu Rona i pisków dzieci. Nigdy jednak nie udało mi się ich do końca wytłumić.  
— Hermiono — wyszeptał mi Malfoy do ucha. — Strasznie mi przykro. Nie wiedziałem. Często postępuję okrutnie z całą świadomością, ale rzadko nieświadomie. Bardzo cię przepraszam. — A potem pocałował mnie w czubek głowy i zmiażdżył w uścisku, wyrywając mi z ust pisk, spowodowany przez obolałe ramię. — Och, zapomniałem, twoja ręka — mruknął, przywołał różdżkę, po czym zaczęliśmy leczyć się nawzajem. Najpierw moje wykręcone ramię, następnie jego siniaki i zadrapania. Po wszystkim spojrzeliśmy na siebie, stojąc bez ruchu, znów trzeźwi i wyczerpani. Ponownie dotknął moich włosów, a potem otarł mi z twarzy drobne listki, przyklejone do mokrych od łez policzków. Zaklęciem usunął ślady płaczu i pogłaskał mnie po głowie.  
— Gotowa? — zapytał.  
Przytaknęłam. W ciszy zmierzaliśmy w kierunku zamku. Przy schodach powiedział:  
— Chciałbym jeszcze zapalić. Idź już. — W ten niewypowiedziany sposób ratował moją reputację, która doznałaby uszczerbku, gdyby okazało się, że nadchodzimy oboje od strony ogrodów o trzeciej nad ranem.  
Zbyt zmęczona na więcej niż zdawkowe „Dobranoc, Malfoy" powędrowałam do wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie mieliśmy z Ronem spędzić noc. Sądząc po ilości szampana, którą skonsumował jeszcze przed moim wyjściem, zakładałam, że mój mąż dawno już spał. Pewność przyniosło mi donośne chrapanie, które usłyszałam, zanim jeszcze weszłam do pokoju. Przekręciłam go na bok, by ucichł i nakryłam mu nagie ramię kołdrą. Podchodząc do okna, zauważyłam czerwony ognik papierosa Malfoya, wznoszący się i opadający w ciemności. Minutę później nie dostrzegałam już niczego. Rozebrałam się i wsunęłam do łóżka, przytulając się do pleców Rona. Chrapnął krótko, przysunął się do mnie, wymacał moje ramię i przycisnął je sobie do piersi. Słuchałam przez jakiś czas jego głębokiego oddechu, a potem, przed zaśnięciem, wyszeptałam mu do ucha przeprosiny.  
— Wybacz mi, Ron. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

**Masz wiadomość**

— Jak upłynął ci urlop, Granger?  
W widoku, który ujrzałam, tyle rzeczy było nie na miejscu, że nie wiedziałam, od czego zacząć.  
Draco Malfoy siedział w samym środku mojego biura, biura, które zabezpieczyłam barierami nie mniej niż szesnaście razy i to przy użyciu zaklęć, których część pochodziła z trzynastego stulecia.  
Siedział nie tylko w moim biurze, ale i przy moim biurku. Na moim krześle. Grzebiąc w skrzynce z moją pocztą. _Poufną_ pocztą. Z kącika jego ust wystawał papieros. Malfoy zdążył już zmienić przycisk do papieru w popielniczkę, a na blacie przed nim leżała świeżo napoczęta paczka Playersów. Przypuszczalnie tkwił tu od dłuższego czasu, ponieważ dno transmutowanego naczynia pokrywały liczne niedopałki, a poza tym ledwie go widziałam przez chmurę tytoniowego dymu. Jedną ręką rzuciłam czar likwidujący siwe kłęby, drugą złapałam pudełko z papierosami i wyrzuciłam je do kosza na śmieci. Wypełnionego, na marginesie, niemal po brzegi wysortowaną korespondencją.  
— Czyżbyś zaspała? Spóźniłaś się całe — rzucił okiem na zegarek — trzy minuty.  
W jaki sposób udawało mu się tak idealnie artykułować słowa z tym wstrętnym petem przyklejonym do wargi? Typowa gracja, z jaką obrócił nadgarstek, by zerknąć na wskazówki, dodatkowo podkreśliła rozdźwięk między perfekcją a ohydą.  
— Jestem pewna, że nadrobię to, rezygnując z obiadu.  
Zignorował mój sarkazm i szeleszcząc pergaminem, potrząsnął trzymaną w ręce notką.  
— Nie dostałem tej informacji. Dlaczego Parker mi jej nie przysłał?  
— Nie udawaj głupka, Malfoy. Chyba nietrudno odgadnąć, że nie chciał, abyś o niej wiedział.  
Ponownie przesunął wzrokiem po pergaminie.  
— Wątpię. To musiało być przeoczenie. — Zmarszczył czoło i ułożył wiadomość na jednym z trzech leżących na moim biurku równiutkich stosików.  
Sięgnął po kolejną kartkę, badając przez dwie sekundy jej treść, po czym westchnął i wyrzucił ją do kosza. Mięśnie mojego karku, które dopiero dziewiątego dnia urlopu zdołały się nieco rozluźnić, na powrót spięły się w sztywny, boleśnie wyczuwalny węzeł wielkości orzecha włoskiego. Wiedziałam z doświadczenia, że nie ma nadziei, bym pozbyła się tego uporczywego skurczu przed grudniową przerwą świąteczną.  
Nienawidziłam go. Zazwyczaj miałam po każdym urlopie tydzień błogosławionego spokoju, zanim wracało to paskudne napięcie w mięśniach. Teraz nie minęło nawet pięć minut od chwili powrotu do pracy, a mój kark rwał bólem jak sama cholera.  
Rzuciłam teczkę na biurko. Malfoy nie drgnął nawet o centymetr, nadal pogrążony w lekturze.  
— Pomińmy na chwilę fakt, że włamujesz mi się do biura i czytasz poufną pocztę, połowę wyrzucając do śmieci. Zacznijmy lepiej od najważniejszego: czy wolno mi usiąść?  
Wykonał zapraszający gest w kierunku krzesła naprzeciwko, a potem strzelił palcami. Zabytkowy serwis od Spode'a ponownie pojawił się w skromnych progach mojego biura. Tym razem dwóm filiżankom, dzbanuszkowi ze śmietanką, cukiernicy i srebrnym szczypczykom do cukru towarzyszyły dwa idealnie uformowane croissanty, ułożone na bliźniaczych talerzykach obok kawałków masła oraz malutkich miseczek pełnych dżemu malinowego, którego słodki, owocowy zapach natychmiast wypełnił pomieszczenie.  
— Rozgość się, jesteś u siebie. Herbata już się pewnie zaparzyła. Mleko, bez cukru — dodał nieobecnym tonem znad czytanej wiadomości. — Poczęstuj się rogalikiem.  
— Chodziło mi o moje własne miejsce, ty wkurzający palancie — zawarczałam.  
Uniósł wzrok i pogroził mi palcem.  
— No, no, no. Jeżeli nie będziesz dla mnie miła przynajmniej przez pierwszy dzień po powrocie, nie wydam ci zgody na następny urlop…  
— To nie _ty_ wydajesz zgody na moje urlopy — rzuciłam z oburzeniem.  
— Jeszcze nie, ale niebawem — odparł z taką dozą pewności siebie, że musiałam przypomnieć sobie, iż mam do czynienia jedynie z typową, malfoyowską arogancją, a nie zapowiedzią nadchodzących wydarzeń. Myśl o Malfoyu jako moim przełożonym wystarczyła, bym zapragnęła rzucić się w głąb szybu windy. — Powtarzaj to jak mantrę przez następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny, Granger: być miłą dla Malfoya, być miłą dla Malfoya. Zasugerowałbym, abyś robiła to na kolanach, pełna absolutnego oddania, ale obawiam się, że wymagam zbyt wiele. — Wyjął z ust niemal doszczętnie wypalonego papierosa i wcisnął go do popielniczki. Następnie, z przesadnym rozmachem, podniósł się z miejsca, oferując mi je eleganckim ruchem dłoni. — Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, droga Hermiono.  
Miałam chęć mu przyłożyć. Zamiast tego usiadłam.  
— Malfoy, czy muszę przypominać po raz tysięczny, że te śmieszne pochlebstwa nie zaskarbią ci mojej sympatii? Możliwe, że działają na jakieś idiotki z księgowości lub tę koszmarną lafiryndę z Biura Aurorów, ale na mnie nie odniosą pożądanego skutku. Wręcz przeciwnie, tak oczywista nieszczerość tylko utwierdza moją nieustającą nienawiść do twojej osoby.  
Posykując z dezaprobatą, ruszył w stronę krzesła po drugiej stronie biurka.  
— Z pewnością nieco przesadziłaś, mówiąc o nieustającej nienawiści.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, wyraziłam się eufemistycznie. — Wyciągnęłam rękę, próbując wyrwać mu z dłoni pozostałe notki.  
Zwinnie usunął je poza mój zasięg.  
— Co to, to nie — powiedział słodkim tonem. — Twoja służbowa skrzynka wydaje mi się zdecydowanie zbyt fascynująca. — Usiadł naprzeciwko i uśmiechnął się do mnie. — To krzesło jest sporo wygodniejsze. W porównaniu z twoim żelazna dziewica to pieszczota dla tyłka. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, masz znacznie lepiej wyściełane pośladki niż ja. — Przechylił głowę, starając się otaksować moje siedzenie. — Całkiem przyjemnie wyściełane, dokładniej rzecz biorąc.  
— Mój tyłek nic cię…  
— Mogłabyś przynajmniej transmutować sobie jakąś poduszkę. Coś jedwabnego w prążki? O tak, gustowne purpurowo-złote paseczki. Lubisz purpurę, prawda? I może jeszcze drugą poduszeczkę pod plecy, co ty na to, hmm? — Przebiegł wzrokiem przez kolejną notkę, zmrużył oczy, burknął „Głupia suka", cisnął pergamin do kosza i zagłębił się w następnym. — Nie było cię dwa tygodnie, prawda? Podobnie jak mnie. W tym czasie dostałem zaledwie sześć zapytań z wydziału pocztowego o składkę na zakłady w quidditcha i cztery wiadomości od Halverstona z prośbą o ponowne udostępnienie mu i jego działowi naszego dworu jako miejsca na bal bożonarodzeniowy. Niezwłocznie wysłałem sowę, przypominając mu o mojej nadal otwartej prośbie o odszkodowanie za zniszczenie mi parkietu w czasie ostatniego takiego balu.  
— Malfoy…  
— Tak, też uważam, że brak odpowiedzi od Halverstona jest wyrazem niechlujstwa. W zeszłym roku wyszłaś z balu, jeszcze zanim goście urządzili sobie konkurs w Highland Fling*. Mądra dziewczyna. Za pretekst podałaś bodajże ból głowy. Co za banda wesołków z tych aurorów. Sami dawni Gryfoni. Zamienili się w totalne, autentyczne zwierzęta. Nigdy mi już nie wmówisz, że to Ślizgoni są zdeprawowanym domem.— Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. — Weasley przyznał ci się chyba do wszystkiego, co nie?  
— Oczywiście — powiedziałam z największym spokojem, na jaki mogłam się zdobyć. Gorączkowe rumieńce, wypływające na twarz Rona za każdym razem, gdy widział kogoś w szkockim stroju narodowym, nagle nabrały sensu.  
— Transmutowali sobie szaty w kilty — wspominał dalej Malfoy, wzdrygając się z obrzydzenia. — Porazili mi oczy wręcz nadmierną ilością jaskrawej kraty jak na jedno życie. Zawsze podejrzewałem, że ze szkocką kratą łatwo przesadzić i w bardzo bolesny sposób przekonałem się o swojej stuprocentowej racji. Doprawdy nie pojmuję, co się dzieje z tym McClure'em. Czy on naprawdę ma iloraz inteligencji równy naci selera, czy tylko robi nas wszystkich w konia? Choć z drugiej strony absolutnie nie mogę zrozumieć, czym się w takim razie kieruje. Ktoś powinien to zbadać w interesie nauki, niestety, gdy już zacznie się z nim rozmawiać, okazuje się, że jest głupi, a przy tym nudny. — Pozbył się notki, wrzucając ją do kosza i poświęcił uwagę następnej.  
— Malfoy, bariery…  
— Bariery? Oczywiście, że musiałem je zdjąć na czas trwania imprezy. Zajęło mi to całe pieprzone godziny i co dostaję w podzięce? W dodatku Pansy, w którą czasem potrafi wstąpić mały diabeł, uparła się, żeby dla zachowania oryginalności tańca mężczyźni zaklęciem pozbyli się bielizny i wystąpili niczym prawdziwi Szkoci. Niemałą niespodzianką dla wszystkich zebranych było to, że Potter poszedł na to pierwszy. — Zwinął przeczytany pergamin w kulę i z rozmachem cisnął go do śmieci, po czym znów sięgnął po kolejny.  
— Malfoy…  
— Nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobię, poruszę niebo i ziemię, żeby wylano tego półgłówka Carstairsa. Jest zagrożeniem dla ministerstwa, nie mówiąc już o społeczeństwie. Zdaje mi się, że on nigdy nie nosi niczego pod spodem. Potter oczywiście, nie Carstairs. Nie mogę sobie mianowicie przypomnieć, żeby rzucał jakiś czar na swoją bieliznę. — Zmarszczył czoło, nie odrywając wzroku od studiowanej właśnie wiadomości. Jak udawało mu się czytać i mówić jednocześnie? — Muszę powiedzieć, że twój Weasley może się pochwalić anatomią. Z pewnością nie mógłbym stawić mu czoła na _tym_ polu. Zauważyłem też z wielkim rozczarowaniem, że Potter i ja pod tym akurat względem idziemy łeb w łeb. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, trudno powiedzieć… Ekhem. Nie zamierzam ustępować jednak w sprawie zniszczonego parkietu. Nie uwierzysz, jak wyglądał po wszystkim. Te wysokie obcasy okazały się dla niego ostatecznym wyrokiem. Nie, żeby twój mąż nosił przy swoich wygibasach wysokie obcasy. O ile dobrze pamiętam, pod koniec wieczoru nie miał na sobie prawie niczego. — Zgniótł przeczytaną notatkę i wyrzucił ją do kosza. — Aha, czy już wspominałem, że otrzymałem od ministra powiadomienie o podwyżce? Świetne wyniki w pracy, bla, bla, całe te zwyczajowe banały.  
— Dostałeś podwyżkę? — Próbowałam zapanować nad głosem, dryfującym ku piskliwemu skrzekowi, jednak bez większego powodzenia. Bolesny węzeł na karku zareagował skurczem. Miałam wrażenie, że chce wywinąć salto w tył. Pierwsze z wielu.  
— O tak, nie do pogardzenia. Kompletnie nieoczekiwanie, zapewniam cię. — Stosownie do sytuacji wydałam z siebie ostre, ironiczne parsknięcie. — Dlaczego wszyscy przysyłają ci te wiadomości? — mruknął pod nosem.  
— Może dlatego, że w odróżnieniu od niektórych ja naprawdę pracuję? — odezwałam się zgryźliwie, patrząc na jego pytająco uniesioną brew. — Tak, pracuję. A ty co robisz? Dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu spędzonego w ministerstwie zajmuje ci uwodzenie kobiet, a pozostałe dziesięć przesiadujesz na naradach, od których nie udaje ci się wykręcić — wypomniałam mu.  
— Nonsens — zaprotestował, łowiąc następną notkę. — Uwodzenie kobiet to tylko pięćdziesiąt procent tego, co robię. Ile czasu tobie zabiera uwodzenie kobiet? I czy Weasley o tym wie? Hej, co my tu mamy? Gdybym wiedział, że masz takie skłonności, moglibyśmy zabawić się w trójkącie… Ten pieprzony bałwan Fairchild znowu zaczyna. Znasz tę lalunię z księgowości, ona dałaby się namówić na podobny numerek. Nie przepadam za tym jakoś szczególnie, ponieważ wolę być z kimś sam na sam, ale od czasu do czasu… A Fairchildowi nieźle się ode mnie oberwie. — Ułożył notkę na środkowym stosiku, dając jej ostrego klapsa otwartą dłonią, jak gdyby biedny pergamin zasłużył sobie na lanie w zastępstwie za zakusy Fairchilda. — Herbata ci stygnie, Granger — przypomniał mi i powrócił do czytania mojej poczty.  
Był jak oszalała nakręcana zabawka, którą zatrzymać można jedynie kilkakrotnym, zamaszystym uderzeniem młotka. Patrząc na niego marzyłam tylko o jednym: żeby wyczerpały mu się baterie albo uległ autodestrukcji. Spojrzałam na swoje pióro, zastanawiając się, czy powinnam transmutować je w coś maczugopodobnego i przyłożyć mu na tyle porządnie, by wreszcie zamilkł.  
Zadecydowałam inaczej. Im szybciej wypije tę herbatę, tym szybciej się go stąd pozbędę. Poza tym, szczerze mówiąc, mnie samej też przydałaby się filiżanka czegoś gorącego. Zaspaliśmy z Ronem i musieliśmy pędem biec do pracy, więc nasze dzisiejsze śniadanie pozostało pobożnym życzeniem. Czułam potworny głód i miałam nadzieję, że herbata uciszy go do chwili, gdy pojawi się bufetowy wózek z przekąskami. Napełniłam najpierw jego filiżankę, a następnie swoją, twardo ignorując croissanta. Godziłam się na picie herbaty, ale pomysł jedzenia jego rogalików zdawał się być swoistym przekroczeniem Rubikonu. Na pewno, ale to na pewno po niego nie sięgnę. Choćbym miała umrzeć. Do czego wcale nie było mi daleko. Wczoraj nie zjadłam kolacji. Wentworth z wydziału świstoklików usłyszy coś jeszcze ode mnie. W drodze powrotnej z urlopu najpierw wyrzuciło nas w jakimś urzędzie pocztowym w Moskwie, gdzie zmuszeni byliśmy do rzucenia błyskawicznego Obliviate na wszystkich petentów, a na koniec musieliśmy aportować się wzdłuż i wszerz po całej Europie, żeby zdążyć następnego dnia do pracy. Zacisnęłam mięśnie wokół żołądka, by powstrzymać go od wydawania żałosnego, przeciągłego burczenia. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że rogalik musiał być przepyszny, a jeszcze ten dżem malinowy, który przecież tak uwielbiam… Cholera.  
— Nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie. Odpoczęłaś na urlopie? — zapytał Malfoy znad notatki.  
— Jak udało ci się pokonać moje bariery? — zażądałam odpowiedzi, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na talerzyki. Oraz spoczywające na nich croissanty.  
— Ten skurwiel Harlock. Jak on śmie? — Malfoy zamachał mi notką przed nosem. — Wiedział, że nie pozwolę mu odejść bez rozprawienia się z jego sekretnymi eskapadami. Odczekał, aż pójdę na urlop. Dobra. — Wysunął podbródek, posyłając mi jeden ze swoich typowych, podstępnych uśmieszków. — Ten paskudny drań się jeszcze zdziwi…  
— Malfoy! — Z trzaskiem odstawiłam filiżankę. — Jak przedostałeś się przez moje bariery?  
— Aaa, ta sprawa — prychnął, odkładając wiadomość na najbardziej oddalony od siebie stosik. — Po co ta histeria? Jestem Malfoyem, Granger. Pierwsze słowo, jakie wyszło z moich ust, brzmiało „bariera". Aha, nie trudź się z odpowiedzią na moje pytanie, bo sam widzę, że wypoczęłaś wyśmienicie. Wyglądasz na odprężoną, jesteś opalona, pełna werwy. Dwa tygodnie na greckiej plaży dobrze ci zrobiły. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że mąż co noc wbijał cię w materac.  
Zaczerwieniłam się, ale nie z tego powodu, który sugerował Malfoy. Drogi Boże, w trakcie wypoczynku nie przespaliśmy się ze sobą ani razu, a najgorsze było to, że nawet o tym _nie pomyślałam_.  
Przez kilka pierwszych lat po ślubie Ron i ja prowadziliśmy całkiem satysfakcjonujące życie seksualne. A potem… potem nagle coś, o czym nie mam pojęcia, uległo zmianie. Napięty plan mojej pracy, Ron spędzający większość czasu u Harry'ego i Ginny, wszystko to mocno ograniczyło naszą aktywność, sama nie wiem dokładnie, dlaczego. Mieliśmy teraz początek lipca, a ostatni raz, gdy Ron i ja… Kiedy to było?… W lutym. W Walentynki. Oboje wracaliśmy właśnie do sił po grypie, a na seks zdecydowaliśmy się raczej na zasadzie „jeżeli nie prześpisz się z poślubioną osobą w Walentynki, to już możecie sobie szukać adwokata na sprawę rozwodową" niż z prawdziwej potrzeby. I jeśli dobrze pamiętam, oboje odczuliśmy ulgę, gdy Ron w końcu doszedł. A mnie nawet nie chciało się porządnie udawać orgazmu. Dysząc beznamiętnie, nie przestawałam myśleć o wejściu pod prysznic i poddaniu się pieszczocie gorących oparów, a potem wypiciu kieliszka brandy i zaśnięciu na czternaście godzin.  
Oczywiście nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru dzielenia się z Malfoyem tym wspomnieniem.  
— Owszem, urlop był dosyć przyjemny — odparłam, wskazując na swoją teczkę. — Udało mi się uporać z całą górą spraw.  
Wydał ostry pomruk pogardy.  
— Moje przeświadczenie o tym, że Weasley jest kompletną nogą jako mąż, właśnie powróciło i to w solidnie podmurowanej postaci. Nawet dziki seks co noc nie jest dla tego rekompensatą. — Wskazał na pełną dokumentów teczkę. — Dzięki Bogu. Nie znoszę myśleć o nim dobrze. — Przypalił papierosa, zaciągnął się i nerwowo wydmuchał dym kącikiem ust. — Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że pozwolił ci taszczyć do Grecji teczkę, wypchaną z pewnością po same brzegi bzdurnymi informacjami od głupich ludzi, o ile mogę się zorientować po stanie twojej poczty, które nie zasługują na odpowiedź, ponieważ w ten sposób tylko zachęca się ich autorów do jeszcze większej głupoty? — Wskazał papierosem kosz na śmieci. — Możliwe, że ten facet fizycznie ma jaja wielkości grejpfrutów, ale w rzeczywistości…  
— Zamknij się — zażądałam, z oburzenia omal nie opryskując go śliną. — To, co mój mąż i ja robimy w czasie wolnym, nie powinno cię nic obchodzić.  
W istocie co rok z utęsknieniem wyglądam urlopu, ponieważ to jedyny okres, w którym nadganiam zaległości. Od piętnastu lat wraz z Harrym, Ginny i ich dziećmi wynajmowaliśmy samotną willę na skraju plaży w maleńkiej czarodziejskiej enklawie na północy Grecji. Potterowie zabierali nas wszędzie ze sobą. Stanowiliśmy rodzaj tłumnej, chaotycznej gromadki. Zostałam ekspertem w dziedzinie leczenia oparzeń słonecznych: weasleyowskie geny i słońce to śmiertelna mieszanka, a zawsze pod koniec pobytu Ron przypominał jednego wielkiego piega. Podczas gdy wszyscy pływali i leniuchowali, ja siedziałam na plaży, starannie osłonięta zaklęciem przeciw podmuchom wiatru i chmurom piasku, porządkując wszystko, co zabrałam przed wyjazdem ze swojego biurka. To coś wspaniałego. Zazwyczaj bierzemy urlop w sierpniu, ale ze względu na ślub przyspieszyliśmy wakacje o kilka tygodni, opuszczając Anglię w poniedziałek po weselu.  
— Tylko ty jesteś w stanie nazwać sprzątanie biurka „przyjemnym urlopem" — skomentował Malfoy zgryźliwie, znów zaciągając się energicznie dymem. — Sądząc po stanie twojej aktualnej poczty, nic dziwnego, że pracujesz ponad siedemdziesiąt godzin tygodniowo i ciągle jesteś zmęczona.  
— Jak śmiesz? — wysyczałam. — Wątpię, czy twój urlop przy wnikliwej ocenie wypadłby lepiej. Dwa tygodnie w Mediolanie spędzone na kompletowaniu ciuchów. Odrobinę więcej próżności i trudno będzie odróżnić ciebie oraz twoją żonę od manekinów na wystawie.  
Chociaż sama nigdy jej nie czytam, to poświęcona modzie kolumna prasowa Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy, śledzącej pilnie letnie mediolańskie pokazy wielkich projektantów, cieszy się olbrzymią popularnością wśród czarodziejskiej społeczności. Jak można tracić tysiące słów na relację z gapienia się na anorektyczne modelki, paradujące w idiotycznych strojach, nie będących niczym innym niż kosztowną wersją hogwarckich kostiumów halloweenowych, pozostaje dla mnie niezgłębioną tajemnicą. Zaś fakt, że sprzedaż nakładu „Proroka" wzrasta o dwadzieścia procent za każdym razem, gdy ukazuje się artykuł Pansy, doprowadza mnie do depresji.  
— Och, nazwijmy to „produktywnym" urlopem — powiedział lodowatym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewało „nienawidzę cię, Granger". — Jak zwykle cały świat poza tobą nie ma racji. Co za naiwność z mojej strony. Myślałem, że wakacje oznaczają czas, w którym się _nie pracuje_. A tak dla twojej wiadomości, jesteś strasznie niedoinformowana. Nie spędziłem dwóch tygodni przymierzając ubrania i oglądając pokazy mody. Robiłem to przez jeden dzień, a potem zająłem się czymś innym, pozwalając Pansy, odzianej w Armaniego, samej wmieszać się w tłum reszty fanek mediolańskich wybiegów. Następnie odwiedziłem mojego handlarza dziełami sztuki i wybrałem się na kilka imprez artystycznych, które na szczęście odbywają się w tym samym terminie co pokazy mody. Uwierz lub nie, bo wiem, jaką masz o mnie opinię, ale spędziłem nadzwyczaj dużo czasu w muzeach. Oglądałem kościoły. Sztuka i architektura w kościołach katolickich jest dla mnie czymś w rodzaju pasji. — Przerwał na chwilę, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Myślę, że oboje potraktowaliśmy się już dziś wystarczająco niegrzecznie, oddając sprawiedliwość naszej wzajemnej wrogości, a to wszystko dlatego, ponieważ jesteśmy głodni. Proszę, weź croissanta. Konam z głodu. Podobnie jak ty. Przez ostatnie dziesięć minut udało mi się ignorować odgłosy emitowane przez twój żołądek, ale powoli robi się to śmieszne. Jeśli twój brzuch zacznie burczeć jeszcze głośniej, będziemy musieli obrażać się przy pomocy języka migowego. Dobre maniery zabraniają mi zjedzenia rogalika, zanim ty tego nie zrobisz. — Podał mi talerzyk z croissantem i natychmiast cofnął rękę, tak że musiałam go przyjąć, o ile nie chciałam upuścić całości na biurko. — Dziękuję — powiedział grzecznym tonem, smarując swojego rogalika masłem i dżemem. Dolałam mu herbaty, co skwitował wdzięcznym skinieniem głowy. — Po zakończeniu rekonesansu w mediolańskich kręgach artystycznych udałem się do Wenecji i godzinami siedziałem na Placu Świętego Marka nad mrożonym espresso, a potem złożyłem wizytę mojej ciotecznej babce rezydującej w jednym z pałaców nad kanałem. Dom i Lily również zjawili się tam podczas mojego pobytu. Przesyłają pozdrowienia.  
Zrewanżowałam się skinieniem głowy i w ciszy zabraliśmy się za posiłek.  
Relacja Malfoya z urlopu w jakiś sposób skłoniła mnie do refleksji. A mianowicie nad tym, że, prawdę mówiąc, najchętniej również spędziłabym swój wolny czas w dokładnie ten sam sposób. Wypracowałam w sobie radosne oczekiwanie na wakacje w Grecji, ale część mnie zastanawiała się, czy zabieram tam ze sobą pracę właśnie z nudów. Nigdy nie udało mi się zaciągnąć Rona do muzeum. Jego wyobrażenie o sztuce polegało na oprawieniu w ramki plakatu Armat z Chudley.  
Malfoy miał rację. Gdy tylko skończyliśmy jeść, napięcie ulotniło się z pomieszczenia. Nawet jeśli nie całkowicie, to jego pozostała ilość umożliwiała nam cywilizowaną konwersację.  
— Jak się czuje Lily?  
— Wspaniale. Mogę zapalić? — Nie zaczekawszy na odpowiedź, przypalił papierosa, wygodnie ignorując fakt, że zadymia mi pokój już od dłuższego czasu. Zasłony w oknach będą wymagały kilkakrotnego potraktowania zaklęciem czyszczącym. Niech go szlag trafi. — Chociaż od wesela upływał wtedy właśnie tydzień, jej brzuch zaokrąglił się w uroczy sposób. Cioteczna babka Delizia była nią zachwycona. Dominico też wygląda nieźle. — Posłał mi ostrożny uśmiech. Jego powracająca zażyłość z synem rozwijała się w szybkim tempie. — Czułem… wielką zazdrość, patrząc na nich.  
— Zazdrość? — Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić Malfoya zazdrosnego z czyjegokolwiek powodu. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby trzymał w garści cały świat. A z pewności trzymał w niej moją skrzynkę z pocztą. Dosłownie.  
Zapatrzył się w odległy kąt biura.  
— Są tak zakochani. Wydają się być otoczeni wyczuwalną mgiełką. I tacy beztroscy… — Zapomniał o papierosie, spoczywającym między jego palcami. — Największą troską w ich życiu jest to, czy ich rodzice oraz teściowie nauczą się kiedyś powstrzymywać od wzajemnych fizycznych ataków oraz jakie imię nadać pierworodnemu dziecku. Co było twoim największym zmartwieniem w ich wieku? — Kiedy sama miałam dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia lat, wojna osiągnęła właśnie punkt kulminacyjny. Mieliśmy więcej rannych w szpitalnych łóżkach niż ludzi potrafiących utrzymać się jeszcze na nogach. Musiałam mieć to wypisane na twarzy, ponieważ odezwał się cicho, niemal szeptem: — Właśnie. Wiesz, co robiłem wtedy codziennie, wstając z łóżka, o ile było mi dane się w ogóle położyć? Patrzyłem na swoje odbicie w lustrze i mówiłem do siebie: „Nie umrzesz dzisiaj, Draconie Malfoyu. Zabraniam ci". To głupie, wiem. Jak gdybym sam wydawał sobie rozkaz pozostania przy życiu, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości była to niezdarna modlitwa. A potem się modliłem, naprawdę modliłem. Padałem na kolana i wznosiłem błagania do Boga, w którego nie wierzę, żeby los nie nakazał mi dziś na polu bitwy stawić czoła własnemu ojcu. Żebym nie musiał go zabić. W pewien sposób odczułem nawet ulgę, gdy któregoś dnia zrobił to Potter. Od chwili, kiedy zmieniłem strony, zawsze prześladowało mnie przeczucie, że spadnie to na mnie.  
Mój rytuał z tamtach czasów wyglądał odrobinę inaczej. Szorując co rano zęby, powtarzałam w kółko: „Nie pozwolisz dziś umrzeć Harry'emu lub Ronowi".  
— Harry nie miał wyboru, wiesz o tym — powiedziałam w obronie przyjaciela.  
— Tak, Granger, wiem — odparł opryskliwie lekko zachrypniętym głosem. — Na Boga, przecież przy tym byłem. Potter, gdy się upije, zawsze mnie za to przeprasza. Jakbym ciągle potrzebował przypominania, że mój ojciec był potwornym łotrem i że ktoś musiał go wreszcie zabić.  
Pomyślałam o weselu Lily i Doma i o tym, jak bardzo pijany był Harry, zadając sobie jednocześnie pytanie, czy zniknięcie Malfoya w ogrodzie stanowiło nie tyle ucieczkę przed nielubianymi gośćmi, ile uniknięcie wylewnych przeprosin Harry'ego.  
Pamiętam satysfakcję wymalowaną na twarzy Lucjusza Malfoya, gdy podchodził do mnie i Rona na tamtej polance. Ron oberwał chwilę wcześniej paskudną klątwą, która sprawiła, że krew sączyła się przez wszystkie pory jego skóry, a ja pochylałam się nad nim, by wymówić przeciwzaklęcie, oboje zdani na łaskę i niełaskę Malfoya. I choć wszystko stało się tak szybko, że żadne z nas nie zdołało nawet zareagować, oczami pamięci widzę czarno-biały obraz, rozgrywający się w zwolnionym tempie. Niczym w jakimś przesadnie wystylizowanym horrorze z lat dwudziestych ubiegłego wieku.  
Malfoy senior zobaczył nas, uśmiechnął się drwiąco, skierował na nas swoją różdżkę i rzucił szyderczym tonem: „To aż zbyt łatwe". Harry nadbiegł z jednej strony, hałaśliwie łamiąc krzaki, Malfoy junior pędził z drugiej, robiąc dokładnie to samo, obaj krzyczeli chórem „Nie!". Jaskrawa zieleń bijąca z różdżki Harry'ego wraz z echem wykrzykiwanego zaklęcia wypełniły polankę. Była to pierwsza z dwóch klątw uśmiercających w całym jego życiu.  
Po dziś dzień nie wiem, czy wykrzykiwane przez Malfoya „Nie!" skierowane było do jego ojca, czy też do Harry'ego.  
— O tak, wybór — powtórzył gorzko. — Kolejna rzecz, której żadne z nas nie miało za dużo. Czy ty… Czy ty… Zadaję sobie pytanie, czy gdyby sprawy ułożyły się… — urwał, unosząc papierosa do ust i zaciągając się intensywnie. Pomyślałam, że był to prawdopodobnie jego standardowy sposób na szybkie zebranie myśli.  
— Gdyby ułożyły się jak? — ponagliłam go.  
Ostrożnie odłożył papierosa na brzeg popielniczki.  
— Czy myślałaś kiedykolwiek o tym, co stałoby się z ludźmi z naszego hogwarckiego rocznika, gdyby wojna nie czekała, aż podrośniemy, by się z nią zmierzyć? Gdybyśmy nie byli ustawieni na przeciwstawnych pozycjach, definiowanych tym, kto wspiera Dumbledore'a, a kto Voldemorta? Gdyby pozwolono nam być tymi dziećmi, którymi być powinniśmy? Moglibyśmy się nawet zaprzyjaźnić. — Spojrzałam na niego w zdumieniu — Tak, tak, Granger. To przecież żaden absurd. Byłaś genialna z eliksirów i numerologii. Ja również. Tak naprawdę mieliśmy ze sobą wiele wspólnego.  
— Jak najbardziej — zgodziłam się. — Oboje uwielbialiśmy dokuczać innym uczniom, nazywając ich szlamami.  
Prawie spodziewałam się, że wybuchnie i oburzony wybiegnie z mojego biura. Nic podobnego. Podniósł jedynie papierosa z popielniczki, by bez pośpiechu ponownie się nim zaciągnąć.  
— Fakt, nie było to zbyt uprzejme z mojej strony, ale za tamtych czasów ojciec szkolił mnie na swojego zastępcę w funkcji kluczowego lokaja Voldemorta, którego tolerancja wobec mieszanej krwi, niezależnie od jego własnego pochodzenia, oscylowała wokół zera. Nie tłumaczę się przed tobą, Granger, chcę ci jedynie powiedzieć, że byłem takim samym pionkiem w grze jak każdy inny. Tak, jak wasza trójka była pionkami Dumbledore'a.  
Poczułam, że sama jestem bliska wybuchu i zaraz go stąd wyrzucę.  
— _Nie byliśmy_ pionkami Dumbledore'a…  
— Przestań, proszę — odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Jakbym sam nie był pionkiem mojego ojca lub Voldemorta. Ale co by się stało, gdyby wydarzenia prowadzące do wojny nie zbliżyły waszej trójki do siebie? Gdyby to się po prostu nie wydarzyło? Początkowo obaj traktowali cię okropnie, nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, też tam byłem. Razem byliście znacznie silniejsi niż każde z was z osobna. Potter wniósł niespokojny charakter, ty rozum, Weasley… Do dziś nie mam pojęcia, jaki zaszczytny udział przypadł w waszym układzie Weasleyowi. Ale na początku, gdyby nie wisiało nad nami widmo wojny… — Jego głos cichł stopniowo.  
Nie zdołałam powstrzymać się od przypomnienia sobie strasznego zachowania Rona i Harry'ego w pierwszych tygodniach spędzonych w Hogwarcie, dopóki epizod z trollem wszystkiego nie odmienił. A troll nigdy nie dostałby się do zamku, gdyby Quirrell nie usiłował zdobyć kamienia filozoficznego. Co by się stało, gdyby ten troll nigdy się nie pojawił? Ron i Harry bez przerwy wyśmiewaliby się ze mnie za moimi plecami tak natrętnie i głośno, że wyrażenie „za moimi plecami" straciłoby rację bytu. No dobrze, być może Harry ograniczyłby się do przewracania oczami, ale Ron, no cóż, potrafił zdobyć się na prawdziwe okrucieństwo.  
— Nieważne. Wróćmy do tematu. Siedziałem więc w salonie ciotecznej babki Delizii, patrząc na Lily i Dominica trzymających się za ręce i zabawianych przez panią domu anegdotkami o jej romansie z Mussolinim. Byłem zazdrosny, straszliwie smutny i… Po prostu się zastanawiałem. O tak — tu kąciki jego ust wygięły się w górę w czymś, co miało być zapewne złośliwym uśmieszkiem — cioteczna babka Delizia i Pansy nie znoszą się wzajemnie, wolę więc odwiedzać ją sam. Pansy czuje przed nią niemały strach. Pewnie się boi, że zostanie otruta. Albo że przydarzy jej się coś w tym stylu. — Zmarszczył czoło. — Przyznaję, że to nawet możliwe. Włoska odnoga linii Malfoyów to dosyć krwiożercza banda. Cóż, trudno się dziwić. Zawdzięczamy to Borgii. Na jednej ze ścian w jadalni Delizii wisi oszałamiający portret Cezara**, od lat obiekt mojego pożądania. Mamy identyczne usta. — Wydał wargi dla podkreślenia swoich słów. — Pojawia się to u nas czasem co trzecie pokolenie.  
— Jesteś spokrewniony z Cezarem Borgią! — Mój głos z wrażenia przeszedł w pisk. — Ale jego ojciec był papieżem. I mugolem. — Wszystko to zaczynało być absurdalne.  
— Racja, Granger. Trafna uwaga, jeśli chodzi o papieża. Oczywiście, że nie był mugolem, ty niemądra kobieto. Francuska linia naszego rodu to efekt masowej emigracji włoskich czarodziejów, którzy podążyli do Francji za Katarzyną Medycejską, gdy wydano ją za tamtejszego króla. Ona też była czarownicą. Mugolska wersja historii _zawsze_ jest błędna. Wracając do rzeczy, mniej znaczący Borgiowie spowinowacili się przez małżeństwa z dość dobrze usytuowanymi Malfoyami, a nasz ród przypuszczalnie na zawsze zostałby we Francji, gdyby nie ta irytująca rewolucja, na skutek której moi przodkowie rychło przenieśli się do Anglii. W jakiś sposób powiązania z naszą włoską odnogą utrzymały się aż do czasów współczesnych. Ojciec poniekąd zerwał z tradycją, żeniąc się z moją matką. Zwykle angielscy Malfoyowie płci męskiej pobierali się z czystokrwistymi kobietami z Francji lub Włoch. Nieważne. Jakby nie było, Borgiom nigdy nie wystarczało panowanie jedynie nad czarodziejskim światem. Koniecznie chcieli rządzić również tym mugolskim. Jakieś skojarzenie z Voldemortem? Borgiowie oferowali aż nadto wskazówek, jak z powodzeniem nabawić się manii wielkości. No dobrze. Cioteczną babkę odwiedzam za każdym razem, gdy jestem w Wenecji, prawię jej komplementy, zabieram na lody oraz przejażdżki gondolą i ogólnie staram się nie dać o sobie zapomnieć.  
— Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że niejaką rolę odgrywają tu pieniądze? I musi być ich niemało, skoro są warte corocznej czerwcowej wyprawy do Wenecji w ramach rodzinnego obowiązku — skomentowałam sucho.  
— Cała masa, Granger — odparł, przeciągając sylaby. — Najdroższa cioteczna babunia Delizia jest mocno nadziana. A tak dla ścisłości, odwiedzam ją dwa razy w roku. Zatrzymuję się u niej także, gdy jadę do Gstaad na narty. Zawsze chciałem mieć pałac w Wenecji…  
— Czyli to, czego potrzeba każdemu bogatemu czarodziejowi? Pałac.  
— Zanim zaczniesz szydzić, powinnaś go zobaczyć. Oszałamiające miejsce. Jeszcze herbaty? — zapytał, a ja przytaknęłam. — Położony tuż nad kanałem. Włoscy Malfoyowie od wieków stoją jedną nogą w mugolskim, a drugą w czarodziejskim świecie. Niezbyt uradowało ich wsparcie udzielane Voldemortowi przez ojca oraz jego nienawiść do mugoli. Każde pomieszczenie w pałacu zdobią wspaniałe dzieła sztuki. Takie, na widok których moje oczy robią się okrągłe jak galeony. Mam już tyle pieniędzy, że ich większa ilość nie gra roli…  
— Co za szczęściarz z ciebie.  
— Odwal się. Pieniądze pieniędzmi, ale dzieła sztuki? — Wydał z siebie westchnienie pełne tęsknego, niewypowiedzianego szczęścia. — I to wszystko ma być kiedyś moje. — Pojaśniał z radości. Autentycznej radości. — Nie powiem, żeby jej wnuk był zadowolony z testamentu. Będę musiał mieć na niego oko. Myślę, że w którymś momencie Delizia ustąpi i powierzy mu kontrolowaną część udziałów, ale wystarczy spojrzeć, co się stało, gdy kiedyś zapoznała go z treścią swojej ostatniej woli. Szczerze, może winić tylko samego siebie — zachichotał.  
— Popełnił fatalny błąd? — Niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki zachęciłam go do kontynuowania.  
— Przeniósł ją świstoklikiem do syberyjskiej tundry w samym środku zimy okrytą jedynie cieniutkim szlafroczkiem i obutą w parę jedwabnych pantofli. Dureń. Malfoyowie zawsze mają przy sobie awaryjny świstoklik. Herbaty?  
Potrząsnęłam głową. Sprawa wyglądała zupełnie jasno: grzechy rodu Grangerów, z których obecnie najbardziej występnym była popełniona przez ciocię Valerie kradzież słynnego przepisu na sos do krewetek od cioci Claire, a następnie niecne wykorzystanie go jako własnej kreacji kulinarnej na przyjęciu dla członków kościoła, bladły w porównaniu z poczynaniami Borgiów, trujących swoich rywali lub wysyłających własne babcie na Syberię, by zamarzły tam na śmierć.  
Powtarzane przez Malfoya „Jestem, jaki jestem, bo jestem Malfoyem" teraz stało się całkowicie zrozumiałe. Rodu o doświadczeniach i ambicjach tak odbiegających od normy nie obowiązywały reguły rządzące zwykłym, cywilizowanym zachowaniem. Nie usprawiedliwiało to Malfoyów ani odrobinę, ale z pewnością tłumaczyło ich postępowanie.  
— Podczas ostatniej wizyty u ciotecznej babki wybrałem drobiazg do twojego biura. Wypiłaś? — Wskazał na filiżankę.  
— Tak, dziękuję. Drobiazg do mojego biura? — Zwęziłam oczy.  
Strzelił palcami i zastawa do herbaty zniknęła.  
— W całym tym pomieszczeniu ty stanowisz jedyne źródło piękna. Zachodzę w głowę, jak możesz pracować i myśleć w tak sterylnym otoczeniu. Wiesz, że jesteś jedyną osobą w ministerstwie, której biuro wygląda aż tak trzeźwo i surowo? Już nawet sale szpitalne w Świętym Mungu sprawiają bardziej zapraszające wrażenie.  
— Czy to dlatego jesteś aż tak dobrze o wszystkim poinformowany? Bo łamiesz bariery do biur innych ludzi i czytasz ich służbową pocztę? — zapytałam oskarżycielsko.  
— Tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach — przyznał. — Zwykle wystarcza parę piw w Dziurawym Kotle lub porządny bukiet kwiatów. Trzymam sowę przeznaczoną wyłącznie do załatwiania sprawunków w kwiaciarni. To kolejna rzecz, którą mogłabyś tu uwzględnić. Kilka róż na pewno sprawiłoby…  
— …że smród dymu byłby mniej dokuczliwy? — wpadłam mu w słowo.  
— Możliwe. Zresztą nieważne, cioteczna babka Delizia z chęcią przychyliła się do mojego pomysłu na prezent dla ciebie. Osobiście nie uznaję wielu dzieł sprzed Jacksona Pollocka***, niemniej ten skromny egzemplarz ma w sobie pewien czar, a ty robisz na mnie wrażenie osoby, której mogliby podobać się impresjoniści. — Machnął dłonią w kierunku ściany po mojej prawej stronie.  
Bóg jeden wie, jak mogłam to przeoczyć. Tak bardzo skupiłam się na Malfoyu i fakcie, że czytał moją pocztę, że najwyraźniej byłam ślepa na wszystko inne. Czułam, jak opada mi szczęka.  
— Malfoy, to M-M-Monet — wyjąkałam. — Powiedz… Powiedz mi, że to kopia — poprosiłam.  
— Kopia? — prychnął. — Chyba nie mogłabyś obrazić mnie bardziej. Cóż, to te mniej znane Lilie wodne. Wczesne. Podejrzewam ciotunię Delizię o gorącą miłostkę z Monetem, do której nie chce się przyznać. Myślę, że niezbyt dobrze się skończyła. Romanse czarodziejów z mugolami od początku skazane są na niepowodzenie. Cóż, dosłownie błagała mnie, żebym wziął ze sobą to cacko. Jest całkiem przyjemne, jeśli lubisz takie rzeczy. Podejdź, obejrzyj z bliska pociągnięcia pędzla, są naprawdę precyzyjne. — Potrząsając głową, przeszłam w najdalszy kąt biura, aby ogarnąć całość. Zieleń, błękit, smugi farby cudownie wyczarowujące ruch wody. Och, obraz był przepiękny. — Podejdź bliżej, spójrz na tę technikę — powtórzył miękkim głosem.  
Zbliżyłam się do malowidła. Staliśmy z Malfoyem ramię w ramię, delikatnie badając palcami kręgi i wypukłości farby i naśladując łuki, kreślone ręką Moneta. W miarę, jak odkrywaliśmy tak każdy cal płótna, węzeł na moim karku stopniowo tracił bolesne napięcie. Nasze palce stykały się ze sobą od czasu do czasu. A gdy Malfoy położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, prowadząc mnie na powrót w odległy kąt pokoju, byśmy stamtąd spojrzeli razem na całość obrazu, nie strzepnęłam jego ręki ostrym ruchem barków. Pozwoliłam jej tam leżeć, a w pewnej chwili stwierdziłam, że opieram się o nią, patrząc na Moneta i z rozkoszą żegnając ostatni, blednący skurcz węzła znikającego pod działaniem magii geniuszu artysty.  
Uwielbiałam ten obraz. Chciałam zatrzymać go tu, na ścianie mojego biura, ale choć był cudowny i zakochałam się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, pragnąc go mieć na własność, i to jeszcze jak, wiedziałam, że nie wolno mi go przyjąć. Ponieważ Draco Malfoy był kimś, kto zawsze żąda zapłaty, a tak się składało, że obracał walutą, na którą ja z pewnością nie mogłam sobie pozwolić.  
— Ja… ja… — powiedziałam ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne stopy.  
Zabrał rękę z mojego ramienia.  
— Jeśli go odrzucisz, będę przychodził tu co rano, zanim zjawisz się w pracy. Będę zmuszał cię do wypicia ze mną herbaty. Będę dalej czytał twoją pocztę. _Codziennie_. A jeśli się komuś poskarżysz, powiem, że nie chcesz ze mną współpracować. Co nie wypadnie zbyt korzystnie w świetle wiosennego okólnika ministra o wewnętrznej integracji międzyresortowej. Masz wybór. Możesz zatrzymać obraz albo znosić moje towarzystwo przy śniadaniu każdego ranka. Uważam, że wybór jest oczywisty.  
— A jak chcesz wytłumaczyć się z łamania moich barier? — zapytałam surowo.  
— Nie będę musiał łamać twoich barier — odpowiedział z uśmiechem. — Poczekam na twoje przybycie na korytarzu. Albo nawet w atrium, moglibyśmy wtedy razem pojechać windą. Co ty na to, hmm? — Cholerny drań. Tego mi jeszcze brakowało, aby ministerialne plotkary umarły ze szczęścia, próbując dociec, dlaczego Draco Malfoy czeka na mnie codziennie przed głównym wejściem. — A żebyś uwolniła się od poczucia winy lub pomysłu, że będziesz mi coś dłużna za ten obraz, potraktuj go jako podziękowanie.  
— Podziękowanie za co? — spytałam, słysząc budzące się do życia dzwonki alarmowe.  
— Za pomoc z Jenkinsem, oczywiście. Porozmawiajmy, Granger.

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**

*** **Highland Fling to szkocki taniec ludowy, polegający między innymi na energicznych podskokach. Sama radość dla parkietu i widowni ;-)  
** Cezar Borgia, kardynał i polityk, pierwowzór postaci „Księcia" Machiavellego, brat słynnej trucicielki Lukrecji Borgii.  
*** Jackson Pollock to współczesny malarz amerykański, abstrakcjonista.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

Odmieniona

— Wiem, że będę tego żałował — westchnął.  
— Malf…?  
Nie zdążyłam nawet wymówić do końca jego nazwiska, gdy błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją we mnie, wykrzykując:  
—_Petrificus Totalus_!_  
_Ten drań rzucił na mnie klątwę! W moim własnym biurze! Niepojęte, ile zasad i reguł już dziś złamał. Na całej kuli ziemskiej nie istniało miejsce, w którym będzie mógł się przede mną ukryć, nie da rady schować się w żadnym zakątku, kryjówce albo rozpadającej się ruderze na Madagaskarze, dopadnę go WSZĘDZIE, powyrywam mu nogi z tej paskudnej, arystokratycznej dupy i obrzucę zaklęciami, o których mu się nie śniło. Moje myśli wypełniły tysiące klątw, uroków i, wybacz mi, drogi Boże, wytworów czarnej magii, które poślę mu na ten głupi łeb. Będzie cierpiał. Sprawię, że będzie się wił w męczarniach. O nie, same klątwy jeszcze nie wystarczą. Ugotuję go we wrzącym oleju. Powolutku. Rozkoszując się jego wrzaskami.  
— Nadzwyczajne. Po prostu nadzwyczajne. Nawet z rozdziawionymi ustami wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo. — Miał czelność się uśmiechać! — Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym zapalił? — dodał, przypalając papierosa. — Zaszliśmy już tak daleko, że nie muszę nawet słyszeć twoich werbalnych ataków. Mogę je sobie z łatwością wyobrazić. Całkiem wyraźnie. Cóż, w tym przypadku wszystko jest wyłącznie twoją winą, skoro nie skupiasz uwagi przede wszystkim na mnie. — Wycelował w moją stronę papierosem. — A gdy nie będziesz mogła się pienić, oczywiście mówiąc metaforycznie, gdy nie będziesz w stanie ruszyć najdrobniejszym mięśniem, to pod koniec tej miłej pogawędki, a raczej monologu, będziesz bliska uduszenia się tym, co ciśnie ci się na język. Potraktuj to jako nauczkę za ignorowanie wiadomości, które ci swego czasu przysyłałem. Normalnie w tym miejscu wydałabyś pogardliwe prychnięcie. Potrafisz robić to całkiem nieźle w porównaniu z innymi osobami, ceniącymi sobie wymowę prychnięcia z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Aby takowe opanować, potrzeba pewnej dawki finezji. Ale nie zwlekajmy z przejściem do sedna. Za dwadzieścia minut jestem umówiony z ministrem na herbatę. Coś w rodzaju uczczenia mojej podwyżki. A teraz sprawa Jenkinsa — urwał, zaciągając się głęboko.  
Uczucie, jakim zawsze go darzyłam, nie mogło być prawdziwą nienawiścią. O nie. Zrozumiałam to dopiero teraz. Było zaledwie słabym echem tego, co gotowało się we mnie obecnie. Moje wygięte w łuk, zastygłe w wyrazie zdumienia brwi zaczynały porządnie boleć, podobnie jak szeroko otwarte usta. Łotr. W dodatku doskwierały mi plecy, bo gdy mnie spetryfikował, właśnie się pochylałam. Podsumowując, jeśli kiedykolwiek odzyskam władzę nad kończynami (o ile odzyskam, bo jeśli Malfoy posiadał w swym mózgu choć krztynę inteligencji, o którą go posądzałam, to nigdy nie zdejmie ze mnie zaklęcia, gdyż naraziłoby go to na niechybną śmierć z moich rąk), będę zmuszona powlec się ostatnimi siłami do Świętego Munga i poddać czarom uzdrawiającym całe ciało.  
— Dość niedawno byłem na pewnym przyjęciu — ciągnął Malfoy. — Czymś w rodzaju wieczorku dla dżentelmenów. Mnóstwo Ognistej i przemądrzałej paplaniny. Masa niesmacznych komentarzy o dekoltach różnych pracownic ministerstwa. Zwykłe służbowe sprawy po godzinach. No cóż, nie masz o nich większego pojęcia, ponieważ ty zawsze pracujesz i jesteś kobietą, choć robisz wszystko, by zaprzeczyć temu faktowi, ale wystarczy, żebyś spytała męża lub Pottera, to powiedzą ci, o co chodzi na takich spotkaniach. Akurat na tym popłynęło zbyt wiele whisky, obawiam się. Popyt na eliksiry przeciwkacowe następnego dnia musiał być zastraszający. I zanim zapytasz: nie, na imprezie, o której mówię, nie było ani twojego męża, ani Pottera. Był tam za to Jenkins, a jeden z gości, którego imię niech pozostanie tajemnicą, przezornie ukrył w kieszeni swojej szaty jedno z tych zgrabnych cacek, nazywanych przez mugoli _deskofonami_, o ile dobrze pamiętam. — Podsunął mi pod oczy mały dyktafon, którego rozmiary pozwalały na ukrycie we wnętrzu dłoni. — Nigdy nie zrozumiem logiki mugoli, bo za nic w świecie nie mogę dopatrzyć się tu żadnej deski — dodał ze zmarszczonym czołem. — Nawet nie zaczynaj, Granger. Nie sposób pojąć tego rodzaju ludzi. Wiem, że przez lata żyłaś jako jedna z nich, więc tym większe jest moje podszyte podziwem zdumienie, że nie wylądowałaś w izolatce bez klamek w Świętym Mungu. Całą wieczność zabrało mi zorientowanie się, jak działa ta rzecz. Sprzedawca okazał się wyjątkowo mało pomocny. To smutne, ale właśnie dotknął go bardzo nieprzyjemny przypadek grzyba, wyrastającego z uszu. Wątpię, czy znajdzie się na to kiedykolwiek jakiś lek. A teraz posłuchaj.  
Kciukiem o idealnie opiłowanym paznokciu przycisnął guzik odtwarzania. Wnętrze biura zalały odgłosy ożywionej imprezy. Na tle przeróżnych dźwięków wybijał się gardłowy śmiech kilku osób, zapewne zbiorowa reakcja na jakiś sprośny dowcip. A potem swobodny, leniwy głos, mogący należeć jedynie do Dracona Malfoya, zapytał:  
— Jenkins, jak uważasz, Armaty mają w tym roku szanse na zdobycie pucharu świata?  
Nawet gdybym nie wiedziała, do kogo zaadresowane było to pytanie, to rozlazły akcent z Lancashire, którym posługiwał się odpowiadający, mógł należeć tylko do Jenkinsa. Przez następne dziesięć minut wsłuchiwałam się w potok niewyobrażalnie rasistowskich inwektyw, według których Armaty były najgorszą drużyną w całej lidze, ponieważ angażowały zawodników pochodzenia mugolskiego. I jak to dziewięćdziesiąt procent zespołu nie nadawało się nawet do tego, by użyć mioteł do pozamiatania trybun, nie wspominając już o lataniu na nich. I jaką obrazą dla quidditcha było w ogóle dopuszczenie do gry „tych pierdolonych szlam".  
— Przestań, Jenkins — wtrącił się głos należący do kogoś, kto z całą pewnością zbyt głęboko zajrzał do kieliszka. — Matka Pottera była mugolaczką, a nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odrzuciłby możliwości podpisania z nim kontraktu, jeśli tylko zdecydowałby się zostać zawodowym graczem. Widziałem, jak grał za szkolnych czasów. Zawsze łapał znicza. Pobił cię setki razy, co nie, Malfoy?  
— Możliwe — skwitował krótko głos Malfoya. Gdybym mogła ruszyć choć mięśniem, wykrzywiłabym się teraz do niego złośliwie.  
Wyłączył dyktafon.  
— Jest tu tego więcej, ale ogólne wrażenie już raczej masz. Rozumiesz teraz, o co mi chodzi? I ten facet jest szefem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów! Niezbyt pasuje do piastowania tego stanowiska, zgodzisz się chyba ze mną pod tym względem? O, na pewno. Gdybyś mogła się ruszać, skinęłabyś głową. Albo wrzasnęła. Albo zrobiła cokolwiek. Przypuszczalnie coś z użyciem przemocy fizycznej. Prawdopodobnie skierowanej przeciwko mnie. Co byłoby wysoce nie fair, jako że powinnaś skupić buzującą w tobie nienawiść, skłaniającą cię w tej właśnie chwili do myślenia o koszmarnych klątwach rzucanych na moją osobę, nie próbuj nawet temu zaprzeczać, nie na mnie, ale na Jenkinsie. — Przerwał na moment, po czym ciągnął dalej: — I choć te czystokrwiste nonsensy na pewno niegdyś znalazłyby nader przyjazny odbiór wśród słuchaczy zgromadzonych przy suto zastawionym stole w dworze Malfoyów, to osobiście mocno wątpię, żeby leżały w interesie ministerstwa. Musimy więc razem, ty i ja, opracować plan, jak usunąć Jenkinsa z jego stanowiska. Najlepiej będzie omówić to gdzieś poza tymi murami, nie uważasz? Spotkajmy się o trzynastej trzydzieści u wejścia do stacji Fiuu. Wybierzemy się na obiad. Nie damy przez to ludziom okazji do stwarzania plotek. Sprawę wolnego popołudnia załatwię z tą nieudacznicą, którą ty szumnie nazywasz sekretarką. Jeśli nie zgodzisz się ze mną wyjść, będę zmuszony się tu pojawić i zabrać cię siłą. Możliwe, że urządzę ci scenę. Jestem w tym naprawdę niezły. A teraz, żeby udowodnić, że nie spędzam całego czasu na uwodzeniu kobiet, zaprezentuję ci dość wyrafinowany wariant Finite Incantatem. Udało mi się znaleźć sposób na aktywowanie go z opóźnieniem. I muszę przyznać, że był to całkiem sprytny pomysł — wyszczerzył się radośnie. — Pięć minut powinno wystarczyć, żebym dotarł do biura ministra na herbatkę z okazji podwyżki. Powstrzymaj się od ataku szału, gdy czar straci moc. Proszę. Zamierzam zabrać cię na obiad w nadzwyczaj przyjemne miejsce. Pomijając kwestię prywatności, naprawdę nie trawię tych pomyj, serwowanych przez naszą stołówkę. Jej zamknięcie będzie pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobię, gdy już zostanę ministrem magii. No to na razie.  
Machnąwszy różdżką i wymruczawszy kilka słów, wyszedł z biura, ale tylko po to, by dziesięć sekund później na powrót wsunąć głowę przez drzwi.  
— Ależ ze mnie gapa. Prawie byłbym zapomniał. Ktoś musi cię przecież wybawić przed sobą samą. Nie dziękuj. — Z uśmiechem na twarzy wycelował różdżkę w kosz na śmieci i zaklęciem podpalił jego zawartość. Cała poczta, którą _on_ uznał za niegodną uwagi, obróciła się w popiół.  
Przez dwie kolejne minuty wrzeszczałam z czystej wściekłości. Oczywiście z moich ust nie wydobył się najmniejszy dźwięk, musiałam jednak dać upust frustracji przynajmniej _wyimaginowanym_ krzykiem. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Malfoya, pozostały mi niecałe trzy minuty bezruchu. Mogłam podważać jego moralność, ale z pewnością nie zdolności magiczne. Jeżeli utrzymywał, że udało mu się opracować metodę na opóźnione aktywowanie zaklęcia, znaczyło to, że czar rzeczywiście zadziała z opóźnieniem. Pochylona nad biurkiem w pozie, jakbym chciała za chwilę zamaszystym krokiem przemierzyć biuro, przeanalizowałam wszystkie możliwe wyjścia z sytuacji.  
Przejście do porządku dziennego nad przejawem tak skandalicznego rasizmu nie wchodziło w rachubę, z drugiej strony zajęcie się sprawą oznaczało potajemną kooperację z Malfoyem. Konspiracja tego typu nie zgadzała się z moimi zasadami, a nawet jeśli raz zrobiłabym od tego wyjątek, to nawet do głowy by mi nie przyszło snucie sekretnych intryg akurat z Draconem Malfoyem.  
Fakt, że nie dał mi wziąć dyktafonu do ręki — na Boga, jak on go nazwał? deskofon? — i uporczywe powtarzanie, że załatwimy Jenkinsa połączonymi siłami, wyraźnie sygnalizowało, że nie pozwoli mi działać na własną rękę i uważa to za nasz wspólny projekt. Co znów sprowadza całość do wspomnianej już tajnej kooperacji.  
Pomijając aferę z Domem i Lily, Malfoy nigdy nie prosił mnie o pomoc. Dokonując swoich niesławnych machinacji i postępując zazwyczaj na zasadzie „coś za coś", konsekwentnie trzymał się z dala ode mnie. Jeżeli wyświadczał mi jakąś drobną przysługę, to jedynie za wpisaną w nią zwrotną uprzejmość, przykładowo wstawienie się u Harry'ego za Domem i usprawiedliwienie któregoś z jego wybryków. Nie licząc sporadycznych, zgryźliwych komentarzy na temat moich obgryzionych skórek u paznokci lub małżeństwa z Ronem, zostawiał mnie w spokoju. Nic dziwnego, że teraz zżerała mnie ciekawość. O co mogło mu nagle chodzić?  
I dlaczego, do stu diabłów, potrzebował do swoich planów właśnie mnie?  
Straciłam równowagę, padając do przodu i tylko dłoń wsparta w ostatniej sekundzie o biurko uchroniła mnie przed uderzeniem twarzą w blat.  
Poznałam odpowiedź na przynajmniej jedno pytanie: tak, można wrzeszczeć z całej siły, znajdując się pod działaniem zaklęcia petryfikującego bez narażania się na bolesne skutki w postaci zdartego gardła.

XXX

Tylko i wyłącznie ciekawość skłoniła mnie do stawienia się u wejścia do stacji Fiuu, jak tego zażądał Malfoy.  
Jego twarz pojaśniała od uśmieszku satysfakcji, gdy mnie zauważył. Musiałam zmobilizować całą siłę woli, by powstrzymać się od sprania go po tej radośnie wyszczerzonej, paskudnej gębie.  
— Czy usiłujesz się właśnie opanować i nie przyłożyć mi w twarz? — zapytał półgłosem.  
— Nie masz pojęcia, ile mnie to kosztuje — warknęłam.  
— Złośliwa bestia — skomentował aksamitnym tonem prosto w moje ucho. — A teraz nie powtarzaj zbyt głośno celu, który zaraz podam, o ile nie chcesz, żeby twoja reputacja legła w gruzach. Udamy się na Hampton Square czterysta dziewięć.  
— Malfoy? Dokąd…  
Przyłożył palec do ust i pochylił się ku mnie. Poczułam ostrą, cytrusową woń jego wody kolońskiej.  
— Hampton Square czterysta dziewięć — powtórzył mi cicho do ucha.  
Nabrałam garść proszku Fiuu i, wypowiedziawszy podany przez niego adres głosem niewiele różniącym się od szeptu, znalazłam się w mieszkaniu wyglądającym niczym ze zdjęcia reklamowego dla zdeprawowanych kawalerów. Zawdzięczało to wystrojowi złożonemu z chromowanych powierzchni, luster oraz czarnej skóry. Wszystko, poczynając od utrzymanych w tonie chłodnej szarości ścian aż po stolik do kawy ze szklanym blatem — drogi Merlinie, czy podpierały go prawdziwe słoniowe nogi? — aż krzyczało o nazwanie całości garsonierą. Zimno i anonimowość pomieszczenia były tak odczuwalne, że przeszedł mnie dreszcz.  
Malfoy dołączył do mnie niecałe pięć sekund później.  
— To _twoje_ mieszkanie? Coś makabrycznego. Warte spopularyzowania w „Czarodziejskim Playboyu". — Nie widziałam większego sensu w ukrywaniu swojego obrzydzenia.  
— Skąd wiedziałaś? Poświęcili mu całe sześć stron. Nawet ja byłem pod wrażeniem — powiedział, strzepując z ramienia niewidzialną sadzę. — Znasz więc listopadowe wydanie z zeszłego roku? No, rozkładówka z miss listopada nieco rozczarowuje, ale niektóre miesiące…  
— Ja nie… — zaczęłam z oburzeniem.  
— No tak — przerwał. — Jak dłużej pomyślę, to rzeczywiście nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie zagłębiającej się wraz z tą żałosną namiastką męża w cokolwiek zawierającego przynajmniej śladowe ilości pornografii. Z drugiej strony, po co Weasley miałby oglądać gazety pokazujące piersi innych kobiet, skoro ma we własnym łóżku najidealniejsze cycki świata… Mniejsza o to. Po prostu zażądałem od dekoratora, mugola tak na marginesie, czegoś kojarzącego się z uwodzeniem i oto efekt. — Powiódł dokoła eleganckim ruchem ręki.  
— O tak, zwłaszcza te nogi słonia jako podstawa stolika zachęciłyby mnie do bezzwłocznej zmiany pozycji na horyzontalną. Wiesz, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że będę w stanie pogardzać twoimi zdobyczami jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory, ale jeśli rzeczywiście _to_ robi na nich aż takie wrażenie… — Przewróciłam oczami.  
— No cóż — odpowiedział. — Może na jednej — dodał nieco ciszej.  
Zmrużyłam oczy.  
— Po co mnie tu zabrałeś? Myślałam, że mamy iść na obiad i przedyskutować sprawę Jenkinsa. Jeśli choć przez ułamek sekundy myślałeś, że mogłabym zechcieć…  
— Możesz sobie marzyć dalej, Granger — prychnął w swój typowy, arystokratyczny sposób. — Gdybym zamierzał cię uwieść, już byś o tym wiedziała. Jestem pod tym względem całkiem niezły, uwierz mi na słowo. Nie gawędzilibyśmy o wystroju wnętrz, jeśli planowałbym dobrać ci się do majtek. O, co za mina. Wygląda na to, że czujesz się mną zdegustowana, czyż nie? — zapytał wesoło.  
Ruszyłam w kierunku stojącego na półce nad kominkiem, wyłożonego srebrem pojemnika w którym, jak przypuszczałam, znajdował się proszek Fiuu. Dość tego. Ten człowiek był absolutnie nie do zniesienia. Jak mogłam pomyśleć, że… Dobrze, wrócę do ministerstwa i kupię sobie w drodze do biura jakąś kanapkę w kafeterii…  
Złapał mnie za rękę.  
— O nie, najdroższa Hermiono, tak jak obiecałem, pójdziemy razem na obiad. I nawet nie próbuj się stąd aportować. „Bariery antyaportacyjne". To Malfoyowie są autorami tego dzieła. Mniej więcej. To dosyć mroczny etap naszej rodzinnej historii. Niegdyś używano tych blokad głównie po to, aby zapobiec ucieczce torturowanych więźniów, zanim ich zabito, ale uważam, że są całkiem użyteczne na co dzień…  
Wyrwałam się z jego uścisku i chciałam właśnie sięgnąć do pojemnika, gdy ten nagle zniknął.  
— Malfoy! Oddawaj proszek! — krzyknęłam, unosząc różdżkę.  
— Jenkins — zagruchał przymilnie. — Usłyszałaś zaledwie fragment z jednego wieczoru. Zwykle potrafi hamować swoje zapędy, to na pewno, ale już wielokrotnie byłem świadkiem, jak wyjeżdża z podobnymi tekstami. Pomyśl tylko. Ten odrażający, rasistowski palant kieruje Departamentem Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Jest _pracownikiem_ ministerstwa. — Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że grał na moich emocjach jak na jakichś przeklętych skrzypcach, jednak utrwalona na dyktafonie rozmowa naprawdę była wyjątkowo obrzydliwa. Tego faceta należało pozbawić stanowiska i wylać na bruk. Opuściłam różdżkę, spoglądając na Malfoya ponuro. — Grzeczna dziewczynka. Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mogła się oprzeć — dodał pod nosem. — Dobrze. Jesteśmy tu, ponieważ nie chcę pokazywać się publicznie z kimś noszącym na grzbiecie te potworne szmaty. Muszę utrzymać pewną reputację, nie wspominając już o tym, że wybierzemy się na obiad do mugolskiego lokalu, w którym wystąpienie w czarodziejskich szatach nie wchodzi w rachubę, czyż nie? A że nie mógłbym cię raczej przebrać pośrodku atrium… No zdejmij wreszcie z twarzy ten paskudny grymas, kobieto — podsumował zwykłym głosem, to znaczy zwykłym dla Malfoya, czyli bezczelnym i pełnym drwiny. Cofnął się o krok, po czym zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów. — Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć choć jednego miłego słowa o tej ścierce, którą nieszczęśliwym trafem założyłaś na siebie dziś rano. Gdybym był twoim mężem i ujrzał cię w takim worku na ziemniaki, zerwałbym go z ciebie gołymi rękami. Naturalnie nie omieszkałbym cię zaraz potem wykorzystać, więc być może sytuacja miałaby również swoje dobre strony. Ale do rzeczy. Muszę to zrobić, polegając na szacunkowych wymiarach. Jeśli okaże się, że nie pasuje, to miej o to pretensje do samej siebie. Jestem dosyć dobry w sprawach tego typu… Myślę, że przyjemny odcień błękitu… Tak, jak najbardziej!  
Uniósł różdżkę i wycelował nią w moją stronę. Otworzyłam usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nagły podmuch powietrza, zimno wokół ramion i dotyk opinającego mi biodra materiału kazały mi się zamknąć. Przerażona, obróciłam się ku jednemu z dwudziestu chyba luster, niemal bojąc się tego, co…  
Pomijając głęboki dekolt, odsłaniający połowę stanika, reszta kreacji była, no cóż, tak stonowana, elegancka i w moim stylu (oprócz wycięcia po sam pępek), że mogłam jedynie gapić się na siebie w milczeniu. Malfoy transmutował moją nudną, czarną szatę w prostą, przylegającą do ciała lnianą suknię o splocie tak delikatnym, że sprawiał pod palcami wrażenie jedwabiu. Materiał idealnie układał się wokół moich bioder, przechodząc łukiem w zwężenie talii. Łagodna, lawendowa barwa doskonale podkreślała kolor moich oczu i włosów. Malfoy zmienił nawet bezpretensjonalne, wygodne baletki w kremowe pantofle na komfortowym, niskim obcasiku. Podkurczyłam palce u nóg. Skóra butów poddała się ruchowi, a ja odniosłam wrażenie, że moje stopy tkwią w aksamitnych skarpetkach. Przypuszczalnie mogłabym wybrać się w nich na wędrówkę po Pirenejach.  
Popatrzyłam na wystający z dekoltu stanik. A potem na Malfoya.  
— No tak, mówiłem przecież, że robię to na chybił trafił — mruknął.  
— Hmm. — Wskazałam znacząco na wycięcie sukni.  
— Tak, już dobrze. Jak bardzo by mnie nie cieszył twój obecny widok, to rzeczywiście dekolt w łódkę pasuje do ciebie o wiele lepiej niż ten w serek. Ramiona takie jak twoje są godne pokazania. Subtelne podkreślenie powabu seksualnego zawsze działa bardziej podniecająco od podania go na tacy. Coś, co próbowałem wytłumaczyć tej laseczce z księgowości, której imię umknęło mi właśnie z pamięci, niestety bezskutecznie. Proszę bardzo. Lepiej? — Spojrzałam na siebie ponownie. Miał rację. Wycięcie w łódkę zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiadało mojemu stylowi. — Co zrobić z tą strzechą? — mruknął pod nosem. — Hmm, myślę, że poważny kok, w którym pokazałaś się na weselu Doma, choć odrobinę za surowy, dobrze spełni swoje zadanie. — Lekkie drgnięcie magii i moje włosy uniosły się gładko do tyłu, upinając w ciasny zwój nad karkiem. — Makijaż i pończochy nie będą ci potrzebne. Twoja opalenizna aż tchnie zdrowym kolorytem. Całe szczęście, że nosisz dziś te perłowe kolczyki, choć nie wydaje mi się, żebyś je kiedykolwiek zdejmowała, prawda?  
— Nie — zdążyłam wykrztusić, zanim zbliżył się pospiesznie i stanął za mną tak blisko, że poczułam na policzku ciepło jego oddechu. Uniósł dłonie do mojej szyi, zapinając na niej przepiękny, ozdobiony trzema perłami naszyjnik. Klejnoty zalśniły blado na tle delikatnego pastelu sukni. Malfoy położył mi ręce na ramionach, opierając podbródek na grzbiecie jednej z nich, po czym uśmiechnął się do mojego lustrzanego odbicia. Otworzyłam usta, żeby… Nie wiem. Zaprotestować? Podziękować? Powiedzieć _cokolwiek_? Zanim się zdecydowałam, bardzo łagodnym ruchem położył mi palec na półotwartych ustach.  
— Był własnością mojej babki. Przeleżał lata w pudełku z biżuterią. Tylko na dzisiejsze popołudnie, zgoda? Pansy twierdzi, że perły są dla niej zbyt plebejskie. Nic, co się nie błyszczy i mieni, nie jest w stanie wzbudzić jej zainteresowania. A ty jesteś typem kobiety, która nie przejmuje się blaskiem, mógłbym się o to założyć. Wyglądasz uroczo — wymruczał, a potem przesunął palcem wzdłuż nasady moich włosów, zakładając nieistniejący kosmyk za ucho.  
Niezdolna do wymówienia słowa, mogłam jedynie skinąć głową i oblać się rumieńcem. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mi, że powinnam natychmiast oddać mu perły, na powrót transmutować suknię w szatę i z oburzeniem wymaszerować przez drzwi. Nie byłam jednak w stanie. Dotarło do mnie, że taki właśnie jest sposób, w jaki on to robi. Uwodzi cię, udając, że wcale tego nie robi. Nie, nie zniżał się do dwuznacznych podtekstów i podszczypywania w tyłek. Wolał zasypywać cię perłami babki, kłaść ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu i szeptać do ucha…  
— Jest dziś trochę wietrznie, więc przyda ci się… _Accio_ chustka do nosa. — Przywołany kawałek materiału przefrunął przez pokój. Malfoy złapał go zręcznie, a ja na sekundę przypomniałam sobie, że był kiedyś niemal tak dobrym szukającym jak Harry. Krótki ruch różdżki i w miejscu chusteczki pojawił się kremowy szal w odcieniu idealnie odpowiadającym kolorowi moich butów. Udrapował mi go na ramionach prostym, nonszalanckim gestem, do perfekcji opanowanym przez Francuzki, a niedoścignionym dla reszty świata, niezależnie od gorliwych starań. — Restauracja jest w pobliżu. Przespacerujemy się? — zapytał, naciskiem dłoni na plecy kierując mnie w stronę drzwi.

XXX

Przez całą drogę zabawiał mnie pustą gadaniną o takich błahostkach jak to, że utrzymywanie mieszkania w mugolskiej części Londynu zapewnia mu poczucie swoistej prywatności — nie mógł się przecież bez przerwy aportować tam i z powrotem między ministerstwem a dworem, to było zbyt męczące. Na co mogłam odpowiedzieć jedynie:  
— Daruj sobie te bzdury. Masz mieszkanie w mugolskim Londynie jedynie po to, żeby ukrywać swoje rozliczne, kiczowate miłostki przed ciekawskimi oczami czarodziejskiego świata.  
Poczułam się strasznie rozczarowana, gdy z wesołą swobodą odparł:  
— Dokładnie!  
Powrót do doskonale mi znanego z czasów szkolnych obrzucania się drobnymi obelgami odczułam jako rodzaj ulgi. Odmiana mojego zewnętrznego wizerunku, sama w sobie dostatecznie obraźliwa niezależnie od strony, z jakiej się do niej podeszło, napełniała mnie dodatkowo wielkim niepokojem. Malfoy wiedział, że akurat w tym odcieniu lawendy było mi szczególnie do twarzy. I że _codziennie_ noszę w uszach perły po własnej babci. Znał szerokość moich bioder i obwód talii. Jego podejście do mnie miało w sobie coś poufałego. Wbrew jego powątpiewającym komentarzom suknia leżała na mnie jak ulał. Zaczerwieniłam się, wspominając naszą bliskość w altanie na weselu Lily i Doma oraz sposób, w jaki obejmował mnie w pasie i biodrach, będąc na silnym rauszu. Jak bardzo pijany był naprawdę? Zaczęłam podejrzewać, że chodziło mu nie tylko o utrzymanie równowagi, ale również o ustalenie mojego rozmiaru.  
Przez kilka kolejnych przecznic obrażaliśmy się wzajemnie w naszym starym, dobrym stylu. Z niechęcią musiałam przyznać, że wybrał całkiem przyjemny zakątek Londynu na miejsce uprawiania swoich niecnych praktyk. Skwery odznaczały się bogatym, przeładowanym stylem, tak typowym dla brytyjskich mugoli, gryząc się kolorem i charakterem. Dyskretnym ruchem różdżki Malfoy uciął z mijanego właśnie krzewu różaną gałązkę i wetknął ją sobie w klapę marynarki. Skręciłam się wewnętrznie na myśl o naszym zaniedbanym, małym ogródku, składającym się głównie z trawnika oraz kilku żywopłotów, którym Ron nadawał od czasu do czasu coś w rodzaju kształtu przy pomocy zaklęcia lub sekatora. Kiedy nasze życie stało się czymś tak sterylnym, a wszystko, co z nim robiliśmy, obowiązkiem?  
Niebawem zatrzymaliśmy się przed drzwiami niewielkiej, skromnej restauracji. Zawieszony nad wejściem szyld złotymi literami obwieszczał nazwę miejsca: _Chevalier_. Muszę przyznać, że zamurowało mnie lekko ze zdumienia. Spodziewałam się lokalu, w którym liczy się przede wszystkim „szyk", a jakość potraw już nieco mniej. Sądząc po wywieszonym na zewnątrz menu, staliśmy przed typową francuską brasserie*, jakby żywcem wyjętą z którejś z bocznych, podupadłych paryskich uliczek.  
Malfoy przerwał ciąg moich rozmyślań, zaborczo kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu i energicznie kierując do wejścia.  
— A teraz nie wypadnij z roli — nakazał stanowczym tonem.  
Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi stojąca wewnątrz Francuzka, tchnąca rozsądkiem i surowością, zwróciła głowę w naszą stronę. Na widok Malfoya jej sztywna postawa stopniała w mgnieniu oka. Wytarłszy ręce o śnieżnobiały fartuch, wyrzuciła je w powietrze w charakterystycznym galijskim geście, po czym pospieszyła ku Malfoyowi, złapała go pieszczotliwie za uszy i soczyście ucałowała w oba policzki.  
— Monsieur Malfoy! — wykrzyknęła, zalewając go po chwili falą francuszczyzny, z której udało mi się wyłowić jedynie, jak to długo go tu nie było i gdzie się przez ten czas podziewał i z jakim utęsknieniem ona oraz Georges wyglądali swojego ulubionego gościa. Zakończyła na wpół po angielsku, patrząc w moją stronę: — Czy to…? _Non, non, non_. Nie po tylu latach. — Na jej ustach pojawił się figlarny uśmiech.  
— Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, to tak — odparł, ściskając mocniej mój bark. — Musimy to jakoś uczcić. Hermiono, to madame Chevalier. Madame, to moja żona. — Wolną ręką schwycił mnie za lewą dłoń, unosząc ją w górę. Musiał zrobić to jeszcze w mieszkaniu, bo do tej chwili nie poczułam ani nie zauważyłam niczego. Moją prostą ślubną obrączkę z maleńkim diamencikiem zastąpiła cała kolekcja rubinów i szmaragdów, oplecionych delikatnym, filigranowym złotem. Był to najpiękniejszy pierścionek, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Co wcale nie zmniejszyło mojego pragnienia, by ukatrupić Malfoya na miejscu. Ten facet był szalony! Oblałam się rumieńcem tak gorącym, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Jeśli wydawało mu się, że pozwolę się wciągnąć w tę farsę, to gorzko się rozczaruje. Nie miałam zamiaru… Przechyliwszy się ponad moim ramieniem, wyszeptał mi prosto w ucho: — Po pierwsze, Jenkins, a po drugie, proszę.  
Zesztywniałam, czując jego delikatny oddech. W myślach odtwarzałam raz po raz wspomnienie głosu Jenkinsa, wypluwającego słowo „szlama", jakby rzeczywiście robiło mu się niedobrze na jego dźwięk. Usłyszałam chichot madame Chevalier.  
— _D'accord_**. To dlatego zamówił pan specjalną aranżację. Proszę, proszę — zachęciła nas do wejścia do środka.  
Odwróciłam się do Malfoya.  
— Aranżację? — zapytałam bezgłośnie.  
Wydął lekko wargi, układając je w ledwo słyszalne „ciii". Zdjął rękę z mojego ramienia, do tej pory zaciśniętą na nim desperacko i delikatnie pukając mnie między łopatkami, nakazał pójść w ślad za madame Chevalier.  
Cały Malfoy. Dobrze wiedział, że może zdać się na moje dobre wychowanie. Jeśli nie chciałam zrobić wielkiego przedstawienia, nie miałam innego wyboru, niż ruszyć za właścicielką lokalu. Nie zamierzałam jednak puścić mu tego płazem i gdy kolejny raz dziabnął mnie palcem w plecy, ostro i zamaszyście wbiłam mu łokieć pod żebro.  
— Przestań — wysyczałam, ignorując bolesny, stłumiony jęk dobiegający z tyłu.  
Madame Chevalier poprowadziła nas wąskimi schodkami na górę do niewielkiego pokoiku. W jego rogu stał stolik, sąsiadujący z kilkoma skrzynkami wina, nakryty do obiadu dla dwóch osób. Królowała na nim butelka Tattingera***, leniwie oparta o ściankę wiaderka z lodem.  
Malfoy, nawet gdy mnie obrażał, zawsze potrafił dokonać tego bez narażania na szwank swych nienagannych manier. Dziś również nie odstąpił od tej reguły. Dyskretnie pocierając prawy bok, by złagodzić ból żeber, odsunął przede mną krzesło, ze sztucznym wyrazem oddania na twarzy zapraszając do zajęcia miejsca. Co za kompletny, potworny drań. Najniższy krąg piekieł nie byłby wystarczającą karą dla tego człowieka.  
Zrewanżowałam mu się równie nieszczerym uśmiechem.  
— Nareszcie przyprowadził do nas damę — zwróciła się do mnie madame konspiracyjnym szeptem. — Prawdziwą kobietę. Georges i ja… — urwała, wyrzucając ramiona w górę w geście dezaprobaty. — Nie uwierzyłaby pani, jaki rodzaj… kobiet przyprowadzał tu kiedyś na obiad. — Zerknęła pospiesznie na Malfoya.  
— Mogę sobie wyobrazić — odparłam, uśmiechając się do niej i mamrocząc pod nosem „odrażające bydlę" tak, by tylko on mógł mnie usłyszeć. Ku memu wielkiemu rozdrażnieniu złapał mnie za rękę i złożył na niej pocałunek.  
— Te dni to już przeszłość — powiedział, rumieniąc się i pocierając policzkiem o moje knykcie.  
Co za skończony, wstrętny pozer! Nie mogłam tego znieść. Kopnęłam go pod stołem.  
Boże drogi, był naprawdę dobry. Nawet nie drgnął, jedynie rumieniec na jego twarzy pogłębił się o ton. A potem odwdzięczył mi się takim samym kopniakiem.  
Zakaszlałam, by stłumić jęk. Zabolało!  
— Muszą być państwo głodni — zagruchała madame. — Żadnego obiadu _á la carte_. Georges ułożył specjalne menu dla świeżo upieczonych małżonków. — W przeciągu pięciu sekund, ze zręcznością świadczącą o wieloletniej praktyce, otworzyła butelkę szampana i napełniła nasze lampki, nakazując gestem wznieść je do toastu.  
— Za moją najdroższą małżonkę, Hermionę — odezwał się Malfoy pochlebnym tonem, unosząc kieliszek i promieniejąc zadowoleniem z samego siebie. Byłam pewna, że w tej samej sekundzie, w której madame Chevalier zniknie za drzwiami, Malfoy wybuchnie szalonym śmiechem. Na razie jednak spojrzał na mnie zwężonymi oczami, jakby chciał mnie przed czymś ostrzec, a potem nachylił się do mnie ponad stołem tak blisko, że wyczułam zapach jego pasty do zębów i cierpki powiew wody po goleniu. Zatrzymał usta tuż przy moich wargach — jeden centymetr bliżej, a złożyłby na nich pocałunek.  
— Kopnij mnie raz jeszcze — wyszeptał prosto w moje usta — a złamię ci tę cholerną nogę.  
Cofnęłam się gwałtownie, próbując ukryć gniew wypisany na mojej twarzy.  
— Za… Dracona — udało mi się wydusić i lekko stuknąć swoją lampką o jego. Zbliżyłam usta do krawędzi kieliszka, uświadamiając sobie, że po raz pierwszy w ciągu dwudziestu dziewięciu lat naszej znajomości nazwałam go po imieniu. Duszkiem wychyliłam całą porcję szampana.  
— _L'amour_ — zachichotała madame, opuszczając pomieszczenie.  
Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym usłyszałam szczęk zapadającej klamki, Malfoy odchylił się na krześle i, zgodnie z moim oczekiwaniem, śmiał się przez dobre dwie minuty.  
— Och, żebyś tylko widziała swoją minę… — Złapał się za bok. — Myślałem, że zaraz się na mnie rzucisz, dysząc żądzą mordu… — Roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. W końcu, zauważywszy mój surowy wzrok, otarł sobie załzawione oczy. — Hej, no przestań — zaczął łagodzić sytuację. — Czy to nie było zabawne? Napij się jeszcze szampana. Jesteś dziś w paskudnym nastroju.  
— _Nieprawda_ — zaprotestowałam tak ostro, jak tylko mogłam bez podnoszenia głosu. — Jesteś… To wcale nie było… Po pierwsze, ty… ty… — zająknęłam się, wykonując gest w kierunku sukienki. — A potem moja… moja… — Podniosłam lewą dłoń, potrząsając mu nią przed oczami. — A na koniec ty i ja jako… — Dogłębnie sfrustrowana wyrzuciłam obie ręce do góry.  
— Punkt dla mnie. Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę, żeby brakowało ci słów. Podoba mi się to. A teraz co do twojego ubioru. Nawet nie zamierzam dyskutować na ten temat. Tak, oczywiście, jesteś przede wszystkim bardzo inteligentną osobą, czasami nawet aż za bardzo, ale jesteś również przepiękną kobietą i drażni mnie niemożebnie, gdy widzę cię tak zaniedbaną i, no cóż, niechlujną, podczas gdy przy odrobinie wysiłku mogłabyś olśniewać. Winię za to Weasleya. Fakt, że pozwala ci wyglądać jak babciowatej, mugolskiej gospodyni domowej, utrwala mnie jedynie w nieustannym braku szacunku dla niego jako męża. Mam więc co zrobić z negatywnymi odczuciami. Ale dzisiaj… — napełnił mi kieliszek — dzisiaj chciałbym zjeść obiad z kobietą, która piła ze mną szampana w noc ślubu mojego syna, a nie z podstarzałą, zatwardziałą biurokratką, której jedynym hołdem złożonym urodzie jest rygorystyczna higiena jamy ustnej.  
— Nie jestem zatwar…  
— Proszę — przerwał mi gładko. — Wypuść ją ze swojego wnętrza. Niech się ze mną zabawi.  
— Tak jak stadka pustogłowych panienek, które przyprowadzasz tu ze sobą na obiad?  
— Przyznaję, że niektóre… Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że nigdy nie przedstawiłem żadnej z nich jako mojej żony. To doskonale o tobie świadczy.  
— Zważywszy, jak traktujesz swoją prawdziwą żonę, wybacz, jeśli nie uznam tego za komplement. A skoro już mowa o żonach… — Kolejny raz podniosłam lewą dłoń. Rubiny i szmaragdy zamrugały do mnie.  
— A, to. No tak. — Czyżby autentycznie się zaczerwienił? Pospiesznie machnął różdżką. Moja oryginalna obrączka posłusznie wróciła na palec. — Przepraszam. Już wolę żonę z prostacką obrączką na palcu niż wkurzonego na dobre Weasleya. Potraktuj to po prostu jako element twojego _mise ensemble_****. Kolejna rodzinna pamiątka. Podarunek Cezara Borgii dla Lukrecji na jej piętnaste urodziny. To chyba nieco chore. Coś mi mówi, że nawet w piętnastym wieku nie dawano siostrom w prezencie pierścionków _tego_ typu. Moim skromnym zdaniem aż bije po oczach incestem. Nie wspominając już o jej ojcu. I pomyśleć, że to mnie ludzie nazywają wypaczonym.  
— Ponieważ dokładnie taki jesteś?  
Spojrzał na mnie z naganą.  
— Patrząc porównawczo, nie. Naturalnie nie analizowaliśmy z rodziną tego szczególnego aspektu w naszym drzewie genealogicznym. To jeden z powodów, dla których cioteczna babunia nie znosi Pansy. Moja żona odważyła się kiedyś wyskoczyć z tym tematem podczas kolacji wigilijnej. Głupia baba. Kazirodztwo to temat tabu, którego z pewnością nie należy wywlekać, zatapiając łyżeczkę w świątecznym deserze. A przynajmniej jest to temat zakazany w mojej rodzinie, nie wiem, jak sprawa wygląda w twojej. Zapewniło to Pansy dozgonną nienawiść babki. Poza tym, pomijając wszelkie historyczne i moralne implikacje, pomyślałem, że ten klejnot pasuje do nas obojga. Rubiny dla Gryffindoru, szmaragdy dla Slytherinu, połączone delikatnym splotem ze złota. Ładnie nam w tym, prawda? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej: — A ta farsa z małżeństwem? Nie mogłem żądać rezerwacji osobnego pomieszczenia bez podania odpowiedniejszej przyczyny niż pragnienie bycia sam na sam — wzniósł kieliszek w niemym toaście — z moją świeżo poślubioną żoną. — Zapobiegł cisnącemu mi się na usta protestowi, sięgając do kieszeni marynarki i wydobywając z niej dyktafon. — Możemy teraz w spokoju wysłuchać całości.

XXX

Reszta nagrania zawierała jeszcze więcej obraźliwych treści, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, całość dała się jednak sprowadzić do wspólnego mianownika: przerażającej nienawiści do szlam.  
— Czy on zawsze pluje takim jadem? — zapytałam, odsuwając talerz, ponieważ całkiem opuścił mnie apetyt.  
Malfoy podniósł mój widelec i nabił na niego kawałek szparaga.  
— Zjedz przynajmniej jeszcze ten jeden kęsek. Inaczej zranisz uczucia Georgesa. — Potrząsnęłam przecząco głową, zbyt wzburzona i rozgniewana, by jeść. — W takim razie napij się i wypłucz z ust paskudny posmak po Jenkinsie — poradził, zabierając się za moją porcję szparagów, podczas gdy ja sączyłam szampana. Jego chłód działał uspokajająco. — A co do twojego pytania: oczywiście, że nie. Jest rasistą, ale nie głupcem. Czemu też zawdzięcza szybką i udaną wspinaczkę po szczebelkach ministerialnej hierarchii. Muszę przyznać, że tamtego wieczoru był kompletnie zalany. Poza tym czuł się bezpiecznie. Dżentelmen, który zorganizował imprezę, dokonał pewnych manipulacji na liście zaproszonych…  
— Zaprosiłeś wyłącznie czystokrwistych? — przerwałam mu.  
— Ani razu nie wspomniałem, że była to moja impreza, prawda? — odparł, odsuwając talerz. — Powiedzmy, że goście stanowili rodzaj zamkniętego kręgu.  
— Nie obrażaj mnie — rzuciłam ostro. — To całkowicie wyjaśnia, dlaczego ani Ron, ani Harry nie zostali zaproszeni, skoro Ron jest mężem jednej z tych obrzydliwych szlam, podobnie jak była nią matka Harry'ego. Nie należy przecież psuć tak miłego wieczorku zapraszaniem _niewłaściwych_ osób. Wyobrażam sobie, jak świetnie się bawiliście. Pewnie zabrakło ci miejsca na dyktafonie. Prawdopodobnie musiał pracować na okrągło, jako że obrażanie czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia…  
— Granger, przestań — zażądał. — Czy słyszałaś, żebym powiedział choć jedno słowo brzmiące jak „szlama"?  
Zawahałam się. Nie, rzeczywiście nie słyszałam. Ale to nie znaczyło, że…  
— Robiłeś to w przeszłości — wytknęłam mu. — Chciałabym dostać galeona za każdy raz, kiedy…  
— Cicho bądź. Miałem wtedy piętnaście lat. Nie podejdziesz mnie od tej strony. Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, iż w tym samym wieku łamałaś wszystkie szkolne przepisy i okładałaś co niektórych pięściami. Z tym, że ja dojrzałem, ty zaś nie. Nadal posuwasz się do fizycznej agresji w stosunku do ludzi, którzy cię denerwują. Choćby dziś. Ten kuksaniec w żebro i podstępny kopniak w piszczel. To nie było miłe, droga pani. Uważam, że to nie w porządku wypominać ludziom rzeczy, które miały miejsce dwadzieścia dwa lata wcześniej. To dopiero początek — uniósł dyktafon — ale myślę, że najrozsądniej będzie zbadać tę sprawę dokładniej. To, co ludzie wygadują w stanie nietrzeźwym, łatwo zanegować, a Jenkins był wtedy, jak już wspomniałem, pijany jak świnia. Niewiele brakowało, żeby zakręciło mi się w głowie od jego oddechu. Będziesz musiała przepytać zawodników i zarządców klubów, a ja rozejrzę się dyskretnie po ministerstwie. W ten sposób powinniśmy uzyskać kompletny obraz postępowania Jenkinsa, który następnie przedstawimy ministrowi. Nasze dowody muszą być niepodważalne.  
Nie mogłam powiedzieć, że nie zgadzam się z tym, co mówił, ale…  
— Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego _my_ razem? Dlaczego z pomocą mugolskiej technologii?  
— Bo użycie mugolskiej technologii byłoby ostatnią rzeczą, na którą bym wpadł i o którą ktokolwiek mógłby mnie podejrzewać. Zaklęcia, myślodsiewnie, uroki — owszem. Mugolska technologia? Nie. — Nie mogłam sprzeczać się z nim w tej kwestii, co tylko udowadniało, jak diabelnie był przebiegły. — I gdybym miał zrobić to _ja_ na _własnej_ imprezie, czysto hipotetycznie oczywiście, bo wcale się do tego ostatniego nie przyznaję — dodał po chwili.  
Pociągnęłam kolejny łyk szampana, żeby czymś zająć ręce, inaczej trzasnęłabym go prosto w twarz.  
— I potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, ponieważ…?  
Jego brwi omal nie sięgnęły nasady włosów w wyrazie zdumienia.  
— Ponieważ jesteś idealnym przykładem czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia — odpowiedział, wykonując ręką niejasny gest. — Pod tym względem jestem absolutnie niewiarygodny. Możesz sobie wyobrazić te sceptyczne prychnięcia, jeśli sam, w pojedynkę, przedstawiłbym ministrowi obraz sytuacji? Wszyscy pomyśleliby, że próbuję jedynie wykopać Jenkinsa ze stołka.  
— Co też właśnie robisz.  
— Możliwe. Mniejsza o to. Zważywszy niegdysiejszą postawę mojego ojca wobec kwestii czarodziejów z rodzin mugolskich oraz jego niezawoalowane wypowiedzi na ten temat, zabito by mnie w ministerstwie śmiechem. Ale z tobą u boku nikt nie poważy się poddać w wątpliwość ani mnie, ani moich motywów.  
— Podsumujmy więc — zaczęłam. — Mimo oczywistego dowodu na to, że Jenkins jest wstrętną, rasistowską świnią, ty, jako osoba ciesząca się reputacją czystokrwistego maniaka, nie masz najmniejszej szansy pozbawienia go obecnego stanowiska szefa Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Czyli pozycji, która pozwala mu na szeroką prezentację własnej osoby i jest naturalnym punktem wypadowym do stanowiska, do którego oboje dążymy: asystenta ministra magii. Aby uwiarygodnić swoje intryganckie machinacje, starasz się mnie w nie wciągnąć, bo jestem niezbitym argumentem w tej sprawie. Jako czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, odpowiednio wstrząśnięta i oburzona rasistowską manifestacją Jenkinsa oraz jego dyskryminującym zachowaniem, mam odstawić na bok moją głęboką antypatię do ciebie i asystować ci w twoich poczynaniach. A to dlatego, ponieważ Jenkins jest obrzydliwym wrzodem na ciele ministerstwa i nie zasługuje nawet na to, żeby wytrzeć nim podłogę, nie wspominając już o byciu głową jakiegokolwiek wydziału, a tym bardziej asystentem ministra magii.  
— Tak w skrócie — uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie.  
— Gardzę tobą.  
— Doprawdy? — próbował się droczyć.  
— Już w tej samej sekundzie, w której usłyszałam to nagranie, wiedziałeś, że nie dopuszczę, aby ten człowiek nadal pełnił swoją funkcję. I że nie mam innego wyjścia niż udzielić ci pomocy.  
— Żadnego, obawiam się. — Napełnił mi kieliszek resztką szampana.  
Co za pomyślna okoliczność. Chlusnęłam mu nim prosto w twarz.

**Koniec rozdziału czwartego*** Brasserie to popularny we Francji rodzaj restauracji, cechujący się prostotą i mniejszą „sztywnością" niż klasyczne lokale.  
** _D'accord_ (fr.) zgoda, niech będzie, w porządku, dobra.  
*** Tattinger to gatunek francuskiego szampana.  
**** _Mise ensemble_ (fr) tu: ubiór, strój, kreacja


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piąty******

Na ostrzu noża

Skopiował mój ruch i oblał mnie szampanem. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili do środka wkroczyła madame Chevalier, obładowana tacą z deserem. Obrzuciła krótkim spojrzeniem nasze zmierzwione włosy oraz mokre twarze i rozpromieniła się na całym obliczu.  
— _L'amour_ — powiedziała z czułym westchnieniem, stawiając tacę na stoliku. — Takie zakochane gołąbki jak wy należy zostawić sam na sam — dodała szeptem, przez który jej francuski akcent stawał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy. Wyszła, nucąc pod nosem _L__a Vie en rose_.*  
To przebrało miarkę. Oboje wybuchnęliśmy dzikim śmiechem. Zaniosłam się nim tak mocno, że przez resztę popołudnia cierpiałam na zakwasy w bokach. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio dopadł mnie tak intensywny atak wesołości.  
— Powinniśmy… Powinniśmy zaczekać, aż… Na Merlina, Granger, jakiż to widok prezentujesz moim oczom — wychichotał Malfoy. — Do twarzy ci z szampanem. Nawet tym, który cię zmoczył.  
Nie mogłam zapanować nad napadem śmiechu. Wyglądał przezabawnie. Jego zwykle wystylizowana do perfekcji fryzura opadała smętnymi kosmykami na czoło, uszy i ramiona okryte marynarką z Savile Row**, a policzki lśniły od szampana i, sądząc po niepohamowanym chichocie, również od łez rozbawienia. Jeśli sama wyglądałam choć w połowie tak mokro jak on… To było absurdalne. Tylko Francuzka mogła zinterpretować wzajemne oblewanie się szampanem jako rodzaj gry wstępnej.  
— Proszę — wydusił, zaczynając ocierać mi twarz serwetką. — Osuszymy się zaklęciem, gdy już stąd wyjdziemy. A teraz zamknij oczy — polecił. Dotykał mnie tak łagodnie, jakbym była dzieckiem. Ledwo czułam muśnięcie lnu na swoich powiekach, policzkach i podbródku, za który schwycił mnie i potrząsnął lekko po zakończeniu operacji. — Mała bestia — wymruczał pod moim adresem, po czym zabrał się za pobieżne wycieranie własnej twarzy. — Co jest? Mam coś na nosie? — spytał, czując na sobie mój wzrok.  
Potrząsnęłam głową.  
— Nic takiego, Malfoy. Chodźmy już. — Zaczęłam wstawać.  
— Granger — powstrzymał mnie, łapiąc za nadgarstek. — Dogadaliśmy się co do Jenkinsa, prawda?  
Wyrwałam dłoń i podniosłam się z miejsca.  
— Tak, ty nic niewarty draniu, dogadaliśmy się. I zmyj lepiej z twarzy ten uśmieszek, zanim się rozmyślę.

XXX

Następne cztery tygodnie były totalną katorgą. Dostaliśmy od ministra wolną rękę na przeprowadzenie śledztwa, musieliśmy jednak upchnąć je między nasze zwykłe obowiązki, co oznaczało siedemdziesiąt pięć godzin pracy tygodniowo dla mnie, a trzydzieści dla Malfoya. I ten bałwan miał czelność jeszcze narzekać!  
— Te nadgodziny to jakieś nieporozumienie — marudził z nadąsaną miną.  
Raz w tygodniu, o trzeciej po południu w piątki, spotykaliśmy się w jego potwornej garsonierze na późny, dwugodzinny obiad w celu porównania notatek oraz spotrzeżeń. Przelotne rozpoznanie w jego kuchni, którego dokonałam podczas pierwszego takiego spotkania, było prawdziwym studium rozpusty. Szafki kuchenne aż pękały w szwach od nadmiaru szkła i wysokoprocentowych napojów, znalezienie w nich talerza lub półmiska graniczyło za to z niemożliwością. Malfoy nie miał tam nawet imbryka do herbaty! Gdybym była alkoholiczką, poczułabym się tu jak w siódmym niebie. Mogłabym zażądać martini, whisky, koniaku, szampana albo, drogi Boże, absyntu. Podanego w odpowiednim kieliszku. Lodówka była wypełniona po brzegi. Białym winem, szampanem, wódką, ginem i wermutem. Rzecz najbardziej zbliżoną do pożywienia stanowiło pięć słoiczków z oliwkami. Przeznaczonymi jako wkład do martini. Zawartość wszystkich szuflad sprowadzała się do nożyka do smarowania z zaokrąglonym końcem, szpikulca do otwierania ostryg, siedmiu korkociągów i jednej łyżeczki.  
Uniosłam ją do góry.  
— A to po co? Aplikujesz sobie alkohol łyżką? I nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, do jakich zboczonych obrzydliwości niewątpliwie służy ci ten nóż do ostryg.  
Malfoy przybrał minę męczennika, której nie przywdziewał przed nikim innym poza mną.  
— Czemu zawsze masz o mnie jak najgorsze mniemanie? Łyżeczka jest mi potrzebna do wyjmowania kawioru, a nożyk do rozsmarowywania go na tostach. Ze szpikulca do otwierania ostryg korzystam zaś, gdy, uwierz lub nie, chcę otworzyć ostrygę. Nabrałem już całkiem sporej wprawy w tej dziedzinie. — Schwycił wspomniane narzędzie, markując nim ostry, brutalny skręt, po czym wrzucił je na powrót do szuflady. — Lubisz ostrygi, Granger? Ja nimi nie pogardzę.  
Zignorowałam pytanie, choć rzeczywiście trudno o coś smaczniejszego od świeżutkich ostryg, spryskanych odrobiną sosu Worcestershire.  
— Dlaczego nie używasz w tym celu magii?  
— Cóż, niekiedy goszczę tu mugolki, co nieco utrudnia swobodne manewrowanie różdżką — wytłumaczył.  
— W każdej beczce miodu znajdzie się łyżka dziegciu — odparłam. — Wygląda na to, że zaliczyłeś już wszystkie lafiryndy w ministerstwie i musisz teraz zniżać się do uwodzenia mugolskich sprzedawczyń?  
— Coś w tym stylu. A teraz powiedz mi, co wolisz — zapytał, sięgając do lodówki i prezentując mi po chwili w jednej ręce butelkę Boodlesa, a w drugiej Chopina. — Wódka czy gin martini? Osobiście wolę gin, ale ty sprawiasz na mnie wrażenie osoby, która wybrałaby raczej to pierwsze. Taka mała rysa w twoim poza tym nieskazitelnym charakterze. O cholera, zapomniałem uwzględnić działanie zgubnego wpływu Weasleya i Pottera, więc Bóg jeden wie, co ty naprawdę pijasz. Obaj wymienieni wyróżniają się potwornym gustem w tym zakresie. Nieleżakowana whisky, którą kiedyś popijali od czasu do czasu, dziś jest dla nich głównym motorem napędowym. — Zamilkł na moment, by chwilę później wzdrygnąć się dostrzegalnie. — Właśnie przyszła mi do głowy przerażająca myśl. Nie zaliczasz się chyba do tych biednych, skołowanych istot, które preferują kolorowe, plastykowe drinki? Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś członkiem fanklubu Long Island Iced Tea? Którego to napitku sam bym przypuszczalnie nie strawił? Obawiam się, że mogłoby to kompletnie stłumić uczucie szalonej namiętności do twojej osoby, kiełkujące od pewnego czasu w moim wnętrzu. Zadusić je wręcz w zarodku.  
Zacisnął powieki, wydął usta w przesadnie sztucznym dąsie i uniósł obie obciążone butelkami dłonie do twarzy, jakby chciał zasłonić się przed oparami wzgardzonych koktajli. Może gdyby własnoręcznie złamał sobie nos flaszką ginu, to przeszłaby mu ochota na odgrywanie tych dziecinnych przedstawień. Nie odpowiedziałam. Przedłużająca się cisza skłoniła go do otworzenia jednego oka.  
Spojrzałam na niego.  
Natychmiast zaprzestał wygłupów.  
— W jaki sposób mam przekonać cię o moim uwielbieniu, skoro nie chcesz traktować mnie poważnie? — zapytał z uśmiechem. — Masz minę, która wyraźnie mówi: Malfoy to totalny bałwan i gdyby nie groziło mi za to dwadzieścia lat Azkabanu, ukatrupiłabym go w mgnieniu oka. Czyli minę, która nie ma nic a nic wspólnego z rozbawieniem.  
Znałam go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że urządza kolejny werbalny teatrzyk. Ten facet był jedną wielką rozgadaną gębą. Jak Pansy udaje się, do diabła, wytrzymywać z nim dzień i noc?  
— Zamknij się, proszę — zarządziłam, ostatnie słowo dodając jedynie z czystego przyzwyczajenia.  
— Nie mogę — odparł z nieszczerym uśmiechem. — Sprawiasz, że robię się dziwnie nerwowy, zwłaszcza gdy przybierasz te ostre, niepochlebne miny, niczym jakieś sztylety wycelowane w moim kierunku. A skoro już o tym mowa: wyobraź sobie, że zdążyłem poddać je katalogizacji. Dysponujesz nie mniej niż dziesięcioma takimi minami. Najgorszą z nich jest wyraz bezbrzeżnego obrzydzenia, wypisany na twojej twarzy, gdy sekundy dzielą cię od nazwania mnie śmierciożerczym draniem. Nieco lżejszego kalibru jest ta, którą przybierasz, gdy myślisz, że wprawdzie zachowuję się denerwująco i dziecinnie, niemniej nie doprowadzam cię do białej gorączki. Teraz przesuwamy się mniej więcej do połowy skali. Nie jesteś rozbawiona, ale i nie wkurzona na całego. Słowem, twoja mina jest, jak na ciebie, całkiem przyjemna, ale nadal nadszarpuje moje ego. — Odstawił obie butelki do lodówki, zatrzasnął drzwi dramatycznym gestem i westchnął, na powrót opierając się o nią. — Co tak naprawdę sprawia ci przyjemność, Granger? Potraktuj to jako pytanie zadane przez kogoś pałającego ciekawością.  
Odsunął mi z czoła zabłąkany kosmyk i stał tak, swobodnie wsparty o lodówkę, w tym swoim perfekcyjnym garniturze, w którym wszystko było na miejscu, ośmieszając mnie nieznośnymi, natrętnymi uwagami o swoim rzekomym uwielbieniu, podczas gdy w istocie oboje doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że czuć mógł do mnie jedynie głęboką pogardę. Miałam chęć go uderzyć. Na całym świecie nie było żadnej innej osoby, która potrafiłaby doprowadzić mnie do tak szewskiej pasji jak on. Fakt, że całe moje czterdziestojednoletnie ja aż krzyczało, by na chwilę cofnąć się do swojego trzynastoletniego wcielenia i walnąć go na odlew, nie stanowił przy tym specjalnego powodu do dumy.  
Zaczerpnęłam głęboko tchu.  
— Sporą przyjemność sprawiłby mi teraz obiad, jako że czas drugiego śniadania straciłam na przepytanie tego zboczeńca Carstairsa, który co prawda nie miał do powiedzenia nic sensownego w sprawie Jenkinsa, nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak skraść czterdziestu minut mojego cennego czasu. Sam wykorzystał go na folgowanie swojej perwersji, polegającej na pociągu do zaniedbanych szatynek. Chciałabym dostać galeona za każdy raz, gdy próbował złapać mnie za kolano. Wtedy przypuszczalnie mogłabym konkurować z tobą co do stanu konta. Tak więc nie miałam w ustach niczego od śniadania, a teraz okazuje się, że znalazłam się w miejscu, w którym jedyną jadalną rzeczą są oliwki do martini. Tym samym…  
Rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi.  
— Aaa — wyrzucił tylko pospiesznie i wyminął mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem, podążając do słuchawki domofonu zamontowanego obok drzwi wejściowych. Potokiem szybkiej francuszczyzny zalał kogoś, kto nacisnął na dzwonek, prosząc go o wejście na górę. Pięć minut później na zastawionym stole stanął kompletny, gorący posiłek, pieczołowicie i z sercem przygotowany przez Chevalierów, a obok parujących talerzy spoczęły kawałki masła przeznaczone do posmarowania pokrojonych bagietek oraz wielkie łyżki do francuskiej zupy cebulowej. Pięciofuntowy banknot płynnie zmienił właściciela, przechodząc z ręki Malfoya do dostawcy-kelnera, który, wypowiedziawszy entuzjastycznie „Merci, monsieur", zniknął moment później za drzwiami. Obiad można było uznać za podany.  
Malfoy odsunął dla mnie krzesło. Usiadłam. W ciszy zabraliśmy się za jedzenie.  
Dopiero przy filiżance kawy, której nalał mi z termosu, odezwał się półgłosem:  
— Chyba nie uważasz mnie naprawdę za takiego trola, który zaserwowałby ci gin w ramach obiadu? To był tylko żart. Dlaczego więc jesteś na mnie aż taka zła?  
— Wiem, że to był żart, a zarazem nie wiem — odparłam opryskliwie, wsypując cukier do kawy i mieszając w filiżance tak energicznie, że aż zadzwoniły jej ścianki. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby pękła. Malfoy napełnił własne naczynie. Zauważyłam, że wolał czarną kawę, bez żadnych dodatków. Usiadł wygodniej, opierając się o poręcz krzesła, wyraźnie czekając na rozwinięcie mojej wypowiedzi. — Wczoraj pracowałam do północy, próbując skończyć wszystko, co będzie nam potrzebne na dzisiejsze spotkanie. Gdy już dotarłam do domu, było tak późno, że kompletnie wybiłam się z rytmu i nie mogłam zasnąć, przewracając się z boku na bok przez całą noc. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle spałam dłużej niż trzy sekundy. Rano moja sekretarka poinformowała mnie, że jest chora i nie przyjdzie do pracy, a zostało mi jeszcze dokończenie protokołu z narady szefów departamentu z zeszłego tygodnia. Billingsly przysłał mi chyba z sześć sów w przeciągu pół godziny, pytając, co z tym sprawozdaniem…  
— Trzeba mu było powiedzieć, żeby się odpierdolił. Żaden z szefów departamentu nie ma prawa ich oglądać przed poniedziałkiem i kropka. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, ponieważ sam pisał protokół z ostatniego zebrania i spóźnił się z jego oddaniem o trzy dni.  
— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Malfoy, ale dobrze wiesz, jaka jestem. Poza tym musiałam przygotować plan szkolenia Wydziału Czarodziejskiej Kontroli Jakości, planowanego na przyszły miesiąc, a nie wygląda na to, żebym akurat to mogła przesunąć, jako że sam minister osobiście zlecił mi organizację całości. Do tego kompletna porażka dziś rano z tym żenująco beznadziejnym Carstairsem, śliniącym się na mój widok i usiłującym zapuścić mi żurawia w dekolt. Poza tym Ron wyjeżdża jutro razem z Harrym na dwa tygodnie na jakąś międzynarodową imprezę dla aurorów do Nowego Jorku, niebędącą pewnie niczym innym niż trawieniem pieniędzy, a ja obiecałam mu, że pójdziemy dziś wieczorem na kolację do jego rodziców, przy czym pojęcia nie mam, jak wyjść z biura o szóstej, skoro…  
Przestałam mówić, po prostu urwałam, ponieważ, po pierwsze, sama zauważyłam, że potok słów wylewających się z moich ust brzmiał jak wypowiedź maniaka, a po drugie Malfoy zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie w niewiarygodnie łagodny sposób. Ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że wychodzę temu dotykowi naprzeciw, wtulając się w jego dłoń i desperacko starając się nie rozpłakać.  
Tym, czego nie mogłam powiedzieć Malfoyowi i wcale mówić nie zamierzałam, było to, co stało się wczoraj wieczorem. Gdy wróciłam do domu, Ron już spał. Oczywiście, bo niby z jakiego powodu miałby być na nogach, skoro dochodziło wpół do pierwszej w nocy. Będąc poprawną żoną, wywołałam go wcześniej przez sieć Fiuu, chcąc uprzedzić, że wrócę późno. Nie zastałam go w domu, za to odnalazłam u Harry'ego. Trzymał na kolanach jego najmłodszą córeczkę. Słowa Ginny „Ron zje u nas, Hermiono" i odpowiedź mojego męża „Dzięki, Gin. Wszystko w porządku, Hermiona? Dobra, nie wracaj jakoś strasznie późno" zakończyły całą sprawę. Mimo tego na pewno nie byłby zachwycony, stwierdziwszy, o której godzinie zjawiłam się w domu. Z biegiem lat doprowadziłam do perfekcji metodę wślizgiwania się do łóżka bez najmniejszego dźwięku. Niestety, choć byłam tak wykończona, że nawet moje paznokcie niemalże ziewały, mogłam jedynie leżeć na wznak z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Adrenalina buzowała mi w żyłach, a wewnętrzny zegar najwyraźniej żywił przekonanie, że skoro tak uparcie ignorowałam jego nawoływania godzinę temu, to również i teraz sen nie jest mi potrzebny. Sfrustrowana przewracałam się w pościeli, podczas gdy moje myśli obracały się wokół sześciu najróżniejszych spraw jednocześnie. Wierciłam się tak intensywnie, że w końcu obudziłam Rona.  
— Do diabła, Hermiono, nie możesz wziąć trochę eliksiru Bezsennego Snu? Przez ostatnie pięć minut obróciłaś się ponad szesnaście razy. Liczyłem.  
— Przepraszam, przepraszam — zaczęłam się usprawiedliwiać. — Ale afera z Jenkinsem nie daje mi spokoju. Masz już wszystko gotowe do sobotniego wyjazdu? — zapytałam, próbując zapobiec nieuniknionej konfrontacji z powodu tych wszystkich nadgodzin, które ostatnio wypracowywałam.  
— Tak, nie mogę się doczekać. Ubóstwiam Stany — dodał po chwili, jakby było to dla mnie jakąś nowością.  
Nawet rozespany tryskał entuzjazmem. Gdyby Fred nie zginął podczas wojny, Ron męczyłby mnie tak długo, aż wreszcie zgodziłabym się na emigrację Zakładając oczywiście, że namówiłby na to także Harry'ego i Ginny. Po wojnie wielu brytyjskich czarodziejów wyjechało z kraju. W ciągu miesięcy po finałowej bitwie wszystko wokół przypominało o tych, którzy umarli. Poza tym nieoficjalny wizerunek Stanów Zjednoczonych pasował do Rona jak ulał: waga przykładana do sportu, swobodniejsze podejście do ubioru, prostota amerykańskiej kultury. Ja sama z całą pewnością nienawidziłabym taki styl życia. Szkoda mi było czasu na zgłębianie specyfiki tamtejszego czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Absolutny brak pomocy z ich strony podczas ostatniej wojny z Voldemortem sprawił, że żywiłam nieuzasadnioną, jak przyznaję, urazę do wszystkiego, co amerykańskie. Ale nie musiałam się tym martwić. Molly potrzebowała dobrych dziesięciu lat, żeby dojść ze sobą do ładu po śmierci Freda i nawet Ron, który potrafił być niewrażliwy niczym pień, nie zdobyłby się na zagrożenie jej z trudem odzyskanej równowadze psychicznej, przeprowadzając się cztery tysiące mil dalej. I nieistotne w tym przypadku było istnienie świstoklików czy sieci Fiuu.  
Leżałam, zastanawiając się, czy pół dawki eliksiru Bezsennego Snu wystarczy, bym zasnęła bez ryzyka, że obudzę się rano półprzytomna, gdy Ron odezwał się cichym głosem:  
— Hermiono, dlaczego nie zapytałaś mnie o Jenkinsa?  
Pomimo że cała sprawa była objęta ścisłą tajemnicą, musiałam jakoś wytłumaczyć się w domu z tak olbrzymiej ilości nadgodzin. Wyjawiłam więc Ronowi sedno problemu, zawężając szczegóły do absolutnego minimum i mówiąc mu, że minister zlecił Malfoyowi i mnie przeprowadzenie śledztwa dotyczącego osoby Jenkinsa. Już wcześniej krążyły plotki o jego odrażająco rasistowskiej postawie, zupełnie nieprzystające do szefa jakiegokolwiek departamentu, a zwłaszcza departamentu o tak międzynarodowym charakterze. Naszym zadaniem miało być wzięcie pogłosek pod lupę i sprawdzenie, czy zawierają w sobie ziarno prawdy. Nie wspomniałam ani słowem o obiedzie w lokalu Chevalierów, ponieważ naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić Ronowi fakt, że wybrałam się z Malfoyem do mugolskiej restauracji, nie wgłębiając się przy tym w takie detale jak cała maskarada z francuskim ubraniem i farsa z udawaniem małżeństwa, a tym bardziej nasz wzajemny szampański „chrzest".  
— Ciebie?  
Słowo wyrwało mi się z ust, zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć. Oczywiście, że powinnam porozmawiać o tym z Ronem. Z Ronem, który przewodził ministerialnej lidze quidditcha przez ostatnie piętnaście lat. Który regularnie spotykał się z Jenkinsem na potwornie nudne pogaduszki o sporcie, czyli na temat nie mogący mnie już mniej interesować, dla Rona stanowiący jednak przedmiot autentycznej pasji. Został aurorem tylko dlatego, bo za nic nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez Harry'ego u boku. Był całkiem dobrym i kompetentnym aurorem, wprawdzie nie pierwszorzędnym, co zresztą sam bez ogródek przyznawał, ale solidnym. A trenowanie ministerialnej kadry quidditcha? Jego skłonność do oślego uporu, do łatwego popadania we wściekłość, wszystko to znikało, gdy tylko zakładał czapkę kapitana. Zapytałam go raz, czy zastanawiał się kiedyś nad opuszczeniem ministerstwa i wypróbowaniem swych sił choćby na średnim szczeblu w zarządzie Armat. Jego całą odpowiedzią było krótkie „Nie, dopóki Harry mnie potrzebuje, zostanę tam, gdzie jestem, dzięki".  
Dwadzieścia dwa lata później nadal tkwił u boku Harry'ego, a ja zadawałam sobie pytanie, dlaczego to go tak uszczęśliwiało.  
— Przecież dobrze wiesz, że często się z tym draniem widuję — odwarknął, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony, za co nie mogłam go winić. Kiedy przestałam brać go na serio, a zaczęłam ignorować, a nawet _pomijać w myślach_? Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się odwrócić i położyć z powrotem.  
— Proszę — powstrzymałam go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Ron, czy słyszałeś, żeby Jenkins robił kiedykolwiek jakieś uwagi o… — urwałam na chwilę — szlamach?  
Wahał się przez moment, jednak w końcu ustąpił. Musiał być naprawdę zły. Mięśnie jego barków pozostały naprężone, ale głos wrócił do niemal normalnego brzmienia.  
— Tak, ale nie wtedy, gdy myślał, że kręcę się gdzieś w pobliżu. Inaczej wykazałby się kompletną głupotą, skoro mam za żonę i za najlepszego przyjaciela osoby wychowane w świecie mugoli. Na pewno ma pod tym względem uprzedzenia, to jasne, ale jest niezłym spryciarzem. Otwiera gębę tylko w towarzystwie ludzi, co do których jest przekonany, że myślą tak jak on i zgodzą się z jego zdaniem. Takich jak na przykład Malfoy, który uważa dokładnie to samo co Jenkins, ale dobrze wie, że w dzisiejszych czasach nie należy się z tym afiszować, ponieważ Harry to szef biura aurorów, a ty zaszłaś tak daleko w ministerstwie. Trzyma więc swój arystokratyczny jęzor za zębami. Wiesz chyba, że ten podstępny drań usiłuje wykopać Jenkinsa tylko dlatego, że ten jest ogólnie lubiany i popularny. Jenkins zawsze chętnie stawia ludziom parę kolejek. Nie skąpi galeonów, taki już jest. Niemało tym osiągnął u sporej ilości osób, więc puszczają jego rasistowskie uwagi mimo uszu. A przed Harrym się pilnuje. Nigdy mu się nic niechcący nie wymknie. Jednak gdy jest wśród innych, w zamkniętym towarzystwie? — Ron wzruszył ramionami i ciągnął dalej: — To nie będzie zbyt proste. Jenkins nie cierpi też Francuzów ani Japończyków, ale wątpię, żeby jego głowa miała polecieć akurat z tego powodu. Poza tym można sobie o nim myśleć, co się chce, ale jest naprawdę dobry w tym, co robi zawodowo. Ministerstwo będzie musiało się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby zastąpić go kimś, kto tak jak on zna się na sporcie i wie wszystko o drużynach, bo inaczej, usuwając go bez porządnego następcy, samo narobi sobie na buty. — Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak dalej pociągnąć sprawę, kiedy Ron uniósł rękę i dotknął mojego policzka. — Hermiono, Malfoy widzi się w roli ministra magii, którym chce zostać któregoś dnia. Robi to tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się konkurenta. Możliwe, że ty będziesz następna.  
Słodki Boże, kochany Ron. Pilnował, żeby nic mi się nie stało. Pocałowałam jego dłoń w zupełnie niewinny sposób, gdyż byłam tak zmęczona, że nie chciałam naprowadzać go na bardziej dalekosiężne pomysły.  
— Tak, wiem — przyznałam. — Ale trzyma mnie między młotem a kowadłem. Jenkinsa należy usunąć ze stanowiska, a nie podołam temu zadaniu bez Malfoya.  
— Cholerny Malfoy — mruknął Ron. — No dobra, powinnaś przepytać Blandingsa i Masona z Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Pracują z Jenkinsem od dwóch lat i mają mugolskie babki. O czym rzecz jasna ten łotr Jenkins nie ma pojęcia.  
Nie byłam pewna, czy poczułam urazę czy raczej ulgę, gdy zareagował na mój pocałunek ziewnięciem.  
— Dzięki, Ron. Porozmawiam z nimi. A teraz opowiedz mi coś o swoim wyjeździe. Najpierw Nowy Jork, potem Chicago, a na koniec Kalifornia?  
Pozwoliłam mu przez dwadzieścia minut mówić o planowanej wyprawie. Pod koniec monologu był już tylko śpiący. Złość ulotniła się bezpowrotnie. Wcisnął się w moje ramię, przytulił i terkotał na temat wszystkich miast, które zamierzali odwiedzić, co znałam już na pamięć. Zasnął w połowie mamrotanego zdania o kalifornijskich plażach, pytając mimochodem, jak brzmiało dokładnie to genialne zaklęcie przeciwsłoneczne?…  
Gdy do moich uszu dobiegło delikatne pochrapywanie, wyszeptałam swoje tradycyjne przeprosiny. Objęłam go mocno za plecy, próbując się nie rozpłakać, ponieważ byłam tak wykończona i zawstydzona przed samą sobą za traktowanie go niczym skrzata domowego.  
Jednak nic z mojej nocnej rozmowy z Ronem nie powinno obchodzić Malfoya.  
— Jestem zmęczona. Przepraszam — powiedziałam tylko, po czym wysunęłam głowę spod gładzącej ją ręki. Malfoy natychmiast opuścił dłoń i chwycił za uszko filiżanki. — To był naprawdę doskonały obiad, dziękuję. I choć to akurat nie ma nic do rzeczy, naprawdę nie znoszę tego mieszkania.  
Z jakiegoś powodu zareagował gromkim śmiechem.  
— Zmienię jego wystrój. Uwielbiam być bogaty. Hmm, uważam, że coś w zdecydowanie angielskim stylu, okraszone francuskimi akcentami, może ci odpowiadać. Jak myślisz? — zapytał i kontynuował, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź: — I mimo że obiad był rzeczywiście wyśmienity, twój wzrok, wlepiony we mnie znad talerza zupy przez bite pół godziny, nakazuje mi zająć się teraz czymś bardziej banalnym i tym samym przejść do znacznie mniej przyjemnej części popołudnia. Powinniśmy skończyć o piątej, więc nie traćmy czasu. Mam bilety do opery na dzisiejszy wieczór, a ty musisz iść do domu i zdrzemnąć się przed kolacją wydawaną przez klan Weasleyów. Zerknij na to, co udało mi się ustalić w zeszłym tygodniu. — Rozwinął długi na ponad metr zwój pergaminu. Zamrugałam raz i drugi. — Nawet nie starasz się ukryć swojego szoku, jak widzę. Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że ja przez cały dzień nic nie robię? Nie wysilaj się na odpowiedź, oboje dobrze wiemy, co myślisz na temat tego, co porabiam całymi dniami. A mianowicie nic. Jestem pewien, że twoje notatki są dwa razy dłuższe i na pewno nie tak zwięzłe, bo znając ciebie, próbujesz podchodzić fair do każdej zaistniałej sytuacji. I nie ma sensu wytykać ci, że nie chodzi tu o bycie fair, ale o przyciśnięcie tego drania do muru. Nie spodziewałem się zresztą po tobie innej postawy niż właśnie taka. Aha, jedna rzecz, zanim zapomnę. Musisz porozmawiać z Blandingsem i Masonem. Ich babki były mugolkami. Ze mną nie będą chcieli gadać, Blandings stracił brata na wojnie, a Mason gardzi mną z zasady. Tobie jednak bez wątpienia nie odmówią. Jeszcze kawy?

**Koniec rozdziału piątego**

* [i]_La Vie en rose_[/i] to jeden ze sztandarowych przebojów Edith Piaf.  
** Savile Row to londyńska ulica, siedziba słynnych krawców szyjących na indywidualne zamówienia. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział szósty**

**Zadra**

Po niefortunnym obiedzie w zeszłym tygodniu — podczas którego omal nie odreagowałam na Malfoyu wściekłości na samą siebie — przed kolejnym spotkaniem w jego mieszkaniu poprzysięgłam sobie w duchu, że odtąd będę zachowywać się, jak potrafię najlepiej. Przyjmę chłodną, spokojną, profesjonalną postawę i nie pozwolę mu się rozdrażnić ani sprowokować. Będziemy ze sobą współdziałać, jak powinni to robić doświadczeni pracownicy ministerstwa, którzy nie mieszają osobistych animozji lub prywatnych problemów ze sprawami służbowymi. Oczywiście obiad od początku aż do końca stanowił jedną wielką kłótnię. Zaczęło się od tego, że jeszcze w drodze do stacji Fiuu wpadłam na Carstairsa. Unikając patrzenia mi w oczy, wybąkał pozdrowienie i powlókł się dalej. I choć za wszelką cenę usiłował ukryć twarz, nie sposób było przegapić ogromnego guza, mniej więcej wielkości piłki golfowej, widniejącego na samym środku jego czoła. Kark musiał mu już z pewnością kompletnie zesztywnieć od ciągłego schylania głowy.  
Chevalierowie jak zwykle dokonali kulinarnego cudu. Pogoda tydzień temu uległa zmianie, za oknem przesuwały się opary wilgotnej mgły i chmury niosące mżawkę. Zupa była idealna i żałowałam, że nie mogę rozkoszować się nią tak, jak na to zasługiwała. Jak zwykle obrzucaliśmy się z Malfoyem obelgami nad każdą łyżką, kończąc werbalne pojedynki łykiem ciężkiego burgunda, podanego do posiłku. Wino smakowało doskonale, co jednak tylko pogarszało sytuację.  
— Czemu nie poprzestałeś na zwykłym „L" jak lubieżnik wygrawerowanym na czole Carstairsa? — zapytałam, atakując marchewkę.  
— A co każe ci zakładać, że mam coś wspólnego z jego drobnym oszpeceniem? — odparł spokojnym i obojętnym tonem, jak przystało na tak wytrawnego kłamcę.  
— Swoje własne bitwy potrafię stoczyć sama. — Wycelowałam w niego widelcem. — Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, dziękuję. Możliwe, że takie podchody działają na innych, ale nie na mnie. Rzuciłeś czy nie rzuciłeś na Carstairsa klątwę za jego wstrętne zachowanie w stosunku do mnie w zeszłym tygodniu?  
— Uważam, że bardzo mu w tym do twarzy. Odciąga to uwagę obserwatora od faktu, że ten człowiek urodził się bez podbródka. Z pewnością _rozważałem_ możliwość poczęstowania go jakimś zaklęciem, ale czy rzeczywiście to _zrobiłem_, jest sprawą dyskusyjną.  
— Przecież właśnie o tym _dyskutujemy_ — warknęłam. — Ale teraz dyskusję uważam za zakończoną. — Odsunęłam talerz i upiłam spory łyk wina.  
— Już skończyłaś? — Zauważywszy, że skupiłam się na kieliszku, uniósł własny i dodał: — Całkiem przyzwoite wino. Muszę załatwić sobie parę baryłek.  
— Malfoy!  
— Mówiłem ci już ostatnio, jak niemożliwa jesteś? Dobrze. Niech będzie, że postawiłaś na swoim. Szukałem rodzinnej pamiątki, którą mógłbym podarować Lily i Domowi, gdy urodzi się najmłodszy Malfoy i tak się złożyło, że wpadła mi w ręce pewna urocza księga zaklęć, ofiarowana mi przez rodziców na dziesiąte urodziny. Przechadzając się w tym tygodniu korytarzami ministerstwa, natknąłem się na Carstairsa. Zobaczyłem, że jego podbródek aż błaga o… a raczej próbowałem dostrzec jego podbródek, co zakończyło się kompletnym fiaskiem. Ale co mówi nam stare mugolskie przysłowie? Kiedy Bóg drzwi zamyka, to otwiera okno. Zamiast podbródka nawinęło mi się czoło i _voilà_. — Błyskawicznym ruchem wyjął różdżkę, zakreślając nią mały, skomplikowany wzór. — Przejdzie mu — powiedział, a po chwili dodał: — Kiedyś.  
Miałam ochotę wyszarpnąć mu różdżkę z dłoni, połamać ją na drobne kawałeczki i zmusić go do ich zjedzenia w nadziei, że jakaś drzazga utknie przy okazji w tym jego cholernym, fretkowatym gardle.  
— Są na to odpowiednie przepisy, Malfoy. Gdybyśmy wszyscy ot tak po prostu zaczęli miotać zaklęciami w każdego, kogo nie lubimy… — urwałam, wdychając powietrze przez rozszerzone nozdrza — to ściany ministerstwa trzęsłyby się od śmigających dokoła klątw. Złożyłam już skargę na Carstairsa w adekwatnym miejscu i…  
Spojrzał na mnie z nisko opadłą szczęką i jęknął, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.  
— Chyba pracujesz już w ministerstwie wystarczająco długo, prawda? Na serio uważasz, że te przepisy cokolwiek rozwiążą? Jeśli są już coś warte, to zaledwie pergaminu, na którym je spisano i istnieją tylko po to, żeby bezmyślni biurokraci mogli poklepywać się po plecach i wzajemnie zapewniać, że robią coś w kierunku _aktywnego zwalczania molestowania seksualnego w miejscu pracy_ — zacytował ironicznym falsetem. — Co za nonsens. Totalne gówno. Kadry zlecają analizę takich skarg jak twoja zespołowi, w którym pracuje cioteczna babka Carstairsa. On od lat bezkarnie obmacuje kobiety…  
— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie?  
Tym razem to Malfoy odsunął talerz z niedojedzoną w połowie porcją.  
— No cóż, fakt, że jesteś kobietą, a wnioskując z naszych wcześniejszych rozmów, kobietą o wyraźnej orientacji, sprawia, że akurat kwestia obmacywania innych kobiet zdaje się być jedynym tematem, o którym masz bardzo słabe pojęcie. Na całe szczęście ja takowe posiadam. Dobieranie się do kobiet to prawdziwa sztuka, którą stosuje się tylko wtedy, jeśli się wie, że trafi na podatny grunt. To, co robi Carstairs, jest niewybaczalne. On szkaluje dobre imię innych lubieżników.  
— Jesteś niemożliwy.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
— Komplementami osiągniesz o wiele więcej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Wiesz, co zrobi z Carstairsem jego ciotunia? Upomni go, żeby trzymał ręce przy sobie, po czym zapyta, czy chciałby jeszcze jedną kostkę cukru do herbaty, wspominając przy okazji, że wujaszek Alfred głuchnie coraz bardziej. I na tym wszystko się zakończy. Nic nie jest w stanie powiedzieć tak wyraźnie „Trzymaj swoje paskudne łapy przy sobie, ty obrzydliwa świnio" jak guz o średnicy galeona. Wiesz, Granger, nigdy nie przestanie mnie zastanawiać, jak ty, pracownica ministerstwa z wieloletnią praktyką, możesz zachowywać się niczym ktoś, kto dopiero co przekroczył jego próg. Ty po prostu do tej pory nie pojęłaś, jak działa ministerialna maszyneria.  
— O mój Boże — wyrzuciłam ze złością. — I to mówi ktoś, kto niezbyt często poświęca się pracy. A raczej prawie nigdy!  
To musiało mu dopiec, bo przybrał minę typową dla siebie w czasach Hogwartu.  
— Doprawdy? „Nigdy" brzmi dość zdecydowanie. Tym bardziej mi przykro, że będę musiał wyprowadzić cię z błędu. _Accio_ pergamin.  
W jego otwartej dłoni wylądowała pękata rolka. Założywszy, że zawierała ona kolejną szczegółową dokumentację nieodpowiedniego zachowania Jenkinsa, podejrzewałam, że Malfoy spędził ostatni tydzień nad setkami kufli piwa oraz pudełek cygar.  
— Ile kolejek musiałeś wypić i ile cygar wypalić, żeby zdobyć ten materiał?  
— Może ciasteczko? — odparł wymijająco. — Nie kręć głową, są przepyszne. Nie dojadasz, odkąd twój nic niewarty mąż wyjechał na tę idiotyczną wycieczkę, a przydałby ci się dodatkowy kilogram albo dwa. Twój tyłek zanika w oczach. Moim skromnym zdaniem to katastrofa rangi narodowej. No cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, że w zeszłym tygodniu najbardziej dopiekł mi ubytek na koncie bankowym. Już raczej zamknięcie w pomieszczeniu pełnym mężczyzn palących cygara i niemożność złapania oddechu bez ponownego popadnięcia w nałóg… — urwał, rzucając różdżkę na stół.  
I od czego tu zacząć?  
— Po pierwsze, to nieprawda, że Ron jest nic niewart. Po drugie, sam kopcisz jak parowóz, więc czemu…  
I nagle to do mnie dotarło. Tydzień temu, w piątek, nie palił. Dzisiaj również nie.  
— Chyba wspominałem już o tym, jak niemożliwa jesteś? Czy aż tak bardzo nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi? Nie zauważyłaś, że rzuciłem palenie? Ani jednego papierosa od ponad dwudziestu dni. Przyznaję, że powoli czuję się lepiej. Pierwsze dwa tygodnie były makabryczne. Prawdziwa mordęga. Pansy wygrażała, że mnie utopi, matka zaś, że przełoży mnie przez kolano i zbije na kwaśne jabłko, jeśli nie zacznę zachowywać się jak człowiek. Interesujące wyrażenie. Zbić kogoś na kwaśne jabłko. Jakbyśmy pod wpływem uderzeń zaczęli przypominać owoce. Ale naprawdę czuję się lepiej. Obecnie chce mi się palić co siedem minut. To już duży postęp w stosunku do początku, kiedy miałem chęć na papierosa co dwie.  
— Wyjdzie ci to na dobre — stwierdziłam sztywno. — To obrzydliwy nałóg. Czy wreszcie dotarło do ciebie, że palenie tych śmierdzących petów to szczyt głupoty?  
— Prawdę mówiąc, nie. — Podsunął mi talerzyk z ciastkami. — Jedz, proszę. Nie należysz do kobiet, które wyglądają najlepiej, gdy chudną. Jeśli mam być szczery, to wszystkie kobiety prezentują się lepiej, gdy mają odrobinę ciała. Dlaczego, na wszystkie świętości, kobiety są przekonane, że mężczyźni wolą posuwać chuderlawe szczapy? Sądzę, że będę dość reprezentatywnym wyrazicielem opinii ogółu, twierdząc, że osobiście wolę uszczęśliwiać własne ręce dotykiem czegoś bardziej konkretnego, a nie obciągniętych skórą kości. Trudno o większe rozczarowanie. Doświadczenie nauczyło mnie, że pieszczenie żeber niewiele ma wspólnego z satysfakcją. Wracając do tematu, przyjemność płynąca z palenia zawsze zbijała jakiekolwiek kontrargumenty. Podczas wojny myślałem, czemu nie zapalić jeszcze jednego, skoro i tak niebawem zginę. Po wojnie zaś czemu nie zapalić jeszcze jednego, skoro przeżyłem.  
— Przecież to kompletnie nielogiczne — powiedziałam opryskliwie.  
— Przyjemność niekoniecznie łączy się z logiką. Jest po prostu przyjemnością. — Wzniósł niemy toast w moim kierunku, a potem dopił wino i nalał sobie kolejną sporą porcję.  
— Więc skoro palenie tego rakotwórczego świństwa i zaciąganie się toksynami jest dla ciebie aż takim źródłem rozkoszy, czemu z tego zrezygnowałeś?  
— Brzydziło cię to. Rzuciłem palenie, bo chciałem, żebyś była zadowolona.  
Jego twarz złagodniała, zatraciła ostrość, ale słowa wypowiedział swoim zwykłym, obłudnym tonem.  
Moje ciche postanowienie dotyczące profesjonalnego zachowania zaczęło chwiać się w posadach.  
— Przestałeś palić, ponieważ się tym brzydziłam? — zapytałam, na co skinął głową. — Ponieważ chciałeś, żebym była zadowolona?  
Przytaknął ponownie.  
Uniosłam bezradnie ręce. Ten człowiek był chodzącym złem. Jego absolutnym ucieleśnieniem. Po latach pałania do mnie nienawiścią i obrażania mnie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji udało mu się znaleźć jeszcze bardziej wyrafinowaną metodę, jak mi dokuczyć. Wszystkie te brednie o mojej urodzie, inteligencji i o tym, jak bardzo mu się podobam i że pragnie sprawić mi przyjemność! Jeden wielki stek bzdur.  
— Czy możemy coś sobie wyjaśnić? Nie jestem w żadnym stopniu zainteresowana tym, jaki typ kobiet mężczyzna równie zepsuty co ty ceni sobie w łóżku i nic mnie nie obchodzi, dlaczego rzuciłeś palenie. Wiem tylko, że z pewnością nie ma to nic wspólnego ze mną. Znając twoją próżność, przypuszczalnie pewnego ranka odkryłeś w lustrze zmarszczkę i popadłeś w histerię. Już nigdy więcej nie chcę usłyszeć z twoich ust ani słowa o tym, jaka to jestem piękna, inteligentna, zachwycająca, porywająca i cudowna. Dość tego. Wszystko to kłamstwa, bo dobrze wiem, co myślisz naprawdę. Całymi latami dawałeś mi to aż nazbyt wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Te nieszczere umizgi nie są niczym innym niż gigantycznym szyderstwem, ukrytym za maską miłych słówek.  
Zapadła cisza. Siedzieliśmy w niej przez minutę. Wbiłam wzrok w talerzyk z francuskimi ciasteczkami, który mi podsunął.  
— Nadal nie traktujesz mnie poważnie, prawda? — odezwał się wreszcie przyciszonym głosem. — Nie dowierzasz mi. — Nie czekał na moją odpowiedź. — Dla wyjaśnienia, ostatni raz wpadłem w histerię, gdy twój drogi Potter zabił mi ojca. To zdarzenie z pewnością usprawiedliwia taką reakcję, czego nie da się powiedzieć o insynuowanym przez ciebie odkryciu, że moja czterdziestojednoletnia twarz objawia pierwsze oznaki zużycia. Zauważyłem twoją niechęć w stosunku do wszystkiego, co nawet w niewielkim stopniu przypomina komplement. Założyłem, że skoro twój mąż z czystym sumieniem pozwala ci na urlopie zagrzebywać się po uszy w pracy, to nie ma na co liczyć, żebyś często słyszała od niego komplementy, _prawdziwe_ komplementy. Wychodzi na to, że byłem w błędzie. On najwidoczniej cię nimi _zasypuje_, wobec czego wyrazy mojego uznania wydają się bezwartościowe. A teraz, gdy już całkowicie wyjaśniliśmy sobie sytuację, porównajmy notatki, żeby wyjść stąd jak najprędzej. Myśl pozytywnie, Granger. Pomęczysz się ze mną jeszcze ten ostatni tydzień, wszystkiego może jakieś cztery godziny. Tyle powinno nam wystarczyć do zakończenia sprawy.  
Uniosłam wzrok, spodziewając się na jego twarzy typowego wyrazu pogardy, ale ujrzałam jedynie bolesną urazę, gniew i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiłam określić. Poczułam wstyd, sama nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Wyciągnęłam dłoń w jego stronę.  
— Masz. — Włożył mi do ręki swój pergamin. — Co ustaliłaś w tym tygodniu?  
Przez następną godzinę porównywaliśmy zapiski i pracowaliśmy nad argumentami, których użyjemy podczas prezentacji przed ministrem. Moje koncentrowały się na wyliczeniu etycznych skutków, które pociągnie za sobą pozostawienie Jenkinsa na stanowisku. Argumenty Malfoya nie były niczym więcej niż długą listą rzeczy, które negatywnie wpłyną na ministerstwo (czyli na ministra) w najbliższej kadencji, jeśli ktoś publicznie wytknie Jenkinsowi jego rasizm. Etyka i opinia publiczna. Nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, która z obu tych spraw liczyła się dla ministra bardziej, ale na tym etapie nawet sama przyznawałam, że należy korzystać z każdej przewagi, jaką mamy. Na szczęście w tym przypadku etyka szła ramię w ramię z kształtowaniem opinii publicznej. Bardzo niecodzienne zjawisko.  
Neutralnym tonem wymienialiśmy krótkie, rzeczowe uwagi i nikt, kto by nam się przysłuchiwał, nie mógłby podejrzewać, że znamy się od trzydziestu lat. Po kolejnej półgodzinie Malfoy wykrzyknął „_Accio_ papierosy!", na co z kuchennej szuflady wyskoczyła paczka Playersów, szybując prosto do jego oczekująco rozpostartej dłoni. Szybkie Incendio i czubek jego różdżki rozżarzył się, przypalając to śmierdzące paskudztwo.  
Zaciągnąwszy się głęboko, wydmuchał kłąb dymu i przybrał rezolutną minę, wysuwając podbródek i prowokując mnie do komentarza. Zignorowałam go. Naprawdę nie mogłam się doczekać chwili, w której będę mogła opuścić to mieszkanie. Gdyby nie leżała mi na sercu sprawa żony i dzieci Jenkinsa, pewnie udałoby się nam na dzisiaj już skończyć.  
— To powinno wystarczyć. Zobaczymy się za tydzień — powiedział i wstał, chcąc odsunąć moje krzesło.  
— Jeszcze minutkę.  
Usiadł, zapalając jeszcze jednego papierosa. Czy to możliwe, że trzęsły mu się ręce?  
— Koniecznie trzeba ci przypominać, że sezon operowy trwa? Muszę iść do domu, wziąć prysznic, przebrać się w wyjściowe szaty, zjeść coś i zdążyć do opery na ósmą. — Wyczarował Tempusa. — Masz trzy i pół minuty.  
To był dawny Malfoy: opryskliwy, arogancki, stawiający warunki. Uświadomienie sobie, że w ogóle _zaistniało_ dla mnie coś takiego jak określenie „dawny Malfoy", przyprawiło mnie o coś na kształt szoku.  
— Przeczytałeś kopię mojej rozmowy z panią Jenkins?  
— Z Konstancją? Tak, oczywiście. Rozbrajająca osoba. Tępa jak mało kto. Nie dostała się nawet do Hogwartu. O ile wiem, uczęszczała do jakiejś trzeciorzędnej szkoły w Stanach. Milicenta Bulstrode to przy niej geniusz.  
Ukryta pod pożyczoną od Harry'ego peleryną-niewidką towarzyszyłam w zeszłym tygodniu pracownikowi ministerstwa, oddelegowanemu do przesłuchania żony Jenkinsa pod pozorem rzekomego rutynowego spisu ludności. Kobieta była tak pełna ufności oraz, no cóż, mało rozsądna, że bez wahania odpowiedziała na każde zadane pytanie. Niczym echo powtórzyła niesmaczne uwagi swojego męża, dodając od siebie „Przepraszam, nie wiem zbyt wiele o quidditchu. Dzieci zajmują mi tyle czasu". Jak gdyby rasizm i quidditch były ze sobą nierozłącznie powiązane! Następnie musieliśmy wysłuchać przechwałek dotyczących jej potomstwa: najstarszego, które niedawno skończyło Hogwart i najmłodszego, zaczynającego właśnie mówić, wprawdzie z niewielkim opóźnieniem w stosunku do równolatków, za to dziecina ma tak pogodny, anielski wręcz charakter! I czy pan Walker nie miałby ochoty na filiżankę herbaty?  
Chyba na całym świecie nie było drugiej równie miłej i pozbawionej rozumu kobiety. Podczas gdy Walker zadawał jej więcej bezsensownych pytań, na czubkach palców obeszłam pokój, a następnie cały dom, drżąc od wyczuwalnej, intensywnie używanej magii. Kilka niemych zaklęć diagnostycznych pozwoliło mi ustalić, że ktoś w tym domu miał skłonności do używania przemocy fizycznej. Rzucanie lampami. Krzesłami. Tłuczenie luster.  
Możliwe, że Jenkinsowie byli czarodziejami czystej krwi, ale z pewnością nie arystokratami jak Malfoyowie — raczej przedstawicielami średniej klasy jak rodzina Rona, choć z nieco bardziej wypchanym skarbcem u Gringotta. Ich dom był duży, wybudowany na sporej działce, ale jego umeblowanie lata świetności miało już za sobą. Sądząc po stanie krzeseł w jadalni, noszących ślady licznych napraw z udziałem czarów, podejrzewałam, że pomysłu zakupu nowych nie brano tu w ogóle pod uwagę.  
— Jeśli Jenkins straci pracę, to najcięższe konsekwencje poniesie jego żona. Malfoy, nie jestem w stanie z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że on ją bije, ale ich dom aż wibruje od Reparo. Niemal każdy mebel został w dalszej lub bliższej przeszłości magicznie naprawiony. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że on się na niej wyżywa. Albo odreagowuje na dzieciach — zakończyłam szeptem.  
Malfoy nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby się domyśleć, że pijackie wywody Jenkinsa nie kręciły się jedynie wokół tematu szlam. Przypuszczalnie okraszał je równie paskudnymi komentarzami o „wbijaniu babie rozumu do głowy".  
— Już chyba trochę za późno, żeby rezygnować z całej sprawy — stwierdził, gasząc papierosa.  
— Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyśmy zrezygnowali — zaprotestowałam. — Jenkinsa na pewno trzeba usadzić. Jesteś właścicielem „Proroka". Nie możesz go tam zatrudnić? Na jakimś stanowisku, na którym nie będzie zarażał ludzi swoim rasizmem? Mam na myśli posadę bez podwładnych.  
— Nie jestem właścicielem „Proroka", Granger. Powoli zaczyna mnie męczyć przypominanie ci o tym fakcie. — Zredukował paczkę papierosów do rozmiarów znaczka pocztowego i wsunął ją do kieszeni. Dawał mi znać, że na dziś już skończyliśmy.  
W jednej chwili zupełnie straciłam nad sobą panowanie. Ta pogodna, delikatna, naiwna kobieta dostanie największe lanie w życiu, jeśli jej rasistowski, palący się do przemocy domowej mężulek nie ujrzy przed sobą żadnej perspektywy. A ich dzieci…  
— Jasna cholera, idź do diabła, Malfoy! — Wściekła na całego, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywałam się przed złapaniem pustej butelki po winie i przyłożeniem mu nią w łeb. — Dobrze wiem, że ktoś noszący nazwisko Malfoy jest właścicielem gazety. Możliwe, że to nie ty, tylko twoja żona albo matka lub jakaś fikcyjna spółka, którą zarządzasz i z której ciągniesz zyski. Pytam, czy istnieje możliwość dania pracy temu beznadziejnemu łotrowi, aby jego żona nie chodziła z posiniaczoną twarzą i złamanym nosem, a dzieci nie były rzucane o ściany. Czy to zbyt wygórowana prośba? Jaki sens ma posiadanie władzy, jeżeli nie używa się jej w dobrym celu?  
Wstał i podszedł do kominka, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że rozluźnienie palców i zaczerpnięcie z pojemnika proszku Fiuu zdawało się sprawiać mu ból.  
— A czy przyszło ci do głowy, że Jenkins wychowuje bandę bachorów o tych samych ograniczonych, odstręczających przekonaniach co jego własne? Że jego pozbawiona mózgu żona przypuszczalnie powtarza bezmyślnie wieczorne tyrady męża o tym, jak dopuszczenie szlam do gry rujnuje profesjonalnego quidditcha? Uwierz mi, sam słyszałem. Znam ten repertuar niemalże na pamięć. Jego dzieci również potrafią wyrecytować to z pamięci, a ich dzieci któregoś dnia podejmą kontynuację zaszczytnej tradycji. I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Dziwię ci się, Granger.  
— Czyżby? Na pewno nie tak bardzo, jak ja tobie. Myślałam, że akurat _ty_ okażesz się ostatnią osobą, która obwinia dzieci za grzechy ich ojców.  
Pobladł jak trup.  
— Dwór Malfoyów — powiedział ostro, znikając w zielonych płomieniach.

XXX

Rozmyślałam przez cały weekend. Po raz pierwszy od lat nie zabrałam ze sobą pracy do domu. Mimo paskudnej pogody wzięłam się za robotę w ogródku i wysprzątałam kuchnię do połysku. Przez dobrą godzinę wysłuchiwałam przez kominek paplaniny Rona, zachwycającego się Nowym Orleanem i nalegającego, żebyśmy spędzili tam kiedyś urlop. Wybrałam się z Ginny na przechadzkę po sklepach i nie kupiłam niczego. W niedzielę odwiedziłam rodziców i zjadłam z nimi kolację. Żadne z tych zajęć nie zdołało rozprawić się z ciasnym, bolesnym węzłem na moim karku, który sprawiał, że jęczałam z bólu za każdym razem, gdy chciałam odwrócić głowę.  
Kiedy, do diabła, zaczęłam rozróżniać dwa oblicza Malfoya, „dawne" i „obecne"? Co za przerażająca myśl. Teraz, gdy znaleźliśmy się na nowym, niezbadanym terenie, nie mogłam temu zaprzeczyć. Gdzieś między pogawędkami o miłosnych aferach jego ciotecznej babki, historiami o trucicielach, opowieściami o zwiedzonych muzeach w Wenecji a podarowaniem mi Moneta, obiadem z wzajemnym oblewaniem się szampanem u Chevalierów i dzieleniu się posiłkiem w mieszkaniu, którego wystrój zaprojektowano jedynie w celu uwodzenia kobiet, gdzieś, w którymś miejscu przekroczyliśmy pewną granicę. Ale jaką?  
Gdyby ktoś trzy miesiące temu wymienił w mojej obecności nazwisko „Malfoy", odpowiedziałabym zwięźle „bezwartościowa świnia", nie zaprzątając sobie głowy dalszymi myślami na jego temat. A teraz? Teraz nadal mogłam powiedzieć to samo, ale o braku myśli mowy nie było.  
Cholera.  
Cały weekend nękało mnie pytanie, dlaczego w ogóle _przejmuję się_ tym, że mogłam zranić jego uczucia. I choć Malfoy nie przejawiał raczej skłonności do zdradzania, co go dręczy, to doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że zadałam mu głęboką i bolesną ranę. I zamiast cieszyć się z powodu takiego osiągnięcia, odczuwałam olbrzymi wstyd. Nie powinnam była rzucać uwagą o jego ojcu, nawet jeżeli zawierała ona samą prawdę, ani komentarzami o statusie własności „Proroka", bo nie miałam prawa się do tego wtrącać. Ale wspomnienie widoku lalki bez jednej nogi, łypiącej na mnie smutno spod grzywki i swędzenie nosa od specyficznej woni zaklęć reperujących robiło swoje.  
Cholera, cholera.  
W poniedziałek, zaraz po przybyciu do ministerstwa, udałam się windą do biura Malfoya. Było jeszcze wcześnie, parę minut po siódmej i pokój jego zespołu asystenckiego ział pustką. Na pewno nie spodziewałam się, że zastanę go o tej porze. Istniała niepisana umowa, żeby nie wyznaczać żadnych spotkań szefów działów wcześniej niż na dziesiątą rano, inaczej Malfoy się na nich nie pojawi. Zamierzałam zostawić mu krótką notkę w drzwiach i przeprosić za swoje słowa.  
Lokalizacja biura Malfoya, położonego o dwa piętra bliżej ministra, wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, które z nas dwojga ma większe szanse na stanowisko jego następnego asystenta. Z pewnością tym kimś nie byłam ja. Niemniej nadal tliła się we mnie słaba wiara, że w którymś momencie ktoś mający coś do powiedzenia zauważy, jak ciężko i z poświęceniem pracuję, a Malfoy jest tylko żądnym władzy dyletantem.  
Musiałam trącić bariery ochronne, gdy zaklęciem przymocowywałam kartkę do drzwi, ponieważ usłyszałam wypowiedziane ponuro:  
— Wejść. — Zawahałam się, czując, jak wilgotnieje mi wnętrze dłoni ześlizgującej się z klamki przy próbie jej naciśnięcia. — Kimkolwiek jesteś, nie mam o tak wczesnej porze czasu na żadne wygłupy! — dobiegł mnie jego krzyk. — Mam za to raczej kiepski humor, a bariera nie przestanie dzwonić, jeśli nie ruszysz się z miejsca. Więc lepiej _to zrób_. Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi albo odejdź.  
Weszłam do środka. Jego biuro było nie tylko lepiej położone pod względem strategicznym, ale i cztery razy większe od mojego i znacznie bardziej okazałe. Dzieła sztuki współczesnej pokrywały każdy dostępny fragment ścian, zaś umeblowanie zdecydowanie nie odpowiadało ministerialnym standardom i z pewnością pochodziło z niewykorzystywanych pomieszczeń dworu Malfoyów. Francuskie antyki powinny teoretycznie gryźć się z abstrakcją obrazów i na odwrót, jednak nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Ekstrawagancja malowideł uwalniała meble od ich ciężkiej, przytłaczającej sztywności. I vice versa: antyki dodawały powagi obrazom, które, jak na mój gust, były odrobinę przesadzone, ale pasowały do Malfoya. Nie mogłam powstrzymać przelotnego wspomnienia jego komentarza o ascetycznym wystroju mojego własnego biura.  
Pomieszczenie tonęło w obłokach dymu. Musiał siedzieć tu już jakiś czas, paląc jednego za drugim. Gdy tylko mnie rozpoznał, natychmiast pozbył się dymu zaklęciem i zgasił trzymanego w ręce papierosa.  
— Wyglądasz, jakbyś spał przez ostatni weekend tyle co ja — powiedziałam, podchodząc bliżej. Skinął lekko głową na znak, że usłyszał i zrozumiał. Worki pod naszymi oczami wyraźnie zdradzały, co mogłam mieć na myśli. — Przepraszam — podałam mu kartkę z prośbą o wybaczenie.  
Roześmiał się cicho, po czym wręczył mi własne przeprosiny.  
— Właśnie miałem wysłać ci to prosto na biurko.  
Rozwinęłam pergamin.

_Hermiono,_

_przepraszam za swoje straszne zachowanie w piątek. Temat mojego ojca jest w najlepszym wypadku sprawą delikatną. Uważam, że samo jego wspomnienie wywołuje we mnie reakcję, najczęściej negatywną. Fakt, że od ponad dwudziestu lat nie żyje, zdaje się nie grać przy tym większej roli. Dżentelmen powinien przynajmniej odprowadzić swojego gościa do drzwi._

_Zachowałem się absolutnie grubiańsko. Jeszcze raz przepraszam._

_DM_

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie jednocześnie. Poziom przesadnej grzeczności obu naszych notek był bardzo zbliżony.  
— Przeprosiny przyjęte — powiedziałam z uśmiechem.  
— Przeprosiny przyjęte. — Odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Jadłaś już śniadanie?  
— Nie, nie miałam czasu. Chciałam zjawić się tu…  
— … przed moim przyjściem — skończył za mnie.  
Strzelił palcami, na co pojawił się imbryk od Sevresa wraz z resztą zastawy oraz talerzem, na którym piętrzyły się francuskie rogaliki i bułeczki z czekoladą.  
— Nalejesz? — poprosił takim tonem, jakbyśmy byli starą, angielską parą na wakacjach we Francji, poczuwającą się do obowiązku zachowania nadwątlonej tradycji brytyjskiego imperium przez picie herbaty towarzyszącej croissantom, skrycie jednak śpiewającej w duchu z radości nad brakiem nieśmiertelnej owsianki.  
Mimo wzajemnych przeprosin atmosfera pozostała nieznośnie sztywna. Postukiwaliśmy nożami o talerzyki ze zbyt dużym rozmachem. Ciurkanie herbaty, lejącej się z imbryka do filiżanek, brzmiało zbyt głośno.  
— Hermiono?  
— Hmm?  
— Nie mówię ci komplementów po to, żeby cię upokorzyć. Każde jedno słowo było prawdą.  
Zdobyłam się tylko na krótkie „och" i po raz kolejny energicznie zamieszałam herbatę.  
Przez jakiś czas na powrót pogrążyliśmy się w tym straszliwym, krępującym milczeniu.  
— Malfoy? — odezwałam się wreszcie.  
— Hmm?  
— Słuchaj, wiem, że przypuszczalnie postępowałeś w podobny sposób całe swoje życie, ale nie cierpię podchodów tego typu. Powiedz, co ci szkodziło przyznać otwarcie, że w napadzie rycerskich uczuć, niestety zupełnie bezsensownym, rzuciłeś klątwę na Carstairsa? I zanim zaczniesz swoją tradycyjną śpiewkę o tym, jaka to ze mnie niepoprawna Gryfonka: dostaję szału, gdy zaczynasz mącić i krążyć wokół odpowiedzi na najprostsze pytania. Nie mogę — drogi Boże, naprawdę zamierzałam powiedzieć to bez mrugnięcia okiem — _zaufać_ ci, jeśli ciągle będziesz… — wydałam głębokie westchnienie i z brzękiem odstawiłam filiżankę na spodek — … takim politykiem. We wszystkim, co robisz.  
Przechylił głowę na bok i wydął usta. Nie miałam pewności, czy było to wyrazem irytacji, czy też rozbawienia.  
— Ja _jestem_ politykiem, Hermiono — zauważył.  
— Ale nie ze mną. Nie musisz być nim przy mnie, do diabła! — Wyprostował się, a jego ręka powędrowała ku kieszeni, by wyłowić z niej papierosa. Znałam go na tyle dobrze, że wiedziałam, iż chodziło mu tylko o zyskanie na czasie. — Nie. Proszę. — Wyciągnęłam dłoń, zatrzymując go w pół ruchu.  
Zaszokowało mnie, jak gorąca była jego skóra. Spodziewałam się, że jej dotyk, fizyczna manifestacja twardego, pełnego ambicji serca, musi być lodowaty.  
Wojna ma swoje sposoby, żeby złamać lub zahartować ludzi. Wystarczy spojrzeć na Neville'a. Malfoy nie był pod tym względem inny. Wojna pozbawiła go szczenięcych odruchów rozpieszczonego paniczyka, stanowiących jego znak rozpoznawczy w Hogwarcie, zastępując je naprawdę godnym pozazdroszczenia rdzeniem ze stali. Poza rozpaczą po śmierci ojca nic nie było w stanie nim wstrząsnąć. Może przyczyniło się to do jego zagadkowo wczesnej siwizny.  
Bezwiednie zacisnęłam rękę wokół jego palców, przypominając sobie ten dzień w moim biurze, kiedy razem badaliśmy dotykiem ślady pędzla Moneta. Niczym zahipnotyzowana patrzyłam, jak unosi moją dłoń do ust i składa na niej krótki pocałunek, a następnie opuszcza nasze złączone ręce na biurko i przerywa kontakt.  
Gorączkowo cofnęłam ramię i chwyciłam za uszko pustej filiżanki.  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotaliśmy jednocześnie. Wbiłam wzrok we własne dłonie.  
Po kolejnej skrajnie niezręcznej minucie odkaszlnął lekko i powiedział:  
— Możliwe, że znalazłem coś dla Jenkinsa.  
To spowodowało, że uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego.  
— Dziękuję.  
— Twoja wzmianka o moim ojcu i mnie była trafna. Pansy jest właścicielką „Proroka". Za własne pieniądze i na własną odpowiedzialność, powinienem dodać. Więc nie kłamałem do końca.  
Prychnęłam.  
— Czy o to właśnie chodzi? O niezupełne kłamstwa?  
Wyszczerzył się do mnie radośnie, po czym rzucił swym zwykłym, drwiącym tonem:  
— Raz Ślizgon, zawsze Ślizgon.  
A potem kichnął.

**Koniec rozdziału szóstego**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozd****ział siódmy**

**Do szpiku kości**

Zaprzecza temu aż do dzisiaj. W ciągu kolejnych lat próbowałam wyciągnąć z niego wyznanie, że sam rzucił na siebie klątwę, aby nie odpowiadać za prezentację. Właśnie takie zachowanie jest jego życiowym mottem. Zawsze zatrzymuje się na ułamek sekundy przed chwilą, w której będzie musiał ponieść odpowiedzialność za cokolwiek, unikając wszelkich konsekwencji, dyskusji i kontrowersji. Poruszy niebo i ziemię, po czym zajmie miejsce w bezpiecznej odległości, patrząc, jak kolidują ze sobą światy, a następnie, po całej katastrofie, z powrotem wpełznie na upatrzoną pozycję, ciesząc się swoją zdobyczą.  
Niczym szakal.

XXX

— Wiesz, że zapalenie oskrzeli było skutkiem zaklęcia, które na siebie rzuciłeś…  
— Jakiego zaklęcia?

XXX

— O, to wygląda całkiem jak zaklęcie, które rzuciłeś, gdy kończyliśmy sprawę Jenkinsa.  
— O czym ty mówisz, Hermiono? Nie dostrzegam żadnego podobieństwa między tym uporczywym kaszlem u Doma a tamtym gigantycznym guzem, który zasłużenie umieściłem w samym centrum spoconego czoła Carstairsa.

XXX

— Czy nie możesz się po prostu przyznać? Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.  
— Doskonale. Jesteśmy wobec tego kwita, bo wystarczy, że zjawisz się w pobliżu, a ja zupełnie tracę głowę. Sprawiasz, że zaczynam się jąkać niczym jakaś niezguła i nie jestem w stanie zbudować prostego zdania. Twój urok jest tak oczywisty… Au, to boli!

XXX

— Mam tego naprawdę dość. Powiedz mi, jakie to było zaklęcie.  
Czułam jego oddech, łaskoczący moje ucho.  
— Nie było żadnego zaklęcia. Tylko inkantacja wywołująca…  
— Tak?  
— Ty wstręciucho.

XXX

Nie widziałam go przez resztę tygodnia. Normalnie wpadaliśmy na siebie w ciągu dnia w windzie albo przynajmniej spotykaliśmy się na tych samych naradach. Ale nie tym razem. Merlinowi niech będą dzięki!  
Wczesnym rankiem w czwartek, gdy przekroczyłam próg biura, przywitała mnie notka szybująca nad moim biurkiem. Jej treść przypominała mi o naszym jutrzejszym, ostatnim spotkaniu „w tej sprawie", nie podając wprawdzie konkretów dotyczących miejsca finałowych ustaleń, ale pozwalająca się domyślić, że jak zwykle chodziło o spotkanie w mieszkaniu Malfoya w porze obiadu. Miałam chęć odwołać to ostatnie i zaproponować omówienie otwartych kwestii tu, w ministerstwie, w którymś z gabinetów. Za nic w świecie nie potrafiłam wyjaśnić, co zaszło między nami w poniedziałek w jego biurze i wcale nie byłam pewna, czy chcę to w ogóle wiedzieć. Na samo wspomnienie ciepła jego ręki i długości palców żołądek skręcał się we mnie w alarmujący sposób. Gdybym nie miała lepszego określenia, nazwałabym to uczucie strachem.  
Słowa takie jak irytacja, złość, obrzydzenie, odraza i szok wystarczały do opisu mojej standardowej reakcji na jego osobę w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu lat, ale niebezpieczeństwo? Jeśli ktoś zapytałby mnie kiedyś, czy uważam Dracona Malfoya za osobę, przed którą można odczuć lęk, w odpowiedzi zabiłabym go śmiechem. Bać się tego zepsutego, narcystycznego dyletanta?  
A teraz?  
Teraz było mi zupełnie nie do śmiechu. O tak, ten człowiek stanowił zagrożenie. W życiu nie doświadczyłam najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia za to, że nigdy nie przeprosiłam go za (zupełnie usprawiedliwione zresztą) pogardliwe traktowanie całymi latami, a teraz, zaledwie po kilku krótkich tygodniach pracy nad wspólnym projektem, błagałam go listownie o wybaczenie. I, co gorsza, odczuwałam przymus wręczenia mu przeprosin osobiście.  
Co się, do diabła, ze mną działo?  
Nieczęsto zdarzały mi się sytuacje, gdy nie mam pojęcia, jak się zachować, na całe szczęście moje raczej zdrowe i całkiem spore ego schowało się na chwilę za instynktami. W poniedziałek, zaraz po tym, jak kichnął, zapiszczałam tylko „Na zdrowie. Miłego dnia." i w popłochu opuściłam biuro, miętosząc w dłoni pergamin z jego przeprosinami. Niemal biegiem dotarłam do własnego pokoju i bezsilnie opadłam na krzesło przy biurku, spocona jak mysz.  
W miarę upływu tygodnia udało mi się skupić na bieżących zajęciach do tego stopnia, że nawet nie myślałam o Draconie Malfoyu ani jego rękach. Poza normalnym ładunkiem spraw do załatwienia wykonałam również robotę Carstairsa. Większość wtorku, całą środę i lwią część czwartkowego wieczoru straciłam na kompletną przeróbkę białej księgi*, której sporządzeniem miał się zająć w związku z niedawnymi wyborami przewodniczącego, co z kolei miało wywrzeć znaczący wpływ na nasze przyszłe stosunki z równoległym departamentem amerykańskim. Carstairs oczekiwał ode mnie, że zatwierdzę swoim podpisem jego żałosne wypociny, które nie były niczym więcej niż marnotrawstwem pergaminu, do tego okraszonym sugestiami wręcz bezpośrednio zadającymi gwałt naszej strategii politycznej. Mimo piastowanego stanowiska wykazywał się zaledwie pobieżną znajomością aktualnych trendów w polityce rządu. Nawet gdyby ktoś, nucąc pod nosem hymn Wielkiej Brytanii, podsunął mu je pod nos na srebrnej tacy, nadal nie miałby o nich żadnego pojęcia. A żeby było jeszcze gorzej, sporą ilość imion i nazwisk wymienionych w raporcie napisał z błędem, łącznie z moim („j" w nim wystąpić nie powinno).  
I choć nie miało to większego związku z moim zadaniem, to po raz kolejny stawiałam sobie pytanie, czy skoro jakiś mężczyzna bezczelnie gapi się na cycki kobiety za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się ona w polu jego widzenia, to chyba ta nie zażąda od niego zbyt wiele, wymagając, żeby wreszcie nauczył się porządnie pisać jej imię?  
W piątek o trzeciej po południu skutecznie wmówiłam sobie, że cały ten epizod z przeprosinami, dłońmi i śniadaniem w niezręcznej atmosferze był zaledwie pozostałością po nieprzyjemnych wydarzeniach poprzedzającego je tygodnia. Uzbrojona w zwoje pergaminów, zredukowanych zaklęciem do rozmiarów zapałek, udałam się siecią Fiuu do mieszkania Malfoya, zdecydowana ograniczyć swój występ do spraw ściśle służbowych, zjedzenia obiadu (i kategorycznego odmówienia wina) oraz uporania się raz na zawsze z kwestią Jenkinsa. Wraz z tą chwilą będzie nam dane powrócić do normalnego stanu rzeczy, czyli niewymagającej żadnego wysiłku pogardy z mojej oraz zaawansowanego sarkazmu z jego strony.  
Żelazna obietnica zachowania się wyłącznie w chłodny, formalny sposób z miejsca wzięła w łeb, gdy tylko dotknęłam stopą dna kominka w mieszkaniu Malfoya. Ujrzałam go, leżącego na kanapie i zwiniętego w ciasny i ewidentnie bardzo niewygodny kłębek. Złożone dłonie, przylegające do siebie palcami jak w modlitwie, wcisnął sobie pod ucho. Wygląd jego stroju, starannego i wypieszczonego jak zwykle — tym razem był to garnitur, kosztujący zapewne tyle co mały samochód — zakłócał nieco poluzowany krawat, rozpięty pod szyją kołnierzyk i porzucona marynarka. W dodatku, co przyprawiło mnie o opadnięcie szczęki, podkasał sobie rękawy koszuli. Nie zaszokowałby mnie bardziej, gdyby przywitał mnie nago.  
Moją pierwszą reakcją była nieopisana złość. Jak on śmiał się tu wylegiwać, roztkliwiając się nad potwornym kacem, który go dopadł, podczas gdy w planach mieliśmy pracę? Nie miałam wątpliwości, że całą ostatnią noc poświęcił na wlewanie wódki i szampana w jakąś lafiryndę. Wnioskując z udręczonego wyrazu jego twarzy, musiał poświęcić pięć flaszek Chopina i pełną skrzynkę Tattingersa, żeby dotrzeć do celu, czyli dobrania się jej do majtek. Miałam właśnie podbiec do niego i zacząć obdzierać go ze skóry, gdy uniósł głowę, spojrzał na mnie i wyjęczał „Granger?", po czym zaniósł się kaszlem tak chrapliwym, że wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, widząc pod koniec ataku wyplute na podłogę płuco.  
— Malfoy, ty idioto! Czemu nie przysłałeś mi sowy? Czemu nie jesteś w domu? Co się dzieje z tą Pansy, że pozwala ci używać magii w takim stanie? Czy ta kobieta kompletnie oszalała? Dlaczego…  
Przerwał mi uniesieniem ręki.  
— Żaden idiota. Trzeba skończyć sprawę Jenkinsa. Skrzaty domowe są irytujące. Pansy jest z matką w Paryżu. Nie oszalała — wycharczał, próbując usiąść.  
— Nie zachowuj się jak półgłówek. Kładź się natychmiast. — Nacisnęłam na jego ramię, kierując go w dół. Opadł na kanapę ze stęknięciem i zamknął oczy. — Czy masz tu… — urwałam, gdy tylko moja ręka dotknęła jego czoła.  
Był rozpalony jak hutniczy piec.  
Na szczęście podstawowe umiejętności udzielania pierwszej pomocy były czymś, co opanowaliśmy wszyscy już w ciągu pierwszych trzech miesięcy wojny. Przysiadłam na tej koszmarnej ławie ze szklanym blatem i słoniowymi nogami, nie odrywając jednej ręki od jego czoła, drugą zaś nakreśliłam wzór zaklęcia przeciwgorączkowego.  
— Boli mnie w piersi — wymamrotał, przyciskając bladą dłoń do mostka w bezsensownej próbie powstrzymania kolejnej fali rzężącego kaszlu.  
— Gdy tylko zaklęcie zadziała, dam ci szklankę ciepłej wody. To powinno trochę rozluźnić skurcz w oskrzelach.  
Skinął głową, nie byłam jednak pewna, czy naprawdę docierało do niego to, co mówiłam. Na jego bladych z natury policzkach widniały bliźniacze, jaskrawomalinowe placki, ostro kontrastujące z trupią barwą reszty twarzy. Skulił się w sobie jeszcze ciaśniej, a jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać gorączkowe dreszcze. Co dwie sekundy wyczarowywałam Tempusa, czekając niecierpliwie, aż… Temperatura nie spadała. Przeciwnie, rosła jeszcze bardziej. Jego czoło niemal płonęło. Ponowiłam zaklęcie. Bez efektu. A potem wszystko stało się jasne. Dobrze znam własne umiejętności, jestem cholernie zdolną czarownicą, a jedynym wytłumaczeniem bezskuteczności moich czarów było to, że Malfoy musiał własnoręcznie rzucić na siebie urok sprowadzający zapalenie oskrzeli albo płuc czy też inną zbliżoną, idiotyczną chorobę i wszystko wyłącznie po to, żebym to ja poniosła całą odpowiedzialność za zwolnienie Jenkinsa z pracy w ministerstwie. A ponieważ spartaczył zaklęcie, rozchorował się do tego stopnia, że jego magia nie potrafiła już temu podołać i nawet rzucone przeciwzaklęcie, gdyby je znał, nie byłoby w stanie niczego naprawić.  
— Ty kompletny, niewyobrażalny głupku! — krzyknęłam. Próbował otworzyć oczy, ale nawet to kosztowało go zbyt wiele wysiłku. Schwyciłam go za barki i zaczęłam nim potrząsać. — Co to za urok? Jakie paskudne, czarnomagiczne zaklęcie rzuciłeś na siebie? — Nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego znów zwinął się w napadzie kaszlu. Przytrzymałam go, czekając, aż atak minie. Na Boga, ależ był chudy. Musiał chorować już przez cały tydzień. Wiedziałam, że jeśli wkrótce nie damy rady stłumić gorączki, zacznie majaczyć. Bijący od niego żar sprawił, że sama zalałam się potem.  
— Malfoy — wyszeptałam mu do ucha. — Musisz mi powiedzieć. Na Merlina, błagam, co to było za zaklęcie?  
— Spać — wymruczał półprzytomnie w mój policzek.  
_Ja ci zaraz dam spać_, pomyślałam. Delikatnie ułożyłam go w wygodniejszą pozycję i głęboko zaczerpnęłam powietrza, nadal trzymając rękę na jego czole. Dobra. Miałam do czynienia z magią odporną na każdy rzucony przeze mnie czar. Musiałam więc poradzić sobie mugolskim sposobem. Jeśli Malfoy nie zareaguje pozytywnie w przeciągu kwadransa, aportuję się z nim do Świętego Munga.  
Podbiegłam do najbliższego okna, otworzyłam je i skierowałam różdżkę w stronę szeregu mieszkań w budynku naprzeciwko.  
— _Accio _paracetamol!  
Usłyszałam brzęk tłuczonego szkła, poprzedzający podobny dzikim gęsiom klucz opakowań z przywołanym środkiem przeciwgorączkowym, wlatujący z impetem do pokoju i lądujący na przeciwległej ścianie. Doskonale. Wykonałam szeroki gest różdżką, kilkakrotnie wołając „_Reparo_!" ze szczerą nadzieją, że udało mi się naprawić wszystkie uszkodzone szyby. Nie miałam czasu na nic innego. Popędziłam do kuchni, łapiąc pierwsze z brzegu naczynie — kieliszek do brandy z waterfordzkiego kryształu — i napełniając je wodą. Następnie pognałam z powrotem do salonu, chwyciłam najbliższe pudełko z tabletkami i wycisnęłam z listka cztery sztuki naraz, co nie było z mojej strony szczytem rozsądku, a już na pewno mogło zaszkodzić żołądkowi Malfoya, w tamtej chwili stanowiło jednak moje najmniejsze zmartwienie.  
— Malfoy, możesz usiąść? — zapytałam donośnym, ostrym i zdecydowanym głosem.  
— Nie i nie tak głośno — poskarżył się jękliwie. Do cholery z nim! Doprowadziłam górną część jego ciała do pionu zaklęciem lewitacyjnym. Zamrugał, patrząc na mnie z wyrzutem. — Nie czuję się za dobrze. Nie rób tego więcej.  
— Otwieraj gębę i łykaj te pastylki. W tej chwili! — Wykrzywił się. — No już! — warknęłam. Ponownie zamknął oczy, ale przynajmniej otworzył usta.  
Wrzuciłam mu tabletki głęboko do gardła i przystawiłam kieliszek do warg. Ochlapałam go sowicie, próbując wlać w niego wystarczającą ilość wody, by mógł gładko przełknąć paracetamol. Musiał być naprawdę chory, bo nawet nie marudził, że przemoczyłam mu koszulę. Połknąwszy wszystko, przymierzył się do przybrania na powrót pozycji leżącej.  
— O nie, mowy nawet nie ma. Jazda do łazienki. W tej chwili. Obejmij mnie ramieniem i chodź.  
Musiałam nakłonić go do wzięcia chłodnej kąpieli. Z pewnością trzeba będzie odczekać jakiś czas, zanim paracetamol zacznie działać. O ile w ogóle zacznie działać. Malfoy jęknął, ale zdołał z niewielką pomocą stanąć na własnych nogach. Przez całą drogę do łazienki, leżącej na drugim końcu mieszkania, dosłownie niosłam go na plecach. Próbowałam nie wpaść w panikę, co było niełatwe, bo buchał od niego taki żar, że dotyk jego ciała, opartego o moje, parzył mi skórę nawet przez warstwę ubrań. Gdy tylko dotarliśmy na miejsce, oparłam go o ścianę, odkręciłam kran i zaczęłam rozbierać.  
— Jesteś najbardziej niemożliwym facetem na świecie. Gdybyś nie był akurat w tak beznadziejnym stanie, zabiłabym cię własnoręcznie. Dobra, a teraz ściągaj to… Tak, teraz koszulę… Spodnie poproszę, podnieś trochę w górę swój… Buty. Rany boskie, co za cholerne sznurowadła… Czyś ty coś jadł w tym tygodniu? Mogłabym przysiąc, że straciłeś co najmniej sześć kilo. Jesteś o wiele za… Podnieś rękę… Jesteś… W porządku, dobrze, a teraz siadaj… Wiem, że woda jest zimna, ale pomoże obniżyć gorączkę. Proszę!  
Mruknął coś pod nosem, zajęczał i na koniec wydał z siebie coś na kształt warknięcia, ale posłusznie zanurzył się powoli w chłodnej wodzie. Złapałam szklankę do płukania zębów i zaczęłam polewać mu barki, co kilka chwil sprawdzając dłonią temperaturę czoła. Policzyłam do dwudziestu, potem do trzydziestu, czterdziestu. Jeśli jego organizm nie zareaguje na lek w chwili, gdy doliczę do dwustu, koniec zabawy. Gołego czy nie, złapię go pod pachy i…  
Podziałało. Nie wiadomo, co pierwsze: zimna woda czy tabletki, ale przy stu czterdziestu trzech gorąco bijące od jego czoła wyczuwalnie zmalało. Nadal miał wysoką temperaturę, ale nie musiałam myśleć już o natychmiastowym aportowaniu się z nim do Świętego Munga.  
— Zi-zi-zi-zimno — zaszczękał zębami, wstrząsany nieopanowanym dreszczem. — Moje ja-ja-ja-jaja skurczyły się doszczę-czę-czę-tnie.  
— Nic im nie jest, zapewniam cię. Jeszcze minuta i wrócisz do łóżka.  
Leżał, wypełniając ciałem całą długość wanny, z ugiętymi kolanami i głową spoczywającą na zwiniętym w rulon ręczniku, który podłożyłam mu w charakterze poduszki. Choć nadal nie otwierał oczu, udało mu się unieść jedną brew i zaraz potem zajęczeć, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból.  
— Popatrzyłaś sobie, co? — odezwał się z cieniem swojego zwykłego sarkazmu w głosie.  
— Nie — odparłam nieco sztucznym tonem. — Posiadam wystarczającą wiedzę na temat męskiej anatomii, aby mieć pewność, że zanurzenie pewnych organów w zimnej wodzie nie zrobi im żadnej krzywdy. To nic innego niż kąpiel w chłodnych morskich falach.  
Odpowiedział mi bladym uśmiechem.  
— Musimy po-po-pojechać razem nad mo-mo-morze i prz-prze-przeprowadzić eksperyment z te-te-temperaturą. Pr-pr-proponuję Torquay**. Ale tylko wte-wtedy, gdy ty też się ro-ro-rozbierzesz. Tylko tak będzie f-f-f-fair.  
Prychnęłam.  
— Widać, że czujesz się lepiej. Brzmisz niemal zupełnie normalnie. Czyli sprośnie. Wstawaj, pomogę ci się wytrzeć i zaprowadzę cię do łóżka.  
Nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy go wycierałam. Trzymał się tylko kurczowo moich ramion, żeby nie stracić równowagi, trzęsąc się nadal jak w febrze. _Nie patrzyłam_ na niego. Kiedy przyszła kolej na osuszenie jego genitaliów, a on nie zareagował najmniejszym niesmacznym komentarzem, zaczęłam się martwić na nowo. Wstałam, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę jego czoła.  
— Takie rzeczy powinna robić Pansy — mruknęłam, wzdychając z ulgą. Ciągle był gorący, ale już nie tak niebezpiecznie.  
— Zdecydowanie brak jej w tych sprawach talentu — przyznał. — Coś związanego z medycyną? Nie ma mowy, żeby się wykazała. Dom złamał sobie rękę, gdy miał trzy lata. Przez kilka godzin nie mogła wyjść z histerii. Dziękuję. Teraz czuję się już tylko w połowie nieżywy. — Zatrząsł się jeszcze raz, a potem lekko przechylił głowę i obdarzył mnie słabym uśmiechem.  
To był ten moment. Moment, w którym maska, jaką nosił, zniknęła. Pomimo siwizny zawsze roztaczał aurę stosunkowej młodości, wyglądając na kogoś, kto ma wiecznie trzydzieści lat. Jako młody człowiek zdawał się być starszy niż w istocie, zaś teraz, po latach, sprawiał wrażenie młodszego. Znajdował się we wnętrzu swoistej pętli czasu, obdarzającej młodością, ale bez jej nieodłącznego elementu niedoświadczenia. W tej chwili jednak zdecydowanie wyglądał na swój prawdziwy wiek. Poczułam głębokie zdumienie, że pozwolił mi się ujrzeć w takim stanie. Żadnej błyskotliwej maksymy, żadnych uszczypliwych tekstów, którymi mógłby się osłonić. Ani śladu aroganckiego uśmieszku czy złośliwego grymasu.  
Opuściłam rękę.  
— Nie sądzę, żebym ze stoickim spokojem przyjęła do wiadomości fakt, iż jakaś obca kobieta szoruje mojego męża gąbką w wannie, niezależnie od przypadłości natury medycznej.  
Jego usta znów rozciągnęły się w przelotnym, zmęczonym uśmiechu.  
— Tak, no cóż, wiesz przecież, jacy jesteśmy my, zepsuci arystokraci. Orgie, kąpiele z użyciem gąbek w towarzystwie koleżanek z pracy. Dla nas to normalne. Boże, czuję się naprawdę fatalnie.  
Sięgnął po płaszcz kąpielowy wiszący na drzwiach od łazienki. Obrzuciłam go wzrokiem i prychnęłam zdegustowana. Oczywiście było to coś śmiesznie drogiego, uszytego z czarnego jedwabiu, co w innych okolicznościach mogłoby wyglądać na Malfoyu całkiem pociągająco i uwodzicielsko. Kontrast pomiędzy jasnym blaskiem jego włosów i lśniącą, głęboką czernią materiału był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.  
— Nie masz nic lepszego? — zapytałam. Okrycie ze zwykłej flaneli wystarczyłoby w zupełności. Uniosłam różdżkę i transmutowałam płaszcz w coś znacznie bardziej odpowiedniego. Spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem, unosząc rękę.  
— Zwariowałaś? To kimono kosztowało mnie trzysta funtów.  
— Zakładam, że nie ma większego sensu pytać, czy trzymasz coś przypominającego piżamę w tym gnieździe rozpusty? — odgryzłam się.  
Zawinął ciasno poły szlafroka wokół siebie i zawiązał pasek na supeł. Merlinie, ależ był chudy.  
— Niby po co? — odparł równie opryskliwie. — Chce mi się spać. Czuję się, jakby pięćset słoni jednocześnie usiadło mi na piersi.  
— Powiesz mi wreszcie, jak brzmi przeciwzaklęcie dla tej klątwy?  
W odpowiedzi odwrócił się plecami, poczłapał w stronę łóżka i położył się, zakopując po uszy w pościeli. Zasnął w przeciągu pół minuty.  
Transmutowałam jeden z ręczników w bardzo gruby, wełniany koc i wcisnęłam jego rogi pod barki i stopy Malfoya. Następnie wróciłam do salonu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Możliwe, że za chwilę będę musiała płaszczyć się przed kimś dla dobra Malfoya, ale nie miałam zamiaru pozwolić, żeby dobiegło to do jego uszu. Z westchnieniem tak głębokim, że słyszalnym zapewne w stolicy Walii, wyciągnęłam z kieszeni telefon komórkowy.

XXX

W każdej rodzinie znajdzie się gałąź, będąca obiektem drwin i szyderstwa krewniaków. W klanie Grangerów ta szczególna rola przypadła w udziale mojej ciotce Janet. Ojciec zawsze twierdził, że musiała być podrzutkiem, znalezionym na kościelnej ławce, który wzbudził litość swych przybranych rodziców i został przez nich adoptowany. Fakt, że ona i mój ojciec byli bliźniętami, zdawał mu się w ogóle nie przeszkadzać w snuciu podobnych teorii. Ciotka wyszła za mężczyznę pasującego do niej jak ulał. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało się spotkać dwie osoby o tak samo złośliwym usposobieniu. Odnajdując się nawzajem, dokonali prawdziwego wyczynu. O starym przysłowiu na temat przyciągających się przeciwieństw w ich przypadku mowy nie było. Byli raczej identyczni jak dwie krople wody. Nie wiadomo, czy wynikało to z natury, czy też z wychowania, ale ich potomstwa, równie aroganckiego co rodzice, nie mógł ścierpieć absolutnie nikt.  
Co w ogóle nie miałoby znaczenia, gdybym nie była czarownicą. Nikt z całej rodziny mojej ciotki, no, może z wyjątkiem kuzynki Caroline, nie wykazywał się szczególną inteligencją. Jako ktoś należący do magicznego świata nie mogłam raczej rozgłaszać dokoła, jaką pozycję zajmuję w Ministerstwie Magii (czyli jednego z najmłodszych szefów departamentu w historii). Stanęło na tym, że oficjalnie zatrudniało mnie któreś z mugolskich ministerstw w charakterze drobnego pracownika, przerzucającego biurowe akta z kąta w kąt. Oczywiście kłamstwo to natychmiast pociągnęło za sobą następne: Ron również pracował w ministerstwie — jako dozorca. Gdybym zasugerowała coś na kształt prawdziwej kariery, moja ciotka poczułaby się w obowiązku zarzucić mnie krzyżowym ogniem pytań dotyczących naszych stanowisk. W obliczu tego, na czym stanęło, mogła górować nad moją matką i pysznić się, że jej dzieci gorliwie wspinały się po drabinie finansowych awansów, podczas gdy jedyna córka jej bliźniaczego brata jest zwykłym gryzipiórkiem i żoną dozorcy. Na całe szczęście na rzadkich zjazdach rodzinnych ledwo zwracała uwagę na naszą obecność, poprzestając na sporadycznym i pełnym samozadowolenia upewnieniu się, że nadal oddajemy się z Ronem naszym żałosnym zajęciom zawodowym. Ron, wtajemniczony w to drobne oszustwo, skarżył się głośno za każdym razem, kiedy ciotka pojawiała się w pobliżu, na dokuczliwe pęcherze na dłoniach od machania miotłą przez cały dzień.  
Kuzynka Caroline, moja rówieśnica, była oczywiście znienawidzoną przeze mnie rywalką aż do chwili, w której wyjechałam do Hogwartu. Moim rodzicom udało się w jakiś sposób skutecznie zaspokoić ciekawość rodziny dotyczącą dokładnego miejsca mojej edukacji. Ciotka i wuj skwapliwie uznali, że musiał to być rodzaj internatu skrzyżowanego z poprawczakiem dla młodocianych wykolejeńców. Uczęszczając do szkoły dla czarodziejów, nie miałam większych szans na wyprowadzenie ich z błędu. Z powyższych powodów na uciążliwych przyjęciach rodzinnych ciotka Janet serwowała dania na papierowych talerzach z nieodłącznymi plastykowymi sztućcami z obawy, że Ron i ja moglibyśmy zwędzić jej ze stołu porcelanę i srebro.  
Ron nie cierpiał kuzynki Caroline z zasady, jako że była latoroślą znienawidzonej ciotki Janet — zupełnie niepotrzebnie, ponieważ Caroline doskonale radziła sobie ze wzbudzaniem podobnych uczuć na swój własny rachunek. Doskonale wiedząc, że nie możemy mieć dzieci (wytłumaczenie tego wymagało od nas kolejnego gigantycznego kłamstwa) i cierpimy z tego powodu, nigdy nie przegapiła okazji do zamęczania mnie ciągle nowymi historyjkami o własnym potomstwie, które zawsze kończyła słowami „A nie myśleliście już czasem o adopcji?".  
Teraz, przy telefonie, na moje grzeczne powitanie i zapytanie o samopoczucie rodziny Caroline zareagowała szczegółowym, półgodzinnym wykładem na temat zadziwiających osiągnięć akademickich Beowulfa i Gladys. Nie spodziewałam się niczego innego. Wreszcie, gdy zrobiła przerwę na zaczerpnięcie tchu, skorzystałam z okazji.  
— Caroline, czy mogę prosić cię o krótką poradę? — Nie zwlekając ani chwili, żeby nie wpadła mi w słowo, ciągnęłam dalej: — Ta cała Państwowa Kasa Chorych. Drogi Boże, ten kraj schodzi na psy. — Jej ojciec wygłaszał podobnie brzmiące tyrady na każdej rodzinnej biesiadzie, byłam więc stosunkowo pewna, że złapię ją na ten wyświechtany slogan domorosłych konserwatystów. — Zdiagnozowali u Rona zapalenie płuc i wysłali go do domu z opakowaniem paracetamolu. — Wobec każdej innej osoby użyłabym zamiast Rona „starego przyjaciela", ale naprawdę potrzebowałam odpowiednich leków od razu. Możliwe, że odmówiłaby wypisania recepty mojemu rzekomemu przyjacielowi, zwłaszcza dawno niewidzianemu, ale miałam nadzieję, że dla Rona zrobi to bez zadawania zbyt wielu niewygodnych pytań.  
— Typowe — prychnęła. Nie, pod względem poglądów politycznych to jabłko nie padło daleko od jabłoni.  
— Tak, można mieć tylko nadzieję, że toryści wygrają kolejne wybory i rozprawią się z tym nonsensem z Państwową Kasą Chorych. — Odpokutuję za tę obłudę napisaniem przed następnymi wyborami długiej listy argumentów za głosowaniem na laburzystów i liberałów. Nie dopuszczając Caroline do słowa na jeden z jej ulubionych tematów, forsowałam dalej swoją prośbę. — Czy mogłabyś przepisać Ronowi jakiś antybiotyk? Jest w opłakanym stanie, ma potworną gorączkę.  
Caroline nie należy być może do najprzyjemniejszych osób, jest jednak świetnym lekarzem. W dodatku dobrze mnie znała i wiedziała, że nie wpadam w popłoch z powodu byle kataru. Jeśli twierdziłam, że Ron jest chory, to znaczyło, że naprawdę było z nim źle. Pięć minut później, po opisaniu najdrobniejszych szczegółów każdego symptomu Malfoya, Caroline obiecała mi, że zadzwoni do najbliższej apteki z prośbą o wydanie odpowiednich antybiotyków. Kazała mi też kupić syrop od kaszlu z kodeiną.  
Następne dziesięć minut upłynęło jej na oczernianiu aktualnego rządu złożonego z laburzystów, po czym wreszcie dane mi było zakończyć rozmowę.  
Przed wyjściem do apteki sprawdziłam jeszcze stan Malfoya. Nie zmienił pozycji. Nadal oddychał chrapliwie i z trudem, ale gorączka nie wzrosła. Przysiadłam na moment na brzegu łóżka, patrząc, jak śpi. Powinien niebawem coś zjeść, może trochę bulionu z kurczaka. Wątpiłam, żeby to, co dostarczyli Chevalierowie, było w stanie wzbudzić teraz jego apetyt. Kupię po drodze kilka puszek z zupą i parę butelek piwa imbirowego. Gdy tylko uda mi się wlać w niego trochę zupy, odgrzeję obiad przysłany przez Chevalierów. Nie jadłam nic od szóstej rano i powoli zaczynało mi się kręcić w głowie. Nie byłam w stanie nawet zrobić sobie herbaty, bo w tym upiornym mieszkaniu próżno było szukać choć jednego jej listka, nie wspominając już o czymś takim jak czajnik. Czy mogłam zaryzykować krótki wypad do domu po piżamę, herbatę i imbryk? Jasne, aportując się tam i z powrotem zajmie to najwyżej dziesięć minut…  
— Malfoy, wychodzę na trochę do sklepu i do domu. — Żadnej reakcji. Delikatnie położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu i potrząsnęłam lekko. — Malfoy. — Nic. — Draco. — Otworzył oczy. — Muszę wyjść na moment. Przyniosę ci kilka mugolskich lekarstw. Dasz sobie radę sam?  
Spodziewałam się oporu, jakiejś słabej, ale wyraźnej odmowy przyjęcia mugolskich specyfików, przygotowałam się więc na nieuniknioną kłótnię. Ale on obrócił tylko głowę ku mojej dłoni, spoczywającej na jego barku, ucałował jej knykieć i na powrót zapadł w sen.  
Trzęsłam się przez całą drogę do apteki, uspokajając się dopiero na miejscu.

XXX

Chociaż gnałam jak szalona, wyprawa po leki i przypominający tornado nalot na własny dom zabrały mi ponad godzinę. Gdy wróciłam, Malfoy na szczęście nadal spał, choć temperatura jego czoła znów zaczęła mnie niepokoić. Odrobina zupy, kubek gorącej, słodkiej herbaty i dawka antybiotyku powinny jednak utrzymać gorączkę na znośnym poziomie do chwili, kiedy uda mi się dodatkowo wcisnąć mu do gardła trochę paracetamolu. Powinnam zacząć od zupy, potem przejść do lekarstw. Koktajl złożony z antybiotyków, kodeiny i środków przeciwgorączkowych mógłby okazać się mieszanką zbyt wybuchową na pusty żołądek.  
Architekt, któremu mieszkanie zawdzięczało swój wystrój, przezornie pomyślał o wyposażeniu kuchni w imponujący zestaw garnków i patelni, które nigdy jeszcze nie ujrzały z bliska ani palnika, ani piekarnika. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego mnie to najpierw zaskoczyło, a zaraz potem rozzłościło. W tym mieszkaniu nie miało miejsca nic poza konsumowaniem kolejnych seksualnych zdobyczy i nic nie świadczyło o tym tak wyraźnie jak nietknięte utensylia do gotowania oraz brak czajnika. Niebiosa jedyne wiedziały, dlaczego mnie to tak zdenerwowało. Nie byłam przecież chodzącą pruderią. I skoro Pansy zdawało się nie przeszkadzać godne pogardy zachowanie jej męża, to kim byłam ja, żeby go osądzać?  
A jednak mnie to drażniło. Nawet bardzo. Głównie dlatego, bo nie ukazywało Malfoya takiego, jakim poznałam go niedawno. Owszem, odzwierciedlało idealnie tryb życia mężczyzny, którego znałam przed całą aferą z Jenkinsem, ale nie teraz. Obrazy zdobiące ściany wzbudzały niemiłe uczucie. Skórzane obicia i chromowane meble, wszystko nowoczesne, bez najmniejszego śladu czegoś z tradycją, irytowały. Na miłość Boską, Malfoy nie miał tu nawet piżamy. Zalewająca mnie kombinacja złości i potwornego głodu (wgryzłabym się nawet w dywan, tak bardzo chciało mi się jeść) sprawiła, że w okamgnieniu uporałam się z przygotowaniem tacy, na której znalazła się zupa, towarzysząca imbrykowi herbaty oraz podgrzanej porcji kurczęcia po kijowsku od Chevalierów.  
Nie obyło się bez marudzenia i imponującej ilości niechętnych pomruków, ale wreszcie podniósł się z łóżka. Dyskretnym gestem wskazałam mu toaletę, oblewając się przy tym rumieńcem (co za głupota, przecież widziałam go już dziś nago), po czym przeszłam do jadalni.  
Nalewałam właśnie herbaty, kiedy stanął w progu. Zatrzymał się tam, obserwując mnie uważnie.  
— Tak?  
— Wyglądasz tu tak nie na miejscu jak pająk na weselnym torcie. Nic, tylko domowe ciepło, rozsądek i efektywność, zupełne przeciwieństwo chromu i szkła. Zaraz, jak ty nazwałaś to mieszkanie? Gniazdo rozpusty?  
Obrzuciłam go krótkim spojrzeniem, ściągając usta.  
— Jest odrażające. Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz tu wytrzymać. Nie jest nawet… — urwałam, gryząc się w język. — Chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do stołu i powoli opadł na krzesło. — Jak się czujesz? — zapytałam. — Chcesz herbaty?  
— Jakby mnie coś rozjechało, ale przeżyję. Herbata może być. Ale ta zupa wygląda… bardzo podejrzanie.  
— Jest gorąca i pożywna — odparłam pospiesznie.  
— Nie dałbym sobie uciąć ręki za jej pożywność, ale gorąca jest bez wątpienia. Strasznie łatwo dajesz się zbić z tropu. Nie jest nawet jakie? O mieszkanie mi chodzi, oczywiście. Nie skończyłaś zdania.  
— No cóż… Nie ma w nim ciebie. Ono nie jest nawet twoim odbiciem. Mam na myśli… to. — Wskazałam na komputerową reprodukcję Piccasa, wiszącą nad komodą.  
— Serio? Pochlebiasz mi uważając, że nie jestem aż tak płytki i jednocześnie obrażasz mnie myśląc, że brak mi gustu. — Westchnął i odłożył łyżkę. — Nie dam rady zjeść więcej. Ta zupa to jakieś paskudztwo. Smakuje jak z puszki.  
— Ponieważ _jest_ z puszki. Uwierz, miałam najszczerszy zamiar rzucić się w pogoń za kurczakiem z ekologicznej hodowli, dopaść go, własnoręcznie złamać mu kark i wypatroszyć, następnie ugotować na nim bulion, a w czasie, gdy będzie dochodził na wolnym ogniu, planowałam skoczyć na jednej nodze do Covent Garden po świeży makaronik i na koniec ekspresowo wynająć samochód i pojechać nim do Sussex po słodziutkie, młode marchewki. Pomyślałam jednak, że uratowanie cię przed niechybnie śmiertelnymi skutkami twojego spartaczonego zaklęcia jest ważniejsze. Jak mogło mi to przyjść do głowy? — Uniosłam widelec z nabitym na niego kawałkiem mięsa. — Chcesz trochę kurczęcia po kijowsku?  
Wykrzywił się.  
— Broń Boże. A ja myślałem, że jesteś chodzącą perfekcją. Oczekiwałem, że podołasz obu tym zadaniom. Ale za herbatę należy ci się maksymalna ilość punktów. — Zasalutował mi kubkiem. — To naczynie wygląda, jakby pochodziło z twojej kuchni. Praktyczne i paskudne.  
— Następnym razem przyniosę serwis od Spode'a.  
— Mam nadzieję. Tabletki na stole są dla mnie?  
Połknął leki bez zbędnego marudzenia i zaczął wstawać, gdy nagle jego wzrok padł na piżamę, którą rzuciłam na kanapę, ciągle opakowaną w fabryczną folię (Ron dostał ją w prezencie od ciotecznej babki Hortensji).  
— Proszę, powiedz mi, że mam halucynacje — odezwał się Malfoy, wskazując na piżamę. — Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. — Czy ktoś ci już powiedział, że surowe spojrzenia są jedną z twoich licznych mocnych stron? To najohydniejsza szkocka krata, jaką widziałem w życiu, a mam pod tym względem niejakie doświadczenie. Przypomnij sobie, że byłem sędzią w konkursie dzikich szkockich pląsów, urządzonym przez aurorów na świątecznej popijawie w moim domu. A nawet jeśli ta kratka wyglądałaby znośnie, to i tak nie założyłbym tej piżamy z zasady. Niewątpliwie przeznaczona jest na nocne akcje twojego męża, ale i _on_ wykazał tyle gustu, żeby jej nie nosić. Nawet w Oxfamie*** by jej nie przyjęli. Chcesz mojej rady? Spal ją. Skoro Weasley nie chce jej założyć, bo jest aż tak brzydka… Cóż, uważam, że to mówi już samo za siebie.  
— Ron nie znosi piżam. Sypia… no, hmm. Sypia… — Zamieszałam herbatę, by odwrócić uwagę Malfoya od mojego rumieńca. — Sypia w czymś innym niż to.  
— Co za bezsens. Uch. Nawet myślenie sprawia mi ból. Podejrzewam, że chodzi ci o to, że sypia bez piżamy. Oczywiście, jeśli miałbym taką żonę jak ty, to za każdym razem pozbywałbym się ubrań z chwilą wejścia do domu.  
— Jest ciepła…  
— …i odrażająco brzydka. Może to z mojej strony nietolerancyjne i raczej niemądre, ale zdecydowanie nie zgodzę się dopuścić w moje pobliże tego odcienia fuksji. Przecież to czysty materiał szantażowy. Wystarczy jedna mała fotka zrobiona mi w tym czymś i nigdy więcej w życiu nie będę mógł pokazać się w Mediolanie. A teraz muszę przestać mówić, bo płuca pękną mi zaraz z bólu.  
Przypomniało mi to o podaniu mu syropu oraz następnej dawki paracetamolu. Potem nalałam gorącej wody do umywalki w łazience i kazałam mu się nad nią pochylić z ręcznikiem narzuconym na głowę, tak aby unosząca się para pomogła rozluźnić śluz zalegający w jego oskrzelach. Podczas gdy Malfoy inhalował, wytrzepałam poduszki w jego łóżku i zaklęciem odświeżyłam prześcieradło. Nafaszerowany lekami, z odrobiną zupy i solidną porcją herbaty w żołądku, powinien poradzić sobie jakiś czas beze mnie. Mogłam wyjść bez zbytniego poczucia winy.  
— Muszę wracać — powiedziałam, gdy już leżał w łóżku, wtykając mu rogi kołdry za ramiona. Położył dłoń na moim nadgarstku.  
— Przepraszam, że obraziłem twoją zupę z puszki. Zostań. Wiesz, jakim potrafię być roztrzepańcem. Zapomnę wziąć lek i umrę i będzie to twoją winą. — Wysunął dolną wargę w grymasie udawanego dąsu.  
— Oboje dobrze wiemy, że daleko ci do roztrzepania. — Cofnęłam rękę, nie mogąc się jednak przedtem powstrzymać od odgarnięcia mu z czoła zbłąkanego kosmyka. — Muszę iść do domu. Ron odezwie się ze Stanów przez kominek o dziewiątej. Zajrzę tu potem, żeby zobaczyć, co z tobą.  
Stałam już w drzwiach, gdy dotarł do mnie jego śpiący głos:  
— Zmienię sobie mieszkanie.

XXX

Zachwyt Rona Stanami Zjednoczonymi nie miał granic. Wydobywszy od niego informację, że przybędzie do domu świstoklikiem w niedzielę po południu, pozwoliłam mu się rozgadać. Napomknął nawet o tym, że w przyszłym roku moglibyśmy zrezygnować z nieśmiertelnej Grecji na rzecz kempingu w parku Yellowstone, pełnego cudownych krajobrazów oraz niedźwiedzi potrafiących wyrwać drzwi samochodowe, żeby dobrać się do bagaży zawierających coś do jedzenia. Po doświadczeniach wojennych sam dźwięk słowa „namiot" potrafił wzbudzić we mnie atak paniki. I choć zareagowałam na pomysł Rona sztucznym entuzjazmem, nie miałam nawet zamiaru myśleć na poważnie o jakimkolwiek kempingu. Zew greckich plaż i wizja spędzenia czasu z rodziną na pewno zrobią swoje i zadecydują o naszych sierpniowych planach wakacyjnych za rok.  
Właśnie mijała dziesiąta, gdy wyszłam z kominka w mieszkaniu Malfoya. Był w łóżku, śpiąc na siedząco, z głową przechyloną na jedno ramię. Gorączkowe rumieńce nie pokrywały mu już wprawdzie policzków, jednak jego czoło było cieplejsze, niż się spodziewałam. Drgnął pod wpływem mojego dotyku i wyszeptał śpiącym głosem:  
— Nie myślałem, że jeszcze dziś przyjdziesz. Późno jest?  
— Dopiero dziesiąta. Zażyjesz teraz leki, dobrze?  
Gdy tylko przełknął wszystko, co mu podałam, przesunął się na lewą połowę łóżka, zakopując się głębiej pod kołdrą i odwracając do mnie plecami.  
— Czuję się samotny — powiedział. — Proszę, posiedź tu przy mnie, dopóki nie zasnę. Zgoda? Światło nie będzie mi przeszkadzać. — Machnął ręką w stronę komody, zarzuconej zwojami pergaminu. — To moja końcowa analiza dotycząca Jenkinsa.

XXX

Ocknęłam się o brzasku, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że zasnęłam nad notatkami Malfoya. Rozwinięte pergaminy pokrywały większą część łóżka. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak tego dokonał, ale leżałam obok niego pod kołdrą. Czułam jego ciało, przytulone do moich pleców i nasze splecione ze sobą palce. Dokładnie w tej samej pozycji zasypiałam z Ronem co wieczór.  
Całe swoje życie dzieliłam łóżko i sen zaledwie z jednym mężczyzną, przez dłuższą chwilę chłonęłam więc zaistniałą sytuację z rozkoszą podszytą poczuciem winy. W ciągu lat Ron zmężniał, nabrał ciała i mięśni. Obecnie wyglądał tak samo jak jak jego ojciec, gdy był czterdziestolatkiem: solidny, postawny, niewiele przypominający dryblasa, za którego wyszłam za mąż. Nie uznawałam tego za wadę. Krzepkość pasowała do niego, wygładzała jego dawną ostrą kościstość. Leżenie z nim w łóżku było kwintesencją ciepła i przytulności. Malfoy nie był tak wysoki jak Ron, jego kolana lepiej wpasowywały się w zgięcie moich nóg, a długość tułowia do długości moich pleców. Nie, w niczym nie przypominało to przytulania się do Rona. To tutaj było intensywniejsze, bardziej zaborcze. Pierś Malfoya, otulona pomiętym materiałem szlafroka, przywierała ciasno do górnej połowy mojego ciała. Mimo grubej kołdry skórę miał chłodniejszą niż ja. Kryzys z gorączką musiał minąć w nocy.  
Skłamałabym twierdząc, że czułam coś niewłaściwego lub obcego. Szczerze mówiąc, wrażenie było cudowne. Pośladkami wyczuwałam delikatny napór słabej, nieświadomej erekcji, na karku regularne łaskotanie wdychanego i wydychanego we śnie powietrza. Gdyby się teraz obudził i przylgnął do mnie ustami, byłabym gotowa. Moje sutki stwardniały na samą myśl.  
I nagle dotarło do mnie, co tak okropnie szarpnęło mnie za żołądek tamtego poniedziałkowego ranka w jego biurze.  
Pożądanie.  
Wyślizgnęłam się z pościeli i przy pomocy różdżki doprowadziłam się w ciszy do porządku, zebrałam rolki pergaminu i zredukowałam je do rozmiarów pasujących do wnętrza kieszeni szaty. Właśnie wrzucałam do kominka garść proszku Fiuu, gdy usłyszałam wypowiedziane słabym głosem „Hermiono?", na co jednak zrobiłam zdecydowany krok do przodu, lądując po chwili we własnym salonie, z policzkami pokrytymi sadzą i łzami.

**Koniec rozdziału siódmego**

* Biała księga to oficjalny raport składany przez instytucję, rząd lub firmę dotyczący danej dziedziny, produktu, ustawy itp.  
** Torquay to nadmorski kurort na południu Anglii.  
*** Oxfam to niezależna organizacja pomocy humanitarnej (w typie Czerownego Krzyża), między innymi przyjmująca używaną odzież, rozdawaną osobom potrzebującym lub sprzedawaną w sklepach będących własnością Oxfamu. Zyski płynące z takich sprzedaży są przeznaczane na cele organizacji.


	8. Chapter 8

**Roz****dział ósmy**

**Obosieczny miecz**

Mimo fatalnej nocy, podczas której udało mi się zasnąć najwyżej na kilka minut, blask porannego słońca, sparowany z kubkiem mocnej herbaty, skutecznie przywrócił mi zdolność rozsądnego myślenia.  
Owszem, moja długoletnia opinia o Draconie Malfoyu jako o uganiającym się za spódniczkami trollu (którego życie zawodowe zdawało się ograniczać do uwodzenia kobiet i stawiania piwa) uległa zmianie. Niechętnie przyznałam, że akceptuję go jako pełnowartościowego współpracownika ministerstwa — ale na tym koniec. Gdy tylko pozbędziemy się wreszcie Jenkinsa (jeśli był ktoś, kto zasłużył sobie na wylanie z pracy, to właśnie ta rasistowska świnia), Malfoy i ja powrócimy do naszego dawnego status quo, czyli sporadycznych spotkań na służbowych zebraniach czy też wspólnego korzystania z windy w te rzadkie dni, w które on zjawi się w pracy punktualnie. Takie z pewnością będzie można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. A że małżeństwo i obowiązki rodzicielskie z pewnością pomogą dojrzeć jego nieznośnemu synowi, przynajmniej miałam taką nadzieję, Malfoy nie znajdzie powodu, by prosić mnie o pomoc w gromadzeniu zastępu czarodziejów, czyszczących pamięć tych biednych mugoli, którzy stali się obiektem wesołych eskapad Doma i jego beztroskiego szastania zaklęciami.  
Koniec z dwugodzinnymi obiadami w tym obrzydliwym mieszkaniu. Koniec udawania żony Malfoya. Koniec z perłami. Koniec z przebierankami. Koniec z obrączkami! I koniec z Monetem. Oddam mu obraz w poniedziałek.  
Koniec z tym wszystkim i kropka.  
W moim małżeństwie już od jakiegoś czasu zapowiadało się na kłopoty, wymagające niezwłocznego zaangażowania z mojej strony. Nie mogłam sobie teraz pozwolić na słabość do mężczyzny, który co prawda zyskał nieco w moich oczach, ale szczerze mówiąc, miałam o nim wcześniej tak niskie mniemanie, że mogło ono jedynie wzrosnąć! Drogi Merlinie, jak Ron i ja mogliśmy skończyć w ten sposób? Owszem, zmiana sposobu patrzenia na Dra… nie, Malfoya, ustawiła go w bardzo korzystnym świetle, niestety ukazała też bezlitośnie bolesną prawdę o moim małżeństwie.  
Czy w nim jeszcze cokolwiek funkcjonowało?  
Przyznaję, że zawsze miałam skłonności do bycia pracoholiczką, Ron za to spędzał nieproporcjonalną większość wolnego czasu z Harrym. Ale wcześniej nigdy nie zakłócało to naszego pożycia intymnego. Przez pierwsze pięć lat po prostu szaleliśmy za sobą, dlaczego więc teraz uważam, że pokrywanie całych metrów pergaminu rozważaniami o wpływie obecnego amerykańskiego prezydenta na politykę w czarodziejskiej części Wielkiej Brytanii (bez wyciągnięcia żadnego wniosku pod koniec dziesiątego metra) działało na mnie bardziej stymulująco niż perspektywa spędzenia wieczoru z mężem? Ale przecież nie tylko z mojej winy nasz związek powoli, ale nieustannie popadał w stagnację. Jeśli mam być całkowicie szczera, Ron wolał niekończące się rundki w Eksplodującego Snape'a ze swoimi siostrzenicami i siostrzeńcami od kolacji ze mną.  
Seks (a raczej jego brak) był symptomem, którego nie mogłam zignorować. Dlaczego jednak dzwonki alarmowe w mojej głowie nie zadzwoniły już wcześniej? No tak, nie interesowałam się ostatnio tym tematem, dopóki nie poczułam nagłego pożądania, skierowanego ku zupełnie nieodpowiedniemu mężczyźnie. Nic nie było w stanie wprawić mnie w panikę bardziej niż stwierdzenie, że czuję pociąg do tego degenerata, Dracona Malfoya. Nie mogłam wytłumaczyć tego zwykłą tęsknotą za czyjąś bliskością, za _czyimkolwiek_ dotykiem. Ron jest kimś, kto uwielbia trzymać cię za rękę, przytulać. To typ mężczyzny, który ochrania cię swoim ramieniem, gdy przedzierasz się przez tłum. Z drugiej strony spędziliśmy oboje cały urlop bez ani jednej myśli o seksie — a przynajmniej ja o nim nie pomyślałam — ale, na Merlina, wcale nie byliśmy zgrzybiałymi staruszkami! Przypuszczalnie nawet Artur i Molly kochali się ze sobą częściej niż ja z Ronem. Co za wstrząsające odkrycie!  
Dobrze. Nie wyglądało na to, żebym usychała z tęsknoty za samym kontaktem fizycznym, ale _bez wątpienia_ za fizyczną intymnością.  
Wyjaśniało to moją podszytą strachem reakcję na pocałunek, który ten idiota Malfoy złożył na knykciach mojej dłoni. Dosyć tego. Przerwa w aktywności seksualnej, którą sama sobie zaaplikowałam, musiała dobiec końca, im szybciej, tym lepiej. W przeciwieństwie do moich innych poczynań, w łóżku nie jestem sztywną perfekcjonistką — prawdę mówiąc, lubię tam sobie nieco pofolgować — i nigdy nie czułam się zażenowana przejęciem inicjatywy. Więc do roboty. W niedzielę wieczorem, kiedy Ron wróci do domu. A potem dwa razy w tygodniu, nawet jeśli miałoby mnie to zabić. Poza tym będę nalegać na jeden wieczór tygodniowo, który poświęcimy wyłącznie sobie. Tylko Ron i ja. Sami. Zrobimy coś razem. We dwoje. Merlin jeden wie, co, ale znajdę coś, co zainteresuje nas oboje. Bez Harry'ego i Ginny w charakterze buforów.  
Może piątki? Hmm, piątek wieczorem jesteśmy zwykle wykończeni po całym tygodniu pracy. Soboty były dniem naszych tradycyjnych „filmowych spotkań" z Harrym i Ginny. Niedziele odpadają, bo wtedy zawsze wybieramy się na wczesną kolację do Nory. Poniedziałki? Nie, poniedziałkowe wieczory są przeznaczone do wypełniania grafika zajęć służbowych na nadchodzący tydzień. Wtorki? Niemożliwe. Tygodniowe raporty muszą być zawsze gotowe na środę, zawsze zostaję przez to dłużej w pracy. Więc czemu nie środy? Te też odpadały. Kolacja u moich rodziców. Czwartki? No tak, wieczór z dartem. Żądanie od Rona, żeby zrezygnował z czwartkowych rozgrywek w darta w pubie byłoby równoznaczne z żądaniem rozwodu. No to piątki?  
Cholera.  
W takim razie może wspólny obiad w soboty? Moglibyśmy chodzić na zakupy rano, ale Ron z kolei uwielbia poleżeć dłużej w wolny dzień i…  
Przez całą ostatnią noc walczyłam ze łzami, cisnącymi się do oczu i nie znalazłam teraz siły, aby dalej je powstrzymywać, mimo blasku słońca i mocnej herbaty. Wyczarowałam magiczną klepsydrę i pozwoliłam sobie na pięć minut rozpaczliwego, niepohamowanego ryku, przestając płakać, gdy piasek w widmowej klepsydrze przesypał się do końca. Przypuszczałam, że stan moich nerwów wynikał głównie z napięcia przed poniedziałkową prezentacją w ministerstwie. Nigdy nie przepadałam za starą maksymą „nie ma spokoju dla niegodziwców". Dom stanowczo domagał się gruntowanych porządków przed powrotem Rona, poza tym musiałam wybrać się po coś do jedzenia, o ile nie zamierzałam przez następny tydzień podawać na kolację trawy z ogródka. Resztę dnia należało zaś poświęcić poddaniu raportu o Jenkinsie ostatniemu szlifowi.

XXX

Skoro już z przesadną dokładnością wzięłam pod lupę nasze małżeńskie relacje, zaczęłam stawiać pod znakiem zapytania dosłownie _wszystko_.  
Niedzielne popołudnie zastało mnie przy kuchennym stole w Norze, pijącą herbatę, pogryzającą ciasteczka i gawędzącą z Ginny i Molly. Pomieszczenie aż wibrowało magią z powodu pełnego werwy stukotu drutów, dziergających w szalonym tempie kolejne wdzianko dla pierwszego prawnuka Weasleyów i czarów obierających tony ziemniaków oraz brukselki. Kochałam Molly i Artura. Odwzajemniali moją miłość, traktując mnie jak własną córkę. Nikt na całym świecie nie mógł mieć bardziej wspierających, uważnych teściów czy też lepszych przyjaciół.  
A jednak istniało jakieś „ale". Bez mrugnięcia okiem przystaliśmy na to, że Ron i Harry przybędą ze Stanów prosto do Nory świstoklikiem, lądując w ogrodzie przed domem. Było to jak najbardziej rozsądne, jako że bezpośrednio po ich przybyciu zaplanowano wielką ucztę z rostbefem i puddingiem Yorkshire, ulubionymi daniami Rona i Harry'ego, ale mimo wszystko! Pod wieloma względami nadal byliśmy niczym hogwarckie nastolatki. Podejrzewam, że podobne stosunki panowały w innych mocno związanych ze sobą rodzinach (u Weasleyów występowało dodatkowe utrudnienie w postaci czającego się po kątach ducha Freda, skazującego na niepowodzenie wszelkie próby uzyskania autonomii, jak na dorosłe małżeństwo przystało). Niemniej ciągle wracała mi na myśl uwaga Dra… Malfoya o tym, że wojna zmieniła nas tak diametralnie, że w zasadzie powinniśmy na nowo ustalić swój własny porządek świata.  
Przypominało to jednak próbę zaplanowania tygodnia tak, żeby znaleźć czas dla Rona. Nie widziałam sposobu, aby przełamać schemat ścisłych więzów rodzinnych bez emocjonalnego wstrząsu o sile katastrofy żywiołowej. Uważałam wprawdzie, że powinno być rzeczą zrozumiałą samą przez się, jeśli Ron przybędzie w pierwszej kolejności do domu, weźmie prysznic i może nawet czule przywita się z żoną, zanim uda się na wielką kolację do rodziców. Jednak w odróżnieniu od chwili obecnej, przedtem refleksje tego typu nigdy nie przychodziły mi do głowy. To był zaledwie drobny przykład o mało znaczącej skali, niemniej ta cecha weasleyowskiego podejścia do spraw rodzinnych zdążyła odcisnąć się piętnem na każdym aspekcie naszego życia. Fakt, że Harry i Ginny oraz Ron i ja zamieszkamy drzwi w drzwi, był rzeczą niepodlegającą dyskusji. Że ich dzieci przejmą po części rolę dzieci, których my mieć nie mogliśmy. Że Ron podąży za Harrym wszędzie i, bez dwóch zdań, zajmie się tym, co tamten wybierze dla siebie. Od dnia, w którym Quirrell wpuścił trolla do Hogwartu, nasze losy były ze sobą nierozerwalnie związane.  
Czy Ron i ja wydostaliśmy się kiedykolwiek z kręgu historii i poświęcenia? Wiem, że kochaliśmy się nawzajem, ale kiedy tak chętnie poddaliśmy się naszej powszedniości, że nie potrafiliśmy zdobyć się nawet na jedną namiętną chwilę podczas urlopu? Na początku naszego małżeństwa wydawało mi się, że cały świat obraca się wokół nas, a my jaśniejemy pośrodku niczym słońce. Teraz wcale nie czułam, żeby coś takiego jak środek w ogóle istniało. W pewnym momencie zdryfowaliśmy na orbitę, choć pojęcia bladego nie miałam, kto przejął rolę gwiazdy centralnej, ale z pewnością my już nią nie byliśmy. Jeszcze dziesięć lat temu poczułabym się obrażona, gdyby ktoś powiedział mi, że pomyślę kiedyś o naszym związku w podobnych kategoriach. W tej chwili jednak świadomość prawdy wywoływała nerwowe skurcze mojego żołądka.  
Niebezpieczne myśli dręczyły mnie całe popołudnie i nie opuściły nawet wtedy, gdy wspólnymi siłami pomagaliśmy Molly przygotować kolację. Stłukłam dwa talerze, skaleczyłam się w palec nożykiem do obierania warzyw i oblałam sobie stosunkowo nową bluzkę sosem z pieczeni.  
— Cholera jasna — mruknęłam pod nosem. Pospiesznie użyłam zaklęcia czyszczącego w nadziei, że uda mi się usunąć najgorsze plamy i wyglądać w miarę przyzwoicie, gdy zjawi się Ron. Na szczęście on rzadko zwracał uwagę na tego typu rzeczy, ale bluzkę mogłam spisać już na straty. Nadawała się wyłącznie do wyrzucenia.  
— Dobrze się czujesz, Hermiono? — zapytała Ginny przyciszonym głosem. — Sprawiasz wrażenie nieobecnej. — Potrząsając głową, powiodła wzrokiem po zrujnowanej bluzce. — Chyba nawet magia nie zaradzi tym plamom. Jest nowa?  
— Tak. Masz rację. Już się do niczego nie nadaje. I nie, nic mi nie jest — skłamałam. — To tylko zmęczenie. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były prawdziwym piekłem. Musiałam uporać się w pracy z pewną paskudną sprawą — dodałam tonem, który miał jej zasugerować, że gdyby było mi wolno, wyjawiłabym więcej.  
Zaletą pracy Harry'ego i Rona jako aurorów było to, że większość ich spraw zawodowych uchodziła za tajne. Jeśli nigdy nie zdradzało się żadnych szczegółów otoczeniu, ludzie wokół wychodzili z założenia, że jest się pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia poufności. I całe szczęście, ponieważ nasze poczynania prowadzące do wyrzucenia Jenkinsa z ministerstwa należało aż do końca trzymać w sekrecie. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to śniadania, obiady i pozostałe spotkania z Draconem Malfoyem również powinny pozostać tajemnicą.  
Ron i Harry zmaterializowali się w ogródku wraz z gasnącym czarem świstoklika. Skórę Harry'ego pokrywała olśniewająca opalenizna, podczas gdy Ron, najwyraźniej również ulegając chęci jej uzyskania, dorobił się jedynie wielokrotnych oparzeń słonecznych i przypominał jedno wielkie łuszczące się nieszczęście.  
— To niesprawiedliwe — poskarżył się. — Spójrz tylko na niego! Strzaskany na mahoń, a ja wyglądam jak gigantyczny pieg.  
— Gigantyczny, _obłażący ze skóry_ pieg — wtrąciła Ginny.  
— Wystarczy, Ginny — upomniała ją Molly. — Harry, kochaneczku, opowiedz nam o Nowym Jorku. Czy tamtejsza magiczna część miasta jest tak duża jak Aleja Pokątna?  
— Ron — szepnął mu na boku ojciec do ucha. — Miałeś okazję przejechać się nowojorskim metrem?  
Jak w każdą niedzielę Molly zapełniła nam talerze stosami jedzenia. Podczas posiłku Ron bez przerwy rzucał dowcipnymi uwagami, Ginny nie przestawała się z nim droczyć, Harry trzymał fason, a Artur stery konwersacji, sprowadzając raz po raz Rona i Ginny do pionu. A ja? Nie miałam pojęcia, jaką rolę powinnam odgrywać w tym przedstawieniu. Patrzyłam na dobrze znany mi obraz rodzinnej kolacji zupełnie nowymi oczami, zastanawiając się, jaki konkretny udział w nim brałam.  
Dotarliśmy kominkiem do domu w okolicach ósmej, nie naruszając odwiecznej rutyny naszych niedzielnych wieczorów. Przygotowałam Ronowi kąpiel. Mimo swojego okazałego wzrostu uwielbiał kulić się w wannie pełnej gorącej, parującej wody — im cieplejsza, tym lepsza. Podczas gdy się moczył, wyjęłam dla nas ubrania na następny dzień, zrobiłam kanapki do pracy i nakryłam stół na jutrzejsze śniadanie. Gdy weszłam wreszcie do sypialni na piętrze, Ron leżał już w łóżku. Zanim się położył, napuścił mi do wanny świeżej wody.  
— Co za genialna wycieczka. Chryste, jestem skonany. Wygląda na to, że od jutra powrót do kieratu, co? — Poprawił sobie poduszkę, ziewnął i zamknął oczy.  
— Chętnie zobaczę kiedyś Nowy Jork — rzuciłam. Nie mówiłam tego szczerze, ale podczas kolacji co najmniej godzinę zajęły mu pieśni pochwalne na cześć tej metropolii. Musiałam bez przerwy gryźć się w język. — Może wybierzemy się tam na Boże Narodzenie?  
Ron gwałtownie uniósł powieki.  
— Czyś ty oszalała? Twoi rodzice byliby załamani, gdybyś wyjechała na święta, a mama wściekłaby się, gdyby zabrakło kogoś z rodziny przy wigilijnym stole. Wiesz, jaka potrafi być. Hermiono? — Przyjrzał mi się _naprawdę_ pierwszy raz od chwili powrotu. — O, cholera jasna. Coś ty robiła przez cały ten czas? Wyglądasz na tak wyczerpaną, jak ja się czuję. Och. No tak, prawda — westchnął. — Jutro ta cała twoja sprawa z Jenkinsem, co nie? Wiem, że pójdzie ci wspaniale. Ten facet nie ma szans — dodał, ziewając szeroko i pozwalając na powrót opaść powiekom.  
— Tak. Poczekaj minutkę, zaraz wrócę — obiecałam i niemal pędem udałam się do łazienki. Wzięłam najszybszą kąpiel w życiu, szorując ciało błyskawicznymi, ostrymi ruchami gąbki, zdecydowana dotrzymać swego postanowienia. Seks. Za chwilę będę uprawiać z Ronem fantastyczny, głośny seks, który pomoże pozbyć się ostatniego śladu tamtego śmiesznego, żałosnego pożądania, które poczułam do Malfoya w jego mieszkaniu.  
Jednak nawet najlepszy plan potrafi wziąć w łeb. Gdy myłam zęby, do moich uszu dobiegło gromkie chrapanie Rona.  
Wśliznęłam się do łóżka i przytuliłam do niego, szepcząc swoją tradycyjną litanię przeprosin. Jak każdej nocy.

XXX

Wewnętrzny zegar Rona nadal chodził według czasu amerykańskiego, a ja po nieprzespanej piątkowej i niewiele lepszej sobotniej nocy zasnęłam jak kamień, tak więc stukot sowiego dzioba o szybę okna wyrwał nas nie tyle z drzemki, ile z prawdziwej otchłani snu. Był blady świt, sypialnia tonęła w świetle typowym o tej porze roku dla godziny wpół do siódmej rano. Wyczarowałam Tempusa. Dokładnie trzydzieści dwie minuty po szóstej. Uporczywe stuk-stuk-stuk przybrało na intensywności, aż rozdrażniony Ron, potrzebujący zwykle do przebudzenia porządnego potrząśnięcia za ramię, krzyknął zirytowanym głosem:  
— Niech no się tylko dowiem, kto wysłał tę sowę, to zabiję go bez mrugnięcia okiem!  
Podbiegłam do okna i pospiesznie rozchyliłam okiennice. Olbrzymia czarna sowa o skrzydłach prawie półtorametrowej rozpiętości i piórach tak gładkich, że sprawiających wrażenie jedwabnych, wleciała do środka i wydawszy pełen nagany skrzek, upuściła na dywan dwa ruloniki pergaminu oraz małą paczuszkę, po czym wyfrunęła z powrotem, nie omieszkując rzucić mi na pożegnanie obrażonego spojrzenia. Tak imponujący ptak mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.  
Jeśli miałabym jeszcze jakąkolwiek wątpliwość co do nadawcy, to ostatecznie rozwiałaby ją wstążka przytrzymująca zwinięty pergamin, opatrzona inicjałami Malfoya. W pierwszej kolejności sięgnęłam po mniejszy zwój.  
_  
Nadal jestem chory. Zaprezentuj ministrowi zebrane materiały również w moim imieniu. __Wiem, że jak zwykle wypadniesz fenomenalnie._

_DM  
_  
W paczce znalazłam dyktafon. Drugi, ciasno zrolowany pergamin zawierał najprawdopodobniej zapiski Malfoya. Nie były mi niezbędne, argumenty, które chciał wyłożyć, zdążyłam już poznać na pamięć. Możliwe, że podczas większości naszych spotkań wypiłam niejeden kieliszek wyśmienitego bordeaux, nie upośledziło to jednak moich zdolności.  
Czy poczułam się zaskoczona takim obrotem spraw? Ani odrobinę. Cel Malfoya stanowiło wszakże pozbycie się konkurencji. Podczas gdy bez żenady wykorzystywał moje mocne strony — choć sam bez wątpienia określał je słabościami — cały czas wiedział, że będę w stanie zaprezentować zarówno skutki postępowania Jenkinsa o wymiarze politycznym (na czym pierwotnie miał się skoncentrować Malfoy), jak i moralnym (zdecydowanie moje pole do popisu). Wiedział, że w efekcie to ja wykonam całą tę brudną robotę, dzięki czemu sam nie skala sobie nią rąk. Ostatecznie pozbędzie się największego rywala, a oprócz tego nie narazi na szwank swojej czystokrwistej otoczki. Niewątpliwie doszedł do wniosku, że ludzie z zapałem oddający się temu rodzajowi rasizmu nie będą w stanie znienawidzić mnie jeszcze bardziej. Co było prawdą.  
Już słyszałam usprawiedliwienie, które Malfoy wkłada Jenkinsowi do uszu: jedna wielka tyrada w jego typowym żargonie z wyższych klas. Nie omieszka zawrzeć w niej stosownej dozy irytacji pod moim adresem oraz wyrazów ubolewania skierowanych do Jenkinsa. „Wybacz, Jenkins. Planowałem stawić się na miejscu, by zbić jej argumenty przeciwko tobie, niestety rozłożyło mnie to przeklęte zapalenie oskrzeli. Proszę, przyjmij moje przeprosiny. A tak swoją drogą, słyszałeś, że „Prorok" szuka nowego kierownika dystrybucji. Jak uważasz, spodobałoby ci się takie stanowisko? No i możliwość większych zarobków… Wyobrażam sobie, że Konstancja byłaby zachwycona." A między wybuchami radości i wylewnymi podziękowaniami Malfoy nie zapomni poklepać Jenkinsa po plecach i dodać przyciszonym głosem: „Musimy trzymać się przecież dawnych tradycji. Może tak piwo po pracy na przypieczętowanie umowy?".  
Oczywiście ani razu oficjalnie nie padnie choć słówko o utrzymaniu więzów między czarodziejami czystej krwi, o nie. Pojawią się same aluzje. Jenkins zaś, o ile ma krztynę rozumu, zrozumie, że akcja na taką skalę nie miałaby szans na powodzenie bez pełnej kooperacji Malfoya. Po co jednak się w to zagłębiać, skoro można pogrążyć się w słodkim, alkoholowym Obliviate za jego galeony? Ron wspominał, że Jenkins nie stronił od stawiania ludziom kilku kolejek, a Malfoy jednym klasycznym, genialnym pociągnięciem wykorzysta tę strategię do osłabienia przeciwnika. I ostatecznego nad nim zwycięstwa.  
— Wystawił cię do wiatru, prawda? — zapytał Ron rozespanym głosem. Wspierając się na łokciu, podniósł leżącą na podłodze rolkę i wyjął mi list z dłoni.  
Skinęłam głową i odeszłam, by zamknąć okno.

XXX

Moja prezentacja wypadła znakomicie, o ile wolno mi powiedzieć w ten sposób o sobie samej. Pierwsze pół godziny poświęciłam na przedstawienie dowodów. Mimo usilnych starań minister nie był w stanie ukryć swojej fascynacji dyktafonem. Nalegał nawet, żeby ponownie odtworzyć niektóre fragmenty nagranych rozmów i, jak zakładałam, wcale nie dlatego, by upewnić się co do wymowy obraźliwych komentarzy Jenkinsa. Po prostu palił się, żeby własnoręcznie nacisnąć guziki urządzenia. Pamiętając, że Malfoy był mistrzem manipulacji, podejrzewałam, że dobrze wiedział o małej, potajemnej słabości ministra do mugolskiej technologii. Mogłabym założyć się o własną różdżkę, że właśnie to było głównym powodem, dla którego Malfoy utrwalił dowody akurat za pomocą dyktafonu. Tym samym już od początku miał przychylność ministra w kieszeni.  
Następnie, pilnując się, by nie popaść nieświadomie w pogardliwy ton, wyłożyłam szczegółową i długą listę argumentów Malfoya. Jej ogólna wymowa sprowadzała się do prostego faktu, że jeśli oponenci ministra odkryją, jakie rewelacje wyrzuca z siebie po głębszym zajrzeniu do kieliszka jeden z jego szefów departamentu, to może zakończyć się to bolesną porażką podczas kolejnych wyborów.  
Ostatnie pół godziny przypadło na moją domenę: wygłosiłam prawdziwie inspirującą i żarliwą przemowę na temat tego, jak kryptorasista pokroju Jenkinsa może podkopać moralny kręgosłup ministerstwa oraz jego reputację poza granicami kraju. Lekko szklisty połysk w oczach ministra, wyraźnie zauważalny podczas ostatniej części prezentacji, wolałam przypisać jego zmęczeniu, nie znudzeniu.  
Jenkins wyleciał w południe następnego dnia (choć według oficjalnie rozpowszechnionej wersji zdecydował się na zmianę kariery zawodowej i przeniesienie jej do sektora prywatnego), a z biura wyniósł się ostatecznie w porze herbaty. W środę po południu ministerstwo obiegły pierwsze plotki o jego nowym, doskonale płatnym stanowisku w wydawnictwie „Proroka". W piątek, pod koniec dnia pracy, tylko nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywałam się od rzucenia Niewybaczalnego na wysoce zasłużony łeb Malfoya.

XXX

Z powodu popołudniowego ataku ziewania zdecydowałam się wyjść z biura po filiżankę kawy. Właśnie podnosiłam się z krzesła, gdy do środka jak burza wpadł Ron, złapał mnie w ramiona i pociągnął za sobą w dzikie, radosne pląsy, wykrzykując co chwilę: „A niech mnie!", „O cholera, cholera!", „Ty niesamowita, genialna kobieto!" i całując pomiędzy tymi rewelacjami. Minęło parę minut, zanim zdołałam ustalić, dlaczego zachowywał się tak żywiołowo i niewątpliwie po wariacku.  
— Merlinie, spełniło się moje marzenie. Nigdy nie myślałem, że…  
— Ron, co się…  
— Nie, żebym nie lubił pracy aurora, ale Harry dał mi swoje błogosławieństwo, a poza tym może to tylko przejściowe rozwiązanie. Jak oni to określili? Prowizorycznie? Nie. Jak to szło, do diabła… A, zastępczo. Ale ja im już udowodnię, że jestem idealny do tej roboty. Że nikt inny…  
— Ron, powoli. Co…  
— A niech to! Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że wezmą mnie pod uwagę. Pewnie, że spisywałem się pierwszorzędnie z ministerialną ligą. No i oczywiście znam się na rzeczy, ale uwierzyć nie mogę, że wpadło mi coś takiego…  
— Ron! — wrzasnęłam na całe gardło.  
Pocałował mnie mocno, złapał oburącz za pośladki i przycisnął do siebie.  
— Och, Hermiono — powiedział ochrypłym szeptem, owiewając mi ucho gorącym oddechem. — Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że zrobisz coś podobnego. Dla mnie. Muszę zaraz powiedzieć o tym tacie. Będzie taki dumny. Człowieku, szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów! Dziś wieczorem robimy imprezę w Norze. Wyślij wszystkim sowy!  
Pocałował mnie ponownie i wyleciał z biura jak z procy.

XXX

Zastanawiałam się nad wysłaniem wyjca, z drugiej strony jednak, gdyby ten wpadł w niewłaściwe ręce… Gdyby się rozniosło, że sabotuję pracowników ministerstwa w celu zapewnienia awansu własnemu mężowi, moja opinia ległaby w gruzach. Nie musiałam dolewać oliwy do ognia, dając powody do plotek o domniemanej aferze z Draconem Malfoyem.

XXX

— Wytrzymaj, kochana. Spokój wyjdzie ci na dobre — powiedziała sprzątaczka, towarzysząca mi w windzie, patrząc, jak niecierpliwie przyciskam guziki w bezsensownej próbie przyspieszenia jazdy.  
Potrzebowałam chwili, by wziąć się w garść. Nie miałam zamiaru urządzać przedstawienia w obecności jego sekretarki, ziejąc przysłowiowym ogniem. Spekulacje na temat, dlaczego pałałam chęcią obdarcia Malfoy żywcem ze skóry, nadałyby ewentualnym plotkom jeszcze większej mocy rażenia. Ukrywając furię za fasadą spokoju, podeszłam do sekretarki, dwudziestoparolatki o fioletowych włosach i w najbardziej nieodpowiedniej szacie, jaką można było sobie tylko wyobrazić, żądając natychmiastowej rozmowy z jej przełożonym. Gdyby ubrała się w coś wyciętego jeszcze bardziej, to posiadanie na sobie jakiegokolwiek odzienia straciłoby zupełnie rację bytu. Odpowiedziała mi znudzonym spojrzeniem i nagryzmoliła notatkę, wysyłając ją chwilę potem do biura Malfoya przez otwarte okienko nad drzwiami.  
— Proszę ją wpuścić — rozległ się uszczęśliwiony, choć nadal lekko zachrypnięty głos.  
_Już ja cię zaraz uszczęśliwię_, pomyślałam.  
Wstał na mój widok, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.  
— Wypada ci pogratulo…  
— Do twojego mieszkania. _Natychmiast!_ — wysyczałam jadowitym szeptem i odwróciłam się na pięcie.  
Nie miałam pojęcia, jak mógł zjawić się na miejscu przede mną — musiał mieć jakieś tajne przejście łączące jego biuro ze stacją sieci Fiuu — ale czekał już w mieszkaniu, gdy wyszłam z kominka. Opierał się plecami o ścianę i palił papierosa. Meble, łącznie z reprodukcjami, zniknęły, pozostała jedynie puszka z proszkiem Fiuu na półce nad paleniskiem.  
W każdej innej sytuacji nie powstrzymałabym się przed uszczypliwą uwagą typu „Czas na zmiany? Czy zeszłoroczny wystrój przestał sprawdzać się jako pomoc w uwodzeniu?", ale nie dzisiaj.  
Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej zdarzyło mi się czuć równą furię? Zbliżyłam się do niego zamaszystym krokiem, wyciągnęłam mu papierosa spomiędzy warg i zdusiłam go we wnętrzu dłoni. Ignorując dotkliwy ból spalonej skóry, podeszłam do zlewu i spłukałam resztki z ręki. Byłam tak wściekła, że nie poczułam nawet cienia satysfakcji patrząc, jak pozostałości papierosa znikają w głębi odpływu.  
— Chyba zupełnie oszalałaś — powiedział cicho, łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek. Zaczęłam się wyrywać, więc podniósł głos: — Przestań! Unieruchomię cię Drętwotą, jeśli nadal będziesz się tak szarpać. Wiesz, że nie żartuję. A teraz stój spokojnie, ty wariatko, wyleczę ci rękę. — Gdy tylko zaklęcie uzdrowiło moją skórę, natychmiast wyrwałam dłoń z jego uścisku. — Sądząc po morderczym wzroku, którym na mnie łypiesz, powinienem chyba… — Zamachnęłam się, chcąc przyłożyć mu w twarz, ale okazał się szybszy. Złapał mnie w pół ruchu za ramię i wcisnął w kąt między ścianą a blatem kuchennym, unieruchamiając w ten sposób drugą rękę. Pomyślałam, że mogę go jeszcze kopnąć. Jak gdyby był jasnowidzem, przysunął się bliżej i zakleszczył moje kolana między swoimi. — Twoje ataki złości nie są dla mnie żadną nowością, droga pani. Uderz mnie albo kopnij, a zapewniam cię, że zrewanżuję się tym samym. — Zanim zdołałam odpowiedzieć, wyciągnął mnie z kąta i ostro skierował w stronę pustego salonu, odpychając od siebie tak gwałtownie, że zderzyłam się ze ścianą naprzeciwko. Nie przestając na mnie patrzyć, przypalił następnego papierosa, zaciągnął się głęboko i dmuchnął dymem w moją stronę. — No to może powiesz wreszcie, co w ciebie wstąpiło? — Pokazałam mu wyprostowany środkowy palec, co było w moim przypadku absolutną skrajnością, po czym zaczęłam krążyć po pokoju. Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobię, chyba oszaleję. — Co, do jasnej cholery, się z tobą dzieje?  
— Jakbyś nie wiedział — wysyczałam, przerywając niespokojną dreptaninę tam i z powrotem. — Ach, widzę, że znów rzuciłeś palenie — dodałam ironicznie. — Mam nadzieję, że tym razem zakopcisz się na amen i niebawem opuścisz ten świat, dusząc się w smrodzie własnego dymu.  
W odpowiedzi cisnął niedopałek w kierunku kuchni. Był tak pewny siebie, że nawet nie sprawdził, czy ten wylądował prosto w zlewie. Albo się tym nie przejmował. Nie byłam pewna.  
— Dziękuję za twoją czarującą troskę — powiedział zimno. — Doprawdy nie widzę powodu, dla którego ciągle jesteś na mnie aż tak wściekła za to, że zostawiłem ci na głowie całą prezentację. Mamy już piątek, na Merlina! Wykonałaś wspaniałą robotę. Jenkins wyleciał z pracy, tak jak chcieliśmy…  
— _To nie ma nic wspólnego z Jenkinsem!_ — Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jakby nie dotarło do niego, co powiedziałam. — Proszę, nie udawaj niewiniątka, to do ciebie nie pasuje.  
— Wybacz, ale naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. — Prychnęłam pogardliwie. — Uwierz mi. Mam w biurze schłodzoną butelkę francuskiego szampana. Pomyślałem, że zamiast się kłócić, powinniśmy uczcić awans twojego mę…  
— On myśli, że to ja! — ryknęłam. — Ja! Że stanęłam przed ministrem i zalałam go potokiem słów, świergocząc na koniec „Ach, szanowny panie ministrze, mam cały worek argumentów przemawiających za zwolnieniem Jenkinsa, a skoro już uratowałam pańską skórę przed polityczną kompromitacją, to czy nie mógłby pan w zamian zaproponować mojemu mężowi tego absolutnie nieodpowiedniego dla niego stanowiska?". To wszystko twoja sprawka, mam rację?  
Malfoy uniósł brew.  
— Ależ oczywiście. Nasze loże w operze, ministra i moja, sąsiadują ze sobą. Parę tygodni temu napomknąłem mu przy kieliszku koniaku, że twój mąż marnuje się w biurze aurorów i byłby idealnym kandydatem na następcę Jenkinsa. Nie sposób podważyć jego czystokrwistego pochodzenia, zaś bliskie układy z Potterem uciszą tych, którzy szukaliby zemsty za rasistowskie wyskoki poprzedniego szefa departamentu. Ponadto, co przyznaję z wielką niechęcią, Weasley świetnie prowadzi ministerialną ligę quidditcha. Zgadzam się, że to stanowisko to dla niego olbrzymie wyzwanie i wielki krok do przodu, ale najwyraźniej pokładam dużo więcej wiary w jego umiejętności niż ty. Ciekawe. A jesteś wściekła, ponieważ…?  
Właśnie tak wygląda i brzmi korupcja: okrąglutkie samogłoski, nienagannie wyartykułowane przez Malfoya, obleczonego w garnitur od słynnego projektanta. Nigdy nie zgadnę, jak mogło mi się wydawać, że różni się od podstępnego śmierciożercy, którym od zawsze był. Moralne bankructwo to coś, co zostaje na całe życie.  
— Ponieważ…? _Ponieważ?_ Naprawdę jesteś tak egocentryczny i krótkowzroczny, że nie dostrzegasz, że być może trwale zniszczy to moją reputację w ministerstwie? Że ludzie pomyślą…  
— Do kurwy nędzy! Powiem ci, co dokładnie pomyślą ludzie. — Trzema energicznymi krokami przemierzył długość pokoju i stanął przede mną, łapiąc mnie za barki. — Przestaną myśleć o tobie jako o nadętej, choć genialnej sekretarce każdego, komu zechce się wcisnąć ci swoją brudną robotę. Przestaną widzieć w tobie kogoś, kto tworzy dla nich wszystkie te nieskończone strategiczne analizy, warte tyle co gówno… — Spróbowałam strząsnąć jego ręce, ale osiągnęłam tylko tyle, że ścisnął mnie mocniej. — Gówno! — powtórzył, szarpiąc lekko moimi ramionami. — Ludzie przekonają się teraz, że liczysz się również jako _gracz_. Że jesteś kimś, kogo muszą brać pod uwagę. Że znasz zasady gry i nie boisz się do niej przystąpić. A Carstairs, niezależnie od walorów twego siedzenia czy biustu, już nigdy, przenigdy nie potraktuje cię jako obiektu swych szytych grubymi nićmi aluzji seksualnych, bo może się to dla niego skończyć degradacją do roli woźnego, przecierającego mopem parkiet w atrium.  
— Puść mnie — zażądałam.  
Posłuchał i cofnął ręce, jakbym go nagle sparzyła. Uniósł dłoń do ust, tłumiąc atak kaszlu i robiąc trzy kroki w tył.  
Zmierzyliśmy się wzrokiem.  
— Wróciło — powiedział bez cienia emocji w głosie. — To paskudne spojrzenie, którym mnie zawsze obrzucałaś. — Nie miałam mu już nic więcej do powiedzenia. — Wyjdę stąd pierwszy. — Wskazał na ornamentowaną złotem puszkę z proszkiem Fiuu. — Jemy dziś kolację z ministrem i jego żoną przed koncertem w operze, muszę się jeszcze przebrać. — Stało się aż nazbyt jasne, że moje marzenie o posadzie następnego asystenta ministra magii było spisane na straty. — Dam ci radę: zachowaj dla siebie tchnące jadem zdanie o tym, jaki to ze mnie niewyobrażalny i moralnie zdegenerowany kretyn. Dzięki moim absolutnie egocentrycznym i krótkowzrocznym działaniom minister uważa, że właśnie tobie zawdzięcza ocalenie swego tyłka, czyż nie? To dość nieoczekiwany bonus. Nie myślałem, że pójdzie to tak gładko. W dodatku twój mąż pierwszy raz od trzydziestu lat ma szansę rzeczywiście stanąć na własnych nogach. Jeśli ci się zdaje, że bycie przybocznym Pottera i mężem Hermiony Granger jest łatwym zadaniem, to grubo się mylisz. Zdarzało mi się pomyśleć kiedyś raz czy dwa, że poradziłby sobie doskonale na podobnym stanowisku. Zastępcze kierownictwo Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów to tylko zadanie na krótką metę. Spodziewam się, że w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy zmieni się ono w coś dużo bardziej trwałego. Możesz mu oczywiście powiedzieć, że dostał tę posadę dzięki mojej interwencji, jeśli koniecznie chcesz, żeby ją odrzucił, co może być zresztą dość kłopotliwe, jako że już się zgodził. Jeśli koniecznie chcesz, żeby nigdy ci tego nie wybaczył. — Niech piekło pochłonie Malfoya. — Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację, widzę to wypisane na twojej twarzy. Jestem pozbawionym skrupułów draniem — skwitowałam to wyznanie ściągnięciem ust — a wiedząc, co czuję do ciebie, z pewnością myślisz, że za wszelką cenę próbuję zniszczyć twoje małżeństwo. Pozostawienie Weasleya w przekonaniu, że to właśnie twoim poczynaniom zawdzięcza tę pozycję, jakby stworzoną dla jego umiejętności, nie da mi tego, czego chcę. Niestety, sytuacja odwrotna również jest prawdą. Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz, ale myślałem, że uczynienie go szczęśliwym uszczęśliwi ciebie.  
— Odejdź, proszę — wyszeptałam, zwalczając cisnące mi się do oczu łzy.  
— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem — powiedział ze słabym cieniem swojej zwykłej ironii. Przesłał mi w powietrzu pocałunek, po czym zniknął.

**Koniec rozdziału ósmego**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

**Jak ze stali**

— Za moją wspaniałą, genialną żonę! — zawołał Ron, chwiejną dłonią wznosząc kieliszek i rozlewając po drodze połowę jego zawartości. — Za kobietę, która od trzydziestu lat pilnuje mi tyłka!  
— W końcu ktoś musi to robić, Roniaczku. Bo sam nie byłbyś w stanie go znaleźć nawet wtedy, gdybyś miał narysowaną mapę! — wykrzyknął George, na co wszystkie dzieci zawtórowały głośnym chórem „Wuj Roniaczek! Wuj Roniaczek!" i klaszcząc w dłonie, zaczęły maszerować dookoła stołu pod jego przywództwem. Nie po raz pierwszy musiałam zadać sobie pytanie, czy George kiedykolwiek dorośnie. Odpowiedź niezmiennie brzmiała „W żadnym wypadku". Zazwyczaj podobny komentarz ze strony starszego brata doprowadziłby Rona do białej gorączki, jednak dziś wieczorem nic nie było w stanie stłumić jego entuzjazmu. Dołączył nawet do radosnego pochodu, raźno wymachując solniczką niczym batutą.  
Idealny moment do uprzątnięcia naczyń. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt ze zgromadzonych, pogrążonych we wspólnej zabawie, nie zauważy mojego odejścia od stołu. Zdążyłam zmęczyć się udawaniem żywiołowej radości z niewiarygodnego awansu Rona i odczuwałam dotkliwą potrzebę odpoczynku. Potworny ból głowy, skupiony dokładnie za moim prawym okiem, pulsował bezlitośnie, zamieniając już samo mruganie w czystą torturę. Wycofałam się w głąb kuchni, by zająć się brudnymi talerzami. Nawet gdybym skoncentrowała się jak mogłam najlepiej, zapewne nie zdołałabym przywołać zaklęciem płynu do mycia naczyń, ale dłuższe przebywanie przy stole było ponad moje siły.  
Nie spodziewałam się, że Ron — którego szczęście z nowego stanowiska było jeszcze większe niż wtedy, gdy otrzymał Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy — zastanowi się choć przez chwilę, w jaki sposób udało mi się przekonać ministerialną komisję o konieczności wyrzucenia jednego z szefów departamentu i zastąpienia go właśnie moim mężem. Liczyłam się jednak z tym, że każda inna osoba powie coś, co postawi moją rolę w tej sprawie pod moralnym znakiem zapytania.  
Czekałam, siedząc jak na szpilkach. Nie padło ani jedno słowo na ten temat.  
Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że człowiek może płakać z radości przez kilka godzin pod rząd, ale Molly udowodniła, że jest to jak najbardziej wykonalne. Przemoczyła już cztery chusteczki do nosa i pilnie potrzebowała piątej. Artur uśmiechał się do mnie promiennie i przytulał mocno, powtarzając mi do ucha szeptem „Moja droga, kochana Hermiono". Reszta rodziny zachowywała się podobnie entuzjastycznie, nie zdradzając najmniejszych oznak wątpliwości skierowanych pod moim adresem.  
— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytał Harry, lewitując stos naczyń w stronę zlewu, napełnionego spienioną wodą.  
Nie wyglądało na to, żebym mogła zaprzeczyć.  
— Tak, dziękuję — odpowiedziałam słabo, nie mając siły na nic więcej.  
— Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz?  
— Głowa mnie boli. Głośno tu. — Gestem wskazałam rozradowany tłumek wokół stołu.  
— Rzeczywiście — przytaknął i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. — George totalnie dziś wariuje, co nie? Czasem myślę, że czuje obowiązek wygłupiania się za dwóch, żeby uzupełnić normę Freda. — Przytknął mi różdżkę do czoła. — Teraz lepiej?  
— O wiele — skłamałam. — Angelina zdaje się nie brać mu tego za złe. Harry?  
— Tak?  
Naprawdę kocham Harry'ego Pottera. Nigdy nie zrozumiałam do końca, dlaczego nie zakochałam się właśnie w nim zamiast w Ronie, od którego był o niebo przyjemniejszą osobą. Jedna z niewyjaśnionych życiowych zagadek. Najwidoczniej nieokrzesany charakter i poczucie humoru Rona przemówiło do mnie w jakimś momencie intensywniej. I całe szczęście, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie widział we mnie więcej niż siostry, której nigdy nie miał, a ja zaś w nim brata, którego również los mi poskąpił.  
— Czy uważasz… — zaczęłam i spuściłam wzrok na szorowany energicznie garnek. — Czy uważasz, że ludzie pomyślą, iż postarałam się o zwolnienie Jenkinsa po to, żeby Ron mógł awansować?  
Harry opuścił talerze, które właśnie miał odstawić na bok.  
— Takie miałaś motywy?  
— Nie! — odkrzyknęłam, podrywając głowę.  
— W takim razie — odparł powoli — nie przejmuj się tym. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Jenkins to śmierdzący rasista. Złapanie go za kark było tylko kwestią czasu. Poza tym myślę, że Ron wykaże się doskonale na nowym stanowisku. I nareszcie dostanie szansę na wyjście z mojego cienia, co nie?  
Ron z chęcią podążył za Harrym, decydując się tak jak on na karierę aurora. Razem z nim przeszedł przez naukę i treningi, nadludzkim wysiłkiem zdając egzaminy i z wielkim mozołem wspinając się po szczebelkach drobnych awansów zawodowych. I choć wolałam wyobrażać sobie, że większość ludzi traktuje go jako kogoś, kto podąża własną drogą, nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że przewaga tych mniej pochlebnych cech charakteru Rona miała swoje źródło w jego kompleksie niższości. Wiedziałam, że Harry nie myślał o Ronie jako o swoim „przybocznym", a ja wcale nie postrzegałam go jako „pana Granger", ale czy Ron sam nie widział się przypadkiem w taki właśnie sposób?  
— Czy ty nie… — zaczęłam. — Czy ty wolałbyś, żeby nie przyjął tego stanowiska?  
— Chyba żartujesz? — wykrzyknął Harry z niedowierzaniem. — To oznacza miejsca w lożach na wszystkich meczach quidditcha, nie wspominając już o najlepszych z możliwych w czasie mistrzostw świata. Nie domyłaś tego talerza. Tutaj ciągle jest smuga. Spójrz.  
— Cholera — mruknęłam, poddając talerz ponownym zabiegom pod strumieniem wody. Oczywiście wystarczyło, żeby ktoś taki jak Harry Potter tylko skinął ręką, a zawsze dostałby bilety na wybrane przez siebie miejsca. Chodziło jednak o to, że on nigdy nie chciał wykonać owego skinienia. — Masz. Już czysty. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ludzie…  
— Hermiono — przerwał mi tym swoim sprawdzonym tonem, zatytułowanym „znów zaczynasz sobie łamać głowę bez powodu". — Jenkins zasłużył na wylanie. Na serio uważasz, że minister powierzył Ronowi to stanowisko z czystej dobroci serca? Swoją drogą wątpię, czy ten gość w ogóle je posiada — dodał scenicznym szeptem. Spojrzałam na niego ostro, na co uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Żartowałem. Słuchaj, ktoś przecież musiał zająć miejsce Jenkinsa, a kto nadawałaby się do tego lepiej niż osoba, która od lat opiekuje się ministerialną ligą quidditcha? To spory skok naprzód, ale Ron już dawno, przewodząc komisją ligi, zdobył poszanowanie wśród zarządu drużyn. Jest lubiany przez menedżerów i zawodników. Jeśli oni dadzą mu poparcie, a z pewnością to zrobią, to odpowiedzialni za inne sporty pójdą w ich ślady. Jego awans ma więc solidne podstawy. — Położył mi rękę na ramieniu. — Nie wiem, co dokładnie powiedziałaś ministrowi, ale Ron otrzymał to stanowisko jako dowód uznania za własne zasługi. Nikt sobie nie pomyśli, że z pomocą jakiejś klątwy skłoniłaś ministra do powierzenia mu tego stanowiska. Chociaż, swoją drogą, jestem cholernie ciekawy, jak wykiwałaś Malfoya? Znając go, na pewno miał na to miejsce swojego upatrzonego kandydata.  
_Och, Harry. Nawet nie masz pojęcia.  
_Kolejne olśnienie. Podszepnął odpowiednie słówko ministrowi, żeby mnie uszczęśliwić! Co za stek bzdur! Malfoy chciał, żeby Ron dostał to stanowisko, ponieważ w żaden sposób nie mógł stanowić dla niego konkurencji. Ron nie był materiałem na ministra magii. Nie w tym życiu.  
— Na ten temat będę milczeć jak grób. — Ból głowy zelżał, rzuciłam więc kilka zaklęć i pięć sekund później kuchnia lśniła. — Idziemy? Molly chyba zabiera się za krojenie ulubionego ciasta Rona. Nic, tylko czekolada, czekolada i jeszcze raz czekolada. Jesteś pewien, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu awansowi?  
— Jasne. A poza tym — Harry wymierzył mi łagodnego kuksańca — Ron niedługo musiałby dostać podwyżkę, co rozłożyłoby na łopatki mój tegoroczny wydziałowy budżet.

XXX

— Wyobraź sobie, że twój drogi mąż ma pod sobą dwudziestoosobowy zespół i własną sekretarkę!  
Stłumiłam ziewnięcie. Było już po północy, ale Ron nie przestawał nadawać o tym, że zmieni to, zarządzi tamtym, zreorganizuje owamto i zlikwiduje siamto. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio miałam u niego do czynienia z takim zapałem i entuzjazmem. Czy on naprawdę czuł się aż tak niespełniony w roli aurora? Zawsze, niezależnie od starań, był zaledwie drugi w kolejności. Nigdy nie działo się inaczej.  
— Romilda Vane. Pamiętasz ją chyba, prawda? Uczyła się razem z nami w Hogwarcie. Gryfonka, kilka klas niżej od nas.  
Słowa te sprawiły, że ocknęłam się na dobre.  
— Trudno ją zapomnieć, szczerze mówiąc — prychnęłam. — I jej głupią zagrywkę z czekoladkami dla Harry'ego. Miałeś szczęście, że cię nimi nie zabiła.  
— No tak, racja, ale to nie była wina czekoladek, tylko tej cholernej świni Malfoya. Zresztą nieważne. Wyszła za Terry'ego Boota, a gdy była w ciąży z drugim dzieckiem, on ją rzucił i wyprowadził się do Teodora Notta.  
— Naprawdę? Jest gejem? Skąd wiesz o tym wszystkim?  
— Mam długie dni w pracy, a ona dużo mówi. Powiedz, że żartujesz. Przecież cały świat wie, że Boot to zapalony homo. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, skoro, no wiesz, Charlie, ale…  
— Mówiąc „cały świat", miałeś na myśli siebie i Harry'ego?  
— No, możliwe. Ale mieliśmy rację. W każdym razie Romilda przeniosła się znów do matki, która pomaga jej przy dzieciach. Była sekretarką Jenkinsa od paru lat. Próbował podszczypywać ją w tyłek za każdym razem, gdy znalazł się blisko niej. Tak więc jeśli będę trzymał łapy przy sobie, powinniśmy nieźle ze sobą współpracować.  
Dwa razy przełknęłam ślinę, a potem przeczesałam mu włosy dłonią.  
— Bardzo się cieszę, że ci się tam podoba, Ron.

XXX

Ron zaczął wyrabiać nadgodziny, które mogłyby śmiało konkurować z moimi, z tą różnicą, że on rozkoszował się każdą ich minutą. Mój wielki plan spędzenia jednego wieczoru w tygodniu we dwoje spełzł w efekcie na niczym. Uparłam się więc, żebyśmy przynajmniej co sobotę wybierali się na filiżankę czegoś gorącego do nowej, nieprzyzwoicie drogiej herbaciarni na Pokątnej. Ron sprzedałby własną matkę za kawałek podawanego tam ciasta cytrynowego. Chrupiąc swoje dwa ciastka (po galeonie za sztukę), przyglądałam się, jak wchłania najdrobniejszy okruszek własnej porcji (innymi słowy, sześciu galeonów). Wydawaliśmy tam zwariowane ilości pieniędzy, gawędząc beztrosko o pracy, bałaganie pozostawionym przez Jenkinsa i nieustającej, niezmordowanej batalii, którą Ron toczył w celu naprawienia nadszarpniętych stosunków z Amerykanami.  
Najwyraźniej Jenkins zapuścił się ze swoimi uprzedzeniami o wiele dalej, niż sądziło ministerstwo. Im więcej słyszałam na ten temat, tym bardziej ogarniała mnie pewność, iż Malfoy doskonale wiedział, że Jenkins był chodzącą bombą zegarową, a jedyne pytanie zaprzątające jego arystokratyczną głowę brzmiało, jak wywołać jej eksplozję, nie zaś, czy i dlaczego Jenkins powinien zostać wylany. Wykorzystanie mnie do tego celu było ukartowanym posunięciem, to jasne, niemniej Malfoy musiał spędzić parę bezsennych nocy na dokładnym planowaniu manipulacji prowadzących do zwolnienia Jenkinsa. Nie wiedziałam, czy zdecydował się postawić na obecnego ministra, czy też wolał opowiedzieć się po stronie McLaggena, wschodzącego lidera opozycji, o koneksjach rodzinnych, które pozwalały mu górować nawet nad nim samym. W odróżnieniu o niego McLaggen dość wcześnie dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa, a jego ojciec nie był notorycznym śmierciożercą. Oczywiście ani mi przez głowę nie przeszło, że Malfoy zamierzał pogodzić się z zajęciem miejsca w cieniu takiego aroganckiego palanta jak McLaggen. Po pomyślnym zorganizowaniu akcji usunięcia Jenkinsa zapewne poświęci każdą chwilę na szukanie okazji, by rzucić McLaggena wilkom na pożarcie, dzięki czemu droga na sam szczyt stanie przed nim otworem. Bez wątpienia na razie zdecyduje się dalej wspierać obecnego ministra, ponieważ oznaczało to, że nie będzie musiał znosić nieskończonego cyklu obiadów złożonych z trzech dań plus kawy w towarzystwie tego nadętego zarozumialca Cormaca.  
Nieszczęśliwym dla McLaggena zbiegiem okoliczności minister był starszym człowiekiem, a jego żona cierpiała na jedną z tych chorób, które nigdy nie kończą się dobrze. Przewidywałam, że pozostanie na stanowisku jeszcze najwyżej przez jedną kadencję. Podobnym założeniem musiał też kierować się Malfoy. Gdyby żona ministra cieszyła się doskonałym zdrowiem, nie dawałabym mu najmniejszych szans, że Malfoy nadal będzie go popierał.  
Moje drugie postanowienie zakończyło się podobnie miernym sukcesem. Ron wyjeżdżał teraz często w sprawach służbowych, tak więc plan uprawiania seksu dwa razy tygodniowo stał się nie tylko trudny do zrealizowania, ale wręcz niewykonalny. Szczytem możliwości był raz w tygodniu. W soboty, opici herbatą i spoceni, wracaliśmy siecią Fiuu do domu na przyjemną rundkę w pościeli i małą drzemkę, po czym wstawaliśmy i przygotowaliśmy się do filmowego wieczoru z Harrym i Ginny. Gdy zaproponowałam to Ronowi po raz pierwszy, oczy o mało nie wyskoczyły mu z orbit, co wzbudziło we mnie potworne poczucie winy. Mój mąż zdążył już nabrać przekonania, że przestałam interesować się seksem, a on nie nakłaniał mnie do niczego, ponieważ postanowił pogodzić się z tym faktem. Założenie to było na tyle bliskie prawdy, że coś się skręciło we mnie boleśnie.  
Nie czułam żadnych wstrząsających sensacji, gdy ręce Rona błądziły po moim ciele, tropiąc łuk pośladków lub gdy jego wargi obejmowały brodawkę piersi. Seks z nim był przyjemny, słodki i prosty. Znaliśmy się na wylot. Ron ma takie miejsce zaraz za jądrami, które wystarczy nacisnąć i masować kciukiem, żeby pozbawić go zmysłów. Jedną z piersi mam wrażliwszą na dotyk od drugiej, a gdy jego usta wsysają się w punkt na styku mojej szyi i ramienia, jestem w siódmym niebie. Nie istniała żadna ukryta rzecz, którą moglibyśmy jeszcze wzajemnie u siebie odnaleźć. Zamiast odkrywać nową wiedzę o sobie, pełnymi garściami czerpaliśmy z tej już zdobytej. Tak, to było proste i wygodne.  
I gdyby jakiś cichy głosik podszepnął mi złośliwie, że to typowe dla ludzi w średnim wieku, zignorowałabym go całkowicie. _Byliśmy_w średnim wieku. Każdego sobotniego popołudnia leżałam na łóżku, zarumieniona i nasycona, wsłuchana w spokojny oddech drzemiącego Rona i myślałam, że udało nam się wrócić na wspólną ścieżkę.

XXX

Malfoy i ja nie powróciliśmy do dawnych układów. Ignorował mnie. Żadnych uszczypliwości podczas spotkań w windzie, żadnych złośliwych uwag odnośnie stanu moich paznokci, żadnych porad pielęgnacyjnych, nawet żadnego bukietu róż z przeprosinami. Nic. Spróbowałam zdjąć obraz Moneta ze ściany, ale natrafiłam na zaklęcie, przed którym musiałam skapitulować. Niewątpliwie jakaś odmiana czarnej magii. Po pięciu godzinach bezcelowej walki poddałam się, postanawiając zmienić ustawienie mebli w biurze tak, by siedzieć do malowidła plecami.  
Mogłam bez problemu pogodzić się z tym, że traktował mnie jak powietrze. Mimo tego ciche udawanie obojętności sprawiało mi niejaką trudność.  
W przeciągu krótkiego czasu okazało się, że Malfoy miał rację.  
O tak, od wielu lat okazywano mi respekt aż nadto — w końcu moja inteligencja zawsze stawała na wysokości zadania — ale teraz było to zupełnie inne. Ludzie zwracali się do mnie ze zwykłym szacunkiem, zabarwionym jednak czymś w rodzaju „nie wiedziałem, że stać cię na coś takiego". Nagle zaczęto zapraszać mnie na spotkania. Nie te oficjalne, służbowe, ale na małe towarzyskie zebrania: obiady, herbatki w kawiarni na rogu, lampki wina w barze Figglesnouta na Pokątnej. Miniimprezy, na których ludzie kombinują, wymieniają drobne przysługi, handlują i targują się ze sobą, wszystko to za kulisami oficjalnych wydarzeń. Wyjaśniało to, dlaczego skrzynka ze służbową pocztą Malfoya zawsze ziała pustką. On po prostu pracował właśnie tutaj, w tym specyficznym środowisku. Już prędzej zgodziłby się zostać jednym z Puchonów niż zostawić ślad po jakiejś szemranej transakcji na piśmie. I chociaż bywał na tych zaimprowizowanych, prywatnych spotkaniach całkiem często, nigdy nie rozmawiał tam ze mną bezpośrednio. Wątpię, czy komukolwiek rzuciło się w oczy, że mnie ignorował, ponieważ nigdy nie zapomniał przytrzymać mi drzwi lub odsunąć krzesła, jeśli impreza odbywała się w restauracji, ale robił to bez dawnych drwin i przekomarzanek. I nigdy nie patrzył mi w oczy. Nie zrobił tego ani razu.  
Kiedy Ron udowodnił, że rzeczywiście jest idealną osobą na stanowisko szefa Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, moja złość na Malfoya jedynie wzrosła. I gdy mój mąż pewnego dnia po pracy ogłosił w domu, że został mianowany na stałe, zalałam się łzami czystej irytacji. Na szczęście Ron odebrał mój wybuch jako oznakę radości i faktycznie, gdyby nie został oficjalną głową resortu, z pewnością poczułabym się strasznie.  
Niech wieczny ogień piekielny pochłonie Dracona Malfoya.  
Wiedziałam, że powinnam pogodzić się z sytuacją, bo czyż nie była zadowalająca? Pełna uprzedzeń, szowinistyczna świnia traci pozycję i wylatuje z ministerstwa. Mąż brawurowo wywiązuje się z zadań na nowym stanowisku. Minister szaleje z zachwytu nad wynikami pracy męża. Mnie samą traktuje się z szacunkiem o nowym ciężarze gatunkowym.  
Z jakiego więc powodu coś dręczyło mnie bez przerwy do tego stopnia, że do Bożego Narodzenia zdążyłam schudnąć pięć kilo — tego nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć.  
A potem Lily urodziła dziecko.

XXX

Dwa dni przed świętami ponownie zjawiła się u nas sowa Malfoya. Notka, którą przyniosła, nie zawierała nic więcej poza informacją, że u Lily zaczęły się skurcze i jest w Świętym Mungu. Ron dopinał właśnie spodnie, a ja wskakiwałam w buty, gdy Harry odezwał się przez kominek. Powiedział, że dostał przed chwilą wiadomość od Lily i…  
— Malfoy już cię uprzedził — przerwał mu Ron między jednym ziewnięciem a drugim. Gdy Harry przerwał połączenie, zwrócił się do mnie: — Myślałem, że chciała rodzić w Norze.  
— To twoja matka myślała, że Lily ma zamiar rodzić w Norze tak jak Ginny. Pansy i Narcyza były zaś przekonane, że dziecko przyjdzie na świat w dworze Malfoyów. Mogę sobie z łatwością wyobrazić, że po tym, co działo się na próbie generalnej przed weselem — tu rzuciłam Ronowi znaczące spojrzenie, jako że sam zachował się wówczas fatalnie, miotając klątwami w każdego, kto był kiedyś Ślizgonem — Lily i Dom woleli wybrać miejsce raczej neutralne. Oboje mają więcej zdrowego rozsądku niż ich rodzice. Merlinowi niech będą dzięki. — Dotknęłam szyby okiennej. Uch. Ależ mróz. — Przynieś nasze płaszcze, dobrze?

XXX

Rodrigo Potter Malfoy urodził się w Wigilię. Ważył cztery kilo i sto gramów, był łysy, błękitnooki i wyposażony w głos, od którego drżały ściany. W przeciągu trzech minut jego imię zostało zgodnie skrócone do formy „Rod" przez wszystkich stłoczonych w szpitalnej izolatce członków bliższej lub dalszej rodziny, a on sam przechodził z rąk do rąk niczym pudełko czekoladek. Gdy przyszła kolej na Rona, mały Rod zaczął zdradzać oznaki psującego się humoru. Nie mogłam go za to winić. Malutkie pomieszczenie pękało w szwach od Weasleyów, Potterów i Malfoyów. Było nas tam co najmniej dziesięcioro.  
Jednak Ron, obdarzony naprawdę magicznym podejściem do dzieci, a zwłaszcza niemowląt, zalał noworodka potokiem pieszczotliwych, bezsensownych słów, opowiadając mu o tym, jak wielkim czarodziejem zostanie, gdy już dorośnie, jaki będzie z niego kiedyś genialny szukający, wnioskując z genów odziedziczonych po dziadk…ach (w ostatniej sekundzie udało mu się zmienić końcówkę na liczbę mnogą, miałam nadzieję, że nikt poza mną tego nie zauważył), jakie przepyszne ciasta będzie piec dla niego prababcia ze strony matki, jakie cudowne kwiaty wyhoduje dla niego prababcia ze strony ojca i jak wspaniałe będzie jego życie wśród wszystkich tych ludzi, darzących go miłością.  
Właśnie za to kocham Rona. Że zachowywał się z głupiutką naiwnością, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę, przy czym to, co mówił, było dokładnie tym, co należało powiedzieć akurat temu maleńkiemu dziecku. Dziecku, które zjednoczyło czarodziejskie wersje Montekich i Kapuletów, rodzin nie mających ze sobą wcześniej nic wspólnego poza burzliwą przeszłością, a teraz połączonych dziećmi i wnukiem.  
Stałam w rogu izolatki, słuchając achów i ochów, czekając na swoją kolej wzięcia Roda w ramiona. Gdy Ron chciał przekazać mi niemowlę, szepnęłam mu do ucha, że chcę zadzwonić do matki z radosną nowiną i nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź, uciekłam.

XXX

Niemal fizycznie skręcona z żalu, popędziłam przed siebie najpierw jednym, a potem drugim korytarzem, gorączkowo szukając pustego pokoju. Reakcja ta nie była mi obca, podobnie przeżyłam narodziny dzieci Harry'ego i Ginny. Wiedziałam, że wystarczy, jeśli się porządnie wypłaczę, a wszystko wróci do normy.  
Znalazłszy wreszcie ukrycie w schowku na miotły, poddałam się fali smutku, płacząc cicho, tak pogrążona w żałości, że nawet nie usłyszałam otwieranych drzwi. Nagle znalazłam się w czyichś objęciach. Przez ułamek sekundy myślałam, że to Ron, ale potem poczułam ostry, cytrynowy zapach wody toaletowej Malfoya. Odtwarzając identyczną scenę z weselnej nocy w altanie hogwarckiego ogrodu, pozwolił mi szlochać do woli i moczyć mu garnitur łzami.  
— Już dobrze, przeszło mi — wydusiłam kilka minut później, odsuwając się od niego. Na tyle, na ile było to wykonalne w ciasnocie schowka bez nadziania się na trzonek jakiejś miotły.  
— _Lumos_. Masz. — Podał mi chusteczkę i odczekał cierpliwie, aż wytrę sobie oczy i wydmucham nos.  
Spojrzałam na jego marynarkę.  
— Twoje skrzaty domowe mnie znienawidzą.  
— Niekoniecznie. One uwielbiają wielkie wyzwania. Wszystko w porządku?  
Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy.  
— Dziękuję. Zawsze mi ciężko, kiedy… — urwałam, wykonując nieokreślony gest dłonią.  
— Tak podejrzewałem — odparł łagodnie i uniósł rękę, odgarniając mi z czoła kosmyk włosów. Przytuliłam się do niej, zanim zdołałam się powstrzymać, wydając roztrzęsione westchnienie. Pogłaskał mnie po głowie, zatrzymał rękę na wgłębieniu w karku i kilka razy powiódł po nim kciukiem w górę i dół w powolnej, leniwej pieszczocie, po czym cofnął ramię. — Tęskniłem za tobą — szepnął. — Nadal jesteś na mnie wściekła?  
Potrząsnęłam głową.  
— Miałeś rację — przyznałam. — Ron jest zachwycony. Minister jest zachwycony. Wszyscy są zachwyceni. Oprócz mnie.  
— I mnie. Też nie jestem zachwycony. Czuję się raczej fatalnie, mówiąc szczerze. Przykro mi. Naprawdę zrobiłem to, by cię uszczęśliwić.  
Spojrzałam na niego surowo.  
— Oraz po to, by mieć gwarancję, że głową Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów zostanie ktoś, kto nie zagraża twoim politycznym ambicjom. W przeciwieństwie do Jenkinsa. Ron już prędzej rzuciłby się ze szczytu gryfońskiej wieży niż zaczął rozważać kandydowanie na kolejnego ministra magii.  
Wybuchnął krótkim, głębokim, gardłowym śmiechem.  
— Zwycięstwo! — ogłosił triumfalnie. — Zepsułem ciebie, osobę odporną na wszelką demoralizację. Myślisz jak autentyczna Ślizgonka.  
— Absolutnie nie — zaprotestowałam. — To tylko logika i zdrowy rozsądek.  
— Dlaczego to samo, gdy wychodzi z twoich ust, nazywasz zdrowym rozsądkiem, z moich zaś czystym złem? Powinienem poczuć się obrażony — zadrwił.  
— Drogi Merlinie — parsknęłam. — Powiedziałeś, że zrobiłeś to dla mnie, podczas gdy w istocie…  
— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył, a jego ręka powróciła na mój kark, ściskając go lekko. — Naprawdę zrobiłem to dla ciebie.  
— Ale również i dla siebie — wypomniałam mu.  
— No dobrze, niech ci będzie. Uwielbiam piec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu.  
— Jesteś niepoprawny! — oburzyłam się.  
Spodziewałam się, że się ze mną zgodzi — zawsze to robił, gdy rugałam go w podobny sposób — co jednak nie nastąpiło.  
— Źle to rozegrałem. Jest bardzo niewielu ludzi na tym świecie, którymi nie mogę manipulować jak marionetkami. Nigdy nie zacząłbym robić tych podszeptów ministrowi, gdybym wiedział, że to cię tak… Strasznie schudłaś. Nie jestem w stanie patrzeć, jak wyglądasz… Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam.  
Ten jeden raz zabrakło mu słów. Podejrzewałam, że podobne przepraszanie i okazywanie własnej wrażliwości przez Malfoya było zjawiskiem równie rzadkim co zmieniacze czasu. Kolejna maska opadła. Odpierając dziwny impuls, nakazujący mi dotknąć jego szczęki, powiedziałam lekko:  
— Powinniśmy wracać. Zaczną się dziwić, gdzie się podziewamy. — Mocno w to wątpiłam, prawdę mówiąc, ponieważ zachwyty nad najmłodszym członkiem klanu Weasleyów bez wątpienia potrwają tak długo, jak długo pielęgniarka będzie tolerować obecność rozczulonej rodzinki w izolatce. Czułam jednak wewnętrzny nakaz natychmiastowego opuszczenia schowka. — Zatrzymam twoją chusteczkę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu. Przypuszczalnie to nie mój ostatni atak płaczu dziś wieczorem. Uwierz, naprawdę nie należę do osób użalających się nad sobą. Mogę policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, ile razy rozkleiłam się w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat i możliwe, że większość tych razów zdarzyła mi się w twojej obecności.  
— Ludzie tak na mnie reagują. Hmm, chyba wolę, gdy płaczesz, bo tylko wtedy nie wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała dać mi w twarz — wytknął mi.  
Pociągnęłam nosem.  
— Ludzie tak na ciebie reagują.  
— Rezolutna bestia. Ludzie reagują tak na mnie sami z siebie — podkreślił. — Gdybyś mnie uważnie słuchała, co, jak podejrzewam, nie miało miejsca, to pamiętałabyś, co mówiłem o uwodzeniu. Jestem w tym mistrzem. Większość kobiet uważa mnie za niezwykle czarującego.  
— Nie jestem większością kobiet — skontrowałam. — Stąd twoje jak najbardziej poprawne wrażenie co do chęci przyłożenia ci w twarz.  
— Dobrze, przyznaję, że w twoim przypadku los zrobił wyjątek. I właśnie dlatego jestem w tobie zakochany do nieprzytomności. Tracę dla ciebie głowę. Wariuję z pragnienia. Szaleję…  
— Przymknij się, ty półgłówku. — Dałam mu lekkiego klapsa w ramię. Stał oparty o półki schowka, uśmiechając się do mnie w sposób, który wyrażał szczere uwielbienie. Idealny krój garnituru podkreślał fizyczną swobodę jego ciała i nagle, zupełnie znienacka, wyobraziłam go sobie w białym stroju do tenisa. Przybierającego pozę do zagrywki. Merlinie, ależ tu było gorąco. — Czy ty grasz w tenisa?  
— Trzy razy w tygodniu. Nie potrafię wyjaśnić, skąd mi się to wzięło. Ale wracając do twojej gotowości użycia przemocy wobec mojej osoby, to oprócz Pansy jesteś chyba jedyną kobietą, która kiedykolwiek podniosła na mnie rękę.  
— Twoja żona powinna zostać świętą — oznajmiłam z powagą.  
— Czyżbym twierdził coś innego? A teraz pozwól mi doprowadzić cię trochę do porządku. Twoje oczy i nos są czerwone jak gwiazda betlejemska. Kolor odpowiedni na świąteczną dekorację holu, ale znacznie gorzej prezentujący się na czyjejś twarzy. — Machnął różdżką. Poczułam się tak, jakby moje policzki spłynęły lodowatą wodą. — Już lepiej. Dalej, zmykaj z powrotem do naszej wesołej gromadki. Ja pójdę jeszcze szybciutko zapalić. Jeśli ktoś zapyta, odpowiem, że wyszedłem na papierosa. Zabrzmi to bardziej wiarygodnie, gdy wrócę do pokoju śmierdząc… Jak ty to ujęłaś? Rakotwórczym, nasyconym substancjami smolistymi petem?  
— Myślałam, że zerwałeś z tym odrażającym nałogiem.  
Skwitował moje słowa wzruszeniem ramion i zaciśnięciem warg.  
— Miałem kilka trudnych miesięcy. Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Czy już ci mówiłem, że uwielbiam, gdy zwracasz się do mnie z taką powagą? Twoje usta przybierają wtedy taki cudownie formalny wyraz. Jakbyś właśnie jadła słodką cytrynę. Wiem, że to dziwne porównanie, ale pasuje jak ulał. — Wysunął lekko wargi. Ależ gorąco. Koniecznie potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza. — Rzucę to jutro — ciągnął. — Obiecuję. A w zamian… czy… Czy zjadłabyś ze mną obiad w następny piątek? Pani Chevalier jest przekonana, że cię zamordowałem, pokroiłem na drobne kawałeczki i zakopałem w ogrodzie. Naprawdę, jeśli się tam wkrótce nie pokażesz, ona złoży na mnie donos na policję. Co tydzień powtarza mi to samo: „A gdzie pańska czarująca żona? Czyżby zachował się pan na tyle niemądrze, by zacząć ją zdradzać?". A potem zaczyna krzyczeć po francusku, że wszyscy mężczyźni to świnie i jak śmiem robić mojej pięknej żonie taki afront. Na co z kuchni wyłania się jej mąż i patrzy na mnie tak, jakby chciał mnie zabić wzrokiem, bo najwyraźniej moja rzekoma niewierność otwiera u jego żony jakieś dawno zapomniane rany. — Przyspieszył potok swojej wymowy, tak że za grosz nie mogłam zrozumieć, o co mu właściwie chodzi. — Na co mogę w zasadzie odpowiedzieć jedynie, że tak, postąpiłem głupio, ale nie w sposób, który pani Chevalier ma na myśli, bo oto doszedłem do wniosku, że marnując sporą część swego życia na ubarwianie go nic nieznaczącymi przygodami, doskonale potrafię rozpoznać, kiedy stanie mi na drodze ta znacząca wszystko. Że zdobywanie kolejnych kobiet to naprawdę tylko przejaw nudy, ale nie mogłem tego porzucić, bo wydawało mi się, że to wszystko, co ma jeszcze znaczenie, a kiedy odkryłem, że wcale nie, poczułem jednocześnie ulgę i lęk.  
Patrzyłam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— Draco, bredzisz. Czy ty myślisz, że dotarło do mnie choć trochę z tego, co powiedziałeś?  
Zaśmiał się krótko i zrobił dłuższą przerwę.  
— Nie, absolutnie nie. Wiem, że gadam bzdury. Chyba doznałem czegoś na kształt udaru mózgu. Zapewne to psychoza, wywołana brakiem nikotyny. A wracając do rzeczy, obawiam się, że pani Chevalier niedługo zjawi się w moim mieszkaniu i w ramach kary za zdradzanie cię odetnie mi palec jakimś gigantycznym nożem do porcjowania mięsa. Więc może lepiej wybierz się ze mną na ten obiad. — Uniósł obie ręce, rozcapierzając palce. — Nie sądzę, żebym dobrze wyglądał po takiej amputacji.  
— Wątpię, żeby pani Chevalier miała zamiar cię ścigać i okaleczyć tylko dlatego, że mnie zdradzasz. Dobrze, zgoda, pójdę, ale nie będziemy jeść w tym pokoju na piętrze. I żadnych pierścieni ani obrączek.  
Wydął usta w nieszczerym dąsie.  
— Tylko na czas trwania obiadu. Proszę. Ten pierścionek tak pięknie wygląda na twoim palcu. Masz prześliczne dłonie.  
Puściłam komplement mimo uszu.  
— A teraz imię dziecka. To twój pomysł, prawda? Czy ktokolwiek poza mną zdaje sobie sprawę, że wnuk Harry'ego Pottera został nazwany na cześć najbardziej rozwiązłego papieża wszechczasów?  
— Mocno wątpię. — Wyszczerzył zęby.  
— Jesteś chodzącym złem, ty podstępny łotrze!  
— Dziś zdobywam jeden punkt za drugim, czyż nie? — Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.  
Schowek był zdecydowanie za ciasny, my za blisko siebie, a minione miesiące za bardzo męczące.  
— W-w-w-wstrętny draniu — wyjąkałam, znów czując napływające do oczu łzy. — Też za tobą tęskniłam.  
— Cieszę się — odpowiedział szorstko. — No, może niezupełnie cieszę, bo tęsknota za kimś nie należy do najprzyjemniejszym doznań. Prawdę mówiąc, jest cholernie trudna do zniesienia. Omal nie przekląłem Carstairsa bez przyczyny, gdyż od tygodni byłem w totalnej rozsypce, bo ty, nieznośna kobieto, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. Gdy ostatnio widziałem tego palanta, jeszcze oddychał. Jak on śmie dalej nękać nas wszystkich swoją obecnością, pojęcia nie mam. Powinno się go wsadzić na tratwę i wysłać na biegun, niedźwiedziom polarnym na pożarcie. Wiesz, chyba na serio zażądam, żeby omówić ten pomysł na następnym zebraniu pracowników. Z pewnością dostanę kolejny Order Merlina za tę sugestię. Sam nie mogę rzucić żadnej klątwy na tego nudnego jak flaki z olejem bałwana, bo jeśli bym to zrobił, co w istocie byłoby jedynie aktem litości, to ty, wzburzona, natychmiast wzięłabyś go w obronę. A przy tym ten cymbał wcale nie zasłużył sobie na twoje współczucie. Zaraz, czy ja powiedziałem, że jesteś nieznośna? O, nie. Jesteś najnieznośniejsza na świecie. Bo kto tak naprawdę powinien zasłużyć na twoje współczucie? Ja, oczywiście, ponieważ od lat jestem zmuszony do ciągłej konfrontacji z bezdenną głupotą tego człowieka i niewątpliwie skończę z atakiem apopleksji.  
— Znów bredzisz. Apopleksja. Rzeczywiście?  
— Jak najbardziej. Jeśli mam być szczery, to czuję już jej pierwsze oznaki. — Uniósł rękę do czoła w dramatycznym geście. Sarah Bernhardt* na pewno nie dorastała Draconowi Malfoyowi do pięt.  
Wróciliśmy do naszych dawnych układów, jednocześnie wychodząc daleko poza nie. Było to głupie, szalone i w najwyższej mierze niewłaściwe, ale wyciągnęłam obie ręce, biorąc jego dłoń między swoje i ściskając ją mocno.  
— Obawiam się, że sam będziesz musiał uporać się ze swoją medyczną niedyspozycją. Dziękuję, że przysłałeś nam sowę z wieścią o Lily. Zobaczymy się w jej pokoju.  
Skinął głową.  
Wypuściłam jego rękę, pchnęłam drzwi i pobiegłam korytarzem.

**Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego**

* Sarah Bernhardt to słynna francuska aktorka dramatyczna z przełomu XIX i XX wieku.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

**Twoja zagrywka**

— Hmm — chrząknęłam znacząco i potrząsnęłam mu przed oczami uniesioną dłonią.  
Rodzinny klejnot Borgiów tkwił na moim serdecznym palcu niczym przytwierdzony cementem i żadną siłą nie mogłam go stamtąd zsunąć.  
— Nie masz się o co burzyć. Nawet ślepy zauważyłby, jak wspaniale prezentuje się ten pierścień na twojej ręce. Masz przepiękne dłonie. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą u ciebie zauważyłem.  
— A nie moje szlamowate, wystające zęby? Bo właśnie to zapamiętałam — odparłam, z irytacją zaciskając usta i ponownie potrząsając ręką.  
— O nie! Ona zaciska usta pod moim adresem! — powiedział ze sztucznym przerażeniem. — Uważaj, bo jeszcze trochę, a polecą klątwy — wyszeptał mi do ucha.  
— Draco!  
— Przestań robić w majtki. Które, mógłbym się założyć, są wykonane z dziewiczo białej bawełny i na każdym innym potrafiłyby wyhamować do zera najgorętsze erotyczne zapędy, ale na tobie z pewnością wyglądają cholernie seksownie. Oho, surowo zmarszczone brwi! Teraz znalazłem się w prawdziwych opałach. Tylko na czas trwania obiadu. Proszę. Obiecuję. No bo widzisz, w końcu jesteś moją żoną…  
— Nie jestem twoją…  
Przerwał mi niecierpliwym gestem.  
— W zasadzie to jesteś. — Widząc wyraz mojej twarzy, momentalnie przystopował. — To znaczy, tutaj. Na obiedzie. Tylko w piątki. Przez godzinę. I już prędzej wykłuję sobie oko tym oto widelcem, niż pogodzę się z faktem, że ktoś mógłby sobie pomyśleć, iż kupiłem ci w zrywie szalonej miłości tę plebejską, potwornie banalną obrączkę, którą nosisz zazwyczaj. To dla mnie obrażające.  
— Ron wcale nie kupił mi plebej…  
— Proszę, nie zanudzaj mnie jego marnymi możliwościami finansowymi. Tak, tak, jestem pewien, że gdy kupował ci tę okrągłą metalową obrazę oczu i dobrego smaku, nie miał nawet dwóch galeonów w kieszeni. Czego nie można powiedzieć o nim dzisiaj, lecz niestety do tej pory nie zauważyłem, żeby postarał się o zamianę tego żałosnego przedmiotu, który ty szumnie nazywasz obrączką, na coś przyzwoitszego.  
— On nie zwraca uwagi na takie rzeczy — odpowiedziałam sztywno.  
Dwudziesta rocznica naszego ślubu przeszła niemal niespostrzeżenie, markując swoją obecność jedynie tuzinem róż. Próbowałam, bezskutecznie zresztą, nie myśleć o cudownym pierścionku-niespodziance podarowanym Ginny przez Harry'ego na ich dwudziestą rocznicę (która przypadała tego samego dnia co nasza, jako że nasze zaślubiny były podwójną uroczystością — nawet tego kroku nie potrafiliśmy zrobić niezależnie). Ginny i ja urządziłyśmy zrzutkę i z okazji jubileuszu podarowałyśmy naszym mężom trzydniowy urlop, podłączony do ich aurorskiej wycieczki do Stanów, żeby mogli posmażyć się na plaży jakiegoś dramatycznie drogiego hotelu w San Diego. Merlin jeden wie, gdzie to leży.  
Nie, żebym chciała dostać nową obrączkę lub pierścionek, bo wcale mi na tym nie zależało. Oczywiście nie odrzuciłabym takiego prezentu, gdyby już go otrzymała. Ale na pewno ucieszyłabym się z bardziej trwałego dowodu uznania naszych dwóch wspólnych dekad niż z tego, który tydzień po rocznicy wylądował w koszu na śmieci. Poza tym nie mogłam pozbyć się wrażenia, że róże nie były niczym innym niż „ubezpieczeniem". I że pewnie zakończyłoby się na samym cmoknięciu mnie przez Rona w policzek, gdyby Ginny lub Harry nie przypomnieli mu, iż powinien mnie jakoś _uczcić_. A ja mimo wszystko nadal brałam go w obronę.  
— Ron nie ma szczególnego daru obserwacyjnego, chyba że chodzi o kafla szybującego w powietrzu. Można się z tym pogodzić.  
— Tak, tego daru rzeczywiście mu brakuje. Drażni mnie to. Dlatego też nie zauważa, jak harujesz podczas urlopu i bez słowa protestu pozwala ci zamienić się w zaniedbane czupiradło w średnim wieku — odparł z ostrą naganą. — Proszę, nie mówmy o nim. Ten temat potrafi mnie wyłącznie zirytować. — Nie znosiłam, gdy Draco obrażał Rona, bo choć dziewięćdziesiąt procent tego, co o nim mówił, mijało się z prawdą, to pozostałe dziesięć nie było niestety wyssane z palca. — Wygląda na to, że zraniłem właśnie twoje uczucia. Chciałem to wprawdzie zachować na później, ale będę muszę podzielić się tym z tobą już teraz, inaczej będziesz się dąsać przez cały posiłek. Nie wytrzymam tego po tygodniach jedzenia obiadów samotnie. A więc słuchaj: twój mąż, ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, sprawdza się wyśmienicie na nowym stanowisku.  
— Draco!  
— No, znów na mnie krzyczysz. Doskonale. Oczywiście spodziewałem się, że się wykaże, ale przeszedł wszelkie oczekiwania i pozatykał gęby krytykom, którzy ważyli się szemrać po kątach coś o nepotyzmie. — Spojrzał na mnie znacząco. Zignorowałam go. — Nie mówię, że miałem rację. Faktem jest, że Jenkins pozostawił biuro w stanie kompletnego bałaganu. Twój małżonek pozamiatał wszystkie kąty nową miotłą, że się tak wyrażę, odkrywając przy okazji robienia porządków pewne, nazwijmy to, finansowe nieprawidłowości.  
Wyjaśniało to niektóre uwagi Rona pod adresem Jenkinsa, takie jak „Jeśli kiedyś jeszcze będę miał okazję spotkać tego cholernego darmozjada, zrobię z niego krwawą miazgę."  
— Ale on pracuje teraz w „Proroku". Nie boisz się, że cię…  
— …okradnie? Tylko, jeśli okaże się totalnym idiotą. Na szczęście szef dystrybucji ma do roboty znacznie więcej niż beztroskie ściskanie dłoni i kupowanie piw, co jest domeną Jenkinsa. Przeprowadziłem już z nim poważną rozmowę. Jeśli chce, żeby jego kutas pozostał tam, gdzie jego miejsce, a nie wyrastał mu, powiedzmy, z prawego ucha, ma się ze mną rozliczać z każdego służbowego knuta, który przejdzie przez jego ręce. Ta mała rewelacja, odkryta przez twojego męża, skłoniła mnie do pospiesznego zorganizowania Jenkinsowi asystenta, którego zadanie polega na obserwowaniu szefa i trzymaniu porządku w aktach. Pansy urwałaby mi głowę, gdyby „Prorok" skończył jako scena jakiejś afery łapówkarskiej.  
Było jasne, że u Jenkinsów nie przelewało się z pieniędzmi. Sądząc po żałosnym stanie umeblowania i jeszcze gorszej garderobie, którą miała na sobie Konstancja tamtego dnia, gdy potajemnie badałam ich dom, skłaniałam się ku stwierdzeniu, że coś się bardzo mocno nie zgadzało. Szefowie departamentów zawsze otrzymywali wysokie wynagrodzenie.  
— Sugeruję, żebyś użył swojej szpiegowskiej sieci i ustalił, czy Jenkins nie ma czasem problemów z hazardem. To niemożliwe, żeby wydawał wszystkie dodatkowe gratyfikacje na alkohol, inaczej już dawno zapiłby się na śmierć. Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie przeznaczył ich też na rozpieszczanie żony. Konstancja Jenkins ubiera się tak, jakby kupowała swoje rzeczy w sklepie z używaną odzieżą. Wątpię też, czy jej włosy od miesięcy widziały się z fryzjerem. Jak już niejeden raz raczyłeś podkreślić, jestem ekspertem w dziedzinie zaniedbania. Myślisz, że ministerstwo może podać Jenkinsa do sądu?  
Taki obrót spraw uczyniłby pracę Rona niemożliwą. Chociaż jego podwładni szybko ochłonęli z pierwszego szoku i w międzyczasie zdążyli się z nim oswoić, to jednak ataki natury politycznej i socjalnej mocno różnią się od poważnego wsypania kogoś, kto był kiedyś ich lubianym szefem. Bo Jenkins, niezależnie od swych innych poczynań, dbał o pracowników, rozdając im miłe bonusy i udzielając szczodrych podwyżek. Żaden z nich nie zdradziłby jego finansowych machinacji, co do tego nie miałam wątpliwości.  
— Minister utrzymuje, że nie. Z drugiej strony, Bowden…  
— Szef księgowości?  
— Rano jeszcze tak. Wątpliwe, czy uda mu się utrzymać to stanowisko do końca dzisiejszego dnia pracy. Beznadziejny półgłówek. Nieustannie przymykał oczy na paskudne machlojki Jenkinsa. Minister słusznie postanowił poddać go pilnej obserwacji. Jeśli trzeba będzie podrzucić prasie winnego, to tym kimś zostanie właśnie Bowden. Minister zadecydował bowiem, iż nie opłaca się robić afery z oskarżaniem Jenkinsa.  
— Co z pewnością zasugerowałeś ministrowi ty sam, zręcznie pozbywając się możliwych nieprzyjemnych skutków takiego oskarżenia, czyli zbyt dociekliwego wnikania w sprawy niektórych czystokrwistych i ich małe intrygi.  
— Niewykluczone. Ale wracając do rzeczy, nie chodziło o nic więcej niż niekompetencję i sprytne zestawianie rozliczeń za podróże służbowe. To ostatnie byłoby zresztą cholernie trudne do udowodnienia. Powiedziałbym, że diety Jenkinsa przewyższały moje, i to sporo, przy czym ja nigdy nie wahałem się stawiać ludziom piwa na koszt ministerstwa. — Moje oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, bo jeśli wieść o _tych_ obiadkach zostanie rozgłoszona publicznie… Jak zwykle, gdy Malfoy rozprawiał o podwójnych gierkach, miałam wrażenie, że po prostu za nim nie nadążam. — Nie martw się. Nasze obiady są finansowane za galeony Malfoyów, zapewniam cię. A raczej funty Malfoyów, dokładnie rzecz biorąc. Mówiłem ci już, jak cudownie, absolutnie cudownie jest widzieć cię znów, siedzącą razem ze mną przy stole? W dodatku bez zamiaru uderzenia mnie w twarz, kopnięcia lub chluśnięcia w moją stronę szampanem. Co się dzieje z tym światem? — Podparł podbródek na dłoni i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego. — Tęskniłem za tobą. I to strasznie. — Po czym osłabił zaraz działanie tego „strasznie", dodając niepoważnie: — Kto inny poza tobą potrafiłby zadbać o moją moralność? Hmm?  
— Beznadziejne zadanie — skomentowałam. A ponieważ kierunek, jaki zaczęła obierać ta rozmowa, wzbudzał we mnie spory niepokój, postanowiłam zmienić temat. — Lily i Roddy mają się świetnie. Wczoraj wieczorem byliśmy u nich z wizytą mimo tego okropnego wiatru. Co za pogoda! Chyba rzucę zaklęcie ogrzewające. Stopy mi marzną.  
— Wybieramy się do nich dziś wieczorem. Tak, paskudna aura — przytaknął i nagle poczułam, że moje stopy robią się gorące. — W przyszłym tygodniu Tate* otwiera nową wystawę. Zabierzmy ze sobą prowiant i obejrzyjmy ją w ramach przerwy obiadowej. Co powiesz na czwartek?  
Zanim się obejrzałam, co piątek spotykaliśmy się u Chevalierów. Teoretycznie po to, by omówić sprawy ministerialne poza jego terenem, ale wszystkie godne poruszenia tematy były zakończone, zanim podano nam zamówione dania. Następnie przyszła kolej na poniedziałkowe przerwy obiadowe: te zamieniły się wkrótce w wyprawy do sklepów z antykami. Oczywiście nie takie zwykłe wyprawy, które można sobie urządzać z kimkolwiek. Odwiedzaliśmy salony, w których konieczne było uprzednie ustalenie terminu wizyty, a drzwi otwierano nam dopiero po naciśnięciu dzwonka. Na mój protest, że nie stać mnie w takim przybytku nawet na kupno filiżanki, Draco prychnął tylko: „Zazwyczaj szybciej domyślasz się, w czym rzecz. Szukam nowego wyposażenia do mieszkania. Przecież ci mówiłem, że chcę je inaczej urządzić. Szczerze wątpię, żeby to biurko rzeczywiście pochodziło z początku dziewiętnastego wieku. Nie ma prostych nóg. Ale i tak wygląda wspaniale. Jak myślisz? Podoba mi się tamten porcelanowy serwis. Ale na dwadzieścia osób to chyba lekka przesada. Ciekawe, czy sprzedaliby tylko jego część. Czy nie jest trochę za wystawny jak na codzienny użytek?". Wtorkowe przerwy na obiad poświęcaliśmy na wizyty w muzeach. Zabieraliśmy ze sobą kupione w kafeterii kanapki i zjadaliśmy je po drodze, po czym napawaliśmy się sztuką. W czwartki przerwy spędzaliśmy w księgarniach, przeważnie u Foylesa**, grzebiąc w woluminach, a w piątki tradycyjnie wybieraliśmy się do Chevalierów. Nim to do mnie dotarło, spędzałam z Draconem cztery przerwy obiadowe w tygodniu. Jedynie w środy miałam czas tylko dla siebie. W te dni Malfoy jadał z ministrem.  
Pewnego razu, w księgarni, zauważyłam głośno, że Draco czuje się w świecie mugoli jak u siebie w domu.  
— Chyba się nie obrazisz, jeśli ci powiem, że jestem tym faktem zupełnie zaskoczona — powiedziałam, biorąc do ręki historię rodu Borgiów i przerzucając ją pobieżnie. Wyjął mi tom z ręki i odstawił z powrotem na półkę.  
— Ta książka jest w najlepszym wypadku niekompletna. Niedługo czas na wizytę u ciotki Delizii. Wybierzmy się do niej razem na herbatę. W ciągu pół godziny dowiesz się o tej odnodze mojej rodziny o wiele więcej niż ze wszystkich tych nieudacznych prób spisania jej dziejów przez mugolskich historyków. — Zatrząsł się, jakby przeszedł go nagły dreszcz. — Oczywiście, że to nie ich wina. Nic nie poradzą na to, że niezależnie od swoich starań, mogą się tylko mylić. Ale wracając do twojej uwagi. No cóż, po wojnie nie byłem, łagodnie mówiąc, mile widziany w czarodziejskim świecie. Z pewnością cieszy cię ironia losu, nakazująca mi szukać ucieczki w mugolskim Londynie. Jego mieszkańcy nie reagowali na mój widok skrzywieniem ust, ale uśmiechem. O, patrz, nowa książka Iana McEwana. Uwielbiam jego powieści. A ty?  
To był stopniowy proces: a to zaproszenie na to, a to propozycja tamtego. Stopniowy do tego nomen omen stopnia, że dopiero późną wiosną zdążyłam się zorientować, iż spędzam więcej czasu z Draconem Malfoyem niż z własnym mężem. Ron był bez przerwy w rozjazdach, poświęcając im nawet część weekendów. Zapewniał mnie, że to zwariowane tempo przypuszczalnie utrzyma się najwyżej rok. Patrząc na ilość nadgodzin, które pakowałam we własną karierę, wszelkie skargi z mojej strony byłyby absolutnie nie fair. Musiałam więc ugryźć się w język, żeby nie wyrazić ubolewania nad naszymi wspólnymi sobotami, teraz należącymi już do przeszłości. Nawet święta i nietykalna tradycja niedzielnych kolacji u Artura i Molly została zredukowana do najwyżej jednego razu w miesiącu. Nie nadążałam z opróżnianiem jego walizki z brudnej bielizny i napełnianiem jej świeżą.  
Mimo tego w ogóle nie doskwierała mi samotność. Dni wypełniała mi praca i przerwy obiadowe z Draconem, noce jeszcze więcej pracy lub przeglądanie mugolskich gazet w poszukiwaniu recenzji ciekawych książek lub informacji o interesujących wystawach. Gdy zaczynało ogarniać mnie znużenie, kładłam się do łóżka z lekturą od Foylesa. Kupioną razem z Draconem.  
Nie, wcale nie czułam się samotna, choć w zasadzie powinnam. Dokonując wewnętrznego obrachunku, wyraźnie widziałam, jak intymne były nasze spotkania: obiady, dyskusje o sztuce i książkach, sprzeczki na temat wyższości muzyki klasycznej nad jazzem, wspólna miłość do ogrodów, pod której wpływem spotnanicznie wybraliśmy się na wystawę kwiatów do Chelsea. To wszystko razem. Tak, to było niebezpiecznie intymne.  
A potem doszła jeszcze kwestia mojej garderoby.  
Ten człowiek był podstępny i zepsuty do szpiku kości. Muszę przyznać, że zajęło mi dobre parę tygodni, zanim zaczęłam zauważać, iż moje ubrania powoli, ale nieustannie są wymieniane na inne. Szara ołówkowa spódnica z cienkiej wełny, którą zamierzałam powierzyć pojemnikowi z odzieżą używaną ze względu na przetarte siedzenie, raptem okazała się nie być wytarta. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, nie była to nawet ta sama spódnica. Po pierwsze, tamta miała podszewkę z taniej sztucznej satyny. Ta zaś, choć idealnie imitowała ją krojem, była podszyta czarnym jedwabiem. Wyglądała też odrobinę inaczej. Poważnie, ale szykownie. W odróżnieniu od poważnie, ale niechlujnie. Różnica była drobna, ale niezaprzeczalna.  
Następnie mój wysłużony, praktyczny czarny bliźniak został wymieniony na taki sam, ale z pierwszorzędnej wełny z merynosów. Działając dalej w takim tempie, do sierpnia Draco zdąży odnowić całą zawartość mojej szafy.  
Pewnego piątku, podczas obiadu, powiedziałam mimochodem:  
— Nie wiedziałam, że jestem Elizą Doolittle, a ty Henrym Higginsem***. — Naprawdę się zaczerwienił. I zabrakło mu słów! — Wiem, jak wielką wagę przykładasz do ubrań i bez wątpienia czujesz się zakłopotany moim wyglądem, gdy wychodzimy gdzieś razem. Ale proszę, skończ z tym. Żadnych podmian więcej. W porządku?  
Skinął głową.  
— Posunąłem się za daleko? — wymamrotał w zupełnie nietypowy dla siebie sposób.  
— Tak — potwierdziłam. — Przypuszczam, że to skrzatom kazałeś podrzucać mi te rzeczy?  
— Możliwe, ale… Posłuchaj, Hermiono. Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś taka…  
— Jeszcze trzy podobne zdania i będziesz musiał zakopać się w jakiejś norze, w której nawet magia ci nie pomoże — ostrzegłam go. Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął się dąsać. — Natychmiast przestań.  
— Ja tylko… — Zmarszczyłam brwi, a potem uniósł oba ramiona w geście poddania. — A tak swoją drogą, twoje bariery są fatalnej jakości. Oczywiście Sneepy poradziłby sobie z każdymi, z łatwością aportując się do środka. Skrzaty Malfoyów są niezwykle potężne. Nie patrz się na mnie z takim przerażeniem. Wiedz, że uwolniłem nasze skrzaty pod koniec wojny. Dostały swoje ubrania i wszystko, czego potrzebują. No, już lepiej. Ubóstwiam twój uśmiech. Jest przesłodki, a tak rzadko kierujesz go pod moim adresem. Powinienem zatrzymać tę chwilę na zawsze. — Zamilkł na sekundę, po czym dodał: — Niestety, nawet oszałamiająca ilość twych uśmiechów nie zmieni faktu, że koniecznie potrzebujesz kursu odświeżającego umiejętności zakładania barier. Doprawdy, potrafiłbym złamać twoje żałosne zaklęcia nawet jako sześcioletni brzdąc. I to bez różdżki.  
— Z pewnością nie.  
— Z pewnością tak.  
— Nie.  
— Tak.  
— Nie.  
— Tak. Byłem przedwcześnie dojrzałym dzieckiem.  
— „Przedwcześnie dojrzałym" niezbyt trafnie oddaje istotę rzeczy.  
— Jestem też przedwcześnie dojrzałym dorosłym.  
— Draco — powiedziałam ostrzegawczo.  
Kolejny raz usłyszałam jego gromki śmiech. Gdy się wreszcie uspokoił, otarł sobie oczy serwetką i odezwał się:  
— Po prostu cię uwielbiam. Dobrze, a teraz wybieraj deser. Może podzielimy się porcją crème brûlée****?

XXX

Któregoś dnia pod koniec maja wracaliśmy do ministerstwa z naszej tradycyjnej czwartkowej wycieczki po księgarniach, gdy Draco zapytał ni z tego, ni z owego:  
— Czy ty uprawiasz jakiś sport?  
— Nie, ale ciągle mam taki zamiar — odparłam nieco chłodnym głosem, ponieważ ten temat od lat był kością niezgody między mną a Ronem.  
— Co powiesz na tenis? Potrafisz w to grać?  
— Owszem, byłam nawet kiedyś całkiem niezła.  
— Doskonale — odpowiedział. — Będziemy więc spotykać się w klubie Activité w poniedziałki i środy o siódmej rano.  
W pierwszym odruchu, zanim dotarł do mnie sens jego słów, chciałam przystać na tę propozycję.  
— Czy to dla ciebie trochę nie za wcześnie?  
— Bo zjawiam się w ministerstwie koło dziesiątej? Należę do tej obrzydliwej odmiany ludzi, którym wystarczają cztery godziny snu na dobę. Maksymalnie. Wstaję codziennie o piątej rano. O tej porze, gdy ty, leniwa panno, przewracasz się w łóżku na drugi bok, jestem już wykąpany, ogolony, po rozmowie z brokerem i ustaleniu planu dnia. A potem przez dobrą godzinę uprawiam sport. Codziennie. A kiedy ty ostatni raz ruszyłaś swój apetyczny tyłeczek?  
— Pohamuj się, bardzo cię proszę.  
— Punkt dla mnie. Nawet gdybym miał się powtarzać: zobaczymy się w poniedziałek rano w Activité.  
Tenis. Całe wieki nie grałam w tenisa. Kiedyś kochałam to robić.  
— Zgoda, w porządku — usłyszałam własny głos, zanim zdrowy rozsądek zdążył kazać mi odmówić.

XXX

Dwa dni później, po obiedzie, odezwałam się sztucznie swobodnym tonem:  
— Ron, nie zagrałbyś ze mną krótkiego meczu w tenisa?  
Byłam na tyle szczera wobec samej siebie, by przyznać się do winy, która podszywała moje pytanie. Dobrnęliśmy z Ronem w międzyczasie do punktu, w którym nasz wzajemny stosunek nie odbiegał od tego, jaki łączy zwykłych współmieszkańców. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni spędzał weekend w domu. Spojrzał na mnie znad kartkowanego właśnie magazynu quidditcha.  
— W tenisa? — powiedział z takim entuzjazmem, jakbym pytała, czy jest w nastroju na małą rundkę obrzucania się zaklęciem upiorogacka. — Przecież wiesz, że w to nie gram.  
— No tak, ale mogłeś zmienić zdanie. Możemy spróbować jutro. Na kortach w Tunbridge Wells. Przed kolacją u twoich rodziców.  
Zawahał się na chwilę, a gdy znów się odezwał, zrozumiałam, że tylko z trudem udaje mu się pohamować przed obdarciem mnie ze skóry.  
— Hermiono, pracuję po dziewięćdziesiąt godzin w tygodniu. Jestem tak cholernie wykończony, że mogę się położyć na trzy godziny po południu i mimo tego czuć potrzebę ponownego pójścia do łóżka, zanim się ściemni. Jutro? Spróbuj mnie tylko obudzić przed południem, to nie żyjesz. A gdy już wstanę, przez kilka następnych godzin będę leniuchował w samej bieliźnie i ubiorę się dopiero wtedy, kiedy przyjdzie czas pokazać się na oczy matce. Nawet się nie ogolę, jeśli nie będę absolutnie musiał.  
I po sprawie.  
Gdy Ron zapadł w popołudniową drzemkę, aportowałam się do Tunbridge Wells, kupiłam sobie nowe tenisówki, a następnie przeniosłam się do domu rodziców, żeby wygrzebać moją starą rakietę z zasnutego pajęczyną kąta w garażu. Nie udało mi się namówić ojca, by wybrał się ze mną na tutejsze korty na lekki trening, skończyło się więc na tym, że przez dwie godziny odbijałam piłkę od tablicy do koszykówki.  
Nie grałam od letnich wakacji przed szóstym rokiem w Hogwarcie, zanim rozpętało się piekło i udoskonalanie mojego backhandu straciło znaczenie w obliczu faktu, że mogłam nie dożyć swoich siedemnastych urodzin. Niemniej swego czasu byłam naprawdę niezłą tenisistką-amatorką, na tyle obeznaną z grą, by nie dać się powalić na łopatki przeciwnikowi.  
Activité, powstałe niedawno przedłużenie Alei Pokątnej, to przyczepiony na samym jej końcu areał, okryty potężnymi czarami. Stanowił czarodziejski odpowiednik nowoczesnych mugolskich klubów sportowych. Oferował korty do gry w tenisa i squasha, a także sale kursów mogi (magicznej jogi), siłownie (w których muskularni młodzi czarodzieje ćwiczyli na urządzeniach przypominających średniowieczne machiny do zadawania tortur) i pomieszczenia przystosowane za pomocą czarów do potrzeb biegaczy, mogących wybierać sobie dowolną długość oraz wygląd trasy treningu. Ci bardziej leniwi mogli biegać ścieżkami, meandrującymi przez tereny New Forest*****, a fanatycy nieco trudniejszych wyzwań przemierzać w górę i w dół szkockie wzgórza. Całość, wyposażona w niewiarygodną funkcję wyboru interaktywnych kulisów, sprawiała, że na członkostwo w klubie trzeba było czekać miesiącami. Osobiście nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić, że flirtowanie z kimś, kto właśnie poci się jak świnia, jest czymś godnym pożądania, z drugiej strony jednak ten rodzaj tańców godowych nigdy nie leżał w mojej naturze.  
Nigdy nie widziałam tego klubu od środka, ale Harry i Ron byli w nim częstymi gośćmi od dnia jego otwarcia. Co miesiąc lekkim dreszczem przerażenia reagowałam na obciążenie naszego konta u Gringotta. Nie, żebyśmy nie mieli z Ronem na to pieniędzy (a w przypadku Harry'ego ten problem odpadał całkowicie), niemniej traktowałam to jako uciążliwą ekstrawagancję, zwłaszcza że wątpiłam, czy Ron i Harry oddają się tam jakiejkolwiek aktywności fizycznej. Wystarczająco nasłuchałam się już, siedząc wraz z nimi przy posiłku, o wspaniałym wyposażeniu klubu, począwszy od zawsze ciepłych ręczników, a skończywszy na pierwszorzędnym pubie położonym na najniższym poziomie. Wytknęłam im kiedyś, że nie wydają się być w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowani uprawianiem tam sportów, za to płacą podwójnie za kufel piwa tylko dlatego, by móc sobie popatrzeć na młode dziewczyny w obcisłych strojach gimnastycznych. Na co obaj przewrócili oczami i spojrzeli na siebie wzrokiem mówiącym „ona za grosz tego nie rozumie".  
I choć sceptycznie podchodziłam do możliwej „wspaniałości" klubu, poczułam niejaką obawę, popychając drzwi wejściowe. Draco czekał na mnie w holu, a jego szczupłą sylwetkę okrywała elegancka biel tenisowego stroju. Wychodząc z domu nie myślałam wprawdzie o tym, ale nagle z niezwykłą wyrazistością dotarła do mnie świadomość, że znoszony podkoszulek Rona oraz szorty do prac w ogródku są, jak widać, absolutnie nieadekwatne do tego miejsca. Ubiór ten być może nie raził na kortach w sąsiedztwie domu moich rodziców, ale tutaj najprawdopodobniej zaraz wyrzucą mnie z jego powodu za drzwi.  
Nie zwracając uwagi na moje nowiutkie tenisówki, Draco wręczył mi torbę ze słowami:  
— Co za niedopatrzenie z mojej strony, że zarezerwowałem dla nas kort w tak krótkim terminie. Dlatego też pozwoliłem sobie kupić ci parę rzeczy. — Po czym nie zostawiając mi czasu na odpowiedź, dodał pospiesznie: — Spotkamy się na korcie numer jeden. — I już go nie było.  
Poczułam po części gniew, ponieważ jak śmiał założyć, że będę wyglądać jak totalne czupiradło, które dopiero co wypełzło z łóżka, ale zarazem też i wdzięczność, jako że mój obecny wygląd można było opisać dokładnie tymi słowami.  
No dobrze, miałam przecież różdżkę i mogłam przerobić kupiony przez niego strój, jeśli nie będzie pasował.  
Co za niemądre przypuszczenie. Całość leżała na mnie jak ulał. W tej obcisłej podkoszulce i krótkiej spódniczce mogłabym bez mrugnięcia okiem wystąpić na Wimbledonie. Merlinowi niech będą dzięki, że wczoraj wieczorem wydepilowałam sobie nogi.  
Gdy weszłam na salę, Draco pił właśnie wodę z butelki. Widząc mnie, zastygł w pół łyku. Jak kamień.  
— Co jest? — krzyknęłam.  
Odstawił butelkę i podszedł do mnie.  
— Wyglądasz zjawiskowo. Oczywiście to nie jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem. — Wyciągnął rękę i założył mi za ucho opadający luźno kosmyk. — Wiedz tylko, że nie obejdę się z tobą łagodnie…  
— Jakbyś potrafił.  
— Wspominałaś, że kiedyś byłaś całkiem niezła w tenisa.  
Mistrzostwo południowej Anglii dla juniorów poniżej piętnastego roku życia przez dwa lata pod rząd, ale postanowiłam powstrzymać się od przechwałek.  
— Tak, nie najgorsza.  
Zmrużył oczy.  
— Hmm, znając ciebie, twoi przeciwnicy opuszczali kort, rozpływając się we łzach porażki. Jedyną rzeczą, która ci nie wychodzi, to gustowne ubieranie. Czy… — urwał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę. — To twoja rakieta?  
Podniosłam mojego starego, drewnianego Wilsona******, trochę obitego na krawędziach, ale nadal sprawnego w boju.  
— Tak. Czemu pytasz?  
— Ponieważ dylemat, co kupić ci na urodziny, został właśnie rozwiązany. To co, zaczynamy? — Skinął grzecznie dłonią, zapraszając mnie do gry. Wyłowił z kieszeni parę piłek i odbił je w moją stronę. Złapałam je płynnie. Dobry znak.  
Rozpoczęliśmy rozgrzewkę, wymieniając piłki w spokojnym tempie.  
— Całkiem tu przyjemnie — zawołałam, komentując wygląd sali, przemienionej zaklęciem w kort przy jakiejś angielskiej posiadłości. Otaczające go ogrody uderzały oszałamiającą urodą, tonąc w różach i azaliach. Wszystko sprawiało znajome wrażenie.  
— Owszem. Rozmawiałem z właścicielami tego dworu i wydali zgodę na to specjalne zaklęcie, kopiujące tereny Sissinghurst. Trwa tu wieczna wiosna.  
Zastygłam w pół ruchu. Właściciele. Czemu brzmiało to tak znajomo?  
— Ty czy Pansy? — Nie starałam się nawet wyjaśniać, co mam na myśli.  
— Odbijesz tę piłkę czy nie? — wykręcił się od odpowiedzi.  
— Ty czy Pansy?  
— Merlinie, ależ ty jesteś irytująca. Matka, jeśli już. Potrzebowała inwestycji.  
Wyprostowałam ramię i zamachnęłam się do serwu, posyłając ku niemu piłkę z przypominającym klaśnięcie pogłosem. Możliwe, że moja rakieta nie była najnowsza, ale sposób, w jaki uderzała, absolutnie nie pozwalał domyśleć się jej wieku. Piłka z impetem odbiła się od trawy, odskakując od Dracona. Serwując, podkręciłam ją lekko.  
— Piętnaście, mój drogi.  
— Jędza — mruknął pod nosem.  
— Czy w tym czarodziejskim świecie istnieje ktoś, kto nie zadłużył się w jakiś sposób wobec ciebie lub twojej rodziny?  
— Są tacy, nad którymi nadal jeszcze pracuję. Serwuj, jeśli można prosić. Tym razem odbiorę.

**Koniec rozdziału dziesiątego**

* Tate Gallery of Modern Art w Londynie to największe na świecie muzeum sztuki nowoczesnej.  
** Foyles (właściwie W & G Foyle Ltd.) to jedna z najbardziej znanych londyńskich księgarni.  
*** Eliza Doolittle i Henry Higgins to bohaterowie komedii Bernarda Shawa _Pigmalion_, lepiej znanej w swojej musicalowej wersji _My Fair Lady_.  
**** Tradycyjny francuski deser z charakterystyczną skarmelizowaną skorupką na wierzchu. Jeśli pamiętacie film o Amelii, bohaterka uwielbiała łamać ją łyżeczką ;-)  
***** New Forest to rodzaj rezerwatu krajobrazowego na gęsto zaludnionym południu Anglii.  
****** Wilson to marka rakiet tenisowych.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozd****ział jedenasty**

**Domek z kart**

Wszystko rozsypało się w pewien przepiękny, letni dzień na początku lipca.

XXX

Czerwiec był nieprzerwanym pasmem dni, rozpoczynających się parnymi porankami i zwieńczonych ulewnymi popołudniami, przechodzącymi w równie deszczowe wieczory. Nasze parasole nie miały szans porządnie wyschnąć. Gdy pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki naprawdę ładnej pogody, nie potrafiłam oprzeć się chęci skorzystania z każdego cennego promienia słońca. Odebrawszy posiłek od Chevalierów, udaliśmy się z Draconem do pobliskiego mugolskiego parku na krótki piknik, w czasie którego rozpakowaliśmy nasze bagietki obłożone grubymi plasterkami pasztetu posmarowanego musztardą z Dijon. Jedząc, wystawialiśmy twarze ku słońcu niczym spragnione jego blasku kwiaty.  
Jak każdy szanujący się Brytyjczyk, czarodziej czy nie, mam obsesję na punkcie pogody. Narzekałam właśnie, iż mam po dziurki w nosie nieustannego deszczu i wyraziłam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy dzień jest wytęsknioną zapowiedzią prawdziwego lata, gdy nagle do moich uszu dobiegło niewyraźne „Oj!", wypowiedziane doskonale znanym mi głosem. Drogi Merlinie. Niedaleko nas, na trawie, Ron i Harry podawali sobie piłkę do rugby (ostatnia, inspirowana pobytem w Stanach pasja mojego męża). Zanim zdążyłam sięgnąć po różdżkę, Draco rzucił zaklęcie kameleona, zamieniając nas wraz z piknikowym wyposażeniem w rozmytą prawie-niewidzialność.  
— Powinniśmy lepiej… — zaczął Draco, ale reszta jego słów nie zdołała do mnie dotrzeć, zagłuszona śmiechem i przyjacielską kłótnią Rona i Harry'ego, przekazujących sobie piłkę wśród radosnych okrzyków. Ich treść, pozornie obraźliwa, była zamaskowaną sympatią, charakterystyczną dla mężczyzn, którzy bardzo się lubią. W miarę trwania gry stawało się jasne, że umiejętności Harry'ego jako szukającego dawały mu znaczną przewagę. Piłka śmigała w powietrzu, gdy rzucał ją Harry i obracała się nieregularnie, gdy przychodziła kolej na rzut Rona. Jak zwykle, zgodnie z trzydziestoletnią tradycją łączącej ich przyjaźni, Ron marudził głośno, że gra jest nie fair, na co Harry reagował, też jak zwykle, jakimś komplementem pod adresem ostatniej akcji Rona. Z biegiem czasu mój mąż nauczył się przynajmniej śmiać i żartować z samego siebie, pokrzykując coś o tym, że NFL* — co by to nie było — na pewno skorzysta z szansy podpisania z nim umowy na pozycję początkującego quarterbacka** i że otrzymawszy ją, wstawi się za Harrym dobrym słowem. Mimo wrodzonej wyjątkowo wesołej natury Rona z przerażeniem uświadomiłam sobie w tym momencie, że od wieków nie słyszałam jego głośnego śmiechu. Oczywiście od razu wytłumaczyłam to sobie stresem związanym z jego nowym stanowiskiem. Ale już pięć sekund później zrozumiałam, że wszystkie te wyczerpujące nadgodziny najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzały mu śmiać się razem z Harrym. Uściślając, od wieków nie słyszałam jego głośnego śmiechu skierowanego _do mnie_. Przez jedną straszliwą chwilę na poważnie naszła mnie myśl, czy Ron wybrałby mnie, gdyby kazano mu zdecydować: ja czy Harry?  
Ciepła ręka pochwyciła mnie za nadgarstek, pociągając za sobą w wir aportacji.  
Wylądowaliśmy w jego mieszkaniu. Nadal było pozbawione mebli, więc Draco transmutował jedną ze swoich nieśmiertelnych chusteczek do nosa w kanapę i stolik.  
— Usiądź — nakazał. — Nie posiadam prawdziwej sofy, za to mam porządny alkohol, a Chevalierowie przezornie wyposażyli nas w termos pełen ich wyśmienitej kawy. Uszlachetnimy ją procentami, to powinno wystarczyć.  
Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, Draco przeszedł do kuchni, skąd po chwili dobiegł pocieszająco obiecujący stukot filiżanek stawianych na spodeczkach.  
Mogłam sobie żartować w myślach, że ostatnio żyliśmy z Ronem obok siebie niczym dwoje neutralnych współmieszkańców, niestety wychodziło na to, że był to nie tyle żart, ile bolesna rzeczywistość. W piękny, letni dzień on wolał spędzić przerwę obiadową ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, a nie z żoną. Podobnie jak ja wolałam spędzić ją w towarzystwie Dracona Malfoya, a nie własnego męża.  
Termos, filiżanki, spodki, dzbanuszek ze śmietanką i butelka koniaku przeszybowały obok mnie w powietrzu i opadły na stolik. Draco nalał mi pokaźny łyk alkoholu, wypełniając resztę filiżanki kawą, dorzucając kostkę cukru i uzupełniając całość idealną ilością śmietanki.  
— Wypij to — zarządził, podając mi mieszankę. Sam postanowił odpuścić sobie kawę i od razu napełnił filiżankę koniakiem po sam brzeg. Uśmiechając się krzywo, powiedział: — Mam przeczucie, że będę tego potrzebował. — Pociągnął spory łyk. — Hej, a skąd ta smutna mina? Jestem pewien, że żaden z nich nas nie zauważył. A nawet jeśli, to przecież tylko jedliśmy razem, siedząc obok siebie na ławce. Nie ma potrzeby…  
Uciszyłam go, wymachując obiema rękami.  
— On się tak nie śmieje ze mną — wydusiłam z trudem, walcząc z cisnącym się do gardła szlochem.  
Draco odpowiedział zdziwionym uniesieniem brwi.  
— Ciekawe. Spodziewałem się, że zaczniesz się topić w przemożnym poczuciu winy. Tak, wyobrażam sobie, że on się z tobą tak nie śmieje. Z drugiej strony jednak, i nie odbieraj tego jako obrazy, a jedynie jako wynik trwającej ponad trzydzieści lat obserwacji, twój mąż to raczej prosta dusza.  
— Do jasnej cholery! — wybuchłam. — Czy choć raz w swoim pieprzonym życiu możesz się od niego odczepić?  
— Przestań krzyczeć. Widzę, że zapowiada się na jedną z tych rozmów, w których niezależnie od tego, co powiem, zawsze wyjdę na totalnego drania. Merlinie, ile bym dał za papierosa. Hermiono, twój mąż to facet, który lubi piwo i grę w darta, a doprawia to sporą dawką quidditcha. Spróbuj zaprzeczyć. Z pewnością nie jest głupi, ale używa swojej inteligencji wyłącznie wtedy, gdy jest do tego zmuszony. — Przerwał, dając mi szansę, bym zaoponowała, czego nie byłam jednak w stanie uczynić, bo przecież to, co powiedział, wiernie portretowało Rona. — Jest z gruntu leniwy. — To też było prawdą, niemniej solidarność małżeńska wymagała, żebym wzięła Rona w obronę. Otworzyłam usta do protestu, na co Malfoy uniósł rękę. — To cechuje również mnóstwo innych ludzi. Są dni, kiedy też chciałbym taki być, z pewnością moje życie wyglądałoby wtedy dużo prościej. Hermiono, on nie jest zbyt skomplikowaną osobą, ty zaś jesteś uosobieniem złożoności. To krótkie i proste. W pewnym momencie… — Jego głos ucichł, zamieniając się w lekkie westchnienie.  
Czy Ron i ja dotarliśmy do tego „pewnego momentu", w którym każdy wyraźnie dostrzegał, że nasze małżeństwo opierało się już jedynie na powinnościach i zobowiązaniach?  
— Dlaczego ożeniłeś się z Pansy?  
Moje słowa naruszyły jego spokój. Odstawił spodek z filiżanką i zaczął klepać się po kieszeniach marynarki w poszukiwaniu papierosów.  
— Do diabła — mruknął. — Co to ma wspólnego z…  
— Ma. — Przechylił głowę w niemym, pytającym geście. — Odpowiedz, proszę.  
Musiałam wiedzieć, dlaczego kochający sztukę intelektualista poślubił kobietę, której jedynym skojarzeniem na dźwięk słowa „malarz" był ktoś, kto raz na kilka lat odnawia ściany w jej posiadłości, ponieważ być może wyjaśniłoby mi to po części, czemu mężczyzna o nieskomplikowanej osobowości, nudzący się nad każdą książką i traktujący ją jako zło konieczne, ożenił się z takim molem książkowym jak ja.  
— Na przyrodzenie Merlina, potrzebuję papierosa. Musi być z tobą naprawdę źle, skoro nie patrzysz na mnie ze zwykłym obrzydzeniem, należnym żałosnej ofierze silnego uzależnienia od nikotyny. — Zmarszczył czoło, gdy nie zareagowałam na te słowa. — Liczyłem na trochę więcej czasu, bo… Do jasnej, pieprzonej cholery! — wrzasnął. Jego słowa odbiły się echem od pustych ścian. — Słuchaj — powiedział podniesionym głosem, przechodzącym niemal w krzyk, zaraz się jednak opanował i ciągnął już normalnym tonem: — Posłuchaj. Twoja niechęć do mojej żony jest legendarna, więc mówię ci z góry: nie chcę słyszeć ani jednego złego słowa na jej temat. — Uniósł ostrzegawczo palec. — Ani słowa albo będę musiał cię uciszyć. Przez lata znosiła wszelkie moje wyskoki, a było ich niemało. Jeśli ci powiem, że jest święta, będzie to całkowita prawda. Wam, Gryfonom, wydaje się, że macie monopol na lojalność… — Ostatnie słowa, zanim spróbowałam mu przerwać, wypowiedział z wyraźnym śladem dawnej zgryźliwości.  
— Wcale nam się nie …  
Znów obmacał kieszeń marynarki.  
— Kurwa. Dałbym sobie teraz oko wykłuć za papierosa. Owszem, wydaje się wam. Może cię to zaszokuje, ale lojalność to również cecha ślizgońska. Moja matka, Blaise Zabini i Pansy jako jedyni dali mi wsparcie, gdy zmieniłem strony. Nie masz pojęcia, jak wielkie ma to dla mnie znaczenie. Reszta z was ledwo mnie tolerowała. Bez przerwy wysyłaliście mnie na samobójcze misje, jakbyście tylko czekali, żebym objawił swoje prawdziwe oblicze i nawet nie staraliście się ukrywać zaskoczenia, gdy wracałem cały i zdrowy. — Mówił czystą prawdę. Nie ufaliśmy mu ani przez chwilę od momentu, w którym pojawił się w domu przy Grimmauld Place, ciągnąc za sobą Pansy, aż po dzień śmierci Voldemorta. — Nie mogłem powiedzieć tego wtedy, ale powiem to teraz. Pieprz się, Hermiono. Pieprz się razem z Weasleyem i Potterem.  
Miałam na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby poczuć zażenowanie i oblać się rumieńcem wstydu. Zasługiwaliśmy na to, co doskonale udowodniły fakty. Możliwe, że pokonanie Voldemorta było przede wszystkim zasługą Harry'ego, ale pomoc Dracona też odegrała niemałą rolę. Jednak jeszcze po wojnie przypuszczaliśmy, że Malfoy miał w tym wszystkim swój sekretny plan. Oczywiście sedno tego planu nie było żadną tajemnicą: zawzięcie dążył do zostania ministrem magii.  
— O tak, powinnaś się zaczerwienić — ciągnął Draco. — Dzięki Merlinowi istniał ktoś, kto przejmował się, czy wrócę z akcji żywy. Tym kimś była Pansy. Kochała mnie z pasją i namiętnością, na którą nie zasługiwałem. Odwzajemniałem to uczucie na swój sposób. Matka wydała zgodę na nasz związek. Chciałem mieć dzieci. Pansy chciała mieć dzieci ze mną. To zdawało się wystarczać. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że poślubienie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, z którą chętnie chodzi się do łóżka, to szczyt głupoty? Najwyraźniej oboje popełniliśmy ten sam błąd. — Upił spory łyk koniaku prosto z butelki i wyciągnął ją w moją stronę. Popatrzyłam na niego surowo. Odpowiedział mi przeszywającym spojrzeniem, jakby dokonując emocjonalnego obrachunku, po czym dodał cichym głosem: — I zobacz, jak się to wszystko skończyło.  
— Wcale nie popełniłam tego samego błędu! — krzyknęłam.  
— O, jak najbardziej — mruknął pod nosem, biorąc kolejny łyk.  
— Z całą pewnością nie — zaoponowałam. — Ron i ja…  
— No jasne. W takim razie wytłumacz mi, o co ci, do diabła, chodzi i czemu jesteś bliska łez na widok ich obu, grających ze sobą w piłkę? Wiesz co? Wątpię, czy spałaś z nim od tygodni. — Zerknął na mnie pospiesznie. — A raczej od miesięcy. Wytłumacz mi więc. O czym rozmawiasz ze swoim mężem? Hmm? Podczas tych paru minut między padnięciem na łóżko i zaśnięciem? O pracy, o tym, co słychać w klanie Weasleyów, o Potterze i jego latoroślach, w kółko i na okrągło, aż do znudzenia? Myślę, że na tym kończą się wam tematy. Rzadko widuję was oboje razem bez nieodłącznego członka rodziny twojego męża, Pottera, jego żony lub któregoś z ich dzieci. I nawet wtedy traktuje cię tak, jakbyś była jego drugą siostrą. — Wściekła do tego stopnia, że kilka sekund zajęło mi sformułowanie w myślach sensownej riposty, otworzyłam usta do protestu. Ta krótka przerwa dała mu okazję do powiedzenia czegoś tak potwornego i zarazem prawdziwego, że później, wspominając tę chwilę, dokładnie wiedziałam, że właśnie ten moment oznaczał koniec mojego małżeństwa. — Dzisiaj zobaczyłaś ich razem. I spróbuj zaprzeczyć, że chodzi ci o twojego męża i jego nieustający, platoniczny romans z Harrym Potterem. Hermiono, gdyby Potter i twój mąż nie byliby tak beznadziejnie zaściankowi, zaczęliby się rżnąć, mając szesnaście lat i ustatkowali we dwóch niczym para pedałów, będących przyjaciółmi na całe życie. — Przerwał na kolejny łyk koniaku. — Do kurwy nędzy, nawet alkohol mi nie pomaga. Wyobrażam ich sobie w jakimś niesamowicie zapuszczonym mieszkaniu, ze stosami brudnej bielizny piętrzącymi się w kątach każdego pokoju. Hmm, jeśli się głębiej zastanowić, to może nie skończyłoby się na zapuszczonym mieszkaniu, ale na kilku razach w szkolnej szatni. Gdyby pieprzyli się ze sobą w Hogwarcie, to przynajmniej raz na zawsze uporaliby się z tym, co im w głębi duszy piszczy. Potter wydaje się być bardzo przywiązany do swojej żony. Prawdę mówiąc wygląda tak, jakby miał chęć przelecieć ją przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.  
— On… My… Na początku… — wyjąkałam, połykając łzy.  
O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Przecież kiedyś, tuż po ślubie, wcale tak nie było. A może jednak było, tylko tego nie dostrzegaliśmy? Gdy teraz nad tym myślę, podwójne wesele stanowiło rodzaj swoistego zwiastuna problemu,. Sięgnęłam po filiżankę, ale ręka trzęsła mi się tak, że rozlałam sobie kawę na ubranie.  
— Hermiono? — Kilkoma machnięciami różdżki usunął mokre plamy. — Co się dzieje, na Merlina…?  
Odwróciłam się od niego, by zapłakać tym rodzajem bezgłośnych łez, które brały swój początek z najgłębszej otchłani smutku. Chusteczka zafurkotała w powietrzu, lądując na moich kolanach. Wreszcie, po jakimś czasie, odwróciłam się do niego z powrotem. Siedział daleko ode mnie, na drugim końcu kanapy.  
— Nie mogę cię pocieszyć. Gdybym zaczął, tylko bym cię zranił. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nadal chcesz być żoną człowieka, który cię nie rozumie i najwyraźniej się tobą nie przejmuje, ty zaś nim najwidoczniej jak najbardziej.  
Jeszcze pół roku temu na podobne stwierdzenie zareagowałabym furią. Nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć mu w twarz. Zamknęłam oczy i powiedziałam słabym głosem:  
— Nie mogę, Draco. Ty i ja. Nie jestem stworzona do takich rzeczy.  
— Wiem. I doprowadza mnie to dzień w dzień do rozpaczy. — Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy, gotowa do zadania mu ciosu, bo jakim prawem śmiał stroić sobie z tego żarty? A potem znów oblałam się rumieńcem wstydu, ponieważ po masce, którą zwykle przybierał, nie pozostał teraz nawet ślad, ukazując jego twarz nagą, bladą, poznaczoną życiem, które z każdym mijającym rokiem pogłębiało mu bruzdy wokół ust. — Mam bardzo niemiłe wrażenie, że to jeden z powodów, dlaczego jestem w tobie zakochany do szaleństwa. Wychodzi na to, że do tej pory nie odkryłem w sobie tej ukrytej masochistycznej cechy. A przy tym ludzie odruchowo zwykli uważać mnie za sadystę. Nie mają pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylą. Na kutasa Circe… Merlinie, chyba zaczynam bredzić, bo odkąd Circe ma kutasa? Dobrze, mów. Czy mamy kontynuować tę namiastkę pieprzenia, której oddajemy się od miesięcy? Równie dobrze moglibyśmy zrobić to naprawdę, bo, wiesz, robimy wszystko oprócz tego.  
Próbował uniknąć rozgoryczonego tonu, nadając ostatniemu zdaniu lekkie, żartobliwie śpiewne brzmienie, ale nie brałam mu tego za złe. Jeśli Ron był już winny zaniedbywania swojej znudzonej żony, to przynajmniej jej nie zdradzał. Bo właśnie o tym była mowa. Teraz, gdy nazwaliśmy to po imieniu, poczułam szok, jak daleko sprawy zaszły.  
— Masz rację. Robimy wszystko poza tym. Przepraszam. Musimy… — Przy tych słowach coś we mnie umarło. W samym środku mojej duszy. — Musimy z tym skończyć.  
Objął dłońmi głowę i zamarł tak na kilka minut, po czym wyprostował się powoli.  
— Cóż, to powinno nieco uprościć kolejną rzecz. Albo i nie — dodał cicho. — Przede wszystkim muszę to powiedzieć teraz, ponieważ później nie będę już miał okazji. Myślisz, że chcę iść z tobą do łóżka dlatego, by uczynić cię najważniejszym trofeum tego odrażającego uwodziciela, Dracona Malfoya. Och, ile bym dał, żeby nie widzieć właśnie potwierdzenia w twoich oczach. Pewnego dnia dowiesz się, jak bardzo mnie to boli. Pewnego dnia, mam nadzieję, nie zobaczę w twoim wzroku obrzydzenia, które zawsze, nawet jeśli tylko na ułamek sekundy, pojawia się w nich, gdy na mnie patrzysz. Ale jesteś w błędzie. Pragnę cię, ponieważ cię kocham.  
— Przestań! — krzyknęłam. Przysunął się do mnie i ujął mnie za podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w twarz. Czy on kompletnie stracił rozsądek? Czego to dowodziło? Co da nam wymówienie tego na głos? Położyłam mu rękę na ustach, żeby go uciszyć, żeby powstrzymać te wszystkie niebezpieczne słowa, których nie byłam w stanie słuchać. Których słuchać nie powinnam. — Draco, nie. My…  
Pocałował wnętrze mojej dłoni. Z gwałtownym wdechem oderwałam ją natychmiast od jego warg i wybuchłam płaczem.  
— Nie, nie przestanę. Wiem, że to dość okrutne z mojej strony, ale jestem w okrutnym nastroju. Chcę, żebyś powtarzała sobie w myślach tę rozmowę raz po raz w samym środku nocy, przewracając się bezsennie w pościeli. Chcę prześladować cię w twoich snach, ty zachwycająca, nieskończenie oszałamiająca kobieto. — Łagodnym ruchem palca powiódł w górę i w dół od zagłębienia pod moją dolną wargą po czubek podbródka. — Masz najpiękniejsze usta na świecie. Gdyby należały do mnie… A jeśli wydaje ci się, że zauroczyły mnie tylko twoje walory fizyczne, to pomyśl jeszcze raz. Jesteś jedyną kobietą z wyjątkiem mojej matki, która nie tylko nie daje mi sobą manipulować ani zmusić do ugięcia karku, ale jest też w stanie dorównać mi intelektem. Trzy miesiące po ślubie stwierdziłem, że Pansy jest być może moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i kochanką, ale żadna próba zracjonalizowania tego faktu nie uczyni jej mym równorzędnym partnerem. Zaliczałem jedną kobietę po drugiej z czystej nudy i poczucia osamotnienia. Pamiętasz tamto spotkanie szefów działów sprzed roku? To, na którym omawialiśmy nałożenie embargo na import towarów ze Stanów, dopóki Amerykanie nie przejrzą na oczy i nie zrewidują swojej polityki emigracyjnej?  
Tak, _tamto_ spotkanie. Carstairs nazwał wtedy amerykańskiego ministra magii irlandzkim kociołkorobem, który wkręcił się na stanowisko, a poza tym głośno wyraził przekonanie, że cały ich komitet wykonawczy jest obsadzony Irlandczykami lub osobami o irlandzkich korzeniach. Zadziwiające, że tak słabo mu się za to oberwało.  
— Trudno je zapomnieć. Jak Carstairsowi udało się po tym wszystkim utrzymać na stanowisku? — wymamrotałam kącikiem ust. Siedzieliśmy zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie.  
Draco zmrużył oczy, patrząc na mnie z lekką naganą, ale po chwili jego zaciśnięte wargi rozluźniły się i ułożyły w przelotny uśmiech.  
— Udało mu się, bo niestety istnieją na tym świecie takie zbłąkane, dobre dusze jak ty, które piszą za niego raporty i sprawozdania. Tylko nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nie poprawiłaś mu tego ostatniego. Twoje imię pojawiło się w nim bez błędu. Przynajmniej raz. Ale wracając do spotkania, tamtego dnia wyglądałaś jak zwykle, czyli jak straszliwie zaniedbane czupiradło. Przez większość narady obgryzałaś sobie skórki wokół paznokci lewej dłoni, podczas gdy prawa aż śmigała, sporządzając notatki. Wetknęłaś sobie różdżkę w bezładnie zwinięty kok na czubku głowy. Powiedziałem ci coś, co wzięłaś mi za złe, choć nie było to nic szczególnie uszczypliwego. Nie spodziewałem się zresztą innej reakcji. Otworzyłaś usta, żeby mi się odciąć i przyznaję, że nie oczekiwałem niczego poza typowo gryfońskimi, wyświechtanymi frazesami. Zamiast tego wypłynął z nich sens, błyskotliwość i inteligencja. — Delikatnie ścisnął mnie za podbródek. — A potem spojrzałem na ciebie drugi raz i stwierdziłem, że oprócz fenomenalnego mózgu masz też oczy barwy dobrego koniaku. Gdy spojrzałem trzeci raz, pomyślałem, o Merlinie, co za prześliczne usta. Przy czwartym spojrzeniu zauważyłem, że twój biust przyprawiłby o erekcję nawet eunucha. A potem zrozumiałem, że nie mogę przestać patrzeć.  
— Proszę, zamilcz — szepnęłam. Uścisk palców na moim podbródku przybrał na sile.  
— Hermiono, posłuchaj. Latami rozpaczliwie szukałem kogoś równego sobie. Poddałem się wreszcie w obliczu niekończącego się szeregu przeraźliwie nudnych obiadów z kobietami o ilorazie inteligencji na poziomie swoich torebek, tak że zostawała mi jedynie atrakcja przespania się z kimś, kogo jeszcze do tej pory nie zaliczyłem. Wkrótce i to stało się niewyobrażalnie nużące. Wiesz, co to znaczy stać w pokoju pełnym ludzi i wiedzieć, że jest się najinteligentniejszą osobą spośród nich? Oczywiście, że wiesz. To potrafi uczynić bardzo samotnym, prawda?  
— Tak — wyszeptałam.  
Pocałował mnie w czoło, a potem, wbrew swojemu poprzedniemu wyznaniu, wziął w objęcia, owiewając mi ucho gorącym oddechem.  
— Kocham cię. Wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale to prawda. I pomijając fakt, że jesteś piękna, mądra, elokwentna i seksowna, jesteś też, co najważniejsze, jedyną znaną mi osobą, która ma tyle siły i determinacji, żeby powstrzymać mnie przed staniem się takim jak mój ojciec. — Wypowiedziawszy te wstrząsające słowa, oderwał się ode mnie i wstał. Jego twarz stężała w wymuszonym uśmiechu. — Za chwilę zniweczę wszelkie możliwe szanse zdobycia twojej wzajemności. Powtarzam, wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz, ale jeśli ci nie powiem, zamęczy mnie to do reszty. Asystent ministra magii złożył rezygnację, a ja zajmę jego stanowisko. Chciałem, żebyś dowiedziała się tego ode mnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest to najlepszy moment na podobne nowości, ale wątpię, czy później miałbym jeszcze szansę ci to powiedzieć. Podkreślam, chciałem, żebyś usłyszała to z moich ust.  
Poczułam mrowienie w policzkach, jakby ktoś przyłożył mi w twarz.  
— Downs odchodzi?  
— Tak, stracił zaufanie ministra. Myślę, że jako oficjalną przyczynę poda się jego chorobę, choć jedyną, na którą rzeczywiście cierpi, jest niekompetencja.  
— A ty zajmiesz jego miejsce?  
— Do kolejnych wyborów. W których kandydować będziemy obaj, minister i ja. O ile oczywiście stan zdrowia jego żony nie ulegnie pogorszeniu. Jeśli tak, wycofa swoją kandydaturę, a ja stanę do wyborów na własną rękę.  
— Moja kandydatura nigdy nie była nawet brana pod uwagę, prawda?  
Pochylił się, chcąc pogłaskać mnie po policzku, ale błyskawicznie cofnęłam głowę.  
— Cholera — mruknął, prostując się jak struna. — Niech tylko ktoś powie, że Malfoyom brak odwagi. Nie, nie brano cię pod uwagę. Jesteś genialna, genialna i jeszcze raz genialna, ale też zdrowo niepodatna na korupcję. To nie twoja gra, Hermiono. Możliwe, że jesteś moralnym kompasem ministerstwa, ale, co ze smutkiem przychodzi mi stwierdzić, moralne kompasy nie są dobrym materiałem na ministra magii. Doskonale sprawdzają się jednak jako to, czym są: moralnymi kompasami.  
Wstałam, podeszłam do kominka, nabrałam garść proszku Fiuu i bez słowa przeniosłam się do domu. Był sam środek dnia, pokoje ziały pustką. „Samotność" to za słabe słowo na wyrażenie tego, co czułam.

XXX

— Ron, powtarzam po raz ostatni, nie jadę z wami do Grecji. Nie w tym roku. Koniec i kropka. A teraz idę się wykąpać i położyć spać. — Powiesiłam płaszcz i skierowałam się ku schodom prowadzącym na piętro. Właśnie wróciliśmy z kolacji u Harry'ego i Ginny. Ron deptał mi po piętach aż do samej sypialni.  
— Nadal się wściekasz, że nie dostaniesz tej roboty, prawda?  
Obróciłam się gwałtownie.  
— Nie, nie wściekam się. Jestem gorzko rozczarowana, załamana i na wskroś przygnębiona. A poza tym żałośnie przepracowana, jako że wzięłam na siebie część obowiązków Malfoya, na którego byłe stanowisko nie znaleziono jeszcze odpowiedniego następcy. Gdybyś wysłuchał choć połowę tego, co mówiłam ci przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, wiedziałbyś, co się ze mną dzieje. I właśnie dlatego nie wybieram się z tobą do żadnej pieprzonej Grecji. A teraz słuchaj uważnie. Życzę ci miłej zabawy, Ronaldzie.  
Dumnym krokiem wyszłam z sypialni i zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi do łazienki, ogradzając się nimi od jego zdziwionego „Hermio…".  
I choć faktycznie umierałam z przepracowania, prawda wyglądała tak, że nie miałam zamiaru znosić dwóch tygodni w towarzystwie ludzi drepczących wokół mnie na palcach i szepczących za moimi plecami „Doszła już do siebie?", jakby chodziło o jakieś śmieszne przeziębienie, przy którym wystarczy kubek mocnej herbaty i twardy sen, by znów stanąć na nogi. Wszyscy, nawet Harry, wydawali się nie mieć pojęcia, co to dla mnie znaczyło. Owszem, już wcześniej wszelkie znaki wskazywały na to, że nie da się uniknąć kandydatury Malfoya. Zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę. Tak, to bolało. Ale tym, co bolało jeszcze bardziej, był fakt, że absolutnie nikt z wyjątkiem Dracona Malfoya (drogi Merlinie, co za ironia!) nie rozumiał, iż dla mnie równa się to porażce absolutnej. Przez dobry tydzień okazywali mi specjalną troskę, ale później ich nastawienie zaczęło raczej przypominać postawę „z czego ona robi taki problem?". Miałam przecież doskonałą pozycję w ministerstwie. Byłam ogólnie szanowana i respektowana. Dlaczego więc nie dawałam się pocieszyć? Z łatwością sobie wyobrażam, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielał Ron ludziom zaniepokojonym moim nastrojem: „O tak, ciągle się tym przejmuje. Cała Hermiona. Pamiętacie WESZ?".  
W ciemnościach nocy, niemal przyjaźnie witając moją najnowszą towarzyszkę, bezsenność, nieustannie analizowałam w myślach strategiczne układy panujące wewnątrz ministerstwa, istniejące kliki, podziały w obrębie różnych frakcji, poprowadzone wzdłuż granic naszych dawnych szkolnych domów. Rozważania te doprowadzały mnie do niezbyt optymistycznego wniosku: struktura władzy w ministerstwie była wyłącznie odzwierciedleniem Hogwartu trzydzieści lat później. Doprawdy, równie dobrze mogliśmy co piątek zapisywać długie na dwa metry zwoje pergaminu wypracowaniami o wojnach goblinów w XIV wieku, tyle tylko, że dostawaliśmy za to pensję. Poza tym większej różnicy nie dostrzegałam.  
Na domiar złego nie mogłam powiedzieć, że Draco nie wywiązywał się dobrze ze swoich obowiązków. Jasne, że na jego miejscu działałabym inaczej, ale współpraca z ministrem układała mu się tak wspaniale, iż pozostawało mi tylko pozazdrościć. Powinowactwo z Harrym Potterem przez małżeństwo dzieci stanowiło doskonały bonus, a oprócz tego cieszył się poważaniem kilku kluczowych osób. U całej reszty wzbudzał zaś onieśmielenie. Czy była to jego gra? Latami manipulował sytuacją, w której był nie tylko pojedynczym zawodnikiem, ale szukającym, ścigającym, pałkarzem i obrońcą jednocześnie.  
Tamtego dnia Ron wrócił wcześnie do domu. Jak zwykle zapomniał nałożyć na siebie zaklęcie przeciwsłoneczne i chociaż nie grał z Harrym w futbol dłużej niż pół godziny, jego twarz miała kolor pomidora. Pierwsze słowa, które do mnie skierował, brzmiały:  
— Cholera, Hermiono, tak mi przykro.  
Próbował mnie pocieszać, ale ja nie byłam w stanie doznać pocieszenia, Ron zaś jest osobą, która natychmiast musi widzieć skutki swojego działania. Gdy lampka mojego ulubionego wina, masaż stóp i zabawna historyjka o włoskiej drużynie quidditcha wystrojonej w spódniczki baletowe zawiodły, nie wywołując na mojej twarzy ani cienia uśmiechu, natychmiast połączył się przez kominek z Harrym i Ginny. Przez kilka następnych godzin wspólnymi siłami rzucali gromy na Dracona, rozmawiając o mnie, jakbym była nieobecna. Siedziałam w milczeniu, popijając wino. Zapewne wydawało im się, że od ich słów poczuję się lepiej, ale długa i szczegółowa lista przewinień Malfoya oraz jego przeszłość jako śmierciożercy sprawiła, że zrobiło mi się jeszcze gorzej na duszy. A to dlatego, bo zrozumiałam, że były śmierciożerca, który wiedział, jak grać w _tę grę_, mógł zostać ministrem magii, podczas gdy ktoś taki jak ja, dysponujący jedynie kompetencją i lojalnością, znaczy tyle co nic.  
Zadręczałam się tym przez cały weekend, a gdy w poniedziałek wróciłam do pracy, nikt nie był w stanie spojrzeć mi w oczy. Monet zniknął ze ściany, co oszczędziło mi upokorzenia zażądania od Malfoya, by go usunął. Życie wróciło do zwykłego trybu, w którym przerwy obiadowe wypełniała praca, a resztę dnia nadgodziny. Zaproszenia na ekskluzywne spotkania nieoficjalnych klubów przestały przychodzić, a mój status ponownie nabrał cech ministerialnego chłopca od wszystkiego, osoby, na którą zwala się robotę nielubianą przez nikogo, ale konieczną do wykonania.  
Po tygodniu Ron przestał obchodzić się ze mną jak z jajkiem. Wprawdzie kupił dla mnie mnóstwo bombonierek i więcej kwiatów, niż mogłabym pomieścić w wazonach, ale nie miał pojęcia, co ma mi powiedzieć. Zostawiał mnie więc, otoczoną słodyczami i snopami róż, a sam spędzał tę odrobinę wolnego czasu, jaką miał do dyspozycji, z Harrym i Ginny lub zabierał swoich siostrzeńców i siostrzenice wraz z dziećmi Romildy na letnie rozgrywki ligi quidditcha. Codziennie po kolacji aportowałam się do Tunbridge Wells, gdzie wyładowywałam swoją złość i rozczarowanie w trakcie meczów tenisa z ojcem. Niestety, na tym poziomie nie był już dla mnie wyzwaniem. Zachowywał się niemal jak nastolatek, przez godzinę z radością odbijając piłkę tam i z powrotem w spokojnym, łagodnym rytmie, podczas gdy ja desperacko potrzebowałam ostrej, agresywnej gry, w której mogłabym z furią posyłać piłki wysoko ponad siatkę z nadzieją nie tylko na zaspokojenie chęci wygranej, ale i swoistej żądzy zemsty. Na czym ta zemsta miałaby polegać, nie wiedziałam, ale często wracałam do domu po takim meczu jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowana niż przed nim.  
Gdy okazałam się głucha na prośby Rona, oddelegował Harry'ego, Ginny, Molly i Artura, by przemówili mi do rozsądku. Harry i Ginny pojęli w lot, że sprawa jest beznadziejna. Zapytali tylko raz, po czym zmienili temat. Ale Molly wraz z Arturem nie przestawali mnie gnębić, powtarzając w kółko: „Bez ciebie wakacje nie będą takie same", „Jesteś tak przepracowana i zmęczona. To może choć na tydzień?", „Dzieci będą tak strasznie zawiedzione" i „Martwimy się o ciebie". Aż do samego wyjazdu bombardowali mnie błagalnymi prośbami i podszytymi poczuciem winy żądaniami, bym do nich dołączyła. Wreszcie, w sobotę rano, nadszedł czas ruszenia w drogę. Nie mogłam się tej chwili doczekać. Żegnając ich w ogrodzie przed Norą, unikałam patrzenia im w oczy. Uścisnęłam Harry'ego i Ginny przy akompaniamencie ponaglających nawoływań Rona i patrzyłam, jak wir świstoklika porywa ich wszystkich ze sobą. A kiedy zniknęli, krzyknęłam ile sił w płucach:  
— Bogu niech będą dzięki!  
Leżąc w łóżku tego wieczoru, zmęczona po sześciu godzinach pracy w ogródku i rzucania zaklęcia za zaklęciem w celu zaprowadzenia jako takiego porządku po półrocznej anarchii, uświadomiłam sobie, że Ron nie powiedział mi nawet do widzenia.  
A niech go diabli wezmą.

**Koniec rozdziału jedenastego**

* NFT to skrót od National Football League, amerykańskiej narodowej ligi futbolowej.  
** Quarterback to pozycja zawodnika w futbolu amerykańskim.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział dwunasty**

**Rozpad**

Ze względu na to, że moje biuro przejęło tymczasowo część obowiązków Malfoya do chwili znalezienia odpowiedniego kandydata na jego miejsce, musieliśmy podtrzymywać nasze kontakty służbowe. Robiliśmy to wyłącznie na piśmie. Listy przychodzące od niego podpisywała sekretarka. Zgodnie z niewypowiedzianą, ale ściśle przestrzeganą umową nigdy nie patrzyłam na niego podczas narad lub gdy nasze ścieżki krzyżowały się przypadkowo w kafeterii lub windzie. On odwzajemniał mi się identycznym postępowaniem. Mówiliśmy _do siebie_, nie rozmawiając _ze sobą_. Zauważyłam, że schudł. A gdy wsiadał do windy, którą i ja jechałam, często czułam od niego woń papierosów.

XXX

Z Grecji przyszły dwie sowy, informujące mnie o szczęśliwym dotarciu na miejsce Rona i reszty rodziny. Jedna od Harry'ego, a druga od Molly.

XXX

Większość pracowników ministerstwa bierze urlop w sierpniu. Na korytarzach zapanowała niemal całkowita pustka. Skrzynka z moją pocztą przybrała wygląd masywnej, pergaminowej góry. Napływ notatek wlatujących do pokoju przez otwarte okienko nad drzwiami nie urywał się ani na chwilę, gdy ludzie zrzucali na mnie przed wyjazdem swoje niedokończone projekty. W czwartek stos papierów sięgał mi już ramienia. Dzień w dzień siedziałam przykuta do biurka do dziesiątej wieczorem. Trwało to aż do powrotu Rona i reszty kompanii z wakacji. Z determinacją zamierzałam przebić sobie tunel przez nieustający natłok zadań, pracując ponad dwanaście godzin dziennie i odrywając wzrok od dokumentów tylko wtedy, gdy wszystko zaczynało rozmazywać mi się ze zmęczenia przed oczami. Robiłam to z całkowitą i zupełną premedytacją.  
Moje ambicje były, jak się okazało, tajemnicą publiczną. Już sam awans Dracona stanowił temat godny plotek, a smakowity kąsek w postaci faktu, że ta przemądrzała Hermiona Granger dostała zasłużoną nauczkę, znacznie go wzbogacał. Czy sprawy w ogóle mogły stać lepiej? Wyobrażałam sobie, ilu ludzi z zachwytem zaciera ręce nad moją porażką. Wybicie się ponad ministerialną przeciętność miało w moim przypadku charakter szybko postępującej kariery, przysporzyło mi więc naturalnych wrogów. Pierwszy tydzień po ogłoszeniu rezygnacji Downsa — a co za tym idzie po rozejściu się wiadomości o mianowaniu Dracona tymczasowym asystentem ministra magii — był jedną wielką torturą. Wchodziłam do jakiegoś pomieszczenia i natychmiast odgłosy rozmów zamierały. Teraz, po pewnym czasie, ukradkowe szepty i rzucane na mój widok zaklęcia wyciszające mniej lub bardziej zanikły. Mogłam już pojawić się w kafeterii i stanąć w kolejce po kanapkę bez obawy, że ludzie będą się na mnie gapić.  
Stałam w niej właśnie, zastanawiając się, czy kupić sandwicza z indykiem czy też z wędzoną szynką i usiłując nie myśleć o gęstej zupie Chevalierów z ziemniakami i porem, która szybko stała się moim faworytem. Albo o ich _pot au feu_*. Albo o tarcie cytrynowej. Albo o kawie. Albo o Draconie. Zdecydowawszy, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jestem głodna, zwróciłam się ku wyjściu i dotarłam już do połowy sali, gdy nagle dostrzegłam stojącą nieco dalej w kolejce Romildę Vane, gawędzącą z jakąś inną sekretarką z wydziału mojego męża.  
Ron opowiadał o niej bez przerwy. Jak cudowne ma poczucie humoru. Jak ciężko musiało jej być wychowując samotnie dwójkę małych dzieci. Jakim odciążeniem okazał się dla niej ich wyjazd do Hogwartu. Jak w ciągu wakacji trzeba było siłą nakłonić Boota, by wziął do siebie dzieci choć na jeden weekend. Romilda pracowała dla Rona, zmuszałam się więc w stosunku do niej do grzecznego zachowania, ale pomijając rzadkie spotkania na terenie ministerstwa, obie wolałyśmy raczej trzymać się od siebie z daleka. Z całą pewnością nie miałam chęci zbliżenia się do niej na polu towarzyskim, a gdy Ron zapytał, czy mam coś przeciwko, by zaprosił ją wraz z dziećmi na cykl letnich rozgrywek ligi quidditcha, dałam mu swoje błogosławieństwo i kazałam przekazać pozdrowienia. Czekało na mnie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele pracy, by tracić czas na podobne rozrywki. Kiedyś, za szkolnych czasów, towarzyszyłam Ronowi i Harry'emu na wszystkich meczach tylko dlatego, że martwiłam się, iż mogą doznać jakiejś kontuzji. Sam quidditch jako sport wydawał mi się pozbawiony strategii i, co za tym idzie, nudny. Chodziło w nim jedynie o to, kto szybciej i sprawniej porusza się na miotle. Co dobrego można powiedzieć o grze, w której wygrana zależna jest pierwszym miejscu od bystrości wzroku szukającego? Uważałam reputację Harry'ego jako szukającego o światowej klasie za dosyć zabawną, bo bez okularów dosłownie ledwo zauważał kontury zamku.  
Mimo współczucia, które odczuwałam dla prywatnej sytuacji Romildy i jej układów z tym irytującym bydlakiem Bootem, miałam wrażenia, że z biegiem czasu ta kobieta niewiele się nauczyła. Kiedyś była ciemnowłosym odpowiednikiem flirtującej na prawo i lewo Lavender Brown: szalała za chłopakami i z determinacją zabiegała o ich uwagę. Trzydzieści lat później nadal zachowywała się głośno i z wyzywającą swobodą, wykazując upodobanie do bluzek z dekoltami zbyt przepastnymi, by mogły świadczyć o profesjonalnym podejściu do pracy oraz makijażu w ilości, którym spokojnie można by obdarzyć trzy kobiety. Jej przypuszczalnie jedyną słabość — nie mogę sobie zresztą wyobrazić, żeby pensja sekretarki zniosła jakieś inne obciążenie — stanowiło magiczne manicure. Musiała wydawać na nie małą fortunę. Za każdym razem, gdy ją spotykałam, jej paznokcie dekorowała inna scenka, zwykle nawiązująca do pory roku. Opadające płatki śniegu zimą, falujące na wietrze kwiaty wiosną. Podejrzewam, że nie przepadała za mną w Hogwarcie i teraz też niewiele się pod tym względem zmieniło.  
Stojąca obok niej kobieta trąciła ją w ramię i wskazała w moim kierunku. Romilda zaczerwieniła się i zamiast pomachać mi jak zwykle w geście pozdrowienia, uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco i zawadiacko wysunęła podbródek. Nie jestem osobą skłonną do wyciągania pochopnych wniosków. Ale nie jestem również idiotką.  
Na szczęście już jakiś czas temu zobojętniałam. W innym przypadku rzuciłabym pierwsze i ostatnie Niewybaczalne w moim życiu.

XXX

Bezzwłocznie wysłałam Harry'emu sowę o treści: „Czy Ron ma romans z Romildą?". Wiedziałam, że było to wobec niego nie fair, ale nie przejęłam się tym w ogóle. Mimo dojrzałego wieku i strasznych rzeczy, których doświadczył w życiu, Harry pozostał w gruncie swojej istoty niewinny. Odpisał: „Nie każ mi stawać między Wami, Hermiono. Pozdrawiam, Harry."  
Co, rzecz jasna, dało mi aż nazbyt wyraźną odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

XXX

Spakowałam połowę garnków i patelni, moje książki, ubrania, chińską porcelanę oraz kryształy, które dostałam w prezencie ślubnym (srebra zostawiłam, ponieważ były pamiątkami rodzinnymi Weasleyów), po czym usiadłam pośród tych wszystkich kartonów, zadając sobie pytanie, co dalej. Z wyjątkiem paru antyków, odziedziczonych po mojej babci, meble stanowiły naszą wspólną własność, ale nawet jeśli zdecydowałabym się wybrać któreś z nich, nie mogłabym już na nie patrzeć. Sporządziłam listę rzeczy, które denerwowały mnie w tym domu, a które jednak znosiłam ze względu na bliskie sąsiedztwo Harry'ego i Ginny: kopcący komin, brak miejsca na szafki w kuchni, ciemne schody i sposób, w jaki wiatr gwizdał na poddaszu — cienko i jękliwie, wdzierając się przez szpary w niedbale uszczelnionych oknach. Oknach, których mimo dwudziestu lat życia tutaj Ron nigdy nie zdołał solidnie zabezpieczyć przed wiatrem i chłodem. Wiedziałam, że taka lista nie miała sensu, ale sam akt pokrywania pergaminu pismem zawsze działał na mnie uspokajająco. W miarę, jak spis się wydłużał, szybko zrozumiałam, ilu rzeczy tu nienawidziłam, nie dopuszczając tego uczucia do świadomości. Wszystko dlatego, że mieszkaliśmy tak blisko domu Harry'ego i Ginny. Po to, żeby Ron mógł bawić się z ich dziećmi, gdy tylko naszła go ochota. Z dziećmi będącymi substytutem tych, których nie mógł mieć ze mną.  
Przybył siecią Fiuu, gdy kończyłam pisać. Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że ktoś inny nałożył na niego zaklęcie przeciwsłoneczne na tyle poprawnie, że nie wyglądał już jak spalone na czerwono nieszczęście. Nawet w tej kwestii moją rolę przejął ktoś inny. Pospiesznie rzuciłam Incendio na listę.  
Ron ogarnął szybkim spojrzeniem spakowane kartony i już wiedział.  
— Czyli odchodzisz?  
— Genialne spostrzeżenie, Ron. — Wiedziałam, że przybieram zbyt szyderczy ton. Przełknęłam ślinę i dodałam spokojniejszym głosem: — Zabieram porcelanę, kryształy, książki, swoje ubrania i część garnków. Zostawiłam ci połowę. Wrócę jeszcze po meble po babci. Resztę możesz zatrzymać. Dom również.  
Zredukowałam zaklęciem paczki i zaczęłam układać je w pustym koszu na bieliznę. Im dłużej będę zmuszona pozostać w tym pokoju, tym bardziej narośnie mój gniew. Musiałam wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej.  
— Nigdy nie lubiłem tej porcelany.  
— Wiem.  
— Dokąd pójdziesz?  
Boże, zaczynał stroić nadąsane miny. Powinnam wyjść natychmiast, zanim powiem coś, czego pożałuję.  
— Nie wiem. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym jeszcze. Pewnie na trochę do rodziców. A jaką to w ogóle gra jeszcze rolę?  
— Gra! Jesteśmy małżeństwem od ponad dwudziestu lat. Ostatnio nie było różowo, ale dla mnie to ciągle się liczy, Hermiono.  
Wyznanie, uczynione z typową dla Rona wrażliwą otwartością, zostało nagle przyciemnione wspomnieniem triumfalnego, pełnego wyższości uśmieszku na twarzy Romildy.  
— Wiesz, co się liczy, Ron? Fakt, że dowiedziałam się o twoim romansie od kobiety, z którą mnie zdradzasz! — krzyknęłam. Tyle na temat trzymania emocji na wodzy.  
Przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz wrogości, winy i żalu. A potem Ron zaczął płakać.  
— Przepraszam — wydukał.  
Przez wszystkie te lata ja go przepraszałam, szepcząc to niczym mantrę co wieczór, gdy kładłam się u jego boku. Robiłam to z całą szczerością, teraz jednak dotarło do mnie, że nie miało to w ogóle żadnego znaczenia. A może i miało, niemniej nie zmieniało niczego. Nie musiałam być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że w przeciągu miesiąca po moim odejściu ona zajdzie w ciążę. Zresztą możliwe, że już była w ciąży. Powinnam wziąć Rona w objęcia. Powinnam go też przeprosić. Odebrał moje milczenie jako naganę i krytykę.  
— Przecież wiesz, że to nie tylko moja wina — zaprotestował. Otworzyłam usta, żeby przyznać mu rację, ale zanim zdążyłam się z nim zgodzić, ogarnął mnie szał. Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, jak bardzo on był wściekły _na mnie_? — Pieprz się, Hermiono. — Otarł ślady łez z policzków. — Ona nie traktuje mnie tak, jakbym był pozbawiony mózgu. Nie zwraca się do mnie z lekceważącym „Ronaldzie", bo nie interesują mnie muzea ani książki. A gdy spędza ze mną wieczory w pubie, patrząc, jak gram w darta, nie krzywi się przez bite dwie godziny ani nie ma takiej miny, jakby wisiał nad nią Cruciatus. Nie obchodzi się ze mną jak z jakimś trochę bardziej uprzywilejowanym skrzatem domowym. Jakbym nie rozumiał połowy tego, co dzieje się w ministerstwie. A ja dobrze rozumiem, ty arogancka suko. Ona…  
Uniosłam rękę, bo naprawdę nie miałam ochoty słuchać tego dłużej.  
— Przestań, Ron. Natychmiast. Nie chcę wiedzieć ze szczegółami, jaka ona jest cudowna w porównaniu ze mną. Mam zamiar zakończyć to małżeństwo w cywilizowany sposób, więc jeśli nadal będziesz…  
— Do jasnej cholery — jęknął i kopnął nogę kanapy z tak wielką złością, że aż się zatrzęsłam. — Wiesz, myślałem o tej części naszego problemu. Chrzanię cywilizowane sposoby. Może lepiej powinniśmy naprawdę wziąć się za łby i urządzić karczemną awanturę w miejsce tych pasywno-agresywnych przepychanek, które uprawiamy. Nic, tylko fiu-bździu, jakby to, że od miesięcy nie spaliśmy ze sobą, było w zupełnym porządku…  
— To niesprawiedliwe. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Przecież próbowałam! — krzyknęłam. — Próbowałam, ale zawsze była albo kolacja u twoich rodziców, albo filmy u Harry'ego, albo…  
— I ty to nazywasz próbami? — zapytał, śmiejąc się ironicznie. — Seks z gumochłonem byłby bardziej ekscytujący. Jeszcze tylko…  
— _Wystarczy_, Ron. Zamknij tę pieprzoną gębę. — Wstałam, złapałam kosz na bieliznę i ruszyłam w stronę kominka.  
— Teraz się z nim prześpisz, prawda?  
Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, boleśnie zaciskając dłoń na uchwycie kosza.  
— O czym ty mówisz?  
— O Malfoyu.  
Przypuszczam, że postąpiłam paskudnie, nie mogąc dać mu czegoś w rodzaju moralnej nauczki. Być może to ja sprawiłam, że jego postępowanie nie było aż tak godne potępienia. Być może mogłam nawet powiedzieć, że tak, skrzywdziliśmy się wzajemnie w tym samym stopniu. Być może mogliśmy wybrnąć z sytuacji, zachowując resztę naszej godności osobistej. Jeszcze chwilę temu wszystko to wydawało się możliwe. Ale nie teraz.  
— Rzuciłeś na mnie zaklęcie wierności?  
Zaczerwienił się, po czym zaprzeczył swojemu zawstydzeniu, rzucając zaczepnym tonem:  
— Tak.  
— Jak śmiałeś! — Gdybym nie trzymała kurczowo rączki tego przeklętego kosza na bieliznę, zrobiłabym coś naprawdę nierozsądnego.  
— Gdy widzisz, że za każdym razem na widok tego pierdolonego śmierciożercy twoja żona wygląda tak, jakby swędziało ją między nogami, wtedy śmiesz. Gdy dwa razy w tygodniu umawia się z nim na tenisową randkę w dokładnie tym samym klubie, do którego z tobą wejść nawet nie chciała, wtedy, do kurwy nędzy, śmiesz. Gdy…  
Upuściłam kosz na podłogę, wyciągnęłam różdżkę i rzuciłam na Rona zaklęcie milczenia.  
— Powiedziałam, żebyś zamknął tę pieprzoną mordę. Miałam ochotę pójść z nim do łóżka, ale tego nie zrobiłam. — Chciałam wytłumaczyć mu to dokładniej, powiedzieć, że postąpiłam odrobinę bardziej moralnie niż on, ale nie byłam w stanie. Zawiedliśmy się wzajemnie. Oboje mieliśmy równie brudne ręce. Jednej rzeczy nie mogłam jednak pozostawić bez komentarza. — Posunąłeś się za daleko, nakładając na mnie to zaklęcie. Całą resztę mogłabym ci wybaczyć. Ale tego nie.  
Podniosłam kosz i aportowałam się z miejsca, które przez dwadzieścia lat było moim domem.

XXX

Dom moich rodziców był ciemny. Słyszałam dobiegający z ich sypialni cichy pomruk włączonego telewizora. Oglądali zapewne późne wiadomości przed udaniem się na spoczynek: robili to, odkąd sięgam pamięcią. Odstawiłam kosz i zawołałam w kierunku schodów prowadzących na piętro:  
— Mamo? Tato? To ja.

XXX

Nawet najprostsza magia opiera się na serii skomplikowanych rytuałów, tak więc rzeczą oczywistą jest, że zawarcie małżeństwa w czarodziejskim świecie wymaga całego szeregu powiązanych ze sobą, złożonych formuł. Uważałam, że nasz ślub był wspaniały z wielu względów, jednak to właśnie piękno zaklęcia małżeńskiego pozbawiło mnie niemal mowy. Każdy czar ma swój niepowtarzalny charakter. Część mojej fascynacji magią opiera się na zachwycie jej materialnością. Zaklęcie małżeńskie to żywe ucieleśnienie nadziei, miłości i chwały. Z tej samej przyczyny rzucanie Niewybaczalnych pociąga za sobą tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Jako klątwy bazujące na destrukcji, niszczą duszę tego, kto po nie sięga. Możliwe, że czarodzieje nie mają żadnego wpływu na swoje fizyczne DNA, jednak jak najbardziej potrafią kształtować DNA magiczne. Gdy Ron i ja ponad dwadzieścia lat temu składaliśmy wymagane przysięgi, zdawało się, że anioły magii śpiewają hymny na naszą cześć.  
Niestety, również zaklęcie kończące związek sięga podobnie głęboko. Rozwód to proces identycznie zrytualizowany, z tym że na miejscu rozśpiewanych anielskich chórów pojawia się przytłaczające wrażenie ich skargi nad smutną świadomością, że niegdysiejsze nadzieje i marzenia nigdy nie dojrzeją ani nie zostaną urzeczywistnione.  
Te same osoby, które świadkowały ślubowi, muszą stawić się także w roli świadków rozwodu. Pod koniec obrzędu Harry, Ginny, Artur i Molly płakali, nawet przeprowadzająca rytuał czarownica miała łzy w oczach. Jedynymi osobami w pomieszczeniu, które nie uległy wyraźnemu wzruszeniu, byliśmy Ron i ja. Moja niewrażliwość na smutek bijący od zaklęć wyraźnie udowodniła, że nasze małżeństwo rzeczywiście dobiegło końca na płaszczyźnie zarówno magicznej, jak i emocjonalnej. Obrączka zniknęła wraz z finałową inkantacją. Gdybym w tym roku wybrała się z nimi do Grecji, dłonie pokryłaby mi opalenizna i pewnie na palcu pozostałby blady pasek skóry. Teraz po obrączce nie pozostał żaden ślad wskazujący na naszą wspólną przeszłość.  
Musieli to zaplanować, ponieważ zaraz po zakończeniu ceremonii Ginny złapała Rona za ramię i aportowała się z nim Merlin wie dokąd. A potem Harry sięgnął po mój nadgarstek i wir aportacji szarpnął mnie za żołądek.

XXX

Wylądowaliśmy niedaleko bramy do Hogwartu. Harry nie odezwał się ani słowem, skinieniem głowy wskazując na szkołę. Przeszliśmy przez otwarte wrota.  
Dlaczego uznał, że akurat to miejsce przyniesie mi pocieszenie, stanowiło dla mnie zagadkę. Zaprowadził mnie nad jezioro. Było przedpołudnie i lekcje trwały, więc błonia świeciły pustkami. Monumentalny grobowiec Dumbledore'a i znacznie mniej okazały nagrobek Snape'a leżały na prawo od nas, a na wprost miejsca, w którym usiedliśmy, widać było trybuny wokół boiska do quidditcha. Róże właśnie przekwitały, od trawy bił chłód zapowiadający nadejście jesieni. Nie miałam nic do powiedzenia. Nie zamierzałam za nic przepraszać ani się usprawiedliwiać. Prawda wyglądała tak, że nasze pozamałżeńskie flirty były jedynie symptomem, a samo małżeństwo skończyło się na dużo wcześniej, nim to zauważyliśmy. Gdybyśmy byli ze sobą bardziej szczerzy, być może udałoby się nam rozstać we wzajemnym szacunku. Teraz czułam do Rona niemal nienawiść. Miałam nadzieję, że z czasem mi przejdzie.  
— Nie będę wybierał żadnego z was, Hermiono.  
Kochany, najdroższy Harry. Oczywiście, że musiał dokonać wyboru. Nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, na kogo z nas się zdecyduje. A tak swoją drogą to Draco się mylił. Nie wierzyłam w jakikolwiek ukryty seksualny podtekst ich przyjaźni. Harry naprawdę kochał Rona. Niechętny swej sławie bohater czarodziejskiego świata wybrał na przyjaciela akurat tego jedenastoletniego chłopca, którego w tej roli nikt by się nie spodziewał. Chłopca, który niezależnie od swoich wysiłków zawsze pozostawał na drugim planie w rodzinie pełnej ludzi o osobowościach jaśniejących niczym gwiazdy. Ron był tylko tłem blasku innych. Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Dla niego to Ron błyszczał. Był mu bratem, którego możliwości posiadania pozbawił go Voldemort. Przypuszczam, że ja byłam dla niego kimś w rodzaju takiej siostry, ale co w gruncie rzeczy liczyło się bardziej? Rona kochał mocniej, co do tego nie miałam wątpliwości. A Ron? Znać Harry'ego znaczy kochać Harry'ego, ale pomijając to podejrzewałam, że Ron obawiał się iść przez życie bez bycia czyimś najlepszym przyjacielem. A był przecież przyjacielem samego Harry'ego Pottera. Harry kochał Rona bezwarunkowo, Ron zaś tego właśnie potrzebował.  
Może sama nie kochałam Rona wystarczająco. Nie myślałam, że Romilda Vane będzie w stanie dać mu to, czego potrzebował, ale jeśli urodzi mu jedno albo dwoje dzieci, to możliwe, że wszystko inne straci jakiekolwiek znaczenie.  
— Ludzie dokonują takich wyborów, Harry.  
— Nie ja — powiedział z typową nutą uporu w głosie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. _Ten_ aspekt osobowości Harry'ego nie zmienił się ani o jotę: potrafił upierać się do upadłego, kiedy był przekonany o swojej racji. Cecha charakteru, która mogła śmiało ujść za naszą wspólną. — Raz w tygodniu umawiamy się na obiad. A od czasu do czasu urządzamy sobie nasz filmowy wieczór. Nie mam zamiaru bawić się w żadne gierki i kłamać Ronowi albo tobie, co się naprawdę dzieje. Oboje jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i nadal nimi pozostaniecie. — Wyciągnęłam rękę i nakryłam nią jego dłoń. — Dlaczego Malfoy?  
Nie myślałam, że moja złość na Rona może być jeszcze większa od tej, którą już odczuwałam. Jak on śmiał! Ale zaraz przypomniałam sobie, jak wciągnęłam Harry'ego w to całe bagno, wysyłając mu sowę z żądaniem, żeby wyznał mi prawdę o Ronie i Romildzie i musiałam stwierdzić, że moje sumienie wcale nie było dużo czystsze.  
— Ron ci to powiedział?  
— Tak, w naprawdę żałosnej próbie wzbudzenia mojego współczucia. Wytknąłem mu wtedy, że przecież, no wiesz, sam jest tak jakby z Romildą i wtedy się przymknął. Ale nawet jeśli niczego by mi nie powiedział, to co z tego? Sam widziałem, że coś się dzieje. Wy dwoje… patrzyliście tak jakoś na siebie. Dobra, mów, dlaczego akurat on?  
Właśnie, dlaczego.  
— Nie ma żadnego Malfoya, ale być może był. W pewnym sensie. Nie wiem. A dlaczego nie pytasz „czemu nie dłużej Ron?" Moim zdaniem to jest zasadnicza kwestia. Po co mnie tutaj zabrałeś? — zapytałam.  
Słynna zieleń jego oczu z biegiem lat straciła na intensywności. Przy pewnym oświetleniu tęczówki wydawały się nawet niebieskie. Dziś, na tle porośniętych trawą błoni, znów przybrały tę niesamowitą barwę, lśniąc tak jasno, jakby Harry nadal miał piętnaście lat.  
— Z jednego powodu. Bo chciałem, żebyś sobie przypomniała, że był czas, kiedy między wami układało się dobrze.  
Zaczęłam płakać.  
— To było tak dawno temu.

XXX

Robiłam to, co robią miliony rozwiedzionych kobiet. Wypełniałam sobie czas, jak potrafiłam najlepiej. Godziny spędzane w ministerstwie stały się torturą, więc w możliwie grzeczny i kulturalny sposób odpowiadałam wszystkim, żeby się odpieprzyli i że nie zamierzam odwalać za nich roboty. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pracowałam swoje przepisowe czterdzieści godzin tygodniowo. Wstąpiłam do dwóch klubów książki w księgarni Foylesa i w każdy poniedziałek oraz piątek w porze obiadu brałam tam udział w spotkaniach. W ten sposób rozwiązywałam problem dwóch przerw w tygodniu. Na krótko po rozwodzie do mojego biura wpadła Ginny, oznajmiając mi, że planuje zapisać się na kurs jogi. Dawne kontuzje, których doznała grając intensywnie w quidditcha, znów dawały o sobie znać i koniecznie potrzebowała odprężającej gimnastyki. Udałam, że wierzę w to kłamstwo, bo najwyraźniej tak jak Harry postanowiła nie wybierać między Ronem a mną, co naprawdę zasługiwało na uznanie, zważywszy na fakt, że chodziło o jej brata. Podsunęła mi pod nos broszurkę reklamującą studio niedaleko wejścia na Pokątną. Czy jutro by mi pasowało? Zajęcia odbywają się dwa razy w tygodniu. Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy, powstrzymując łzy, dopóki nie wyszła z pokoju. I tym sposobem z niezagospodarowanych przerw pozostawała jedna, w środy. Zajął się nią Harry, zabierając mnie na cotygodniowy obiad. I już było po sprawie. Członkowie klubu książki twierdzili, że mam całe stosy lektur do nadrobienia, więc po uporaniu się ze zmywaniem naczyń po kolacji resztę wieczoru spędzałam na czytaniu, odgradzając się zaklęciem wyciszającym od odgłosów emitowanych przez telewizor rodziców.  
Weekendy były znacznie trudniejsze do wypełnienia. Zaczęłam brać lekcje tenisa na miejscowych kortach. W ten sposób mijała mi większa część sobotniego przedpołudnia. Popołudniami wybierałam się do Hogwartu, pomagając Neville'owi przy pielęgnacji tego, co rosło w szkolnych szklarniach. On również nie opowiedział się za żadną ze stron i utrzymywał kontakt zarówno z Ronem, jak i ze mną. Zielarstwo nigdy mnie nie interesowało, ale czynność pielenia i przycinania roślin oraz samo przebywanie w zamku działały niczym terapia. Neville nigdy nie pytał, co poszło między nami nie tak, ja zaś nie zdradzałam mu żadnych szczegółów. Wydawało mi się zresztą, że i tak o wszystkim wie. Przeważnie rozmawialiśmy o szkole. Ostatnie z powojennych zniszczeń zostały wreszcie naprawione. Nieco zapomnienia przynosiły także szkolne plotki. Najbardziej palącą kwestią było zdaniem wszystkich to, czy McGonagall odejdzie w tym roku na emeryturę. Poza Hagridem oraz panią Hooch z oryginalnej kadry z naszych czasów nie pozostał już nikt: Poppy Pomfrey przeszła na emeryturę rok temu i wydawało mi się, że Minerwa mogła czuć się osamotniona. Wyglądała na trochę znużoną wiekiem, gdy piłam z nią ostatnio herbatę.  
Mimo wypełnionych przerw obiadowych w tygodniu i sobót dręczyła mnie nieznośna samotność. Miałam wrażenie, jakbym przebywała na wygnaniu z czarodziejskiego świata. Przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat moje życie nieustannie kręciło się wokół Harry'ego i Rona. Kochałam swoich rodziców głęboką miłością, ale nawet po tak długim czasie świat czarów nadal stanowił dla nich niezbadaną tajemnicę (bo i jakże mogło być inaczej?). Moimi „rodzicami w magii" byli Artur i Molly, a ich utrata złamała mi serce prawie tak samo jak małżeńska porażka.  
Artur utrzymywał ze mną kontakt, w swoisty męski sposób, ma się rozumieć. Przysyłał mi przez sowy wycinki z gazet dotyczące mugolskich wynalazków lub polityki, które mogłyby mnie jego zdaniem zaciekawić. Zawsze podpisywał swoje listy zdecydowanym „kochający Cię Artur". Odpisywałam na każdy z nich i z czasem staliśmy się czymś w rodzaju kumpli.  
Harry próbował rozweselić mnie opisem przerażającej sceny, która rozegrała się w Norze, gdy swego czasu Ron oznajmił wszem i wobec, że zamierzamy się rozwieść. Opowiadał, jak Molly wpadła w szał i przez dwie godziny dosłownie darła z Rona pasy. Prawda jednak wyglądała tak, że zawiniliśmy oboje i po części nawet chciałam być przy tym obecna, by załagodzić wybuch negatywnych emocji. Oficjalne przedstawienie Romildy rodzinie miało nastąpić niebawem. Było jasne, że Molly nigdy nie obierze strony swojej byłej synowej, choćby nawet najbardziej ukochanej, twardo stając za synem. Oprócz jednej sowy, która przyniosła łzawy, długi na metr list z masą zapewnień, jak bardzo mnie kocha i jak wielką tragedią jest dla niej zaistniała sytuacja, nie pisała do mnie nic z wyjątkiem kartek na urodziny lub świątecznych pozdrowień. Stało się dla mnie zupełnie jasne, dlaczego ludzie po rozwodzie często obnoszą zszokowany wyraz twarzy. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ czują się fizycznie wyrwani z dobrze znanego im świata i przeniesieni do innego, pełnego obcych kolorów, gdzie ktoś znajomy to rzadkość. Kiedyś tacy ludzie mówili mi: „Straciłem wszystko". Teraz doskonale rozumiałam, co czuli.  
Zagubiona jak rozbitek na morzu, zapomniałam o własnych urodzinach i wybuchłam płaczem, gdy po kolacji matka postawiła na stole maleńki, smutny torcik z równie malutką, samotną świeczką, kupiony w miejscowym Sainsbury**.

XXX

Czy za nim tęskniłam?  
Tak.  
Czy jego słowa uderzały mnie niczym obuchem w tych najbardziej samotnych chwilach nocy, gdy nie istnieje nic poza poduszką i ciemnością?  
Tak.  
Tęskniłam za naszym koleżeństwem, za dzielonym uwielbieniem do książek, sztuki, dobrego jedzenia, wyśmienitego wina i tenisa dwa razy w tygodniu. Tęskniłam za naszymi rozmowami. Tęskniłam za jego fizyczną bliskością. Za zapachem jego wody po goleniu, gdy pochylał się ku mnie. Za przesiąkniętą piżmem wonią świeżego potu po intensywnym meczu tenisa.  
Czy mu wierzyłam?  
Czasem tak, a czasem nie. Był jak niedokończona układanka z puzzli: po części wypełniona, ale jako obraz całości wymykająca się mojej percepcji. Jej wymieszane ze sobą, niewykorzystane elementy piętrzyły się przede mną, a ja nie potrafiłam ich dopasować do reszty. Niekompletna mozaika była wszystkim, co miałam. Udało mi się zgromadzić jej poszczególne kawałki i ułożyć kontury, ale środek pozostawał jednym wielkim chaosem. Tkwiły w nim niewyraźne pozostałości rozpieszczonego arystokraty, którym był nastoletni Draco w Hogwarcie. Rysowały się ślady nieco dekadenckiego dwudziestoparolatka, który wraz z żoną aktywnie tworzył powojenną czarodziejską śmietankę towarzyską. Sporymi rozmiarami przypominały o sobie elementy trzydziestoparolatka, który, wyposażony w makiawelski plan, jednocześnie zaczął budować swoją karierę polityczną i niszczyć rywali. Wszędzie porozrzucane były też kawałki przedstawiające mężczyznę postrzegającego moją inteligencję jako skarb, konkurującego ze mną w miłości do książek i uważającego mnie za piękną i mądrą. Wszystkie te fragmenty nie chciały utworzyć spójnego obrazu.  
Czy go kochałam?  
Chwilami myślałam, że tak, a czasem, że moje uczucie do niego było jedynie odwetem za nudę, przez tak długi czas ziejącą z mojego małżeństwa. Ale nocami, w tych najbardziej samotnych chwilach, gdy nie istnieje nic poza poduszką i ciemnością, kochałam go do szaleństwa. Śniłam o nim prawie codziennie. W snach przebywaliśmy przeważnie w jego mieszkaniu, ciągle pełnym obrzydliwego chromu i skórzanych mebli, co wcale mi nie przeszkadzało. Nigdy nie pamiętałam, co do niego mówiłam, ale wiem, że mnie słuchał, nalewając mi herbaty lub czesząc moje włosy. To nie były koszmary, a coś znacznie gorszego. To były sny o codzienności.  
Miałam również i inne sny. Te straszne. Sny, z których budziłam się, dotykając własnego ciała i trzęsąc się w rozkosznym skurczu spełnienia.  
Seks za młodu to marnotrawstwo. Co prawda nigdy później nie doświadczysz tak nieskrępowanej, gwałtownej pasji, która przypomina jedną wielką kolizję, bo jeśli nie pozbędziesz się napięcia natychmiast, zwariujesz. Seks w wieku dojrzałym jest wyszukiwaniem niuansów i stopniowym budowaniem namiętności, dotyk po dotyku, pocałunek po pocałunku. Jest obróceniem w czyn wiedzy, co należy zrobić z rękami, w które miejsca je poprowadzić, tutaj, tak, a potem tam, proszę, o Boże, dokładnie tam. Jest powolną wędrówką w górę, zakończoną wdrapaniem się na najsłodszy ze szczytów. Młodego mężczyznę podnieca dosłownie wszystko. Mogłabym zażartować, że Ron potrafiłby kiedyś z pełną satysfakcją zerżnąć chusteczkę do nosa, o ile ta byłaby dobrze nawilżona. Z kobietami jest inaczej, odrobinę trudniej, jednak idea sycącego, gorączkowego seksu-kolizji pozostaje bez zmian. Nigdy jednak nie zamieniłabym go na tę palącą potrzebę intymności, jaką odczuwałam teraz. Z tym, że teraz dysponowałam doświadczeniem i wiedzą, co czyniło całość o wiele bardziej zadowalającą. Bo przecież, jeśli chodzi o wiedzę, na Hermionie Granger zawsze można polegać.  
Wystarczyło kilka takich snów, bym zaczęła się zaspokajać co noc. Zakrywałam twarz poduszką, żeby odegnać od siebie świadomość leżenia w tym samym łóżku, które służyło mi, kiedy dorastałam, okrytym potwornie jaskrawym prześcieradłem i pościelą, moim prezentem na trzynaste urodziny. Nie mogłam nasycić się własnym dotykiem. Leżałam, pozwalając bezsenności zawładnąć mną aż do momentu, kiedy myślałam, że zaraz umrę z wyczerpania. A potem przypominałam sobie, jak wyglądał w swoim czarnym szlafroku i jak jego przytulone do mnie ciało idealnie wpasowywało się w moje. Myślałam o jego pełnych wargach i o tym, co czułabym, gdyby zamknęły się wokół mojego sutka. W końcu sięgałam ręką w dół, głaszcząc się i puszczając wodze wyobraźni. Wmawiałam sobie, że robię to tylko po to, by po wszystkim móc wreszcie zasnąć.  
Co działało niczym samospełniająca się przepowiednia.

XXX

Patrząc wstecz, mam wrażenie, że moje małżeństwo było wynikiem kombinacji kilku czynników: ulgi z faktu, że przeżyliśmy wojnę, koleżeństwa zamaskowanego jako wzajemna troska o siebie oraz solidnej porcji seksu, cementującej to wszystko. Lata te wydają mi się z dzisiejszej perspektywy nieostre, zamazane, takie, jakimi pragnęłam je widzieć, a nie takie, jakimi były w rzeczywistości. Możliwe, że kiedyś odczuwałam je jako prawdziwe. Na początku. Możliwe, że udałoby nam się zatrzymać je w tej postaci, gdybyśmy wzajemnie słuchali, co do siebie mówimy. Gdybym nie zachowywała się wobec Rona niczym trochę lepsza niańka, a on nie traktował mnie niczym kumpla, z którym od czasu do czasu sypiał. Możliwe, że byłoby inaczej, gdybyśmy mieli dzieci. Spełniłyby rolę emocjonalnego superkleju, łączącego nas w trwałą jedność, co pozwoliłoby nam skutecznie zignorować fakt, że nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia poza tym, co dotyczy naszego potomstwa lub wnuków.  
Może właśnie tak ludzie sobie z tym radzą?

**Koniec rozdziału dwunastego**

* _P__ot au feu_ to tradycyjne danie francuskie, rodzaj gęstej zupy z wołowiną i warzywami.  
** Sainsbury to sieć brytyjskich marketów.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdzia****ł trzynasty**

**Ukochana polityka**

Subtelny cytrusowy zapach nakazał mi unieść głowę. Malfoy stał na progu mojego biura, opierając się o framugę. Jego podbródek był zbyt ostry, a policzki zbyt zapadłe. Ociągał się z wejściem, jakby niepewny, jak go przywitam, jednak wyraz mojej twarzy musiał nakłonić go do właściwej decyzji, bo w końcu postąpił krok naprzód i zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucając na nie dodatkowo zaklęcie wyciszające.  
— Więc to prawda. Bo już krążyły plotki.  
Co za niespodzianka. Trzymał w dłoni egzemplarz „Proroka" otwartego na stronie z ogłoszeniami towarzyskimi. Tak, moje rozstanie z Ronem było jednym z trzech tematów ubiegłego miesiąca. Rozwody w czarodziejskim świecie należały do rzadkości, ale że nie mieliśmy majątku do podziału ani dzieci wymagających ustalenia prawa do opieki, sąd zakończył sprawę w rekordowym tempie.  
Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Po raz pierwszy od czterech miesięcy.  
— Zakładam, że to przez tą Vane?  
W jaki sposób udawało mu się wiedzieć _o wszystkim_? Było to trochę niepokojące. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
— Tak i nie. Miałeś rację. W większości rzeczy.  
— On ma przerażający gust co do kobiet. Nie dotyczy to obecnych tutaj, oczywiście. Masz gdzie mieszkać?  
Zanim wyczułam woń jego wody po goleniu, zakreślałam w dzisiejszym wydaniu „Proroka" ogłoszenia o wynajmie lokali.  
— Dopiero się za czymś rozglądam — powiedziałam, wskazując na gazetę. — Na razie mieszkam u rodziców, ale powoli zaczyna mnie nużyć codzienne przenoszenie się siecią Fiuu z Tunbridge Wells.  
W jego uszach musiało to zabrzmieć głupio, jako że sam podróżował dzień w dzień przez Fiuu i wcale nie wydawał się tym zmęczony. Prawda wyglądała tak, że jeszcze tydzień pobytu w domu rodziców, a oszaleję do końca. W ich oczach nadal byłam smarkatą czternastolatką, a nie kobietą ponad czterdziestoletnią. Jeśli zdarzyło mi się nie położyć do łóżka przed północą, następnego dnia przy śniadaniu matka przypominała mi troskliwie, jak ważna jest odpowiednia ilość snu. Żeby uniknąć jej nieustannych pytań, o której godzinie gaszę światło, zminimalizowałam przymus kłamania, rzucając pod kołdrą zaklęcie Lumos, dzięki czemu mogłam czytać potajemnie. Mój ojciec, nie wiedząc, o czym ma ze mną rozmawiać, uciekał od stołu zaraz po kolacji i zamykał się w sypialni z gadającym telewizorem. Wieczorne partyjki tenisa odeszły w zapomnienie. Jeśli nachodziła mnie chęć na grę, musiałam zadowolić się tablicą do koszykówki w charakterze partnera. Co boleśnie symbolizowało moje aktualne położenie. Mieszkanie z rodzicami miało wprawdzie pełnić funkcję rozwiązania przejściowego, ale zanim się obejrzałam, tkwiłam u nich od dobrych dwunastu tygodni. Z przerażeniem uświadomiłam sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie prowadziłam w pełni samodzielnego życia. W młodości trafiłam prosto z rodzinnego domu do szkolnego dormitorium, a po wojnie dzieliłam mieszkanie z Harrym, dopóki nie wyszłam za Rona i nie zamieszkaliśmy razem.  
Nie miałam innych przyjaciół poza Harrym, Ginny i Neville'em. Mój świat składał się z nich, pracy oraz rodziny Rona. Wszystko to wypełniało mi czas aż nadto. A teraz? Spędzałam wieczory na przygotowaniu się do sprawy rozwodowej, a gdy już było po wszystkim, grałam w tenisa sama ze sobą albo odgrzewałam rodzinne plotki z matką, przyglądając się, jak dzierga mi na drutach swetry, których nigdy w życiu nie założę.  
— Weź moje mieszkanie. Nie zmieniłem kodu barier. Możesz w nim zostać, jak długo chcesz.  
Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.  
Nawet mowy nie ma.

XXX

Tego wieczoru przy kolacji matka poczęstowała mnie tyradą, że za bardzo schudłam, a ojciec jej przytaknął, na co z kolei ona zaczęła się upierać, żebym znów tak jak kiedyś piła koktajle mleczne przed pójściem spać. Zamiast nawrzeszczeć na nich, że już jakiś czas temu skończyłam czterdzieści lat i doskonale potrafię zadecydować, czy jestem za chuda, czy nie, usłyszałam własny głos, mówiący:  
— Znalazłam mieszkanie.  
Następnego dnia udałam się do biura Dracona, które, rzecz jasna, ze względu na jego awans przeniesiono na poziom pierwszy, czyli na sam szczyt w ministerialnej hierarchii. Wystylizowaną na lafiryndę sekretarkę zastąpiła starsza kobieta, będąca ucieleśnieniem określenia „brzytwa", preferująca szaty zapięte pod samą szyję. Nie zbliżyłam się nawet do jej biurka, a ona już zdążyła napisać notkę powiadamiającą o moim nadejściu i wysłać ją Malfoyowi przez okienko nad drzwiami.  
— Proszę ją wpuścić. — Rozległ się stanowczy głos. Weszłam, rejestrując nie do końca skuteczne działanie zaklęcia usuwającego dym. W pokoju nadal dało się wyczuć jego pozostałości. Draco podniósł się z miejsca, gdy przekroczyłam próg. Co za dżentelmeński, staromodny odruch. Nie miałam zbyt wiele do czynienia z Narcyzą Malfoy, niemniej byłam pewna, że dobre maniery stanowiły dla niej rodzaj religii.  
— Proszę, usiądź. Wyglądasz okropnie. Wszystko w porządku?  
Żaden Gryfon nie zachowałby się z podobną szczerą do bólu otwartością. Spodobało mi się to. Moje życie po rozwodzie stało się czymś w rodzaju smutnego komentarza wcześniejszych losów. Musiałam z tym skończyć, inaczej istniała groźba, że zamienię się w jedną z tych mrukliwych, starych kobiet, które gardzą mężczyznami z zasady. Poza tym, dlaczego nikt nie powiedział nam, co myśli? Przecież wraz z biegiem lat nasi bliscy musieli wyraźnie widzieć, że nasze małżeństwo dosłownie sypało się na oczach. Ale nie, zamiast tego okazali szok na wieść o rozwodzie, choć z pewnością _nie byli_ nim zaskoczeni. Dałabym sobie rękę uciąć za rozstanie w przyjaznej atmosferze w miejsce prania brudów, którego doświadczyłam. Gdyby Ron nie zachował się znaczenie mniej gryfońsko w kwestii naszego związku, być może udałoby się nam zakończyć go w znośniejszy sposób. Albo i nie. Trudno powiedzieć. Tak czy owak szczerość Dracona, otwarcie mówiącego to, co ma na myśli, działała na mnie orzeźwiająco. Odpowiedziałam mu więc najuprzejmiej, jak mogłam.  
— Dziękuję, ale wpadłam tu tylko na chwilę. I wcale nie wyglądam okropnie. Całkiem dobrze sobie radzę. Rodzice doprowadzają mnie do szału. Czy twoja propozycja dotycząca mieszkania nadal jest aktualna? Oczywiście będę ci płacić czynsz.  
Zamiast przypalić sobie jak zwykle papierosa, zaczął obracać w palcach różdżkę, jakby chcąc zyskać na czasie. Wiedziałam, że rozważał, czy oferowanie mi mieszkania za darmo mogłoby zostać odebrane jako obraza i czy jeśli nawet przystałabym na taką propozycję, to co mogła ona oznaczać.  
— Dwadzieścia galeonów tygodniowo?  
Suma była śmiesznie niska, ale pasowała do mojego budżetu, o czym dobrze wiedział, skoro swego czasu przyznał się, że pamięta wysokość wynagrodzenia wszystkich pracowników. Nie zniosę kolejnej dyskusji przy kolacji z matką usilnie starającą się dać mi wsparcie i robiącą przy tym wszystko na opak.  
— Dziękuję.  
— Nie jest jeszcze odnowione do końca, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby ci to przeszkadzało. W każdym razie znajdziesz tam przynajmniej łóżko.  
— To nieistotne. Potrzebuję po prostu miejsca do spania, zanim… to znaczy, na razie. Strasznie schudłeś.  
Było to, z czego doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, kompletną ironią.  
— Ryzyko zawodowe związane z nowym stanowiskiem — odparł lekko. — Pozwól, że zapalę, bo absolutnie muszę. Uwierz mi na słowo. — Przywołał paczkę papierosów z szuflady biurka, wyjął jednego i przypalił końcem różdżki, zaciągając się głęboko i energicznie wydmuchując dym. — Możesz zinterpretować to, co zaraz powiem, jak tylko chcesz. Pansy i ja postanowiliśmy się rozwieść. Miną miesiące, zanim sfinalizujemy całość, ponieważ czystokrwiści postarali się, jak mogli, by uczynić podobne sprawy niemożliwymi do zrealizowania. Szczęśliwym trafem nie ruszymy ze wszystkim przed wyborami, ale sytuacja jest, jaka jest. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zachowała to dla siebie. Nowina nie jest przeznaczona do wiadomości publicznej.  
Skinęłam głową i wyszłam z jego gabinetu, zmuszając się, by nie myśleć o niczym. O niczym innym prócz przeprowadzki.

XXX

Z opartym o biodro koszem na bieliznę, wypełnionym pozostałościami mojego małżeństwa, przeniosłam się siecią Fiuu do mieszkania Malfoya. Okazało się, że wcale nie był aż tak szczery, jak być powinien. Owszem, tu i ówdzie brakowało jeszcze ostatecznego szlifu, przydałyby się zasłony, dywany czy też zestaw sztućców, ale poza tym lokum znajdowało się w stanie gotowym do użytku.  
Dla nas.  
Ściany, utrzymane wcześniej w modnym odcieniu chłodnej szarości, teraz pomalowano na miękki, brzoskwiniowy kolor. Pod jedną z nich stało biurko, które kiedyś tak podziwiałam w sklepie z antykami, kompletnie wyposażone w preferowany przeze mnie typ piór oraz zwoje niezapisanego pergaminu, a nad nim pysznił się obraz Moneta. Drugie biurko, będące wielką, rozłożystą, wystającą ze ściany szklaną powierzchnią, miało swój własny pęk piór, a królowało nad nim malowidło Franka Stelli*, w którym Draco zakochał się podczas jednej z naszych wypraw do galerii. Pokój, pełen foteli i obładowanych poduszkami kanap obitych perkalem o subtelnych wzorach, był tak skończenie angielski w swoim stylu, że brakowało w nim jedynie reprodukcji któregoś z krajobrazów Constable'a** na ścianie. Dziwna mieszanka starego i nowego przypominała wystrój dawnego biura Dracona, z tym że te zabytkowe meble nie pochodziły z magazynowanych gdzieś na strychu dworu Malfoyów odrzutów. Wszystkie co do jednego wybrał z nadzieją, że będą mi się podobały. Wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie na mahoniowy stół w jadalni, żeby kolejny raz zalać się łzami. Stały przy nim tylko dwa krzesła. Nie był ani antykiem, ani dziełem sztuki nowoczesnej. Draco mógł go równie dobrze kupić u Johna Lewisa***. Mogło zmieścić się przy nim najwyżej dwoje ludzi, a na jego blacie butelka wina i może imbryk do herbaty.  
Lecz przede wszystkim w wystroju mieszkania dominowały półki. Na nasze książki. Mój płacz przybrał na sile.

XXX

Trzy dni później w mieszkaniu czekała na mnie sowa.  
Czwartego dnia przez okienko nad drzwiami mojego służbowego pokoju wleciała notatka z zaproszeniem na obiad.

XXX

— Dobra. Musi istnieć jakiś powód, dla którego zaprosiłeś mnie do najpopularniejszej restauracji przy Alei Pokątnej.  
— Nawet dwa. A w zasadzie trzy. Przede wszystkim konieczne jest, by widziano nas razem. Jeśli chcesz, potraktuj to jako akcję prewencyjną. Gwarantuję ci, że po dzisiejszym obiedzie zjawi się u ciebie Cormac McLaggen i ze swoją patentowaną, obleśną miną zaprosi cię na kolację, a wszystko w przeciągu pół minuty od chwili, w której wrócisz po przerwie do ministerstwa.  
— Minister odchodzi, a ty stajesz do wyborów przyszłą wiosną.  
— Zgadłaś za pierwszym podejściem. Podają tu całkiem niezłego burgunda z Pouilly-Fuissé****. Resztę na karcie win możesz zapomnieć, same szczyny jednorożca. Czym będziesz się dziś zatruwać?  
— Poproszę białe. Do tego łososia.  
— Doskonały wybór. To jedyne danie, które im tutaj wychodzi. Nawet nie próbuj zamawiać niczego z włoskich makaronów, bo pożałujesz.  
— Wracając do McLaggena. Z pewnością nie myślisz, że…  
Draco przyłożył palec do ust na widok kelnera, podchodzącego do naszego stolika.  
— Dzień dobry. Na początek nieco wina, żeby uodpornić się na niestrawne coś, co otrzymamy w charakterze obiadu. Butelka Lassarat Pouilly-Fuissé. Jeśli liczy pan na porządny napiwek, to chcę ją tu ujrzeć w ułamku sekundy. Mój gość zacznie od zupy, czyż nie? — Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy. — A ja od sałatki z endywii. Na główne danie oboje poprosimy łososia z rusztu. Dziękuję. — Odczekał, aż kelner oddali się na pewną odległość, po czym kontynuował: — Nie myślę, że? Ja wiem. McLaggen próbuje postawić na nogi koalicję złożoną z byłych Gryfonów i pojedynczych Puchonów — tu ściągnął usta — w celu obalenia odrażającego dawnego śmierciożercy, Dracona Malfoya. Cała jego kampania opiera się na ponownym wzięciu pod lupę moich akt z czasów wojny.  
Lata nie zmieniły Cormaca na lepsze, z czasem stał się jedynie oślizgły niczym węgorz. Główną podstawą jego rozwijającej się ministerialnej kariery był fakt, że wywodził się z jednego z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodów, nie zaś szczególna pilność czy błyskotliwość.  
— Dlaczego miałby być aż tak głupi? — Nawet nie starałam się ukryć swojej pogardy i miałam w nosie, kto jeszcze mnie słyszy. — Przez całą wojnę tkwił w Stanach, podobno szukając dla nas wsparcia i werbując amerykańskich sprzymierzeńców, ale moim zdaniem jego aktywność nie wykraczała poza trwający dziewięć miesięcy rajd od jednego pubu do drugiego. Ani jedna osoba w amerykańskim rządzie słowa o nim nie słyszała. — Nadszedł kelner, niosąc wino, którego nalał nam po zaakceptowaniu przez Dracona, po czym zniknął. Przez chwilę zbierałam myśli, łagodnie kołysząc napełniony kieliszek w dłoni. — Sprawa ze śmierciożercami nie przemówi na twoją korzyść, to jasne — stwierdziłam, na co Draco zareagował krzywym uśmiechem. — Podobnie jak nie ma co zaprzeczać, że dołączyłeś do Zakonu Feniksa z niejakim opóźnieniem. Koniec końców jednak przyczyniłeś się do wygranej. Nawet Harry potwierdzi wagę twojego wkładu w zwycięstwo. Na zdrowie.  
— _Santé_*****. Dziękuję ci za te słowa. Wprawdzie nadeszły trochę za późno, o jakieś dwadzieścia lat, dokładnie mówiąc, ale po co się rozdrabniać? Masz rację. McLaggen z całą pewnością będzie musiał odwołać się do własnej nieistniejącej wojennej przeszłości. Tym samym potrzebuje w swoim obozie kogoś o _nienagannej_ wojennej przeszłości. O ile wiem, McGonagall w przyszłym roku odchodzi na emeryturę, a że Longbottom zapewne zostanie jej następcą, więc on odpada. Pozostajesz ty, Potter i twój były mąż.  
Jego długie palce sięgały nawet do Hogwartu. Mogłam sobie wyobrazić, jak pojawia się od czasu do czasu w Hogsmeade, stawiając wszystkim kilka kolejek kremowego lub zwykłego piwa (oraz dając bardziej niż hojny napiwek w celu odpokutowania tamtego Imperiusa, rzuconego na Rosmertę). Naturalnie przy okazji nie omieszka zebrać najnowszych szkolnych plotek od uczniów ze Slytherinu. Zawsze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.  
— W takim razie życzę mu powodzenia. Ron go nie znosi, a Harry uważa za idiotę.  
— I właśnie dlatego będzie próbował zbliżyć się do ciebie.  
Rozwinęłam serwetkę i ułożyłam ją na kolanach, bawiąc się jej brzegami. Potrzebowałam paru sekund, zanim mogłam unieść głowę i spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Wątpię. Mój szczebel w hierarchii ministerstwa nie jest ostatnio zawrotnie wysoki.  
— Nonsens. O, dziękuję ci, dobry człowieku, bo już myślałem, że musicie najpierw zasiać tę sałatę. Jak brzmiała ta mądra maksyma? Więcej łez przelano nad wysłuchanymi modłami niż nad tymi, które się nie spełniły******. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że wasza zupa jest jeszcze bardziej niezjadliwa niż ta kupa zwiędłych warzyw, udająca sałatkę. Zdaje się, że podawane tu potrawy prześcigają się w dążeniu do osiągnięcia coraz to niższych poziomów. _Bon appétit_. Potter udowodnił, że wasze małe zamieszki małżeńskie nie miały najmniejszego wpływu na jego lojalność. Ten drań, twój eks-mąż i ty nadal jesteście dla niego najważniejsi, okazał to aż nazbyt jasno.  
Harry dotrzymał słowa i rzeczywiście nie faworyzował żadnego z nas.  
— Ron nie jest draniem. Po prostu zbyt otwarcie — zakaszlałam sztucznie — popełniał błędy.  
Broniłam Rona przez trzydzieści lat i nawet teraz nie potrafiłam inaczej. Niektórych nawyków nie sposób przezwyciężyć.  
— Raz Gryfonka, zawsze Gryfonka — zadrwił, ale ironii przeczył lekki uśmiech na jego ustach.  
Wyjaśniwszy tę kwestię, wróciłam do tematu.  
— McLaggen jest idiotą, skoro myśli, że dzięki mnie uzyska dodatkowe głosy.  
— Uch, jeśli chciałbym znaleźć piasek w mojej sałacie, to bym go zamówił. Nie powiedziałbym, że jest idiotą, choć do geniusza wiele mu brakuje. Chociaż wcale nie musi nim być. Ma na tyle sprytu, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie jest wystarczająco mądry. I na tyle sprytu, by pozyskać dla swych celów mądrzejszych od siebie. Chyba za dużo tych „sprytnych" i „mądrych" jak na dwa zdania. Ten piach w sałacie najwyraźniej ma właściwości szkodzące szarym komórkom. Zanim moja noga stanęła w tej restauracji, naprawdę udawało mi się formułować całkiem składne zdania. Teraz zaś…  
— Draco.  
— Przepraszam. Nawet uwzględniwszy ostatnie wydarzenia — teraz przyszła kolej na niego, by zamarkować kaszel — nadal jesteś uważana za część słynnej trójcy Potter-Weasley-Granger. Fakt posiadania któregoś z was po swojej stronie oznacza posiadanie wszystkich. Bo znaczy to, że ma się Pottera.  
Odsunęłam talerz. Kuchenna magia Georgesa Chevaliera zepsuła mnie do reszty. Tutejsza zupa smakowała, jakby ugotowano ją z kostki rosołowej zalanej wrzątkiem i wzbogaconej paroma marchewkami oraz przypadkowo zbłąkanymi kawałkami ziemniaków.  
— On nigdy nie pomyśli w ten sposób. Owszem, nie jest głupi, ale nie nazwałabym go nawet zbyt błyskotliwym. Zauważ, że nie użyłam słów „sprytny" ani „mądry".  
— Jasne, że nie, w końcu zdecydowałaś się na tę niejadalną zupę, a nie na pozbawiającą inteligencji sałatkę. Jego doradcą jest Teodor Nott, który mógłby być zarówno ucieleśnieniem inteligencji, jak podłości. Dobrze o tym wiem. Przez siedem lat mieszkałem z nim w jednym pokoju. Co za niesprawiedliwość, że ludzie właśnie mnie nazywają podłym i dwulicowym. Najwidoczniej chyba nigdy nie zetknęli się z Teodorem.  
— Jego podłość wcale nie czyni twojej bardziej znośną.  
— Nie używaj logiki przeciwko mnie. Nadal cierpię na skutki uboczne tej makabrycznej sałatki.  
Uniosłam serwetkę do ust, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Tak tęskniłam za jego głupią, zabawną paplaniną. Czy on zachowywał się tak tylko w moim towarzystwie?  
— Gdybym stała po stronie Cormaca…  
Pojawiło się danie główne. Po pierwszym kęsie oboje odsunęliśmy swoje porcje na bok.  
— Zadziwiające. To jest gorsze nawet od sałaty i zupy. Możesz już zacząć szykować sobie szaty zwycięzcy. Przypuszczalnie nie mam żadnych szans w tych wyborach, jeśli będę miał za przeciwnika McLaggena z tobą u boku, no chyba że sam Potter stanie jako sojusznik po mojej stronie. Inaczej rozłożycie mnie na łopatki.  
Uniosłam opróżniony kieliszek.  
— Więc czemu nie? Czemu miałabym tego nie robić?  
Dolał mi wina i obserwował mnie przez chwilę w milczeniu.  
— Rozwód cię zahartował. Stałaś się twardsza. Jeszcze jedna pozycja na długiej liście powodów, dla których nienawidzę Weasleya. Hermiona Granger sprzed sześciu miesięcy prychnęłaby pogardliwie na samą myśl o asystowaniu takiemu palantowi jak McLaggen. — Wzruszyłam ramionami i upiłam łyk alkoholu. Przynajmniej wino było w porządku. — Myśl o wsparciu go nie jest dla ciebie aż tak odrażająca, ponieważ będzie miał cały zespół ludzi na tyle zdolnych, by rządzić za niego, jako że sam się do tego nie nadaje. Mianuje cię szefem jakiegoś ładnie i ważnie brzmiącego, ale podrzędnego projektu, najprawdopodobniej dotyczącego redukcji kosztów własnych ministerstwa, na którym to stanowisku będziesz kompletnie i bezwstydnie ignorowana.  
Możliwe, że byłabym dla McLaggena jedynie wygodnym szczebelkiem do dalszej kariery. Możliwe, że zatrzymałby mnie nawet przy sobie przez jedną kadencję. Ale gdy tylko utrwali pozycję jako minister magii, natychmiast pozbędzie się mnie na rzecz któregoś ze swoich kumpli.  
— Tak, bardzo prawdopodobne. Nie przyjmę więc jego oferty. I co teraz?  
— Teraz kolej na drugi powód naszego spotkania. Kandyduj razem ze mną. I powód trzeci: wyjdź za mnie. Oba te powody wykluczają się wzajemnie. Dlatego też proponuję ci wybór. — Rzuciwszy na stół garść galeonów, złapał mnie za nadgarstek i aportował nas do mieszkania, które od niego wynajmowałam.

XXX

— Powiedz coś — zażądał, krążąc tam i z powrotem przed kominkiem.  
— Napijesz się herbaty?  
— Nie, nie chcę żadnej pieprzonej herbaty.  
— _Accio_ koniak i kieliszki.  
Zmusiłam się do uspokojenia drżących rąk, nalałam każdemu z nas po sporej porcji i podałam kieliszek Draconowi. Zatrzymał się i opróżnił go jednym haustem. Zrobiłam to samo, nie kłopocząc się delikatnym podgrzaniem go do temperatury ciała. Nigdy nie miałam tendencji do dodawania sobie odwagi alkoholem, ale najwyraźniej nie byłam już tą samą osobą co kiedyś.  
— Jeszcze? — zapytałam. Potrząsnął głową i powrócił do niespokojnego krążenia. Usiadłam w jednym z foteli, zastanawiając się, co mam, do diabła, powiedzieć. — Po pierwsze, dlaczego obie te sprawy miałyby się wzajemnie wykluczać?  
Gwałtownie opadł na fotel naprzeciwko.  
— Nie bądź głupia, Hermiono. Boże, powinienem zabiegać o twoje względy, ale jestem w absolutnie dennym nastroju i jedyne, na co mnie najwyraźniej stać, to opryskliwość. Po prostu musisz to znieść, ponieważ moje nerwy są obecnie napięte niczym postronki. Obwiń za wszystko sałatę. Nie możesz być jednocześnie żoną i asystentką ministra magii. Posiadam pewne standardy. Niezbyt wysokie, przyznaję, ale nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru sypiać ze swoją asystentką, jeśli zostanę ministrem, za to jak najbardziej zamierzam sypiać z tobą, jeśli zostaniesz moją żoną. Poza tym taka kombinacja wzbudziłaby w ludziach niechęć i na wyborach zdecydowaliby się na każdego, byleby nie na nas. Naprawdę, jeśli jako moja żona stanęłabyś ze mną w jednym obozie do wyborów, McLaggen sprzymierzyłby się z Carstairsem jako swoim pierwszym oficerem i obaj zrobiliby wszystko, żeby roznieść nas na strzępy. Najlepszy dowód, jak bardzo moglibyśmy mu zagrozić.  
Nie potrafiłam tego zakwestionować.  
— Więc dlaczego proponujesz mi małżeństwo zamiast tego stanowiska?  
— Boże, kobieto! Czy mam ci to przeliterować? Na kutasa Merlina, Hermiono…  
— Pytam — przerwałam mu nieco zbyt obcesowo — ponieważ niedawno zakończyłam małżeństwo między innymi właśnie dlatego, że nie literowaliśmy w nim ze sobą pewnych spraw. Brak literowania zniszczył już Merlin jeden wie ile przyjaźni i związków. Myślałam, że uważasz mnie za marnego kandydata na stanowisko asystenta ministra — wypomniałam.  
— Owszem, to prawda — przyznał. — Ale nie przy mnie w roli ministra. Jestem podstępny, wyrachowany, sprytny, przebiegły, makiaweliczny, szczwany i perfidny za nas dwoje. O ile dobrze pamiętam, powiedziałem wtedy również, że jesteś kompasem moralnym i właśnie dlatego nie nadajesz się na to stanowisko. Z tym, że taki akurat kompas będzie mi bardzo potrzebny. — Spuścił wzrok, studiując przez chwilę kieliszek kurczowo trzymany przeze mnie w obu rękach. — Należę do gatunku ludzi z ambiwalentnym podejściem do rzeczywistości. Niełatwo przyznać się do takiej cechy, ale na szczęście umiem ją przynajmniej w sobie rozpoznać. Jedyną rzeczą, której nauczyłem się od Voldemorta, było to, że władza absolutna psuje absolutnie, jak powiadają. — Uniósł głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. — Będziesz moim kompasem moralnym. Mógłbym równie dobrze zwracać się po rady do matki, bo oprócz ciebie tylko ona ma na tyle odwagi i inteligencji, by otwarcie wytknąć mi niektóre rzeczy.  
Nieźle, ale niewystarczająco.  
— A propozycja małżeństwa? Nie uważasz, że może ci to zaszkodzić, nawet jeśli nie staniemy razem do wyborów?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Tak, może, ale uwierz lub nie, moje ambicje mają swoje granice. Gdybyśmy byli małżeństwem, jako minister trzymałbym się z daleka od twojego departamentu, a na asystenta wybrałbym kogoś, kto pośrednio z tobą rywalizuje i zapewniłbym wszystkich wokół, że to on, a nie ja, odpowiada za sprawy twojego wydziału. Wielkie nieba, Carstairs sam przychodzi mi na myśl — westchnął. — Ale zgodziłbym się nawet na niego. Jesteś warta tej gry. A poza tym nie zapominaj, Hermiono: dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Jeśli zdecydujesz się kandydować ze mną, będę wiedział, że nie pozwolisz, bym stał się taki jak mój ojciec. Ludzie zobaczą w tobie hamulec, powstrzymujący mnie przed popadnięciem w manię wielkości, to swoiste przekleństwo rodu Malfoyów. Jeśli zaś zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną, bo szaleję za tobą jak za nikim innym, życie u twojego boku sprawi, że również nie stanę się taki jak ojciec. Tak czy inaczej dostanę to, czego chcę. Czyli mój kompas moralny. Chciałbym również nadmienić, że i ty dostaniesz to, czego pragniesz lub potrzebujesz. W każdym przypadku.  
Gdyby ten obiad miał miejsce jeszcze pięć dni temu, z pewnością i tak nie dałabym mu innej odpowiedzi, ale być może męczyłabym się dużo bardziej z jej udzieleniem. Bo nie był jedyną obecną tu osobą, posiadającą coś takiego jak ambicje zawodowe.  
— Draco, wiesz, dlaczego zgodziłam się pójść z tobą na obiad?  
— Nie, a czemu? — odparł z nonszalancją, w której nieomylnie wyczułam sztuczność: zdradzała ją lekka sztywność ramion. Kawałki łamigłówki zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsca.  
— Ponieważ zamierzałam powiedzieć ci, że składam rezygnację. — Nie drgnął ani odrobinę, jedynie knykcie jego dłoni pobielały, gdy zacisnął ją na kolanie. — Tak, to prawda, że McGonagall odchodzi w wakacje na emeryturę. Ale to mnie zaproponowała stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu.  
— Kurwa — powiedział półgłosem.  
— Przyjęłam propozycję. — Nalałam koniaku do swojego kieliszka, gestem oferując mu to samo. Potrząsnął głową w niemej odmowie. — Nie mogę zostać w ministerstwie, Draco. Masz rację, nie zostałam stworzona do polityki. Jestem po prostu sumiennym, pilnym kujonem, którego praca zniosła w jej stronę. Trafiłam do ministerstwa w ślad za Harrym i Ronem, tak jak podążałam kiedyś za nimi przez szkolne sale.  
Przerwałam, czekając, że coś powie, że spróbuje namówić mnie, bym została, że wyrazi sprzeciw, bo niezależnie, czy przyjmę którąś z jego propozycji czy też odrzucę obie, przedstawiam dla niego o wiele większą wartość tu, na miejscu, w ministerstwie, niż będąc w Hogwarcie. Knykcie jego dłoni pobielały jeszcze bardziej.  
Przypomniałam sobie słowa, jakie wypowiedziała McGonagall, nalewając mi herbaty: „Hermiono, niech Potterowie i Malfoyowie tego świata rządzą ministerstwem, jak im się żywnie podoba. Nie wyobrażam sobie poza tobą bardziej kompetentnej osoby na stanowisko dyrektora tej szkoły i z całą pewnością wiem, że nikt inny nie pokochałby jej równie mocno jak ty".  
Miała całkowitą rację.  
— Tam jest moje miejsce, Draco.  
Machnął dłonią w zmęczonym geście, jakby wymówienie tego na głos było rzeczą najzupełniej zbędną.  
— Gratuluję. Tylko głupiec by na to nie przystał.  
Wiele rzeczy mogłam powiedzieć o Draconie Malfoyu, ale na pewno nie to, że był głupcem. Spojrzał mi w oczy. Jego twarz przykrywała nieskazitelna maska. Żadnej emocji, żadnego wyrazu. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co właśnie myślał. A potem wstał, kierując się w stronę butelki z koniakiem i zamarł w pół kroku. Popatrzył na mnie. Maska nagle opadła.  
— Z-z-z-zniknęło. To spojrzenie, którym mnie zawsze obdarzasz. Ty…  
Wstałam i podeszłam do drzwi prowadzących do sypialni.  
— Draco, chodź tutaj.  
Stanął w bezruchu i przez jeden straszny moment pomyślałam, że to wszystko było jedynie podstępem. Że moje pierwsze podejrzenie okazało się prawdziwe. Że prowadził ze mną ukartowaną grę, pragnąc mnie uwieść. A teraz, gdy już mnie miał, sam seks przestał się liczyć. Wygrał. Przycisnęłam obie ręce do żołądka, czując podchodzące do gardła mdłości.  
— Draco?  
— Pomyślisz sobie pewnie, że zupełnie zwariowałem, ale muszę to wiedzieć. Wyjdziesz za mnie? Będę się z tobą kochał do upadłego tak czy owak, ale odpowiedź na to pytanie ma dla mnie znaczenie.  
Och, Draco.  
— Tak.  
Zachwiał się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w bark.  
— Muszę… muszę to usłyszeć…  
— Kocham cię. A teraz proszę, zrób to ze mną. Do upadłego.

XXX

Zaczęłam rozpinać bluzkę, gdy wydał z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty.  
— Hermiono — upomniał mnie, przytrzymując mi ręce. — Nie pozbawiaj mnie przyjemności rozebrania cię. Jak dawno się z nikim nie kochałaś?  
— Dawno — wyszeptałam.  
— Zamierzam — rozpiął jeden guzik — kupić ci najbardziej niegrzeczną — drugi guzik — najbardziej obsceniczną bieliznę wymyśloną przez Francuzów — trzeci guzik — po czym usiądę przy biurku — pospiesznie uporał się z czwartym, piątym i szóstym guzikiem — i będę sobie wyobrażał, jak zaciskam usta na twoim sutku…  
Jęknęłam.  
Pochylił się i przyssał do czubka mojej piersi przez białą, cienką bawełnę stanika, jednocześnie szukając dłońmi moich pośladków. Odnalazłszy je, ścisnął i masował mocno, zwiększając intensywność nacisku warg wokół brodawki. Opadłam na niego, czując, jak osłabia mnie dreszcz pożądania. O tak, seks w dojrzalszym wieku był o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujący. Wyprostowałam się, dociskając uda do jego pachwiny i napierając na nią z całej siły.  
— Ty zepsuta… — wyszeptał.  
Był tak wysoki, o wiele za wysoki, bym mogła całować go wygodnie, a musiałam zrobić to natychmiast. W tej chwili. Złapałam go za nadgarstek, pociągnęłam w stronę łóżka i popchnęłam, przykrywając sobą. Przesunęłam językiem po jego dolnej wardze i possałam ją, gdy przyszła moja kolej zająć się _guzikami_. Wsunęłam rękę pod jego podkoszulkę i wymacałam sutek. Drogi Boże, o tak. Uszczypnęłam lekko.  
— Cholera! — powiedział głośno i przekręcił się tak, że teraz leżał na mnie, przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Brutalnym pocałunkiem, jednym wielkim pojedynkiem języków. Dysząc w krótkiej przerwie na łapczywe zaczerpnięcie oddechu, oderwałam się od niego, szepcząc błagalnie „Draco, proszę…" i przywierając do niego biustem. Agresywność pocałunku przeszła w leniwe odkrywanie łuków mojego ucha, szyi, obojczyka, dolinki między piersiami, pach, wszystkiego z wyjątkiem samych piersi, aż myślałam, że zwariuję z napięcia. Nie przestawałam na niego napierać klatką piersiową i podbrzuszem i choć wyczuwałam go całą sobą, nie pieścił mnie _tam_. W końcu machnięciem różdżki pozbawił mnie stanika, rzucając go gdzieś za moją głowę. A potem dotknął tymi cudownymi ustami jednego sutka, kciukiem zataczając kręgi na drugim. Jęknęłam z zachwytem, manewrując dłonią tak, by wśliznęła się między nas, położyłam ją sobie między nogami i zacisnęłam.  
— Niegrzeczna — wymruczał i nagle moje nadgarstki, związane krawatem Dracona, znalazły się u wezgłowia łóżka, sprzyjająco wykonanego z filigranowych żelaznych prętów i niewątpliwie pochodzącego z pałacowych zasobów ciotki Delizii.  
Podparł się na łokciu i usiadł, patrząc na mnie, jak leżałam z ramionami wyprężonymi nad głową, podkurczonymi kolanami, podciągniętą i zwiniętą gdzieś w okolicach pasa spódnicą, rozpiętą bluzką i piersiami wilgotnymi od jego pocałunków. Oczekiwałam jakiegoś nieprzyzwoitego, przesyconego żądzą komentarza pod adresem stanu mojego roznegliżowania i wystawienia na jego łaskę. Jednak niespodziewanie węzeł krawata poluzował się, a Draco opadł na mnie, ukrył twarz na moim brzuchu i zaczął nieskładnie mamrotać. Nie rozumiałam połowy tego, co z siebie wyrzucał, ale dotarł do mnie ogólny sens. Był zakochany, szczęśliwy, nigdy nie myślał, że mogę odwzajemnić jego uczucie i że życie jest wspaniałe. Słyszałam urwane „…piękna. Jesteś taka…", „Wiem, że ja…", „…szczęśliwy…", „Jesteś taka…", „…było warto". Głaskałam go po włosach, dopóki wreszcie nie ucichł. Macałam na oślep ręką po pościeli w poszukiwaniu jego różdżki, a gdy ją znalazłam, zaklęciem usunęłam z nas ubrania. A potem pociągnęłam go na siebie tak, żeby wsunął się pomiędzy moje nogi i leżał między nimi, z przyciśniętą do mojego brzucha ciężką, gorącą erekcją. Splotłam stopy wokół jego pośladków i zaczęłam się kołysać.  
— Draco — wyszeptałam.  
Wszystko odbyło się zupełnie klasycznie i fantastycznie. Żadnej wyrafinowanej magii seksualnej, żadnych zabaw w związywanie, żadnych wielokrotnych zmian pozycji. Na początku narzucił powolne tempo, żeby móc mnie jednocześnie całować i pieścić moje piersi. A gdy był już blisko celu, sięgnął dłonią w dół i masował mnie w rytmie własnych ruchów. Mój zapach wypełnił sypialnię, a jego pożądanie najwyraźniej sięgnęło szczytu, bo wykrzyknął moje imię, nie dowierzając, że mogę być aż tak wilgotna właśnie dla niego. Doszłam pierwsza, a łuk, w jaki wygięło się moje ciało, przywitał pomrukiem własnej ekstazy, dając się porwać swojemu orgazmowi. O tak, zdecydowanie za długo żyłam bez takiego zachwytu.

XXX

Leżał bez słowa, przytulony do zgięcia mojego łokcia, milcząc po wszystkim tak długo, że w końcu zaczęłam się niepokoić.  
— Wszystko w porządku. Czuję, że się spinasz, zadając sobie pytanie, czy przypadkiem nie zmieniłem zdania. — Podciągnął się na łokciu i spojrzał na mnie z góry, odgarniając mi z twarzy zbłąkane kosmyki. — Po prostu zastanawiam się, jak przyspieszyć rozwód. Pansy i ja od miesięcy żyjemy w separacji, większość prawnych przepychanek również mamy już za sobą. Zaliczanie kobiet jednej po drugiej najwyraźniej było czymś, co moja żona mogła tolerować. Ale zakochanie się do szaleństwa w kimś innym okazało się dla niej obrazą nie do zniesienia.  
Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy dużo lepiej ode mnie znali moje sercowe sprawy. Nawet Pansy Parkinson!  
— Wiedziała? Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś?  
— Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Może i nie jest specjalnie błyskotliwa, ale ma prawdziwy dar obserwowania, a poza tym zna mnie o wiele lepiej niż kogokolwiek inny. Ale, moja najdroższa, czy to w ogóle miałoby jakieś znaczenie? Byłaś zdecydowana odegrać rolę typowego gryfońskiego męczennika w swoim smutnym, małym małżeństwie. Mój małżeński status zupełnie się tu nie liczył.  
Urwał, oczekując mojego sprzeciwu, na który nie mogłam się jednak zdobyć.  
— Możliwe.  
Zaśmiał się i skubnął ustami moją dolną wargę.  
— Mam na ciebie bardzo zły wpływ. Nie rozmawiajmy o twoim małżeństwie, bo gdy na nie schodzi, poczuwasz się w obowiązku bronić tego faceta, na co on być może zasługuje, ale być może i nie. Właśnie leżymy tu oboje całkiem nadzy i ostatnią osobą, o której chciałbym mówić, jest Ronald Bilius Weasley. — Zaczął masować kciukiem mój sutek. — Chcę wziąć jutro z tobą ślub. Kocham cię. Ty kochasz mnie. Jakżebyś w ogóle mogła inaczej? — Dałam mu klapsa w tyłek za tę uwagę. — O, lubisz takie zabawy? Och, panno Granger, cicha woda brzegi rwie. Na klapsy będzie czas później. A teraz mów. Dlaczego? Już raz spytałaś mnie, jakie są moim powody, a teraz kolej na mnie zadać to samo pytanie.  
— Twoja kolej? — powtórzyłam lekko nieprzytomnie, bo jego kciuk wyczyniał z moją piersią tak niewiarygodne rzeczy…  
— Tak, moja kolej. — Przestał mnie pieścić i cofnął rękę. — Pamiętasz, co ci odpowiedziałem? Że jesteś jedyną kobietą na tyle twardą, by nie pozwolić, żebym stał się taki jak mój ojciec? Pomijając to, że się w sobie zakochaliśmy, co w żadnym wypadku nie jest pozbawione znaczenia, chciałbym poznać również i twoje motywy. — Nadąsałam się lekko, z powrotem przyciągając jego dłoń do swojej piersi. — Dlaczego?  
Złapałam go za krocze.  
— Ponieważ jesteś jedynym mężczyzną — przesunęłam dłonią po tym, co w niej trzymałam, od nasady po samą główkę — który nie pozwoli mi stać się — possałam kciuk i obwiodłam nim wokół czubka — stać się arogancką biurokratką, która mierzy swoje sukcesy — dmuchnęłam lekko na ściskanego w ręku penisa, z satysfakcją obserwując jego ekstatyczne drgnięcie — ilością notatek wyprodukowanych przez siebie w ciągu tygodnia.  
— Poprawna odpowiedź — wymruczał i zaczął ssać płatek mojego ucha. — Uwielbiam seks oralny. A ty?  
Jęknęłam w odpowiedzi, rozsuwając dla niego nogi.

**Koniec rozdziału trzynastego**

* Frank Stella to współczesny amerykański malarz i rzeźbiarz.  
** John Constable, brytyjski malarz romantyczny.  
*** John Lewis to brytyjska sieć sklepów, oferujących między innymi meble po dość przystępnych cenach.  
**** Pouilly-Fuissé to rejon w Burgundii.  
***** _Santé_ fr. „na zdrowie".  
****** Draco cytuje tutaj słowa świętej Teresy.

**Epilog  
**

Zawsze będę zadawać sobie pytanie, czy wtedy, tamtego dnia w jego mieszkaniu, wszystko było tylko grą. Czy dobrze wiedział, iż jeśli spróbuje namówić mnie na pozostanie w ministerstwie, dojdę do wniosku, że bardziej zależy mu na forsowaniu własnej kariery niż na mnie. I jeśli sprawy rzeczywiście tak stały, całość była w pewnym stopniu ukartowana. Z drugiej strony jednak polityka tylko w połowie polega na sprycie i błyskotliwości, reszta, niczym wynik rzutu kostką, jest dziełem przypadku. A skoro Draco Malfoy potrafi być czasem wyśmienitym graczem w kości, jak przypuszczam w efekcie to i tak nie ma większego znaczenia.  
Okazawszy się o wiele większym tradycjonalistą niż ja, nalegał na zawarcie ślubu już w tym samym dniu, w którym jego rozwód stanie się oficjalnie sprawą dokonaną. Prawdę mówiąc, zaczęłam żywić wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście chcę kolejny raz wychodzić za mąż — dopiero co życie zafundowało mi ekspresowy kurs na temat tego, że instytucja małżeństwa ani nie czyni szczęśliwym, ani nie jest godna zaufania — Draco jednak nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. A gdy naciskałam, odpowiadał:  
— Po pierwsze ludzie będą gadać, że jesteś tylko jedną z moich wkładek do łóżka, czego absolutnie nie zamierzam tolerować. A po drugie? Cóż, jak to ująć? Cholernie zaborczy ze mnie drań.  
Zapytał mnie, czy miałabym coś przeciwko pozostaniu Pansy w dworze Malfoyów, skoro miała w nim swoje własne skrzydło. Nie czułby się najzręczniej, eksmitując ją z posiadłości, a poza tym Narcyzie zależało, aby mieszkała tam dalej. Nie byłam typem pani na włościach, a wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem miałam na tyle potworne, że nawet na myśl mi nie przyszło przestąpienie kiedykolwiek jeszcze jego progów. Zgodziłam się bez wahania. Spodziewałam się, że na tym temat się zakończy, jednak Draco, z wrażliwością, o którą nigdy bym go nie podejrzewała, powiedział:  
— Spotkały cię tam straszne rzeczy. Podzielimy nasz czas między londyńskie mieszkanie i Hogwart.  
Zdarzało się, że spędzał weekend we dworze, składając wizytę matce, ale nigdy nie oczekiwał, że wybiorę się tam razem z nim.  
Biorąc pod uwagę resentyment, który żywiłyśmy do siebie w latach szkolnych, otoczenie zareagowało dosłownie opadłą szczęką na poprawne stosunki, wypracowane przeze mnie i Parkinson w bardzo krótkim czasie. Brak awantur z powodu pozostania Pansy we dworze zapewnił mi kilka pozytywnych punktów w jej notowaniach, brakiem awantur z powodu bycia jedną z przyczyn jej rozwodu zaskarbiła sobie moją przychylność. Owszem, była jego eks-żoną, ale nadal wydawcą „Proroka", ciągle pełniącego rolę sekretnego organu domu Malfoyów. Nienawiść do mnie podkopałaby jej układy z Draconem, co mogłoby zaowocować odcięciem od źródła najświeższych informacji o nieczystych sprawkach w ministerstwie. Raz w tygodniu spotykali się na drinka. Pansy wdała się w romans z jakimś kociołkowym magnatem, przebojowym Amerykaninem, pasującym do niej jak ulał. Draco wyraził swoją aprobatę. Cóż, Ślizgoni.  
Ron ożenił się z Romildą ani o dzień za wcześnie. Okazało się, że jej rozwód wcale nie znajdował się na etapie finalizacji, tak jak powinien: ona i jej były mąż nie wypełnili porządnie odpowiednich formularzy, tak że sprawa rozwodowa przeciągnęła się w czasie. Ron Bilius Weasley II urodził się trzy dni po ceremonii ślubnej swoich rodziców, zaś Margaret Ginewra Weasley dziesięć miesięcy później. Ron jest szczęśliwy w nowym małżeństwie, przynajmniej Harry tak uważa. Sam nawet lubi Romildę, choć skarży się niekiedy, że jej głos działa mu na nerwy.  
Gdy Lily drugi raz zaszła w ciążę, Dom skonfrontował nas z faktem, że oboje, on i jego żona, mają po uszy oddzielnych uroczystości rodzinnych i czy Ron i ja nie moglibyśmy łaskawie _udawać_, że potrafimy zachować się wobec siebie w cywilizowany sposób, skoro znaleźliśmy małżeńskie spełnienie w związkach z kimś innym. Na co Draco odparł krótko i zwięźle: „Racja". Obecnie dzielimy między siebie rodzinne obowiązki. I choć nigdy nie wychodzimy poza pobieżną wymianę powitań oraz pożegnań, Ron i ja traktujemy się nawzajem przyzwoicie, podczas gdy obie z Romildą do perfekcji opanowałyśmy sztukę unikania przebywania ze sobą sam na sam w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Nie umiem patrzeć na dzieci Rona bez popadania w rozstrój nerwowy i zazwyczaj wcześnie wymykamy się ze spotkań rodzinnych z ich udziałem. Draco utrzymuje, że to z powodu dźwięku głosu Romildy, wywołującego u niego ataki migreny, ale oboje dobrze wiemy, co tak naprawdę jest tego przyczyną.  
Zachowujemy się wszyscy z takim wersalem, że niekiedy zastanawiam się, czy nasze mało wytworne, niewersalskie, angielskie osobowości przemówią kiedyś swoim prawdziwym głosem. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak się stanie, klątwy ruszą pełną parą.  
Czasem, gdy nie mogę zasnąć, leżę w łóżku, rozmyślając i próbując uzmysłowić sobie, dlaczego między mną i Ronem ułożyło się tak źle. Nigdy nie udaje mi się znaleźć odpowiedzi. Draco tłumaczy to wojną i nie wnika w szczegóły. Nie uważam, że to takie proste, ale być może nie chcę dopuścić do siebie faktu, że owszem, to _jest_ aż tak proste. Niezbyt dobrze radzę sobie z porażkami. Nie czuję już gniewu, jedynie głęboki smutek. Nie wierzę też, że to było moją winą, tak samo jak nie wierzę, że było jego. Po prostu zawiedliśmy się nawzajem. Nie znoszę jednak myśli, że byliśmy skazani na niepowodzenie już w tej samej chwili, w której wypowiadaliśmy sakramentalne „tak". I gdy moja bezsenna noc zdaje się nie mieć końca, Draco budzi się za sprawą swojego niezawodnego czujnika, nastawionego na wykrywanie nawracających ataków mojego przewracania się w pościeli. Masuje mi wtedy kark, odpędzając kurczący się na nim bolesny węzeł, a potem bierze mnie od tyłu, zawsze upewniając się, że dochodzę przed nim. Pozwala mi to wrócić do teraźniejszości i w końcu zapaść w sen.  
Nasze życie nie jest jedną wielką nieustającą idyllą. Z małżeństwa, w którym byłam związana z prawie czterdziestoma ludźmi, trafiłam bezpośrednio do układu tylko z jedną osobą. Brakuje mi poczucia bycia częścią klanu. W pewnym sensie zastąpił mi go Hogwart, jego nauczyciele i uczniowie, co naturalnie pomaga, niestety nie jest tym samym. Poza tym przepełniają go wspomnienia o Dumbledorze oraz pewnej nocy w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, które znają wyłącznie Harry, Ron i ja. Ta część mojej przeszłości stała się nagle niekompletna, jakby dręczył mnie fantomowy ból. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że Ron doznawał tego samego. Ale nawet jeśli, małżeństwa nie da się oprzeć na samej wspólnej przeszłości. Tego nauczyło nas życie.  
Czas wypełnił brakujące elementy układanki, tworzącej obraz Dracona Malfoya. Pojawiło się w nim kilka niespodzianek. Jest o wiele skłonniejszy do figlów, niż mogłabym kiedykolwiek przypuścić, co z kolei sprawia, że sama staję bardziej swawolna: cecha, której do tej pory w sobie nie odkryłam. Jego inteligencja, żywa i przenikliwa, gwarantuje mu zadziwiającą zdolność do ogarnięcia i zanalizowana sytuacji w ułamku sekundy. Upiera się wprawdzie, że jestem o wiele bardziej błyskotliwa od niego i myślę, że ma nawet rację, brak mi jednak jego ostrej bezwzględności. Do każdego dylematu wnoszę element rozsądku i logiki, on zaś przebiegłości i wyrazistości, więc rzeczywiście stanowimy duet wzbudzający strach i szacunek.  
Nasz potencjał wybuchowy jest oczywisty: Draco bywa humorzasty. Zazwyczaj potrafię wyrwać go z tego uszczypliwego nastroju, a jeśli mi się to nie udaje, zarządzam dla niego pięciokilometrowy bieg. Endorfiny po wysiłku fizycznym zwykle sprawiają cuda. Nadal jestem typową pracoholiczką, ale Draco wprowadził żelazną zasadę świętości niedziel i urlopów (chyba żeby Voldemort ponownie powrócił): w te dni żadnej pracy. Poza tym trzy razy w tygodniu gramy w tenisa, a piątkowe półtoragodzinne przerwy obiadowe spędzamy razem u Chevalierów. Kłócimy się ze sobą, ale nie tak często jak kiedyś. A jeśli już dochodzi do sprzeczek i gdy wyrzucamy sobie wzajemnie okropne rzeczy, dzieje się to zawsze z niemym porozumieniem, by nie wciągać w to tematu mojego małżeństwa z Ronem ani stosunków między Draconem a jego ojcem. Nigdy nie kładziemy się do łóżka rozgniewani na siebie. Ron miał rację. Być może gdybyśmy pozwolili sobie od czasu do czasu na małą burzę, zdołalibyśmy zachować między sobą szczerość i otwartość.  
Draco nadal nie jest ministrem magii. Żona obecnego ministra doświadczyła cudownego ozdrowienia, co błyskawicznie odwiodło go od planów złożenia rezygnacji. Początkowo Draco był straszliwie rozczarowany tą decyzją, ale teraz zdaje się nią już zbytnio nie przejmować. No cóż, może odrobinę, bo przecież właśnie tego żąda jego wybujała ambicja, z drugiej strony jednak potrafi być niezwykle cierpliwy. O czym doskonale wiem. W dodatku ta nieprzewidziana zwłoka dała mu szansę dopracowania ciągle powiększającego rozmiary raportu dotyczącego jego jedynego prawdziwego rywala, McLaggena. Nie doceniłam Cormaca. Tych dziewięciu miesięcy w Stanach podczas wojny wcale nie poświęcił nieustającym wycieczkom po pubach — były to raczej wyprawy po burdelach. Ciągle podkreślam, że długa lista własnych, niezbyt chlubnych podbojów Dracona mogłaby sprawić, że oberwie mu się rykoszetem, jeśli zdecyduje się wykorzystać wiedzę o sekseskapadach Cormaca. Na co Draco każe mi zauważyć, że nigdy nie korzystał w tym celu z usług domów publicznych, a w dodatku jako zreformowany uwodziciel będzie w stanie zaskarbić sobie miłość tłumów, uwielbiających, gdy politycy dostrzegają i naprawiają swoje błędy. Pewnego dnia zostanie ministrem, to tylko kwestia czasu.  
Draco mówi, że najszczęśliwszym dniem jest życia był ten, w którym włożył mi na palec prawdziwą ślubną obrączkę. Nie mieliśmy serca, by przyznać się pani Chevalier do poprzedzającej nasz ślub małżeńskiej maskarady, ale skoro teraz naprawdę byliśmy mężem i żoną, zdecydowaliśmy się skłamać, że mamy rocznicę. Co, jak się upierałam, nie było kłamstwem do końca. A to z kolei kazało Draconowi prychnąć ironicznie i nazwać mnie Ślizgonką przebraną w gryfońskie szaty. I czy moglibyśmy dostać znów ten prywatny pokoik na piętrze, by móc świętować całkowicie prywatnie? Na nasz ślubny posiłek Georges wyczarował dokładnie to samo, co jedliśmy tu po raz pierwszy, wraz ze szparagami i wzajemnym chrztem szampanem.  
Ocierając mi policzki i osuszając serwetką krople szampana z sukni w lawendowym kolorze, wyczarowanej na cześć naszej pierwszej „randki", Draco szepnął mi do ucha:  
— Moja ukochana.  
— Mój najdroższy — odszepnęłam.

**Koniec**


End file.
